Don't Let Go
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: AU SQ beginning during Season One (I would say towards the end part but AU as the Kathryn murder storyline doesn't happen). It starts pre-SQ before going into SQ. Emma and Regina go to investigate the mines. Emma's late and finds Regina injured. Trapped together in the mines Emma makes a promise not to let go of her. Little did she know it would be one she would keep forever.
1. Chapter 1

_AU SQ set during Season One (I would say towards the end part but AU as none of that Kathryn murder crap happens). It starts pre-SQ before going into SQ. Emma and Regina go to investigate the mines. Emma's late and finds Regina injured. Trapped together in the mines Emma makes a promise not to let go of her. Little did she know it would be one she would keep forever. _

_I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :) _

Emma curses as she pulls the police cruiser up outside the mines. Regina called her telling her to meet her an hour ago so they could investigate the mine and decide whether or not it was safe to re-open and potentially re-structure. Why that's their job Emma doesn't understand but she's learned during her brief two months as Sheriff that Regina is incredibly hands-on and wants to inspect the mine herself.

Luckily for Emma, as the enforcement and protection of the town she got roped into accompanying the Mayor on this trip into the dusty old mines. Emma groans at the thought. The last time she was in there was when Henry and Archie were trapped. It's not exactly in her top ten of places to spend time in in Storybrooke. She saved Henry but the day could easily have turned out differently.

She shakes her head to clear her mind of the horrifying thought. She's only known him three months but the idea of losing him is terrifying to her. Emma only meant to stay a day but she knows now she won't be able to leave. She's been building roots without even realising it and she doesn't really want to let them go.

Another memory from that day comes back to haunt her. It's the moment that Regina stepped close to her and Emma saw it all. She saw the fear, the intensity and the openness in Regina's eyes. Her eyes are always expressive but in that moment Emma drank it all in and she understood the raw pain and desperation held in Regina's gaze. They had held that stare for several long moments and when Regina's breath hitched Emma had thought the other woman was going to kiss her.

She still wonders now if they would have done.

Emma still dreams about closing that step and kissing her. She doesn't know what to do with those thoughts and feelings but she cannot shake them. It's conflicting for Emma. Henry tells her of curses and evil queens. She spends most of her time battling with Regina and yet she thrives off of it. Emma likes the challenge and the tension of arguing with Regina and she can tell the Mayor does too. She's grown to look forward to Regina's sultry voice calling her 'Sheriff Swan'. Regina thinks Emma is her enemy, that she is there to take Henry away and yet in spite of the destiny Henry tells her of Emma can't see herself as Regina's enemy.

She sees herself in a completely different role. She doesn't know if it's even a possibility and if it is it'll be wrought with complications and yet she can't help but dream. There's a pull she feels towards Regina and Emma's not quite ready to let go of that.

Emma sighs staring down at her watch. She's late, very late and Regina is sure to be pissed with her yet when Emma steps out of the car there's no Mayor to scold her or to tut at her. Emma frowns seeing the Mercedes parked a little way away from her. She walks over to the car only to see it empty. Instinctively her eyes flicker to the mine entrance.

"Shit," she mutters fearing that the Mayor has gone in without her, "Oh god Regina please don't have done anything stupid." Emma can feel dread pooling in her gut as she walks slowly towards the mine. These caves aren't safe and Emma barely wanted them to go in together but alone? Alone is far worse. If Regina's hurt…..well Emma doesn't want to think about it.

_Damn Pongo_ Emma curses in her head. If it weren't for that Dalmatian she'd have got Regina's message on time and been here to escort Regina. They'd have been together and if something happens she'd have been able to help. She has the emergency kit in the back of her cruiser after all.

Emma sees the police tape ripped and frowns. She quickly runs back to her car pulling out the emergency kit. It's loaded with water, first aid supplies and a walkie talkie. The walkie is connected to Henry's but it at least means she can raise the alarm if something does happen to them. She secures it to her back before gingerly stepping into the mine. She's wary of causing a collapse of getting lost and sets her torch to as steady a beam as possible.

"Regina," she hisses as she wanders through the dark mines.

Her fear grows as she continues stepping carefully through the rocky terrain. Loose stones are everywhere and Emma has to guess where Regina has gone. There seems to only be one path here but it's hard to tell and Emma can only hope she's heading in the right direction. She flicks the light on her watch and frowns at the time. She's been down here half an hour and no sign of Regina.

_Why couldn't you have just waited?_ Emma asks internally wishing Regina wasn't so headstrong and so damn brave. Most days Emma admires that courage and that boldness. Today she doesn't. Today it gives her a reason to panic and to fear for Regina's life.

Henry tells her they have to defeat Regina but Emma doesn't want defeat to mean death. She never has and she never will. Even if Regina is the Evil Queen Henry speaks of Emma can see there's more to it. Henry doesn't but he's a kid and it's all black and white to him. In his eyes Emma's a saviour and good and so she's his birth mother and some great hero. None of those were titles she asked for nor does she know if she can handle the weight of the responsibility they carry.

All she wants to be is Emma and Henry's Mom. She doesn't want to steal anyone. She doesn't want anyone to get hurt or killed. She doesn't know how to do this on her own. Henry expects her to be his Mom, his only Mom. Emma can't imagine how heart-breaking that must be for Regina. What she wants is for Henry to see what she does – that he needs them both.

She can't do it alone, raising him. She wasn't the mother who looked after him, who changed his diapers and read him bedtime stories. She wasn't the one who he said his first words to or took his first steps towards. She gave birth to him but as far as Emma's concerned that doesn't make her immediately qualified to be the only Mom in his life.

Her own parents gave birth to her and abandoned her after all.

Henry can go on about evil all he likes but at least Regina kept him and loved him for his entire life. He insists she wasn't abandoned, that she was sent through to save everyone but as far as Emma sees even if Henry's right, they still let her go to this world alone with no idea if she would survive. She raised herself and she hopes she did a good job.

It doesn't mean she knows enough to be Henry's Mom. She's the fun Mom, the one who he runs away to to go to the arcade and do secret operations. She doesn't know what vegetables he eats or what subjects he hates at school and she needs to. She has a lot to learn and she wants to learn it. She just doesn't what to learn at the expense of Regina.

Emma knows what it's like to lose family and she doesn't wish that upon Henry. Even if he doesn't regret it now she knows that in a month or maybe even longer he will miss her whether or not he admits it. She knows he loves Regina deep down, she just hopes it isn't too deep down.

For both his and Regina's sake.

She sighs again knowing she's invested herself deeply in this town. She never meant to. She meant to drop him off and leave and yet every day she finds herself wanting to stay more and more. There's Henry and her job and Mary Margaret and even Regina.

Regina.

She has no idea what to do about Regina. Does she take the risk or not? Emma shrugs deciding to make that choice when she finds her…if she finds her. _No, when_ she reminds herself. Emma trudges through the mine before hearing a whimper. She freezes standing as still as a statue until she hears that sound again.

"Regina," she whispers loudly hoping the other woman hears her.

The reply comes slow and shaky, "Em-Emma?"

"Oh thank god," Emma mutters as she walks towards the sound of Regina's voice. It takes her five minutes of stumbling through darkness and groping along the walls before she finds her. She smiles shining her torch over her. Regina winces at the sudden light holding her hand up to shield her eyes. Emma frowns seeing the dirt smudged on her face. She notes the rip in the sleeve of her jacket and the way Regina's mouth is set in a thin lined grimace of pain. She trails the torch down her body and her frown deepens at the sight of Regina's leg. There's a long gash along her thigh that Regina has clearly tried to bandage with her blazer. It's a fairly good tourniquet but it does nothing for the agony the brunette is clearly feeling.

"Shit Regina," Emma mutters kneeling down beside her. She sets the torch down between them to light up the room, "What happened to you?"

"You were late," Regina coughs, the dry dusty air clearly affecting her, "So I decided to head off without you. Just so you know I'm going to blame your lack of punctuality for this."

Emma chuckles at the half playful, half scornful comment, "Whatever helps you through and you can blame Pongo. He's the one who had me traipsing through town and missing your phone call."

"I should have known it would have been the Dalmatian's fault," Regina replies with a small smile simply beyond glad to have been found. She was dreading that she would be left here, that Emma would never turn up and she would die down here, alone and in the dark.

It reminds her far too much of her childhood, of being a little girl alone in her mother's vault listening to the beating, that dreadful beating and never knowing if she'd get out again. At the thought another shiver of fear runs through her and she's reminded of why she hates the dark so much.

She hates small spaces too. When she fell and cut her leg she couldn't move, it hurt too much but sense then another feeling has grown within her – panic and she needs to get out. She tried when she first bandaged her leg but she couldn't.

Then Emma showed up, the light in the darkness in too many ways than one. She's Henry's saviour after all and yet she's more. She started as a thorn in Regina's side. Now she's a breath of fresh air and Regina only asked her here today because if she had to go inspect this cave then Emma is the only person she really wants to accompany her. In Emma she finds a connection she can't fight though she is trying with all her might to keep her distance. It's a fight she's losing and she's not so sure she even wants to win it.

Tomorrow she'll face the rising conflict in her feelings towards Emma.

Today she needs the hope she finds in Emma. She needs to get out and as Emma has proofed once before in the fire she won't leave her to die. She might not be ready to admit it out loud but she trusts Emma to help get her out of this damn place.

"I wish you'd waited for me," Emma says as she gingerly inspects the wound on Regina's leg. It looks bad and by bad she means horrifically painful. She barely touches it and Regina gasps in pain, a tear slipping down her cheek of its own accord, "Sorry," Emma says sheepishly, "We need to get you out of here. Can you move?"

Regina shakes her head, "If I could do you think I'd have stayed here?" Her tone lacks its bite and Emma can hear the pain and fear in her voice, "I'll get you out of here," she promises.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Regina warns and Emma smiles reassuringly at her, "I won't."

Regina yelps as they hear more rocks tumble down and Emma curses. "Shit," she cries, "What was that?" She stands up quickly to investigate. As soon as she leaves Regina's panic grows. She's alone even if it may only be for a few minutes and she can feel the darkness crowding in on her again. Her eyes dart around the small area as she searches for Emma and tries frantically to remain in control.

"We're trapped," Emma announces, worry evident in her voice as she walks back through, "A load of rocks have collapsed back there. We can't get back through even if you could move."

"Trapped?" Regina asks, a waver in her voice and Emma frowns sitting down and looking the Mayor in the eyes, "Regina are you okay?"

"We're trapped," Regina echoes and Emma can see the way her breath hitches and the panic forming. Emma doesn't know what to do so she does the best thing she can think of. She simply takes Regina's hand and squeezes softly, "Just hold on okay?"

Regina nods holding Emma's hand tightly using the comforting touch to anchor her to the present. She's not in the past. She's not trapped forever. She will get out. She's not alone. That hand in her own reminds her of all those things and it's enough to begin calming her.

Emma smiles as Regina's breathing evens out and she reaches for her walkie turning it on, "Henry," she says waiting for him to respond. There's what sounds like a fumble before a whispered, "Ma?"

"Oh thank god kid, I need your help."

"Is it for Operation Cobra?" Emma can hear the excitement in her voice and turns just in time to see the flicker of hurt in Regina's eyes at the mention of their operation. She bites her lip with a frown before replying, "No kid, your Mom and I went to go look at the mines but I was late. Your Mom went in alone and now she's hurt. I need you to find someone and tell them that the Mayor and Sheriff are trapped in the mines and need help."

"Mom's hurt?" Emma can hear the worry in his young voice and she knows there and then that she's right about him needing them both and him still loving Regina.

"Don't worry kid," she assures him, "I'm with her and I'll get her out. Just go get help and quick okay?"

"Okay," he replies before clicking off leaving Emma and Regina with just the static to fill the cave. Regina's hand remains latched onto Emma's as a few more stones tumble loose from the ceiling. She hates feeling like this. She hates feeling afraid and helpless and so she searches for something to give her strength.

She finds that boost in Emma's hand and looks at her, "Don't let go." It comes out more pleading than she thought it would.

Emma looks at her and she's reminded of when the fire hit the town hall and another plea. She's reminded of the terror of being left and the raw honesty of Regina's fear. She knows this will only make things more complicated between them but she can't bear to leave Regina like this.

She does the only thing that makes sense to her. She holds Regina's hand as tight as she can and nods at her. She smiles softly as she makes her promise, "I won't."

_I started this thinking it would be a oneshot but the idea has grown in my head to 30ish chapters so I'll leave it up to you - oneshot or shall I continue? _

_Thanks for reading :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the response to the first chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy the second part :)_

Emma shifts uncomfortably on the cold hard ground wishing that the rescue team would hurry up and find them. She just hopes Henry listened to her and got help. That last thing they need is him getting amped up on Operation Cobra and trying to find them himself. _Just let him have got help_ she wishes. She thinks he will have, if nothing else because both she and Regina are in danger and yet she still fears the worst.

It might just be being down here.

The silence is only making it worse. It makes her thoughts go haywire and she can tell it's making things worse for Regina too. The only sounds echoing through the mine are the occasional whimpers from the Mayor beside her. Emma looks at her and can see that Regina is shaking slightly and that tears are snaking down her cheeks.

_Shit_ Emma thinks. They need to get out of here and fast. Emma frowns seeing how terrified Regina is. She's not used to seeing Regina like this. She's seen her afraid like at the mines before when it was terror over Henry. She's seen it in the fire when she was afraid of being left but not like this. Down here there's no escape from the fear and Emma can see it's getting to Regina.

They're not friends yet. They're barely even civil, just the Mayor and the Sheriff but Emma's heart pangs at the fear emanating from the brunette beside her. Regina's hand still clings tightly to her own occasionally squeezing to make sure Emma's still there and it's enough for Emma to try. It's enough to give Emma hope that maybe they could be so much more.

Right now she just needs to keep Regina calm and away from whatever is haunting her. Emma doesn't know what's going on in Regina's head right now. She doubts whether or not Regina will tell her but she can guess based on her experience in the foster system. She's seen panic attacks unravel before her eyes during her childhood and she's guessing Regina isn't far away from one.

It makes her heart ache in sympathy and also wonder about how much more there is to Regina that the other woman dares not show. Emma sighs wondering if they'll ever change and be more open. She wants them to be. She wants to know and be able to help if she can.

Emma sucks in a deep breath before breaking the heavy silence weighing down on both of them, "When I was six I was afraid of the dark," she admits.

Regina cracks one eye open, "What?"

"I was scared of the dark," she repeats, "And every night without fail my foster Mom would turn our all of the lights."

"She left you in the dark?" Regina asks horrified. She could never imagine doing that to Henry. Her mother did to her and she hates the thought of that happening to Emma, _because of my curse_ she thinks, her heart panging in guilt as she thinks about what Emma went through because of her. At least in Storybrooke she made sure all the children were with someone. None of them were alone. They all had parents and homes, someone to take care of them.

Emma escaped the curse though and she suffered because of it. It's why she understands and that only increases the ache in Regina's heart. She wishes Emma didn't understand.

Regina sighs. She wants to share and be honest but she can't admit everything. If she starts she's worried she won't stop. There's so many secrets. The curse. Graham. Everything. How can she possibly tell them all without losing everything? A voice in her head reminds her she will anyway. Once everyone knows the truth no-one will want anything to do with her and she'll be left alone, in the dark once more.

She doesn't want that to happen yet. Emma's hand is still holding tightly to her own and Regina may not be ready to understand why right now it's giving her hope and she's not ready to lose it.

One day she'll tell. One day all the truths will come out. They'll have to.

Right now she just wants to get out of this cave and try to work out the ever complicated, confusing puzzle that is Emma Swan. Every time she thinks she's figured out how she feels something else happens to confuse her all the more.

Love? Hate? Friend? Foe?

Regina can't tell. She's not sure if there's a definitive answer yet. All she does know is that she doesn't want to let go. Emma hasn't yet and she won't. She just wants to make it out. The rocks shake above them again and she yelps shuffling closer to Emma before screaming out at the sudden pain in her leg. Tears prickle at the corners of her eyes as she fights the intensity of the pain to no avail.

_Stupid girl. _

_I told you not to move._

Her mother's voice rings in her ears and Regina's eyes widen as she tries to fight the memory. She almost loses the fight sinking into the memories that haunt her nightmares but then a hand squeezes her own and brings her back to the now, "Regina?" Emma asks waiting for Regina to look at her. Once eyes, glassy with tears, look up at her she speaks again, "Stay with me."

"I'm trying," Regina replies.

Emma nods, "She never knew I was scared of the dark. I never told. By that time I didn't see the point. Most people didn't care anyway. I was just another mouth to feed and I knew it so I didn't bother telling them I was afraid. I thought I could tough it out but god I hated the dark. I still do. It's why I sleep with my curtains open."

"I used to keep a nightlight on," Regina admits, "I left it in the hallway and said it was for Henry but it wasn't. Not really."

"What do you do now?" Emma asks.

"Some nights I open the curtains. If it's too dark still I leave my bathroom light on."

Emma nods, "I wish I could but then I'd wake up the entire apartment up. Anyway one kid knew I was afraid and she would always stay up with me."

"She would?"

"She would. She looked out for the other kids when she could. One night she heard me crying so she took me to the window to look at the stars. She told me that no matter how dark it was there was always light somewhere. I just had to look. Then she told me to go back to bed and told me just to talk to her until I fell asleep."

"Just talk?"

"Just talk," Emma says, "It helps. It might keep your mind off of being here."

"What do we talk about?" Regina asks resisting the urge to tuck her knees up to her chest. Usually she would but she knows it will hurt far too much.

Emma shrugs, "Anything."

Regina nods, "So…destroy any apple trees lately?"

Emma chuckles, "To be fair I've only ever cut down one and yours is mostly still standing. It still has apples from what I've seen." She pauses, "Seriously though I am sorry about that. In those early days we were pretty awful to each other."

"I know," Regina replies, "You're a challenge."

"A challenge?"

Regina nods, "Everything was always the same until you showed up. I found that comforting. Then you came and everything changed. Now I'm losing Henry and everything."

Emma frowns, "Change is good."

"Is it?" Regina asks, "All change has ever brought me is misery and loss."

"Staying the same forever will only bring you that. With change there is at least the possibility of finding something you never expected to, happiness or love or who knows what else? Life doesn't stay the same Regina. It can't. You just have to try and move with it."

Regina nods, "I know. Some days I want to but I hold back. I can move things forward but then I could also lose everything and I guess I'm not ready to break it yet." It's clear from Emma's expression that she has no idea what Regina really means by that yet she nods regardless, "Well when you're ready don't hold back."

Regina scoffs, "If only it were that easy."

"Somethings can be. Take you and me. We can change. We don't have to be enemies Regina. We both love Henry right?" Regina nods and Emma can see the love and conviction in her eyes and smiles, "So even if it's just for him we can try and get along and it's not just for him. I want to know you."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you want to know me?"

The question is heartbreaking and Emma knows the feeling behind it far too well. She squeezes Regina's hand softly once again, "Because I do. You're infuriating but you're interesting, a pain in the ass but a sassy and intriguing one and I want to know you even if it's just as co-parents to our son."

"So what?" Regina asks, "We sit here in this mine, sing camp songs, braid each other's hair and be best friends forever?"

Emma laughs, "Not quite. How about we start with just talking?" She smiles at Regina seeing that she's calmer than she was. There's no more fearful sweat. Her breathing has slowed down and whilst her hand still holds hers it's not in such of a death grip. Talking is working and Emma is glad she can bring that small comfort.

They carry on like that for at least another hour when Regina squirms eyes darting around the dark mine worriedly, "How long have we been here?"

Emma shrugs, "I'm not sure." She fumbles for her phone, "An hour."

"An hour?" Regina's eyes widen again and she shakes her head, "No-one's coming," she mutters, her thoughts trailing off as the memories hit full force, "No one ever comes."

"But you're not alone," Emma whispers scooting close to her. She slings an arm around Regina's shoulders whilst she still holds her hand, "You're okay," she promises.

"Why aren't they here?" Regina asks.

"They will be," Emma promises.

Regina shakes her head, "They won't. I'm bad. Bad girls get left in the dark."

Emma frowns, "You didn't do anything Regina. We just got stuck here okay? You didn't do anything and you're not being left. I'm right here with you." She holds her closer drawing circles on Regina's shoulder with her forefinger hoping the touch helps. Gradually she feels Regina relax into her as she comes back to the present. Regina's head snaps up to look at her, "Do you still have the walkie?"

Emma nods.

"Can you call Henry?"

Emma nods again and does so grateful when he picks up on the first buzz, "Henry thank god kid. Where are you?"

"We're here," Henry's voice crackles though, "They're trying to find you. Leroy says the front is caved in so they're not sure how to get to you. He says they either have to dig through the front or go in from the top."

Emma sighs. It's exactly what she was afraid of. "We're not far from the collapsed bit," she warns him, "So tell them to be careful. Tell them we are just after the cave-in and to please hurry."

"Are you okay?" he asks worriedly.

"I'm fine," Emma says, "But your Mom isn't. She's got a really bad cut on her leg Henry and we need to get her out, so please just tell them."

"I will," he promise before running over. He keeps the button pressed down so they can hear him telling Leroy what to do. "Emma," he says, "Leroy says to be patient. Give them half an hour and they'll have you out."

"Okay," Emma says, "See ya soon kid." The radio crackles to silence and Emma looks at Regina, "Just half an hour more," she tells her as Regina clings to her.

* * *

Forty minutes a loud noise echoes above them and Regina jumps. She had calmed down in the safety of Emma's hold. In Emma's arms she had let herself relax. No curse. No complications. None of anything else, she just sunk into the simplicity of the moment and in this mine they weren't a saviour and an evil queen or two enemies. It was easy but Regina knows that once they come out of this wretched cave it won't be.

She'll have to face the feelings that have been stirring in her heart for so long. She'll have to deal with the mounting guilt she feels over lying to her son. There's so much she will have to face and as much as she desperately wants out of this mine, she doesn't want to let go of the simple comfort of Emma's hand in her own.

Emma's other hand rubs soothing circles on her back when she jumps and she looks up to see a small shaft of light peeking through. She grins, "Regina I think that's our rescue."

Regina follows her gaze only to see the rocks shifting above them and shaking. All she can see are ceilings crashing down on her and magical illusions designed to make her think she was about to be crushed. She pales, lost in a memory and she doesn't see safety, just more danger and more fear.

Emma frowns, "Regina?" she asks softly tentatively shaking their entwined hands. She can see in Regina's eyes that the other woman isn't here with her and her frown deepens. She moves her hand from Regina's back to cup her chin watching as Regina's eyes slowly refocus on her. "I'm not letting go," she promises. Regina nods releasing a shaky breath, "Don't," is all she says as more light filters in.

Two more minutes pass and finally after hours in that dark empty cave they've been found. Emma sends them instructions through the walkie making sure they're careful when they bring Regina up so that they don't hurt her leg more. She wonders what will happen when they leave this mine. Regina's hand clings tightly to her own and Emma knows that once they're above ground and she has to be the Mayor again that hand will slip away.

Emma wishes it wouldn't.

* * *

They resurface quicker than Emma expected with Regina being hustled straight on to a stretcher. Emma expected Regina's mask to slip in place right away and for the paramedics it does. Only she sees the way Regina's eyes flicker towards her. She can see the panic and the silent plea. Emma nods moving swiftly over to the stretcher to take Regina's hand in her own. She smiles as Regina visibly relaxes and calms at the simple touch.

"Sheriff Swan," one says to her, "We need to get Mayor Mills to a hospital."

She nods not moving until he looks pointedly at their hands. She frowns looking to Regina who fixes him with as much of an imperious glare as she can managed, "The Sheriff will stay," she instructs. He sighs and frowns but does as told letting them both into the ambulance.

Emma sends a quick text to Mary Margaret whilst they ride to the hospital letting her know that they are free and to tell Henry that they're heading to the hospital. Her phone rings barely a minute later and the paramedic glares at her.

Emma glares back before answering, "Hello."

"Emma are you okay?" Henry's voice pipes through the line.

"Yeah kid we're fine," Emma replies, "We're just heading to the hospital."

There's a pause before his worried answer comes through, "I thought you said you were fine."

"I am," she says, "But your Mom's hurt. She'll be alright but she's going to need stitches at least. I'm going to stay with her until she's okay to leave so can you stay with Mary for a little while?"

He sighs, "Why can't you just come straight here? You're fine."

Emma frowns. She knows he's caught up in the curse and the evil queen but Regina's still his Mom and she worries that in all of the Operation Cobra excitement that he will lose more than he realises. "I made a promise," is all she says, "Look I'll call ya later kid. Just stay there and be good okay?"

"Fine," he sighs, "Can I at least come to the hospital and see you guys?"

"Okay," Emma says, "Don't sneak out though. Ask Mary to take you."

"I will," he promises before hanging up. Emma smiles at Regina who looks at her expectantly, "He's going to meet us at the hospital."

Regina nods, "Is he okay? He didn't worry too much did he?"

"He's fine, relieved we're okay," Emma tells her, "Now let's get you okay before he gets here."

"We're trying," the paramedic huffs and both Regina and Emma frown at his interruption. The glare ends when they arrive at the hospital with them hurrying Regina in. Luckily it's a slow day, or maybe it's just because Regina is the Mayor, but they're seen straightaway. A nurse looks Emma over double-checking that she is as fine as she says she is though Emma insists on staying close to Regina.

Their hands stay linked as the doctor cleans and sutures up her leg wound. Emma knows it hurts. Regina refuses to show it on her face but every now and then her hand squeezes Emma's a little tighter and Emma squeezes back gently.

Regina grouses and grumbles when he insists on keeping her overnight but it's a fight she loses when he explains to her the risks of infection having been in the mine and how they need to check her wound every hour. She sighs and she frowns at him but eventually agrees.

Once he leaves Regina rests her head against the pillow pulling irritatedly at the hospital gown she now wears. Emma chuckles at her, "You're not a good patient are you?"

Regina frowns, "No. I can rest at home and I'm capable of checking a leg wound."

Emma gives her a knowing look, "First when do you ever rest? If you go home you're going to insist on cooking dinner or catching up on work or god knows what else. Two knowing you you'll push yourself too far and try and climb up the stairs or something and injure yourself more. Three you're not a doctor."

"I can look after myself," Regina huffs, "I am not a child."

"I know," Emma says, "But just because you can look after yourself doesn't mean you always have to." She smiles as Regina yawns. She's exhausted too. Hours in a dark, dank mine full of panic and terror will do that to you. Without even realising what she's doing she begins drawing circles in Regina's palm. Her smile grows even brighter when Regina smiles at her through sleepy eyes before succumbing to her tiredness, Emma following suit shortly after.

_Thanks for reading :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you enjoy :)_

Henry walks into the hospital in search of his mothers. _Emma_ he tells himself, _you're here to check on Emma_. It's a futile attempt to convince himself and it doesn't work. It never does. In spite of everything he still loves his Mom. She raised him and looked after him for ten years and no matter how hard he tries he cannot forget that.

He also cannot forget that she is the Evil Queen. He's seen it in black and white. He's read the stories and when he tried to protest the truth she told Archie all about it and how he was making up stories. She's doing it to protect herself and he knows it. It doesn't mean it hurts any less. All he wants is for someone to believe but they won't. He was already in therapy anyway and now when he speaks about the curse they just think he's a kid with an elaborate fantasy.

It's infuriating but in Emma he found hope. She's the saviour. She's the hero and that means she can save him and everyone else from the curse. He won't be the only one growing in an ageless town. Time will move for everyone and he'll be able to make friends that last beyond a day. He'll be away from Regina and with his real Mom. He'll be with his whole reunited family.

He doesn't stop to think about what will happen to his Mom or how much his hatred hurts her. His focus is narrowed solely on breaking the curse and getting to know Emma. Ever since he found out he was adopted he wanted to know about the woman who gave birth to him. Now he's found her it's exciting and he has the chance to know the answers he's wanted for over a year.

Deep down in his heart he does care about Regina.

Right now it's buried beneath layers of resentment and a black and white view of what people are like and what needs to happen. For him it's simple. Emma's the hero. Regina's the villain and why would he want to stay with a villain? He wants to be a hero and how can he do that and love such an evil queen?

He shakes his head as he walks down the hospital hallways. "Slow down," Mary Margaret calls out, "I know you're eager to check up on them but we don't need you getting injured on the way."

He nods, "I hope Emma's okay."

"Me too," Mary Margaret says, "You must be worried about your Mom too."

"I just said I hope Emma's okay," he replies stubbornly. If he keeps telling himself she's not his Mom then maybe he'll be able to believe it too. There are days when he's not sure he wants to. He loves her and she loves him and it's hard to pull away from that. Then he thinks of the curse, of the suffering and pain she caused. He goes back to his storybook and forgets the love and happy memories by diving into stories of who she was.

He waits as Mary Margaret talks to the nurse and finds out what room Regina and Emma in. The nurse smiles before pointing them in the right direction. She warns them not to jostle Regina's leg. He frowns, "What about Emma?"

"She's fine," the nurse says, "She just stayed to keep Mayor Mills company I think."

His frown deepens. Why would Emma want to stay with his Mom just for company? They're enemies. Hero and villain. Saviour and Evil Queen. _Maybe she's doing intel for Operation Cobra_ he tells himself and he smiles. That must be it. He can't see any other reason for it. He needs Emma to fight her not to be like everyone else and think he's crazy.

She has to fight his Mom not take her side.

He walks in expecting for his Moms to wrap him up in hugs. One he'll return eagerly, the other he'll try and pull away from to distance himself. He has to pull away. She's evil, he repeats to himself, no matter how many fond memories of hugs and comfort he has. He's expecting them to be bickering and then to be concerned over him.

What he finds are both women asleep and holding hands.

His eyes zoom in on their entwined hands and he scowls.

"What's going on?" he asks loudly startling Emma and Regina awake. Even as they jump awake their hands stay linked together and Henry's scowl only grows. It's clearly a comforting motion and he doesn't understand it. He can't. All he sees is Emma holding the evil queen's hand and it worries him.

Emma blinks the sleep out of her eyes and yawns, "A little warning on the wake-up call next time kid."

He ignores her attempt at lightening the mood, "What did you do to her?" he asks his brunette mother in an accusing tone. Her smile upon seeing him drops at his accusation. She sighs tiredly, "I didn't do anything Henry. Not everything is my fault."

Henry rolls his eyes, "Sure it's not. You're evil and I'm betting you did something to Emma. Why else would she be holding your hand?"

At that Emma frowns. She squeezes Regina's hand, "I'll be back in a minute," she tells Regina who nods before getting up. Emma walks over to Henry, "Kid come with me," she says and guides him out of the room. He folds his arms tight across his chest as she looks at him with a frown full of exhaustion and exasperation.

"Henry you could at least show a little concern for your Mom," Emma says rubbing her head tiredly. It's been a long day and she just wants to sleep. Even though she was in a hospital chair she slept peacefully for the past hour or so, more peacefully than she's used to sleeping. She fell asleep with her hand in Regina's and woke up to the same warmth in their hands and in her heart and honestly she liked it.

Emma moves to rub her hands together missing the feel of Regina's fitting in so perfectly. She wants to go back into that room and talk to Regina about what happened. She wants to see if this was just a fluke, if the way Regina clung to and confided in her was just borne out of crisis or if there's something deeper to it.

Emma hopes there is and she wants the connection they formed there to last. First she needs to talk to Henry. She knows that after today the last thing either of them need is Henry coming in hurling accusations and talking about curses. After being taunted by memories of her past she knows that Henry calling Regina 'evil' and accusing her of harming Emma is just another painful ache to her heart.

Emma wishes it wasn't like this. She wishes Henry could see that Regina is still his Mom. She raised him and loved him and whether he can see it or not, the reason he is the way he is now is all Regina. He's smart, funny and brave and Emma loves him for it but she didn't pass that on. She didn't raise him to be good and kind and intuitive.

The problem is that Henry is so caught up in his idea of Emma as saviour and Regina as evil queen that he doesn't see the bigger picture. He has tunnel vision, seeing only these black and white storybook characters as good and evil and like any child he wants to be good and be with good. Emma wishes he was able to see the good as well as the bad.

She hasn't done much to help him see that and for that she feels a pang of guilt. She wants to help Henry not make things worse. Emma wants to be his mom too but she doesn't want him to lose Regina. Maybe, she thinks, part of being Henry's Mom is helping him fix things with Regina, to see what he can't see and help him understand.

"Are we just going to stand here or can we go back to the apartment now?" Henry asks impatiently.

"I'm not going back to the apartment," Emma says, "You are going to stay with Mary Margaret tonight and I'm going to stay here with your Mom."

He frowns, "Why? Are you sure she didn't curse you?"

Emma sighs, "She didn't curse me kid. Not everything is evil plans and spells. Your Mom didn't make me stay. I chose to. I made a promise and I intend to keep it," she pauses trying to think of a way to convince him, "I mean isn't that what heroes do? Help people who need it and keep their promises?"

He chews his lip before reluctantly nodding, "I guess…but you promised to help me defeat the evil queen first!"

"I promised to help you," Emma says, "And I will help you….look let's say you're right." Personally Emma can't wrap her head around it. He tells her she was wanted and has parents and whilst it sounds like a wonderful dream to Emma that's all it is – a beautiful fantasy and she doesn't have enough hope left to waste her time on them. Then there's Regina. Whilst she can be strict and challenging and infuriating Emma can't quite picture her as evil.

"I am right," Henry replies, his belief is steadfast. It always has been and Emma can't help but smile at his resilient spirit. Sometimes that can be a good thing. Other times that stubbornness can blind you to other things.

"Okay," Emma says not in the mood to argue, "Say you're right about the curse and all the rest have you ever considered what will happen to your Mom when it breaks?"

He shrugs. He hadn't done. All he'd thought about was breaking the curse and saving everyone. His focus is on waking everyone up so they all will know who they are. He's thinking of being a hero and reuniting with him and Emma with their family. "No," he admits quietly, "They'd all leave her alone right?" he asks naively and Emma frowns.

"Henry, if you're right people are going to want to hurt her or kill her or god knows what else. Do you really want that?"

He shakes his head, "I want the curse broken," he insists, "But I don't want her to get hurt. She's still my Mom!" he says sounding so young that it breaks Emma's heart a little.

"Exactly Henry," Emma replies with a soft smile, "She's still your Mom. I know you're angry and confused and you want the curse broken but you need to remember that she's your Mom too and maybe defeating the evil queen doesn't mean killing her."

"What does it mean?"

"Maybe it means showing her there's more than evil out there. Maybe it means loving her and supporting her. Think about it. How does your Mom become evil in the book?"

Henry shrugs, "I'm not sure."

"I'm guessing it would take a lot of loneliness and misery. I think Henry you should look back through your book and see what it says. As far as Operation Cobra goes I think that maybe we could both be a little nicer to your Mom and then maybe she'll be nicer to us too."

He smiles, "Okay," he says, "I think I get it," he pauses frowning at Emma, "Just remember which side you're on."

Emma sighs wishing he could see that it isn't always that simple. She doesn't want to pick sides between Henry and Regina. She doesn't want them to be enemies or for Henry to see them as such. She knows that convincing Henry won't happen overnight but she swears to herself to try and bring them all closer together.

For now she ruffles his hair, "Take care Henry. Do you want to go say goodbye to your Mom?"

He nods briefly running into the room. Emma watches as he gives Regina a quick fleeting hug to which Regina smiles pausing to kiss the top of his head before saying something to him. It looks like a reminder to be good and eat his vegetables which makes Emma chuckle. He waves to her before slipping out of the room.

Emma smiles, "What was the grimace for?"

"She reminded me to eat my broccoli," he says and Emma laughs. _Nailed it_ she thinks before hugging Henry, "See ya tomorrow Henry."

He nods waving before running off to find Mary Margaret.

"Henry!" Emma calls out and he whirls round. She grins, "Eat your broccoli!" He laughs before running off. She smiles watching him go before taking a deep nervous breath and returning to Regina's room.

Emma walks in and sits back down in her chair. She looks over and sees Regina sigh heavily as tears water in her eyes. Emma frowns in sympathy before scooting up onto the bed careful not to jostle Regina's bad leg. Regina looks up startled, "What are you doing?" Her tone is clearly trying to regain its harshness but it's not there, not at its full bite anyway.

"Giving you something you need," Emma says as she slips an arm around Regina's shoulders to give her a hug. Regina practically jumps at the contact. It's been a long time she was held or since anyone has wanted to hug her. Henry hugs her now and then but they're brief fleeting hugs wherein she can feel him pushing away from her. With Graham there was never any of that intimacy nor did she want it.

Emma held her in the mines though and she found herself sinking into the embrace. It's been a long time since she's craved that kind of hold, since she's dared to admit to herself that she wanted it. Regina does. She just doesn't trust them to last, they never do anyway either by her hand or someone else's. Part of her wants to love and let someone in but she dreads losing that love. She's not sure she can handle it again.

She sighs eventually relaxing into Emma's hug. She tries to resist but after a day like today it's too damn difficult. She just wants to be held and pretend even if just for a day that she can have something like this.

Yet even in this embrace her mind doesn't shut off. She has to know what this is. Regina loathes surprises. She doesn't like being caught off guard and unprepared and being trapped in a mine with Emma was something she never expected. Realising she was falling for the saviour who was fated to be her undoing was another shock to the system and she doesn't know how to process it. She doesn't really know if there's an 'it' to process.

If there is she doesn't know what it means. Is it a scheme to draw her in? Is it some convoluted part of Operation Cobra? Or maybe a ploy to get Henry? A small hopeful part of her mind and heart tells her that maybe, just maybe, it is simply the two of them falling for each other.

Hope, however, has never been her friend and it's hard to trust in it now.

She has to know the answer to one key question, "Why didn't you let go?" It won't solve the feelings building in her heart. It won't give her any ideas on how to solve everything but at least she'll know if there's anything to hope for.

Emma shrugs, "I didn't want to," she replies simply.

"But why?" Regina asks.

Emma shrugs again, "I can't really explain it. I don't know what this is or if it is anything but I know I don't want it to just be a 'what happens in the mines stays in the mines' kind of thing. We connected and we were close. You let me in and I don't know if it was just a heat of the moment sort of panic but I want us to be closer. I want to get to know you and for you to let me in," Emma admits. She knows this is the moment Regina will either let her in or kick her out of the room.

Regina looks up at her. Emma makes it sound so simple and it's anything but. She intends to look up and tell Emma that she's no good at relationships or friendships but those words never come. She sees Emma's hopeful smile and nods, "Maybe we could just start with coffee?" she suggests.

Emma smiles. It's a small step but she suspects that for them small steps will be the way to go, at least in the beginning, "Coffee," she agrees, "What about now?"

"Maybe you could stay," Regina says quietly feeling her cheeks flush at the request.

Emma smiles brightly hugging Regina close and feeling the brunette lean against her. "Okay," she says as they settle in for the night.

_Thanks for reading :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter. Apologies for the delay in updating - I got a new computer and it took me a day or to get it all setup. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you enjoy :)_

(A week later)

_Darkness. _

_That's all she can see, darkness everywhere. She should never have come into these mines alone. It was stupid and reckless but lately she's been finding herself growing more reckless. It was what she was like at her worst – she didn't care if she got hurt or worse and so put herself into the line of fire. It's a miracle she's survived as long as she has. _

_Except now it might end because she doesn't have her magic. There's nothing to back up her self-confidence and reckless gung-ho attitude. She cannot poof away or save herself in the nick of time. Instead she's trapped in a cold dark mine. _

_Emma was late so she took manners into her own hands, her impatience getting the better of her and leading her to investigate on her own. It was all going fine. She got in, she was wandering through and then it got darker. The walls seemed to be closing in and she could feel the cold sting of panic bearing down on her._

_It started with a cold sweat and an echo of her past. Then her breathing picked up as her mother's words and laughter filled her ears. It was terrifying and she couldn't control it which only made it far worse. _

_She was panicking and wheezing and whirling around in circles. Then she tripped and caught her arm. She remembered the feeling of her mother's hand gripping her arm and throwing her into the vault. Regina cried out in terror and pain as she stumbled and fell to the ground slicing her leg against a rock. _

_That time she screamed out in agony, white hot pain flashing through her body as she tried and failed to get up. It hurt too much. Just think she told herself you need to get out of here. She ripped her blazer in an attempt to help the bleeding though the pain remained. She had hoped to tough it out and make her way out of the infernal mine. _

_She couldn't. She could barely move let alone stand and so she was trapped, alone in the dark. _

_Forever. _

Regina wakes with a start, a cold clammy feeling still washing over her body as the memory of last week haunts her nightmares. Her only saving grace is that the ones from her past haven't come back too…yet anyway. Regina knows it's only a matter of time. Last week triggered her memories of her mother's vault and she's been waiting for them to hit her dreams.

Even without them she's woken up in a cold sweat every night. She rubs her leg, soreness emanating through it though she knows it's more psychological than physical. The actual wound has begun to heal and all that remains is an angry red line slashing through the skin. She runs her finger along it reminding herself that it's better. She's okay and she got out.

It unsettles her feeling so terrified and helpless and every night she feels it. She can't sleep and she can sense it catching up to her. She's exhausted and panicky and god she needs to sleep. The last time she slept peacefully through the night was at the hospital with Emma.

Emma.

There's another complication.

Emma saved her from the mines and kept her promise to stay with Regina. She stayed right through to the next morning until Regina was discharged and Regina was touched. The kept promise warmed her heart and left her feeling hopeful and comforted.

It's something she's not felt since Emma came to town. Emma's arrival disrupted everything. It broke the curse she placed on herself ten years ago and she knew instantly that Emma was the one who could destroy everything. It will be Emma who breaks the curse. It's Emma who Henry runs to.

It's Emma who she wants.

Part of her wishes she didn't. Emma is destined to be her undoing but what if she isn't? What if she turns out to be her saviour too? Regina sighs shaking her head. She needs clarity and sleep yet she cannot find either. The only time anything in her head seems to make any sense is when she's with Emma.

With Henry there's just suspicion. She can feel him watching her as if to see if she's holding Emma under some kind of spell. She could sense his eyes boring into her, judgemental and full of anger, when he saw them holding hands in the hospital. She sighs again wishing things were different. She knows only one thing will change between her relationship with Henry and that's the truth.

Telling the truth could also only ruin things further. She knows it will either help them or fully rip them apart. She's too afraid to lose him entirely and yet she doesn't want to keep lying to him. Regina rests her head in her hands. Everything is so very messy and complicated and she hates it.

She needs to get back to work and luckily she does so today. She needs the distraction and the ease of going to work and knowing that there she knows what to do. She knows how to solve the problems that arise at work and the solutions are right there for her to find.

Regina yawns and stretches tiredly before climbing from her bed and getting ready for her first day back at work.

* * *

_The hospital bed is stiff and unforgiving but Emma doesn't care. It's uncomfortable but not the least comfy place she's ever slept. It beats a car at least and it's definitely better than a cold, dank mine. Emma was terrified that they'd wind up trapped, especially for Regina. She knew she'd have been okay had they been stuck there for a few more hours but Regina wouldn't have made it. She was already panicked and shaken and Emma's very glad that they got out when they did._

_Still she hasn't let go and she won't not until she has to. Even then she'll cling for as long as Regina will allow it. _

_That hand in her own makes the bed and uncomfortable sleeping position worth it. That small but constant touch is a reminder that Regina trusts her and believes in Emma's ability to take care of her. It's a sign that things between them can be different._

_It's hope. _

_Emma's heart flutters in her chest when Regina leans against her caving into her exhaustion. There was resistance when Emma first tried to hug her but Emma expected that. This is new for both of them. Their relationship up until now has been tension, animosity and beneath the surface something entirely different – hope, affection and desire. _

_Emma rests her head against soft dark curls as she tries to savour every second of this embrace. She doesn't know how long it will last. She looks down commemorating every inch of Regina's peaceful sleeping face to memory. It makes her smile to see Regina so calm, she wonders how often the brunette in her arms gets to feel like that. _

_She fights sleep for as long as she can but in the end she give into her tiredness and snuggles closer to Regina as her eyes close. _

Emma wakes with a soft sigh. Every night for the past week she's dreamt of falling asleep with Regina in her arms. That following morning Regina was discharged and advised to take a week off work to rest and heal. Since then Emma hasn't seen her much though she's wanted to. She yawns as she leans forward in her sheets frowning as she sees she's once again been hugging her pillow. She was never a cuddler but one night with Regina in her arms and she's clinging to pillows and bears and anything else she can find in her sleep.

She sighs again.

Emma wishes things were simpler and that they were just two women who happened to meet, like each other and fall in love. They're not any two women though. They're Regina and Emma. They share a son who's determined to drive one of them away. If Henry is to be believed they are enemies with Emma fated to destroy Regina's curse.

She rubs her face in her hands tiredly. Everything is so complicated. She likes Regina and wants to be with her but she knows it's not that simple. It's why she hasn't gone over to the mansion. She hasn't wanted to push Regina and scare her back behind the walls she hides behind. Emma does the same. The years have taught her to build her walls high and be wary. In Storybrooke she's gradually been lowering them to let her son in and then her friends in and now Regina too.

She just hopes Regina will do the same but she doesn't expect it to happen overnight. It's taken her weeks to feel settled in town and to let her guard down and she hasn't wanted to push Regina into anything she's not ready for.

Today though Regina is back to work and Emma's been looking forward to it all week. She grins as she hums with excitement at the thought of finally seeing Regina again. She wants to find out how Regina is and just talk to her. She doesn't care what it's about. She could listen to Regina's voice forever and all Emma wants to do is listen.

She leaps out of bed as she grabs her clothes and rushes to the bathroom, her heart practically bouncing in her chest as she looks forward to going to work and visiting the Mayor.

* * *

Emma knocks on the Mayor's door and smiles upon hearing Regina's voice call out, "Come in Emma." She steps in, "How did you know it was me?" she asks.

Regina gives her a deadpan knowing look, "My secretary tells me you've been hovering all week."

"Well it's been very odd having no-one come down to the station and hassle me about paperwork."

"Speaking of where is your budget?"

"See you go for a week and my paperwork falls apart."

Regina chuckles, "It's a good thing I came back then."

"There's no-one else I want to see in that chair," Emma admits walking over and taking a seat opposite Regina. She smiles brightly at Regina feeling herself relax in the brunette's presence. Regina smiles back. She was hoping Emma would come even though she still has no idea what to do about her feelings and the curse or anything else. All she does know for sure is that she wants to be here with Emma.

The complications will come later. She cannot run from them forever and she knows it. For now however it's been a week since she last saw Emma and honestly she's missed her.

"Have you seen much of Henry?" Regina asks.

Emma nods, "He's swung by a couple of times. How's he treating you?"

Regina shrugs dejectedly, "The usual."

Emma sighs, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault. At least with you in town when he sneaks away or pushes me away I know he'll be with someone safe. I know where he is and that he's happy."

"It's still not fair to you," Emma points out.

Regina doesn't reply. She loves Henry and has done since the moment she held him. His rejection stings and yet she feels like it's deserved. She lied and has been lying about the curse for months now. She can't keep it up much longer. The curse was meant to bring her a happy ending though it hasn't really done that yet. When it was just her and Henry she was happy.

Then it all fell apart.

She wants to be happy. She wants it with every fibre of her being. She just doesn't know how to get there. Regina sighs resting her head in her palm. Emma frowns, "Sorry. I didn't want to bring you down on your first day."

"It's okay dear."

"It isn't. I came to see how you were not make things worse."

"You're not making things worse," Regina reassures her.

Emma smiles and Regina's heart flutters in her chest at the sentiment, "Good, so how's being back at work?"

Regina looks down at the reports on her desk and sighs. She hasn't really got much done at all. Her thoughts are still scattered and her mind all over the place. Her thoughts have been on curses, truths and Emma. Well mainly Emma. She smiles realising she doesn't want Emma to leave.

"You promised me a cup of coffee," she blurts out and Emma looks up with a smile, "Huh?"

"At the hospital you suggested we should get coffee but we haven't got coffee yet."

"Is that a Madame Mayor way of asking me out on a date?"

Regina blushes, "No," she says hesitantly, "It's coffee."

Emma smiles at the blush, "Okay Regina. Let's get coffee."

* * *

Time whizzes by in a blur for the two women. What started as a cup of coffee resulted in the two women sitting in a booth at Granny's all morning laughing and talking to each other. Almost every visitor to the Diner this morning has stopped to gawk at the Mayor and the Sheriff smiling and chatting openly with each other. If anyone were to guess they'd say they were on a date. Certainly it was a surprise to many to see the two women who everyone as seen as enemies look so happy to be with one another.

Gradually people stopped staring and left the two women be.

Regina smiles at Emma and it's dazzling. It's pure and genuine and it's truly beautiful to bear witness to. Emma can't help but smile back. She could stare at that smile forever and she wants to see it again and again. She sips her fourth cup of coffee, her eyes twinkling with joy as she looks into Regina's eyes and sees them sparkling back at her.

Emma can't remember a moment when she's seen Regina look so carefree and happy. There was the day she brought Henry back to town but that smile was of joyful relief after a day of stress and pain. The mines was a smile of pure happiness but also after terror and hurt. Today it is not one of relief after pain but just one simple smile of happiness at being with each other.

"So we've officially spent the entire morning together," Emma says as she sees that the clock has ticked over to twelve o'clock. Regina looks up in shock. She hadn't realised how quickly time had gone. "It's twelve already?"

"I know. Normally by now I've busted out the emergency bearclaws," Emma quips and Regina chuckles, "Anyway what I was going to say is we've spent the morning together as friends but I was hoping maybe next time we could go out on a date?"

"A date?"

"Yeah, you know us two sharing dinner romantically."

Regina smiles hope fluttering in her heart once more. Later she will figure out the ramifications of the curse and Henry and everything else. For now she wants to give Emma a try. She wants at least one wonderful happy memory with Emma before it all falls apart. She smiles at Emma, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay," Regina repeats.

"We're going on a date," Emma says in awe and excitement.

Regina chuckles at her enthusiasm finding it endearing, "Yes we are though I warn you I'll want more than bearclaws."

_Thanks for reading :) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Regina looks into her full length mirror, nerves fluttering in her gut. She's about to do something which will be incredible or stupidly reckless. She's going on a date with Emma Swan, the saviour, the one who can unravel everything, the one who can cost her everything or give her everything she's been searching for.

Her hands grip the frame of the mirror as she stares at her reflection. Twenty eight years ago in another land and time she knew who she was seeing. She saw an empty hollow shell of who she was full of darkness and anger with such a tunnel vision vengeance that she lost sight of everything else. She was lost but she didn't care. She was the evil queen. Now she stares at herself and has no idea who she sees.

Not an Evil Queen.

Not quite the young girl full of hope and dreams of love she used to be.

Someone lost and not quite in-between. She'll never be who she was, either one of the people she became but she's not quite who she wants to be yet either. She wants to pull away from the darkness and the curse – she wants to be good, to be in the light and have a happy ending. It's what she's craved for so long. She just doesn't know how to get there.

She sighs resting her head against the cool glass. She knows that if she truly wants to change then she needs to break the curse. The trouble is that in breaking the curse she could lose everything, Henry, hope, her own life and it terrifies her. It chills her to her very core knowing that breaking the curse could release her but also kill her.

Breaking the curse could be freedom. She would end the hell she'd placed everyone including herself into. They could all move forward and decide who they wanted to be. Maybe, just maybe she could be happy.

Regina thinks that happiness could be with Emma. It's why she agreed to the date. She needs to know if they could be something or if it's all just her making more of things and clinging to any hope of love and happiness. She's done it before when a young boy came to town and she clung to the possibility of love only for it to ruin more lives.

She can't let that happen again.

Henry filled the hole in her heart and reminded her of what it was like to be loved by another and have someone believe in her. He stopped but Emma hasn't. She can see it in Emma's eyes, she could feel it in the way Emma held her and tethered her to this reality that Emma believes in her. There's a connection there and whilst it's only just begun to blossom Regina isn't ready to lose it.

One date.

Just one date she tells herself. She can gift them both one date, one night of simple happiness where they go out like two regular people who like each other and get to know one another. One night to figure out if the hope can become something, if Emma is truly worth the risk like Regina thinks and hopes she is.

One night to not let go when she isn't ready to.

Regina slips on a little black dress cinching a belt around her waist. She smiles fluffing out her curls before applying red lipstick. She smacks her lips as she takes another look in the mirror. She smiles when she sees a twinkle in her eyes that has been long lost for years. She reaches for her favourite pair of heels slipping them onto her feet before standing once more.

She takes another deep breath, nerves and excitement brewing within her as she prepares to leave for her first date in, well her first date since sneaking away to meet Daniel for picnics so many years ago. It's scary and thrilling all at once to realise that.

_Just relax_ she tells herself_ just be with Emma. Give her a chance_. She promises herself to try at the very least. She has a habit of rushing and clinging and it all does is scare people away from here. Regina doesn't want to do that again and wind up all alone once more. Tonight she'll enjoy her first night. She'll get to know Emma some more and hopefully have a good time.

Tomorrow she'll face curses and the ramifications. She'll make a decision as to whether or not to tell the truth and break the curse though she knows which way she's hurtling on those fronts. Tomorrow she'll face it.

Tonight she just wants to know if she can be happy.

* * *

The last date she went on was for a stake-out. The one before that…well Emma can barely remember it, it was so long ago. She sighs. Since Neal the only dates she's been on were disasters or just to catch a creep. Not a great dating record. Hopefully tonight she'll end that awful streak. She has a good feeling about this date and it's been a ridiculously long time since she could say that.

Emma smiles slipping her little pink dress over her body. She's curled her hair and applied lipstick. She's swapped her boots for heels – she knows they make her legs and ass look hot, well even hotter judging by the way Regina ogles at her butt in skinny jeans. She doesn't normally dress up like this choosing instead to stick to what she's comfortable in but on special occasions she glams it up.

Regina is certainly special.

Emma's smile grows wider as she dreams about the date. She hopes it matches those dreams especially since it's been years since she's dared to even wish for a date turning into two or three or even more. She sighs reflecting on her lack of a love life. Her childhood taught her not to let people in and on the few occasions that she did she was let down. After that her walls went up sky high and she didn't dare let them drop.

Until Henry. He showed up at her door and reminded her of what gave her hope. When she gave birth to him she gave him his best chance and in doing so realised she could do the same for herself. Having Henry made her want to fight for herself, that way if he ever did find her she could be the person she wanted to be not the lost girl abandoned by the person she'd let herself trust.

He worked his way into her heart and god is Emma glad she stayed that night. Every day he makes her smile and slowly but surely he brought her walls crashing down. She's let him in and found roots in Storybrooke. She was happy and yet she still wanted more, she just wasn't sure what until that day in the mines.

Regina let her in and Emma realised she never wanted to be shut out again.

Emma fluffs her hair once more as she takes a deep breath to try and calm the butterflies in her stomach. She's nervous but the good kind of nervous, the kind that has her bouncing in eager anticipation with a dreamy smile. Her phone alarm drags her from her reverie and she grins.

_Pick up Regina! :) _her phone blares the message at her and Emma stares at it with a wide smile before slowly turning it off and slipping it into her clutch. She hurries out of her bedroom and out into the apartment only to see Mary Margaret grinning at her.

"What?" Emma asks.

"You're dressed up," Mary points out with a knowing smile.

"Yep," Emma replies vaguely.

Mary frowns before raising a brow at her friend, "For who?"

"For me," Emma answers, "Because I want to look nice."

"Emma!" Mary half groans, half laughs, "You're clearly going out with someone. Who is it?"

Emma grins before miming zipping her lips shut and rushing out of the apartment with a chuckle.

* * *

Regina smiles as her doorbell rings. She hurries out of her room grabbing her bag before popping her head into Henry's room, "Henry, Kathryn is right downstairs okay? If you need anything just call me. I love you."

He merely glares at her before bitterly spitting out, "Have a good time."

She sighs before shutting his door and heading downstairs. She pauses popping into the living room where Kathryn is watching television, "I'm heading out now."

Kathryn beams at her, "Have a good time."

Regina smiles, "I hope so. Thanks for looking after Henry. I hope he's not too much trouble. He normally just stays upstairs most nights."

Kathryn frowns sadly at her friend, "I'm sure it's just a phase Regina. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye him. Now you just go have a good time with Emma."

Regina blushes, "I'll be back by midnight."

Kathryn chuckles, "Okay. Just have fun."

Regina smiles dithering in the hallway, "There's plenty of food in the cupboards."

"I know," Kathryn replies, "Now stop stalling or Emma's going to freeze on your porch," she adds nudging Regina down the steps and towards her front door. "Are you sure you're alright babysitting?"

"Just go!"

Regina smiles stepping out the door and gasping as she drinks in the sight of Emma in a gorgeous pink dress that hugs her curves in a deliciously tight way. Emma smiles seeing Regina's jaw drop, "Good to know the dress still fits."

"Oh it fits," Regina replies regaining control of her senses, "You scrub up nicely Miss Swan."

Emma smiles, "I was hoping since this is a date we could go with Regina and Emma?"

Regina smiles back, "Okay Em-ma," she says deliberately overemphasizing each syllable to make Emma chuckle. Emma's laugh fills the air making Regina's heart skip a beat as Emma loops her arm through the brunette's. Regina barely suppresses a shiver at the touch feeling a spark run up their arms. Instinctively their hands link as they walk towards Emma's Bug.

"The Bug?" Regina questions.

"Would you have preferred the Sheriff's cruiser?"

Regina smiles, "The Bug is fine."

"It's more than fine. It's the best car in the world and one day you'll agree."

"Never," Regina replies playfully as she climbs into the bright yellow Volkswagen. Emma grins back slipping into the driver's seat. "So, are you going to tell me what we're doing? It's not bearclaws is it?"

Emma chuckles, "We're a bit overdressed for bearclaws though maybe we could go for them for dessert?"

Regina laughs, "Maybe dear and you didn't answer my question."

Emma smiles, "No I didn't," she responds before starting the car.

* * *

Regina smiles nervously as she sits across from Emma in the fine Italian restaurant in Boston. She hasn't been across the line in ten years and it's terrifying. She was scared she'd forget herself and nearly panicked as they drove over. Luckily the curse didn't hit her. She's Regina Mills and she's on a date with Emma Swan.

Emma smiles watching warm caramel eyes flit around the busy restaurant. Storybrooke doesn't have much in terms of fine dining other than Granny's and a chip shop by the docks. Emma wanted to take her somewhere special and so decided to go for a place out of town. She used to come here all the time – it was the first proper fancy meal she brought herself in Boston and so is a place near to her heart.

Judging from the way Regina keeps looking around in awe and wonder she's guessing that the other woman doesn't leave Storybrooke that often. "When did you last leave town?" she asks after they order their meals, lasagne for Regina and spaghetti carbonara for Emma.

Regina smiles sheepishly, "When I adopted Henry."

"Really?" Emma asks stunned, she can't imagine sitting still in one place for so long without at least taking a break for a few weeks. She tells Regina as much.

Regina smiles back at her, "I guess I'm used to it. I've been there ten years and it's my home. Sometimes I think of adventure and exploring but honestly I wouldn't know where to start."

Emma nods in understanding, "Maybe one day I could show you?"

Regina nods, "I'd like that."

They share a long gaze simply looking into each other's twinkly eyes and smiling softly until the moment is broken by the arrival of their food. The tuck in enjoying the delicious flavour of their meals and talking as they go.

"We need to talk to Granny about adding more spaghetti to her menu," Emma declares once she finishes devouring her meal.

Regina smiles having loved their date so far. She can't remember the last time she's laughed so much in one evening and she wants for it to happen again soon. Her food was delicious but she barely noticed too enraptured in tales of Boston. She swapped them with stories about Henry and other bits that popped into her head. It was easy, conversation just slipped out between them filled with flirty banter and an understanding that just worked.

It's wonderful to connect with another human being like this, to talk without feeling self-conscious or judged. It's nice to speak to someone who doesn't see her as an Evil Queen or who isn't cursed and simply playing along. Emma speaks to her because she wants to. She listens because she cares not because she has to and for Regina that is amazing.

"You can have that conversation," Regina replies with a chuckle.

If there's just one thing Emma has discovered this evening, and there's a lot more than one, it's that she loves Regina's laugh. It's a rich and wonderful sound full of joy and light and she needs to hear it more. Her heart beats a little faster knowing she brought Regina that kind of happiness. Without a doubt she does not want this to be their last date.

"To our first date," she says raising her glass.

Regina smiles brightly at her and Emma feels that fluttering in her gut again, the nerves and joy. Her smile, her genuinely happy smile is full of a grace and joy that makes Regina light up. She's beautiful even on a bad day, but smiling she's stunning. "Not our last date," Regina promises them both as they clink glasses.

* * *

Emma pulls the Bug up outside of Regina's mansion with a sad smile. It's been a wonderful evening and she doesn't want it to end. She wants a million more nights like tonight. Emma's smile shifts to a happy one. It's been a long time since she's felt this way after a date. Tonight she's full of hope. She feels giddy from happiness and it's a feeling she wants to cling to.

Regina smiles back at her as they simply sit in the car neither ready to let the happy buzz of the date go yet. "I better go inside and check on Henry," Regina says eventually. Emma nods, "I'll walk you to the door."

They walk up the path pausing on the steps. Their eyes meet for a half a second simply looking for a confirmation to what they both want. They step closer and Emma's hands slide along to land on Regina's lower back. Regina smiles stepping impossibly closer to Emma before pressing her lips against Emma's.

Emma kisses back right away and Regina gently cups Emma's cheeks as she takes several glorious moments to explore Emma's soft lips as she glides her tongue over a lower lip. Emma smiles into the kiss as electricity crackles between them. Light blooms in Regina's heart as the sensation of the kiss flows through her body. It's more incredible than anything she's ever known. The closest she's come to this was Daniel – stolen kisses of first love. With Emma it's not better but different in its own magical incredible way.

Emma has never known a kiss like it. She slips her tongue past Regina's lips deepening the kiss and savouring every moment, every touch and sensation that overwhelms her. She's kissed people before but she's never felt a connection like this. They fit perfectly together as they stand there in the porch light sharing their first kiss.

They part only when they need to breathe.

"Wow," Emma mutters pressing her fingers to her lips, "That was…wow."

Regina smiles, "Wow," she repeats, "Do you want to go out again?"

Emma answers by drawing her in for another kiss that leaves Regina's breathless yet craving more. Emma taps plump lips gently before smiling and answering, "Yes."

Regina smiles watching Emma walk down her path. Her lips still tingle from the airy kiss. She promised herself one night to decide whether or not to give Emma a chance and if there was any doubt it's gone now.

Once Emma's driven away Regina walks back home. She says goodnight to Kathryn thanking her for looking after Henry before moving slowly up the stairs. Regina knows he'll still be awake. She pokes her head into his room seeing him sitting up under his covers reading by torch light. She smiles remembering how he used to do it all the time when he was a kid and didn't want to go to sleep.

She walks over slowly pulling the covers down. He frowns as she takes the torch and book moving them to the bedside table and flicking his light back on, "Henry can we talk?"

_Thanks for reading :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to the response to the last chapter. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. This chapter is mainly Regina/Henry. Hope you all enjoy :) _

He looks up at her through sleepy confused eyes, "What?"

She takes a deep breath to steel herself for the conversation that is to come, "Can we talk?" she repeats hoping beyond hope he is receptive. This talk has been a long time coming if she's honest and she knows that it won't be easy.

However if she truly wants to fight for her own happy ending then she needs to set things right. She needs to break the curse and she owes her son the truth. She just hopes he believes her. He sits up straighter at her question wiping the traces of sleep from her eyes. "What do you want to talk about? If it's to rub it in about getting Emma on your side then you can save it."

Regina sighs at his accusing tone though she knows deep down she deserves it for so many things. Emma however is not one of them. What she feels for Emma comes genuinely from her heart. She just wishes she felt worthy of that happy ending. Years ago she would have gladly taken it and ignored everyone's misery but she caused the misery of this town. It's her curse and she cannot redeem herself and become who she wants to be without lifting it.

"It's not about Emma. I know you're suspicious about it but what I feel and want with Emma is real. It's not about taking her away from you or using her. It's because I want to be happy but in order to be happy things have to change."

"Like what?"

"The curse," Regina replies.

His eyes widen, "Are you admitting it's real?" he asks seeking the vindication he's hoped for for so long now.

Regina takes a deep breath before looking into his eyes, "It is Henry."

"I knew it," he spits out, "You lied to me. You made me look crazy."

His words hurt but they're true and they sting deeper than so many of her crimes. She did the one thing she never wanted to do – she hurt her son. "Henry I will never stop being guilty for that. Of all things hurting you will be something that weighs heavily on my heart. When you started talking about the curse I panicked and I did the worst thing I could have done – I put my own fears above what was right for you."

She pauses seeing him staring intensely at her before continuing, "I thought I was happy under the curse Henry. I thought you were then you found the book and I realised it was all a lie. We were both stuck but I didn't know how to fix it so I took the easy way out and tried to ignore it. I know you think I put you in therapy to keep you quiet but it wasn't. You'd just found you were adopted and you were so upset and I thought Archie could help. When you started talking about fairytales he thought it was a coping fantasy. I should have set him straight but I didn't and I am so sorry Henry."

"Why couldn't you have told me it was true from the start?" he asks.

She sighs, "Because you'd already made up your mind about me. Every time I tried to speak you to you shut me down. You decided I was evil and that you didn't want me. Then you ran away and I was so scared of Emma taking you away that I let panic guide me and I was wrong. I make a lot of bad choices sometimes Henry and I know that doesn't help and it's no excuse but I know I made the wrong decisions."

He chews his lip, "The book only ever talks about you when you're evil. When I saw it and it clicked that it was you all I could see was the Evil Queen. I know you're still my Mom and for the most part you've been a good one. Then I found out I was adopted and I thought you had lied to me. I thought everything was a lie. Then the book came along and it made me believe even more that it was a lie. I thought you didn't love me."

A tear rolls down Regina's cheek, "Oh Henry. I love you. I love you so much and have done since the day I first held you."

A small smile flickers on his lips as he asks, "To the moon and back?"

She smiles, "And even further," she replies. They used to say it a lot and it sends a flicker of hope into her heart saying it now.

"Do you still do?"

Regina nods, "I do. I love you so much Henry. You fixed the hole in my heart."

"What hole?"

Regina frowns, "What does your book tell you about me?"

He shrugs, "Just that you were evil and cast the curse to hurt Snow. Is there more to it?"

"Henry in every story there is always more than one side. Your book is one side, it is the side that convinces you to find the saviour and break the curse. It tells you what you need to know. It doesn't tell you everything. It doesn't tell you my story."

He rests his hands on his knees as she speaks. He's a little lost for words. All he's wanted is for her to admit the curse is real and she has. She's apologised for lying and hurting him but he is not ready to forgive. He knows what this is, what this conversation is, it's a beginning. To what, he does not know yet but he hopes deep in his heart that she won't let him down.

He's conflicted and the truth has not brought him any more clarity. He knew the curse was real. He knew his Mom loved him. What he does have his confirmation which brings him some comfort.

Emma asked him what he knew of his Mom's story before the curse and the answer was nothing. He reread the book and it brought him no new information. The story is all of evil and paints a pretty clear picture of his Mom as the villain. It was what made it so easy to cast the characters in his mind, Emma the hero and Regina the villain.

What he never expected was for them to date and find a connection.

He never expected his Mom to come to him to tell him the truth.

He thinks of what his Mom has just told him, of how the story is not all sides but merely one. It's hard to grasp that his perception has been coloured by just one side and that there is so much he is missing. He thinks of the happy times they shared, of the years he knew without a doubt that he was loved. It's what's made it so hard to give up on her entirely, his heart knows her as his Mom and his mind sees an Evil Queen. It's hard to make peace between the two.

He wonders now if he has to. It's becoming clearer that both are his Mom and that she is neither one nor the other. Instead she's so many different aspects forming one person.

There's so much to say and figure out and it cannot be solved in one night. Neither one of them is pretending that it can be. He won't miss this window of opportunity though. He wants to know how this all came to be. "What's your story?" he asks.

Regina scoots around him and sits up against the headboard beside him. "It's not a nice story Henry so if you hear a bit and need me to stop just tell me okay?"

"Okay," he says worriedly. "I want to hear it Mom."

She nods before clearing her throat, "I was born a princess to Prince Henry and Cora, the daughter of a Miller. My mother's background was never to be spoken of. I was born for a purpose and one purpose only – to be queen. Before I was born my mother removed her heart."

He gasps, "She did what?"

"She removed her own heart."

"Then how could she love you?"

Regina frowns sadly, "She didn't," she tells him truthfully, "She craved power Henry and she valued it over love. When I was very young she mostly ignored me leaving me to the maids and servants to look after me. It was only when I was seven that she began to take an interest. She decided I needed to be molded into a lady and taught how to be queen. There were rules and lessons and if her standards weren't met I was punished."

"How?" he asks eyes widening at her haunted tone. She turns to him with tears in her eyes and simply answers, "The scars we don't see are sometimes the worst ones."

He frowns knowing not to press it further. His Mom has her faults but she never hit him. When he broke rules he was sent to the bottom step or grounded but she has never laid a hand on him. He thinks back to all the times he's slammed doors and things down on tables and seen her flinch. He swallows down the anger and bile in his throat at what her mother did before turning to her and hugging her. Tears spring into his eyes, "I'm sorry you went through that Mom."

"Me too," she says quietly, "It was in the past."

"It still hurt," Henry says.

"And I hurt you but I hope to make it up to you Henry. I can never erase what I've done but I can try to be better and I promise I will. I never wanted to be my mother and I won't be Henry, I swear to you, I'm going to try and make things right."

He squeezes her hand, "I believe you." He does and he wants that belief to hold true.

Regina smiles before continuing the story, "When I was sixteen I met a boy. Daniel, he was our stable boy. I loved riding. It was the only time I felt free and through it I met Daniel. We fell in love and for the first time I was so happy. We kept it a secret, my mother would never have approved so we kept it quiet. One day we had snuck away when we heard screaming. There was a young girl on a wild horse and I chased after her to save her. That girl was Snow White."

He looks up in shock again, "You saved Snow?"

She nods, "I did. I wasn't always a villain Henry. Evil isn't born, it's made and I'd like to believe good is too." She has to otherwise there is no hope for her. If she can turn evil then surely she can turn back to good if she wants to? She hopes so anyway.

Henry nods processing this latest bit of information. His Mom was not born evil and at one point saved Snow who would wind up her enemy. How did it all go so wrong? He doesn't understand and tells her as such.

"I rescued Snow. It turned out her and her father were visiting our lands. When he heard that I had saved Snow the King proposed to me. I didn't want to marry him. I was seventeen at the time and he was fifty-five. I didn't love him but to my mother it didn't matter. She accepted for me. I ran away to tell Daniel and we made a plan to leave and marry. We were caught by Snow. She promised not to tell but she did. She told my mother. The next night Daniel and I met up to try and leave but my mother interrupted us. I stood up to her telling her I chose Daniel. For a moment it looked she was going to accept it. She hugged me then moved to hug Daniel except she didn't hug him. She ripped his heart out and crushed it in front of me."

"Stop," Henry says sadly and she does. He moves up to wipe away her tears. "S-she killed him?" he asks and Regina nods, "Why?" Regina frowns, "Because he was in the way of her plan. Do you want me to continue?" He nods though he buries himself into her. She holds him close, "I had to marry the King. I couldn't even grieve. I had to play stepmother to Snow and be married to a man I didn't love. I managed to get rid of my mother by banishing her to another land but I was still trapped and lost. I couldn't blame my mother because she was gone. I couldn't blame myself because otherwise I would not survive. I couldn't take my anger out on the King because he was a cruller jailor than my mother. The only person left was Snow so she became the focus of my anger and vengeance. Rumple struck while the iron was hot. He saw my potential for magic. He saw how I was isolated and miserable. He taught me to harness the anger and the darkness until it was all I had left. I played my part until I could bear it no longer. A genie came to visit us and I had him kill the King. After that I had Snow banished from the Kingdom and I believe the rest is in your book."

Henry nods, "It is. Why did you cast the curse?"

"I had no other options. I couldn't destroy Snow's happiness. I was losing control of myself and my sanity and I had nothing. I knew I could never be happy and Rumple spoke of a curse that could take me to a land where I would finally be happy. It was hope in my darkest hour. Casting it came with a price – a hole in my heart. I thought it would be worth it, I was so far gone into darkness by this point that I simple did not see reason. I cast the curse and we wound up in Storybrooke. I was happy for all of two days and then I realised it was just another prison."

"Time never moved," Henry says. He felt the same thing. He grew but the rest of the world was static around him simply relieving the same day.

Regina nods, "Yes. I was stuck. For eighteen years I lived the same day until I found hope again. I adopted you and suddenly I was happy. I had someone who loved me unconditionally and who I loved. You filled that hole in my heart and I was happy. In retrospect I was short-sighted to bring someone else into a town where time stands still. I didn't stop to think of the consequences of you growing up. I just wanted someone to love me. I wanted a purpose. I found my happy ending in you but then you found out the truth. I think now though it's time we bring the happy endings back Henry. I don't want to be selfish anymore. I want to break the curse. I don't want to be the evil queen. I want to be your Mom. I want to be happy and be someone you can be proud of."

Henry smiles, "I want that too. Do you think you can be?"

"I hope so," Regina replies.

They sit in silence for a few minutes as Henry simply takes in everything he's heard. He never really expected what led his Mom to becoming the Evil Queen. _Evil isn't born, it's made_. Judging from his Mom's side of the story it's easy to make evil. Darkness borne from pain and misdirected anger. In his Mom there was no light and so the darkness simply grew. He looks up at the woman beside him. He can see the woman who soothed him to sleep and sung him lullabies. He can see a woman who's committed so many horrible crimes and misdeeds and bears the weight of them on her soul. He can see someone who wants to change given the chance.

He supposes it's up to him to offer that chance.

He chews his lip. This is a huge leap for him to trust the Evil Queen. He thinks of what Emma told him, of how defeating the evil may not be what he thinks it is. He sighs before looking at Regina once more, "I want you to join Operation Cobra but on one condition."

Regina smiles. He's given her a chance which she never expected. She expected him to push her away and reject her further. She knows they have a long road of them and that this conversation is only the start of them repairing their relationship but it's an effort she's more than happy to make. She loves him and wants to be part of his life. She wants to be a hero not just for herself but for him too. "Anything," she replies.

"You have to tell Emma the truth."

She nods slowly, "I'll tell her tomorrow…how do you think she'll take it?"

He shrugs, "I don't know."

They sit there in silence once more and Henry yawns. "You should go back to sleep," Regina says scooting off the bed and tucking him in, something he hasn't allowed in over a year but does tonight. She leans over to kiss his forehead, "Good night Henry."

"Good night Mom," he replies. As he drifts off to sleep he can't help but wonder how their story will be told in years to come. Will they be heroes or villains? All he knows for sure is that they will be fighters….just like his Mom….just like him and hopefully come tomorrow like Emma too.

_Thanks for reading :) _


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Regina sighs as she stares absently at her pile of paperwork. She hasn't been able to focus this morning not with that she has to do today. She has one thing on her mind – telling Emma. She rests her head in her hands as she twirls her pencil in her hands nervously.

She fears what will come by the end of the day. Right now everything is uncertain. Will Emma believe or her simply think she's crazy? If she does will she stick by her or turn away from her? Either way she could lose everything. Emma could easily just take Henry and run for the hills. The thought terrifies her to her core.

Regina told Henry that what she wanted most was to be happy and she meant it. She also meant her promise. She knows now that her happiness can't be built on falsehoods otherwise it simply won't be real. The curse was built on vengeance and desperation and simply became her prison. She lied to Henry and risked his love.

She can't do that again. Emma deserves to know the truth about who she is, about everything. Regina lets out another low sigh. Emma is headstrong, her stubborn resolve is something Regina admires yet also fears. It might mean that Emma won't believe her. Right now Emma believes in her, she believes in what they could be one day.

Except Emma doesn't know the whole story.

What Regina wants if for Emma to knows the story and still believe. One small part of her heart, the part filled with light and love, is daring to hope that this will be the outcome of today.

The rest of her heart and mind is not so optimistic.

_Regina smiles at Henry as she sets their plates down. Apples. He glares at her pointedly ignoring his plate and looking elsewhere. She frowns as she stabs her fork into the food and brings it to her lips. She's about to take the first bite when there's a knock in the door. _

_"I didn't know we were expecting company," she says before standing and moving to her front door. She pulls it over to reveal Emma. _

_"Emma?" she asks surprised before frowning at the malicious glare on Emma's face, "Are you here for dinner?" she asks. _

_Emma smirks, "I didn't come for dinner." _

_"What did you come for?" _

_"You." The word is laced with an icy venom that sends a shiver down Regina's spine. The next words are even more terrifying, "We all did." She gasps seeing the townspeople appear behind Emma. She whirls around, "Henry?!" she cries out only to see him at the top of the stairs with a length of rope in his hand. _

_She can't run. _

_Strong hands grab her and pull her roughly to the centre of her town where her apple tree waits. Leroy ties her to the tree pulling the ropes so tightly they cut into her arms. _

_"Tighter!" Granny cries. _

_"Make her feel our pain!" Ruby adds. _

_"I'd say sorry your Majesty," Archie snarls before cruelly adding, "But this time my conscience is clear." He yanks the ropes causing them to push down on her chest. It's hard to breathe as she looks out at the townspeople. _

_"I just wanted to win…for once," her voice cracks but she cannot cry. _

_"You took away our happiness," Snow says, "Now it's time we take away yours." _

_"Henry! Please don't let them do this." _

_Henry glares at her stepping forward before spitting out, "You did this it yourself." He then backs away to stand with Snow and Charming. It's then that she sees a flash of metal. She looks over to Emma to see her wielding her father's sword. _

_"No," she whispers, "Emma please no, not you." _

_Emma walks over and plucks one of the black apples from the tree squeezing it to dust before Regina's eyes, "Rotten to the core," her breath caresses Regina's cheek but it's not comforting. It's scarier than anything she's ever known. Emma's hand grabs her throat and Regina's breath hitches, her eyes brimming with tears as she silently begs Emma not to do this. _

_Emma steps back before she raises the sword and swings it through the air. _

The nightmare plays behind her eyes as she sits at her desk and she shudders, tears springing into her eyes once more. She knows when the curse breaks people will want vengeance. They will want punishment meted out and more than likely many will vote for death. She knows this and it terrifies her.

What frightens her the most is the idea of Emma as her executioner. To be killed at Emma's hand would break her heart, she knows that for certain.

Yet it is a possibility. She is the Evil Queen and Emma the saviour. Their roles have been cast as sworn enemies and Emma's part is to destroy her. The pessimistic side of her screams that that means death. It means losing Emma.

The other part desperately trying to find it's voice tries to reason that maybe defeating the Evil Queen has nothing to do with death and more to do with redemption. It has to do with her own choices and finding light instead of darkness.

Regina's trying her hardest to listen to the latter voice, that one that gives her hope and reminds her why she is fighting so hard to change, not just for herself but for the people she loves. She wants to be someone they can be proud to have in their lives, not someone they love in spite of what they've done.

She needs to end the sham of this curse now.

Regina takes a deep breath. She needs a plan. She quickly pushes aside her paperwork before reaching for a piece of paper and writing down a to-do list.

_Take Emma to the vault and tell her the truth. _

_Return the hearts. _

_Work on breaking the curse – talk to Gold – he may know how – help Henry. _

_Get Snow and Charming together – true love's kiss_

_Help Emma….if she still wants my help…_

She sighs looking up from her list. It's not a long list but they're all hard tasks requiring a lot of time and effort. Regina stands up quickly placing the list in her pocket to avoid anyone else seeing it before she walks out of the office.

"I'm going home for the day, I'm not feeling too well, feel free to take a half day if you wish as well," she tells her secretary who nods, smiles at her before wishing her to get better and heading home. Regina watches her go before taking one last deep breath and walking down to the Sheriff's station.

* * *

Emma flicks her triangle of paper around the desk with a bored frown. No calls have come in today at all. There's no paperwork to do and she's this close to blowing work off and seeing if Regina wants to go on a second date.

She smiles thinking of their first date and their kiss. Emma sighs happily as she touches her fingers to her lips remembering the giddy bounce in her heart as Regina's lips caressed her own. It was, dare she say it, magical. Not that she believes in magic but if it did exist she imagines it feels a lot like that kiss did.

Emma's smile lifts as she hears a click-clack of heels. She chuckles wondering if perhaps she managed to conjure the Mayor out of thin air. Their first date proved one thing without a doubt to Emma. They both may have lived with walls up but she's finally found someone for whom she wants to take those walls down.

"Hey," Emma says happily and Regina smiles. She wonders if that'll be the last smile she gets. Emma is clearly still on a high from their last date and Regina takes a second to commemorate Emma's happy expression to memory, just in case.

Emma frowns when she sees the apprehensive look on Regina's face and her stomach drops in fear. Did Regina not enjoy their date? Is she about to end this before it can even begin? Emma's used to being the one who runs away and she's forgotten the heartache of being run away from.

"Is everything okay?" Emma asks nervously.

Regina sighs perching on the edge of Emma's desk, "I need to tell you something," she says finally. Emma takes Regina's hands in her own and squeezing them softly until Regina looks at her. Anxiety is written all over her face and she can see tears pooling in brown eyes. "Anything Regina," Emma says, "it's not Henry is it? Did he tell you we can't date? If so I'll talk to him okay?"

Regina shakes her head, "No, it's not Henry. He's fine."

Emma sighs in relief before confusion and worry takes over, "Then what's wrong?"

"Can we go somewhere?" Regina asks.

Emma nods looking around the empty station and shrugging, "Sure." Regina smiles before standing and leading Emma out to her car. The ride is eerily silent as Regina drives, the brunette staring straight ahead. If she looks at Emma she'll surely break and the tears she's been holding back will fall. She needs to focus so she can get the truth out.

Part of her wants to talk so she can savour every second before she loses Emma.

The other part is so terrified of losing Emma that it hurts just to look at the blonde beside her for fear of what may happen next.

Emma fidgets with her fingers as she sits in the passenger seat. The silence isn't helping. If anything it's just freaking her out more. She thought everything was finally going well. They had an incredible first date followed by an amazing kiss. They took that first step and Emma thought it meant they were beginning to head somewhere. Sure, there's a long way to go but they're making progress.

Or at least she hoped they were.

Now she's not so sure and her heart skips a beat in fear at the thought of Regina dumping her before they can even figure out what this is between them. She's pulled out of her reverie by Regina parking the car outside of the cemetery gates.

She frowns, "Regina?" she asks confusedly.

"Do you trust me?" Regina asks.

Emma nods, "I do."

Regina smiles at that faith knowing she's about to put it to the test. "Okay then follow me," she says. Emma's hand slips into her own as they walk through the cold graveyard. Emma can't wait any longer, "Are you breaking up with me?"

Regina's eyes widen, "No!" she says insistently, "I am definitely not breaking up with you. In fact there's nothing I want more than to go on a second date with you Emma. I like you and I think we could go somewhere which means I have to tell you the truth even though once you hear it you'll want to break up with me."

Emma frowns at Regina's sad tone, "I doubt it."

Regina tries to smile but it doesn't reach her eyes, "We'll see," she says before leading Emma towards the vault.

"Your father's vault? Why are we here?"

Regina doesn't answer instead shutting the door before pushing the coffin across the floor. Emma gasps behind her and Regina slowly begins to descend the stairs waiting for Emma to follow her. She does, curiosity and fear stewing in her gut.

Regina leads her through to the centre room and Emma's shock only grows as she looks around. There's various trunks around the room. Her eyes widen spotting a familiar dress. She walks over to in taking in the fabric and design, "This was in Henry's book," she murmurs.

"It would be," Regina says as Emma's fingers ghost over the outfit she wore to crash Snow's wedding.

Emma turns as she hears a sound that sets her nerves on edge. Every hair stands on end as she turns and sees a wall full of little boxes, boxes that make a sound. She walks forward and finally understands what she's hearing – heartbeats. She frowns feeling sick to her stomach. Please god let this be some sort of really sick prank.

"Regina what is this?" she asks paling.

Regina walks over to her and sits on a cold stone bench, Emma sitting beside her. "You recognise that dress because I wore it."

"What?"

"I wore it to Snow and Charming's wedding when I walked in and announced the curse."

Emma frowns, "What are you talking about? You sound like Henry."

"That's because Henry's right."

Emma shakes her head, "No he can't be. You're….I don't know what you're doing Regina but you're freaking me out."

"I'm sorry," Regina says, "But he is Emma. The curse is real. I know because I cast it. I brought us to this land trying to find my happy ending."

"The hearts?"

"Are real. They belong to people in town. They're enchanted."

Emma shakes her head scooting away as she tries to process what the hell is going on. First Henry is rambling about curses and magic and now Regina is. Except Regina has backed it up by taking her to the creepiest vault ever. She sits up before turning to Regina. "Tell me everything."

So she does.

She tells Emma the whole story, everything she told Henry last night and the blonde listens with rapt attention. Regina's body shakes with tears at some points and Emma resists the urge to hold her. She wants to but she needs to and if she gives into her urge to comfort she won't make it through this. She can hear it in Regina's voice – the conviction and the sincerity, the desperation for Emma to believe.

Regina finishes her story and looks to Emma. They sit in silence for a few seconds before Emma breaks it placing her hand on Regina's elbow, "I'm sorry you went through all that."

"I'm sorry you grew up the way you did," Regina says, "That's my fault. It was my curse that made your parents put you through the wardrobe."

Parents.

Emma shakes her head again. It's all too much. The curse is real. She's sitting in a vault surrounded by magic with a woman who was an evil queen. Heartbeats fill the room and make her stomach churn. She's torn. Why is Regina telling her all this? All Emma wanted was to get to know Regina and go out with her again. She wanted Henry to be happy and now they're both telling her she's the saviour and has to break the curse?

How is she supposed to deal with that?

How is anyone?

She tugs at the shoelace on her wrist before frowning in realisation, "Graham," she whispers and looks at Regina. Tears fill brown eyes again, "Yes," she says, guilt and shame filling her voice telling Emma all she needs to know.

The air feels thick around them and Emma feels like she's suffocating.

The woman she's falling for is an evil queen. She's killed and tortured. She has a collection of magic hearts. She's cast curses. Yet she's not just those things. She's the woman who read their son bedtime stories. She has a laugh that makes Emma think of sunshine. She held Emma's hand like a lifeline in the vault.

She was evil but she's not anymore.

Emma shakes her head as conflict rages on. The curse is real. Henry was right. She has parents, one of whom she lives with. Regina is…Regina is….she doesn't know how to answer that. She doesn't know what to do.

She stands up shocking Regina who stands too. Emma looks at her and sees the fear in Regina's eyes. It's heartbreaking and it only worsens the conflict raging in Emma's mind. She swallows the lump in her throat as her head continues to spin.

"I…I….I need to go," she says before turning on her heel and running out of the vault. She needs to think. She needs to process and work out what this all means. She needs some space to breathe.

Regina watches her go and lets loose the sob she's been holding in all day. She slides down onto the floor crying and sobbing. Emma's gone. She knows it in her heart. The beats of the hearts in front of her taunt her and she looks up at them with watery eyes.

Emma ran away. She needs space and Regina doesn't know if Emma will come back. She can't say she blames her if she doesn't even though she can feel her heart fracturing at the thought. She looks at the hearts and nods to herself.

No matter what she's returning them and breaking the curse. She'll be the person she wants to be. She'll be someone worthy of love and happiness.

She has to. She can't give up hope, not yet.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Emma runs out of the vault and freezes. Where is she supposed to run to? This town was just starting to feel like home and now nothing makes sense. Nothing is the way she thought it was. She thought the curse was just Henry's way of coping and that he'd eventually grow out of it as things between she and Regina settled down.

Except it's not something to grow out of.

It's real. Too real and it scares the crap out of her. Fairytales. Freaking fairy tales. She never believed when she was a kid because she'd seen the world and known that life was not a picture perfect story where the downtrodden orphan ends up marrying a prince and living a charmed life. Hell she never did so how could she believe it would happen to anyone else?

She sighs walking through the chilly air of the cemetery. She can't go back to the apartment. Mary Margaret will be there and that's a whole other big mess. Her best friend and roommate is her mother.

Her mother.

Emma's feet take her by autopilot to sit by the shore. She doesn't know what it is about water that soothes her. All she knows right now is that she needs it. It's her calm place, her place to think and she certainly has a lot to think about. The waves lap violently against each other and she can't help but think it means a fight is brewing, and one way or another she'll have to pick a side.

If only she knew which side to choose.

She has parents which for someone who grew up an orphan is a damn big deal. It's almost too much to bear. She has parents who are her age and who have no idea that she's their kid. How is she supposed to walk around town and be at home knowing that? She has parents and yet she doesn't.

David and Mary Margaret aren't even together in this land. They're in love but they're not doing anything about it because he's married to Kathryn. She can't do anything about that. If she does her friend will get suspicious especially after Emma has refused to meddle. On one hand she wonders if getting them together would break the curse but then if that were true surely it would have broken already?

Urgh, the whole thing is such a confusing mess.

She has parents but they don't even know each other let alone her.

And when they do remember what are they going to expect? A happy reunion and a seamless transition into being family? Emma can't give them that. She's been alone her whole life and whilst Regina is to blame for that she is not the only one to blame. Her parents put her through that wardrobe, to save her from the curse, but also to save them and their kingdom.

It wasn't as selfless as that book makes out. Even heroes can be selfish and cause pain and whether or not they want to admit it her parents sent her through a wardrobe alone with no idea where she was going to end up.

Yet if they'd kept her there'd be no Henry and she can't imagine a life without him in it. She holds her head in her hands. It's such a complicated mess, torn between being wistful for a life she could have had and relief that she didn't have it because otherwise she'd have missed out on Henry.

Henry.

She owes him an apology. She's lost count of the times she's told him he's crazy or gone along with it without believing. She hurt him in her own way and she needs to apologise for that. Emma agreed to Operation Cobra to get to know her son but now she sees that to make up for not believing she'll have to commit to it.

She's just not sure if she wants to. She wants the curse broken, she just fears what the cost will be, the cost that Henry clearly isn't seeing – Regina. If they do figure out how to break the curse the town will be baying for blood and it'll be Regina's.

Emma doesn't even know how to tell Henry that. How do you explain to a ten year old that the thing he wants most could kill his Mom? How do you explain that even heroes can be murderers when it's hard to explain it to yourself?

She rests her head in her hands as she thinks of that vault. It was eerie and cold and with every second up until Regina's confession Emma had prayed that it was some sort of horrible joke. Maybe tomorrow she'll wake up and it will all be a dream. She doubts it. Life is never that lucky, not too her. When she met Regina's eyes she knew that every single word the brunette spoke was the truth.

It weighs heavily on Regina's heart and now on Emma's mind.

The woman she's falling in love with is a murderer. She has a collection of hearts. She's cast curses and caused devastation. She can see now how easy it is for Henry to place her squarely in the villain category.

Yet it's not that simple.

Emma knows that good and evil can reside in one heart. It's what makes humanity such a terrible thing to bear sometimes, to know that complication, that people can't always be divided into good and evil, that anyone can be capable of great heroics or terrible evil.

Her parents are the same. They're heroes and yet how many have they killed? How many did they send to die in the name of war with the Evil Queen? Emma shivers as she comes to the horrifying realisation that nearly everyone in this town can call themselves a killer, be it in the name of good or evil, they killed.

Emma leans back as her mind reels taking a few seconds simply to process that fact. It's terrifying and stunning and yet these people are still her friends and her family. They're still her town. She's meant to be their saviour. Fairy tales have never been what they seemed and it appears that's only becoming truer. They're filled with people who are not black and white but who are shades of grey doing what they believed they had to, even if they were wrong.

She frowns as her chin rests on her hands. Regina was capable of great evil but surely on the flip side she must be capable of good too? She raised Henry and he's a brave, inquisitive kid. He's good and wants to be a hero so how can that nature have been nurtured by evil? It can't have been. There has to have been good in there.

Heroes and villains.

Why is the die cast in such a way? Regina saved Snow once and was a hero. She paid for that good deed with her love and life until she became the evil queen. Emma frowns remembering something she learned long ago – children will do unto society what society has done to them. What did life do to Regina? Took away her hope. Crushed away any chance of good until all she could focus on was revenge.

If Emma were in her shoes she's not so certain she wouldn't have gone down the same road. The only difference for Emma was that instead of Rumplestiltskin guiding her to dark magic she had Neal talking her into petty theft and holding stolen watches. She shivers again as she sees how easily their stories could be interchanged.

Evil isn't born, it's made. So surely good can be too if the person wants it enough? Emma hopes so. She needs to believe in that. She saw the look in Regina's eyes. It wasn't a cold hearted sociopath determined to carry on the same path she'd been on before the curse. She saw someone who wants so hard to be good. She saw someone who wants to break the curse and change.

She saw Regina.

That only complicated things even more for Emma. It's Regina. There's everything else too, her parents, the curse, Henry and Regina. There's so much to process and she has no idea if she'll have time to do it. Henry wants the curse broken and so does Regina. Everyone's living in stasis and she can't let that carry on. The curse will be broken and then everyone will stop seeing her as Emma.

They'll see her as the saviour.

It's not a title she wanted. She never wanted any of this. She just wanted to make sure Henry was okay and happy not be roped into curses and heroics. Now she has to be a hero and break curses and it's so much pressure. It will only be worse when the curse breaks. Everyone will see her as a title instead of a person.

She wonders if that's how Regina felt as queen.

Emma bites on her lip wondering if they ever just get to be Regina and Emma, if they ever just get to be them rather than titles. She plays with her hands as she continues to think. Her head is a mess and right now she's not sure what to do.

She was falling for Regina. She still is. Emma feels that connection to Regina still and god she wants to explore that but now Regina is a whole lot more than she appeared. What is Emma supposed to do with that? Follow her heart and let her head catch up? What if her head never catches up?

On one hand she's grateful that Regina told her now, that Regina gave her her honesty early on rather than letting Emma fall in love and then find out the truth. At least now she knows what she's dealing with. She knows who she's falling for.

Regina.

The Evil Queen but not one anymore. Henry's Mom. Someone who's seen death and killed herself. Someone wrought with desperation and anger and hate, yet now filled with regret and a determination to be better.

Someone who killed Graham.

Emma knows that in the grand scheme of things he is just one more casualty at Regina's hand and yet he's so much more. Emma knew him and he was ripped away by Regina. She has proof of Regina's crimes. She knows of Regina's evil first hand and of what she's capable of. It's different than just reading stories of someone angry and desperate.

Emma sighs. It's a mess, one big complicated mess and somewhere along the way she'll have to fix it.

She could hear crying when she fled the vault and it broke her heart. That alone tells her how she feels for Regina and that even with all this swirling around her head, it will be too damn hard to leave her. Staying will be hard too. Staying will mean reconciling who Regina was with who she is. Then again she would never want someone to love her in spite of who she was. She wants someone to love her for her which means all of her. Regina wants the same.

Emma wonders if she can give that to her. She thinks she can. That little flutter in her heart tells her she can.

She stands up as the sea breeze continues to whistle around and chill her. She's hidden enough for one day. She has things to do. Not curse breaking but two things she thinks are far more important. She needs to talk to her son, then talk to Regina.

Emma needs to work out where she stands and feel settled before she even thinks about parents and curses. She needs Henry to know she's sorry and committed to Cobra. She needs Regina to know she isn't breaking her promise.

* * *

Henry frowns hearing his walkie talkie go off. His Mom came home hours ago serving him dinner in silence before going up to her room. He could hear her crying most of the night and he knew that things with Emma didn't go well. He sighs wondering if there'll ever get their happy endings. He wonders if Emma can forgive Regina, or if she'll be able to see that his Mom can be good too. He's starting to see it and he hopes Emma will see it too.

He can see what's happening between them. It's why he told his Mom to tell Emma the truth. Emma's like him, she doesn't like lies and she can be stubborn as hell. If she found out the truth later on down the line she'd be furious and betrayed and they'd all end up broken hearted.

"Emma?" he asks sleepily.

"Did I wake you kid?"

"Don't worry about it. Is this Cobra related?"

"Sort of. Can you come outside?"

"Sure," he replies before turning off his walkie. He can hear muffled sobs still and frowns before padding down the steps and out towards the front door.

"Are you leaving?"

He whirls around to see his Mom standing at the top of the steps. Smeared mascara is down her cheeks and her eyes are red and shiny with tears. Her voice shakes as she asks her question. He frowns, "I'm not going anywhere Mom."

"Emma's outside. I thought –"

"She was taking me away?"

Regina nods.

"I'm not Mom. When I first brought her here I was hoping she'd save me from you. It's what I thought the saviour was here to do but I was wrong. I think she's hear not just to break the curse but save us too Mom. I'll be back."

Regina nods again, "Okay. I'll be upstairs."

He nods before running out of the door, down the patio and into Emma's bug, "Hey Emma."

"Hey kid, did I really wake you up? I'm sorry Henry, I just needed to see you."

"Okay."

"Your Mom talked to me."

"Did she tell you everything?"

Emma nods, tears rolling down her cheeks, "She did. It's all real."

"I told you."

"I know," Emma says, "I'm really sorry Henry. I should have believed you. I'm sorry for all the times I called you crazy or just acted like it was a joke. I'm sorry for all the times I just rolled my eyes and dismissed Operation Cobra. I'm going to help Henry. We need to break the curse Henry."

He nods, "So you're in?"

"I'm in, do you think you can forgive me?"

"Yeah I think so, sometimes the heroes need a push to believe," he replies, "I think Mom is your push."

"You think so huh?"

He nods, "You love her."

"Henry I-"

"I know Emma even if you don't. Are you going to leave her?"

"Henry that's between me and your Mom."

"I know….just don't break her heart."

Emma smiles, "You're a good kid Henry."

"I'm trying."

She thinks maybe they all are. "Is she home?"

He nods, "Come back in with me, then she'll know you aren't leaving too."

"She thought you were leaving?"

"I think she thought you were here to take me away," Henry says solemnly. Emma frowns before climbing out the car, Henry following suit. She locks the Bug and together they walk up the driveway to Regina.

* * *

As Henry walks in Regina engulfs him in a grateful and relieved hug, her tears dripping into his hair. He hugs her back, "I told you I'd come back," he says and she eventually breaks the hug with a small smile. "I love you so much Henry."

"I know Mom. I love you too," he smiles back, "Good night Mom."

"Good night Henry," she replies and he runs back up the stairs. She waits several agonising long beats before turning to face Emma. She doesn't care that her make-up is smeared across her cheeks and that she looks a mess. She thinks she might just be one. All she cares about is that Emma is here.

"Emma," she says, "You came back?" she asks hopefully.

Emma looks up meeting her gaze, "I promised not to let go remember?"

"Does that mean you'll help?"

"It means we need to talk."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Regina takes a deep shaky breath. Emma's here. She's here. She wants to talk and that terrifies her but Regina will tell her everything and anything, all that matters is that Emma is here. She didn't take Henry. She didn't leave. She's here.

The question is for how long. Regina remembers Emma's promise not to let go and it's clear that Emma wants to honour that vow. She can't help but wonder if that will be true when they do manage to break the curse, when Emma will be forced to see the reality of fairytales and fully realise the horrors of Regina's past.

She wonders what will happen now Emma knows the kind of monster she is. Another tear rolls down her cheek at the thought of Emma leaving her. She wants so badly for Emma to be happy. She wants her to have her parents and have the family she dreamed of, even if she has to watch her be happy from the outside, even if it breaks her heart to do so.

Emma gulps as she finishes her sentence. They need to talk, they do but she has no idea where to start. How do you begin here? When there's curses, fairytales and evil queens where do you start? She had hoped she'd cleared her mind out at the shore but everything's still hazy. She doesn't know how to be a saviour and she certainly has no idea how to live a fairytale.

The only thing she's sure of is that she loves her son and is falling for Regina. As soon as she saw Regina she felt the storm in her mind begin to clear. The only problem is that she feels so safe and happy with Regina that she's worried it will cloud her mind. She needs to keep focussed on the other issues, on Henry and the curse and what to do about them.

It's Regina who breaks the silence, "Where do you want to talk?"

Emma shrugs fidgeting nervously with her hands. She wants to know everything and she doesn't. On a peripheral level she understands who Regina was and yet she can't quite picture the Regina she knows being an Evil Queen. The conviction and haunted expression in Regina's eyes told her it was all true but she just can't see it. She doubts she'll ever be able to. Emma's not sure if she's even ready to handle everything in one go but they need to start. She needs to understand and fast.

She has to break the curse.

Emma sighs willing her tears not to fall. Her worst fear is just being a title to Regina and Henry. She wants something real with them both, to be loved and be a part of their family. She doesn't want to be an image that she can never live up to.

Regina frowns seeing the tears filling Emma's eyes and steps forward. She reaches out gingerly to tilt Emma's chin up and reads her eyes. She can always tell with Emma what's going on. She can read the fear and the nerves and the confusion. "Why are you scared?" she asks praying the answer isn't that Emma is scared of her.

Emma's shoulders shake as she lets her tears fall, "I don't want to be just a name."

"What?" Regina asks.

"The saviour come to break the curse. I don't want to be a title. I never asked for any of this. I just wanted to make sure Henry was okay. He already goes on about me being a hero and when the curse breaks on all I'll be anyone is a title. All I'll be is the Saviour and what scares me is that that will be all you see too."

Regina frowns wiping Emma's tears away with her thumb before hugging her. Emma doesn't resist, instead wrapping her hands around her waist to hold on tight. "Emma," she says softly, "I will never see you as just a title. I know what that's like, to be a name and I hated it. All I ever wanted was for someone to see me as Regina rather than just the Evil Queen and I promise you that even if the whole world sees you as the Saviour, to me you'll always be Emma."

Emma smiles. It's a mess, a big scary complicated mess but here in this embrace she finds solace. In Regina's arms, in this hug they both let that all melt away even if only for a moment. It's a warm soothing touch that flows through both of them and Emma knows there and then she'll never let go. It won't just be because of honour or duty but because her heart longs to be here.

They cling to each other for several long minutes both letting one another just breathe. Emma and Regina sink into the feeling revelling in a moment of peace. There's a lot to figure out but in this hug they're confirming their promise, to the rest of the world they're queens and saviours, they're characters in a book, but here with each other they'll always be Emma and Regina.

"We still need to talk," Emma says slowly rubbing her eyes.

Regina nods, "I know."

Neither break the hug though instead choosing to stay locked in an embrace they both need.

* * *

It's ten minutes later when they eventually break their hold to move into the living room. "Sorry for the mess," Regina says with a blush as she takes in the paperwork all over the floor. She may have taken out her distress on her study throwing files and kicking out until she gave into the tears bubbling inside of her.

Emma can't help but chuckle. In comparison to everything else going on she can handle some scattered paper. "It's fine," she says sitting down.

Regina nods before looking around the room, "Apple cider?" she offers. She's stalling and they both know it. Emma nods and in the few minutes it takes for Regina to pour the glasses they take deep breaths to try and gather themselves.

Regina sets the drinks down before looking at Emma, "Where do you want to start?"

Emma shrugs again, "I have no idea. I just, this whole thing is so confusing and I don't know where I'm supposed to start."

"Did you read the book?"

Emma nods, "I did but I knew it couldn't possibly have been everything. They missed out so much of your story, why?"

Regina sighs sadly, "Because stories are seldom written by the villains Emma. They're written by the victors or they're written to give people what they need. Henry's book gave him the bare bones, enough to know who people were and motivate him to find you. Those stories were designed to give him hope and confirm his suspicions. For you it just leaves more questions."

Emma nods, "That it does. How did you do it? Lie to him for so long?"

Regina lets a tear roll down her cheek, "I never even knew about the book until a year ago. He was already in therapy. When he found out he was adopted he pulled away and I couldn't figure out why. I couldn't get through to him and I thought Archie would help even if it just gave him someone to talk to. It didn't. He only pulled away more. When he started talking about the curse I panicked. I was selfish Emma and I was scared. I didn't want to admit to the curse, I didn't want to face the reality of a child grow up in this town so I ran from it and hoped that he'd let it drop. I didn't know about the book until you came to town. I didn't know you were the Saviour."

"You didn't?"

"I found out when I first adopted Henry but I took a potion to forget so I could just be Henry's Mom. I just wanted to be happy and not think about curses or saviours or anything else. When you turned up I just felt more scared and now when Henry was pulling away he was pulling towards someone else, towards you. I thought I was losing everything and I went about trying to keep it the wrong way. When I cast the curse it left a hole in my heart. Henry filled it but just because you have a heart doesn't mean you know how to love. I didn't know, not for a very long time. I had no good example of parenting to look to. My Mom, my Mom, well let's just say she's not the type of parent I ever want to be and my father never stood up to her. He never tried to help me until he was under threat himself. I'm learning how to love Emma and whilst it doesn't make up for the mistakes I've made I can at least not make them in the future. I love him Emma. I do and I want to help him."

Emma nods, "Have you told him?"

Regina nods, "I told him after our first date. I confessed everything. I promised him that I was going to change."

"Are you doing it for him?"

Regina bites her lip, "For him, for you, for me and for everyone. I want to be better Emma. I think if I want to be happy then I can't be the Evil Queen. How can I live a happy ending if everyone else is still suffering? I want the curse to break. I want you and Henry to be happy. I want to redeem myself Emma."

Emma nods, "Okay."

"Okay."

Emma shrugs, "I've been given my fair of second chances and I've taken them. Sometimes I've screwed up and been lucky enough to make myself another one. If you want a second chance then you've got to give yourself one Regina. The fight is on you…but you don't have to do it alone."

"Emma it's my fight. My past is my burden. My crimes are my regrets, no-one else's."

"That may be true but that doesn't mean you have to suffer on your own. They are your crimes to regret. It's your past to share just like I have my own and yeah it's your fight but that doesn't mean you can't have some backup."

Regina smiles, "Do you still want to be my back-up?"

Emma sighs. "I'm not giving up on Operation Cobra," she states, "If nothing else that is for Henry. We need to bring back the happy endings, regardless, and for that I will remain a part of Cobra. I want to help. I do, but I might need time just to process this. I'm not like you and Henry. You are part of this fairytale, for you it's normal. Henry's lived with it for a year but for me this is all…."

"Crazy?"

"Overwhelming. I'm used to being on my own Regina. For my entire life I've had to rely on myself. I grew up alone and this whole fairytale thing is terrifying. For twenty-eight years I was an orphan. Friendless. Lonely. It was depressing but it was my life and I grew comfortable in it. Then Henry came along and pushed his way into my heart. I'm so glad he did because he made me realise what I'd been missing my whole life. Then I let my walls down for you too. What I'm scared of is that we'll break the curse and I'll go from being that friendless orphan to some big hero and I don't know if I can be that. I have parents. Do you have any idea how scary that is? What if they want to leap right in and be my Mom and Dad? I can't handle that Regina. I can barely handle the fact that I have a family now. The whole town will expect me to be a saviour. I've made roots here Regina and I'm settled here but now, now it's all different. Nothing is what I thought it was and I can't help but feel like I've lost something."

Regina nods in understanding before scooting forward on the sofa and cupping Emma's cheeks, "You haven't lost anything. The people here are still your friends, you've just learned something new about them. You see me as Regina so see everyone else as the people you know. When the curse breaks people will be different but not by much. They'll be who they were always meant to be and yes you'll lose what you know but you'll find something much better. It'll be overwhelming and terrifying but you don't have to do it alone. I'll be by your side if you want me to be me."

Emma smiles sadly at her, "I'm a mess."

"So am I. Maybe sometimes two messes can clean each other up?"

Emma smiles again, "I hope so….where does this leave us?"

Regina meets her gaze and Emma sees it again, that love and conviction, "I told you how I felt because I care about you Emma. I'm falling for you and I didn't want you and I to fall in love and then for you to find out the truth. I knew how you'd feel, angry, betrayed, hurt, lost. I told you because I felt you deserved the truth before we got in too deep. I want you Emma. I don't want to give up on us but I also won't push. If you're not ready or if you don't want me," her voice cracks, either one will break her heart but she soldiers on, "I'll respect your decision."

Emma watches her carefully and she can tell that whilst Regina would respect it her heart would break. Emma knows hers would too. She places her hands over Regina's, "I wish I had a clear answer of what I wanted. I wish I knew what to do. All I know is that even with everything you told me I still want you. I want to get to know you Regina. I'm not saying this because I made a promise and want to honour it. What I'm saying is that in all this chaos you are my constant."

Regina frowns in confusion, "But I'm the Evil Queen. I murdered Graham. I've done horrible things."

"And you're not that person anymore. Regina you could say that anyone in this town is a murderer. My parents sent people to their deaths in the name of war. Ruby has killed as a werewolf, so has Granny. You lived in a different realm with different rules and whilst it's not an excuse from what I can tell, the life you all lived was kill or be killed. I don't see an Evil Queen when I look at you Regina. I see someone desperate to change for the better. I see hope. I see you and even though we still have a lot to figure out there's one thing I know for sure and that's that I don't want to let go of you."

Regina lets out a sob of relief before moving forward to pull Emma in for another hug. Emma holds onto her before turning her head so their lips meet in a gentle kiss. There's the underlying passion of course but there's more. It's a soft, tender kiss meant to reassure the other that they're not giving up. Emma runs her hands up and down Regina's back as they continue to kiss, a long, languid affair as neither want to let go nor will they.

They part for breath before kissing again letting their hands cling to one another as they pour all the things they cannot say yet into the kiss.

Eventually Regina rests her forehead against Emma's, "This won't be easy."

Emma nods, "I know but it will be us."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :)_

_Am having to update this on my phone so apologies for any formatting issues!_

* * *

Henry comes down the next morning to find his mothers asleep together on the curse. He frowns, not because it's Emma and Regina together, but because he can't imagine that's helping his Mom's leg heal. He walks over gently shaking her shoulder. She wakes and groans straightaway, her hand flying to her leg. The stitches came out yesterday but it's still a little sore and she supposes the couch was not the best place for her to sleep. It was worth it though, she thinks looking at Emma sleeping beside her, with an arm draped over her waist, definitely worth it.

"Mom," Henry says until she looks away from Emma, "Sorry dear. Are you alright?"

He nods, "I'm fine but it's eight a.m. on a school day and you're not up."

It takes a few seconds for the words to register in her slightly sleepy haze, "It's eight?!"

He nods, "Yep. I made myself breakfast and set some coffee up for you guys but I figured I better wake you before I left for school."

"I'll drive you," Regina says quickly moving to sit up but he stills her, "It's okay Mom. You stay and talk to Emma. Ava and Nicholas are coming over and we're going to bike to school," he pauses looking at how his mothers are curled up against one another, "How did things go yesterday?"

Regina smiles at him, "She's still part of Operation Cobra."

He grins, "Good, we need her."

"Yes, yes we do," Regina says quietly though it's clear that for both of them that need extends further than an Operation.

"What about you and her?"

Regina's smile beams a little brighter, "She says she doesn't want to give up on me. We're going to try Henry. I can't promise it will be smooth-sailing. We're going to have a lot of ups and downs but we're going to try and we're going to hold on to what matters."

_Love_ he thinks though neither one of them will say it yet. He nods before replying, "I hope it works out."

"Me too Henry," Regina answers. They hear a knock at the door, "That must be the twins." She pulls him in for a hug, "I love you Henry. Have a good day at school."

"I will. I'll come to your office after school and we can talk Cobra."

Regina smiles watching him go. It's been a long time since he's been this excited to spend any sort of time with her and now she's a part of Operation Cobra. He wants to talk to her and with an overwhelming sense of relief she's glad she chose to tell him the truth rather than carry on wandering aimlessly down the path of darkness she'd travelled for so long.

She looks back down at Emma smiling lovingly at the blonde before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her forehead and then on her cheeks until she wakes up. Emma wakes up slowly with a small smile, "Hey," she murmurs tiredly.

"Hi," Regina replies, "How are you feeling this morning?"

Emma sighs sitting up slowly and stretching out her muscles, "Better off for coming here. I think I needed this, to talk to you and Henry. I mean I'm still going to need time, it's a lot to process but I feel a little clearer on things, well some things."

"Like what?"

"Well like the fact that we need to break the curse. I'm the Saviour so I better start stepping up to the job."

"You don't have to do anything more than be you," Regina reminds her.

"I know that's how you feel but I'm going to have to get used to the idea of people seeing me as their saviour rather than their Sheriff. Aside from that I'm glad I spoke to Henry but I still think I need to prove that I'm in on Cobra. We need to make it up to him Regina."

Regina nods solemnly, "And we will. We'll break the curse Emma."

"Yes," Emma agrees, "Any ideas on that?"

Regina bites down on her lip. She has one but she doesn't think Emma or herself are ready to face that possibility. She doesn't want to scare Emma off when she's just come back. Regina already dropped a load of bombshells on her yesterday. She doesn't really like the idea of throwing one more on and sending Emma running. She shakes her head and Emma frowns.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"I know when you're lying," Emma says curtly, "Look if we have any hope of us working out then all I ask is that you're honest with me. I know you can't tell me everything at once simply because there's too much to tell but….I want you to tell me somethings when you can."

Regina sighs, "It's just, not something I think either one of us is ready for. You already have so much to deal with Emma, who I am, the town, the curse, your parents and Operation Cobra…I don't want to make you handle too much and honestly I'm not sure if it's something I'm ready to admit to myself."

Emma nods, "Okay, when you are you'll tell me right?"

Regina nods back, "You'll be the first one to know….are you going to be okay going back into town today?"

Emma sighs, "I guess I have to be right?"

Regina shakes her head, "No you don't. It's okay to be shaken and confused. It takes a long time to reconcile who people were with who they are in this world. You don't have to pretend you can handle everything right away. Just don't shy away from the town. You are loved in this town Emma and I don't want you to lose that because of what I've told you."

Emma nods with a small smile, "I'm just not sure how to act around people anymore."

"The same way you did before," Regina replies simply, "If it gets too much then just take a few minutes. Just take some time to yourself until you're ready, don't put too much pressure on yourself Emma."

Emma sighs, "I wish I didn't," she admits, "But I'm not used to taking it easy on myself."

Regina nods in understanding. She's the same way expecting perfection out of herself and berating herself when she can't be. She knows where her feelings come from, they stem from her mother, from never feeling enough. She reaches her hand out placing atop Emma's, "In that case when it all gets too much lean on me."

Emma looks up. She's always been too hard on herself, telling herself that if she could be better, smarter, stronger than maybe next time it would be her who found a family. That day never come and she told herself it was her, not them. She's not used to being enough for someone and it's a feeling that blooms in her heart, hope, one she hopes will stay. She squeezes that hand in her own, "The same goes for you."

* * *

Emma walks through town with a slight frown. Everything looks the same and yet it isn't. Before she never really noticed anything, she just thought it was a small town set in its routines. Now, though she knows it's the curse and she can't help but wonder what people might do differently if the curse were broken. Would Archie still walk Pongo down Main Street at 8:20? Would David go to the Diner for coffee at 7:15?

It's all little things but they're the things she's become used to. When she walks through town she knows she'll see certain people going about their daily routine. Knowing those routines are part of cursed behaviour makes it all seem so pointless to her. They have no idea who they are and really she supposes neither does she. She knows a cursed illusion, a shadow of their true characters but they were still her friends and the people of the town.

She knew them. When the curse breaks that will no longer be true and she's fearful of losing the friendships she's grown to treasure.

Emma sighs walking into the Diner. Ruby grins at her over the bar and Emma smiles back. That smile sets her at ease. For a little while she can enjoy the friendships and pretend things are normal, right? She hopes so anyway. It's hard when she knows that sooner, rather than later, she will have to shatter these illusions and in doing so break apart the life she had come to know.

Henry keeps telling her things will be better after the curse but Emma isn't as optimistic. All she can think is what if it isn't? How can they be so sure life will be better just because the curse is broken?

Yes, everyone will know who they were but their ways are that of a different land in a different time. Waking up could cause more conflict than resolution as people struggle to figure out who they are having lived two very different lives. It won't be as easy as Henry makes it out to be. People will suddenly have two lives in their head, identities clashing as they struggle to decide their place in this land post-curse.

Then there's her fears about Regina. Regina won't go back to being the evil queen, Emma knows that for certain, what scares her though is others. She knows who Regina is but as for the people she considers her friends and neighbours, well Emma's not so sure anymore. They'll wake furious and Emma knows who they'll take their anger out on.

"You okay Ems?"

Emma looks up to see Ruby giving her a concerned smile. Emma sighs, "Just a lot on my mind I guess."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Emma chews her lip, "I just…do you ever know things are going to change but you're not sure if you really want them to?"

Ruby shrugs, "I don't know. Nothing every really changes around here."

_The curse_ Emma thinks in response before replying, "Well some things must do right?"

Ruby shakes her head, "Not really. As far back as I can remember everything's always been the same. The only change was when you came to town."

Emma nods, "Right. I think things might soon though Ruby and it terrifies me."

"Don't they say all change is good?"

Emma shrugs, "I think if they do then they're not thinking about the consequences of change."

"Surely you're just worrying about something that hasn't happened though? Things might change and everything'll be better so why stress about it?"

"I like to be prepared I guess."

"There's being prepared and then there's making yourself too scared to take a chance," Ruby points out.

Emma rests her head in her hands, "Here's the thing though, say you take a chance and you don't think about it and things go horribly wrong, what then?"

"Then things go horribly wrong. You find a way to get through them. Even if it's a disaster Em at least you can say you tried."

Emma smiles, "I suppose so."

"So does this have anything to do with you and a certain Mayor having been spotted getting closer and going out on dates?"

"You've been talking to Mary Margaret."

"Yep. Spill."

"We went on a date."

Ruby frowns at her, "Yeah I know so what's going on?"

"We're dating," Emma tells her evasively with a slightly smug smile. Ruby rolls her eyes at her, "You are so rubbish at gossip."

"Maybe I don't want my love life being gossip?"

"So you admit there is a love life?"

* * *

Regina leans back in her chair as she finishes her paperwork for the day. She worked through her lunch so she could get everything done before Henry and Emma get here. Regina smiles at the thought of Henry being here for Operation Cobra. She can't help but think of when she used to pick him up from pre-school and he would sit at her desk doing his colouring and pretending he was the Mayor.

"God that's a beautiful smile."

Regina looks up to see Emma smiling softly at her. "I hope it's okay that I'm early," Emma says walking over.

"Of course it is," Regina replies, "You know you don't need to have an excuse to come up here."

Emma's smile grows wider and she greets Regina with a quick, tender kiss before sitting beside her, "What were you thinking about?"

"Henry. When he was little, really little, about three or four I would pick him up from daycare and we would sit at this desk whilst he pretended to be Mayor and help me with my paperwork."

Emma chuckles at the image of a toddler Henry at this big desk scribbling away and ordering around his Mom, "Aw."

"He was so cute bless him. I need to show you the pictures."

"You have pictures?" Emma asks hope fluttering in her chest. She's never seen Henry as a baby or infant. She couldn't look when he was born and so the first time she saw her son was when he showed up on her doorstep.

Regina nods reading Emma's thoughts, "Come over later and I'll show you."

Emma smiles, "I'd like that."

Regina smiles back, "How was being out in town?"

"Weird," Emma replies, "It was still the same but it wasn't."

"It's because you know now. When you didn't believe you couldn't see it but now well now, you can see that something isn't right."

"It's not even that, it's more that everything I thought I know I have to break. I think now that I know there is a curse I can't help but wonder about what it's going to be like when it does break."

Regina nods before chewing her lip, "Are you scared?"

Emma meets her gaze knowingly, "Are you?"

"Terrified," Regina admits.

"I'd never let them hurt you," Emma promises.

"You might not have a choice."

"Bullshit. We all have choices and mine is to protect you. I want us to be happy Regina and for that to happy we both need to be around."

"I promise I'll fight to stick around then," Regina replies with a soft smile.

"Good," Emma says kissing her again. As they kiss Henry bursts in, "Good you're both here!"

"Hello Henry, how was school?" Regina asks and Henry rolls his eyes, "Hi Moms. School was fine though I spent most of it thinking about Operation Cobra. I have a plan."

"You do?" Emma asks relieved.

"True Love's Kiss," he announces and Regina pales. What if he wants them to kiss? Are they ready to admit what they are? Is she ready to feel that kind of love again after what happened with Daniel?

"Who?" Emma asks frowning as Regina trembles beside her. Why is she so terrified by true love's kiss? Henry doesn't mean them, does he? They've only just started dating and whilst there is a connection she's not sure if either one of them is ready to admit what that connection is. After Neal she hasn't wanted to think about love, all it's done is leave her lonely.

Henry throws the book down pointing his finger at a picture of Snow and David. Both women sigh, to their surprise, in disappointment. In spite of their fears and doubts both had secretly hoped it might have been them to break this spell.

"Snow and Charming," he says, "You cast the curse to seek revenge on her right?"

Regina half nods, "Mostly. There were other factors."

"But mostly it was about Snow?"

Regina nods half-heartedly and Henry continues, "So surely her finding her happy ending with Charming and them sharing true love's kiss has to break it."

Regina frowns, "They've kissed before."

"In an affair," Henry points out, "It has to be a kiss of true love."

"You want us to set my parents up?" Emma asks and he nods, "Basically we need a kiss to break the curse so why not theirs?"

_Thanks for reading :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for the delay in updating and for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Regina calls Kathryn up the next day as part of their plan. Emma will tackle Mary Margaret and hopefully convince her to give David a chance whilst Regina tries to convince Kathryn to let him go and find her happy ending elsewhere. She did a little digging last night and found out that Frederick, or Jim as is in this land, works at the school so at least she knows that her friend's happy ending is still available to her.

Her friend.

She wonders how long she'll be able to say she has one of those. It's been nice to actually have a friend in her corner, to have someone want to spend time with her and talk to her just because they want to. She can't remember the last time she had a friend. Her first was Daniel and it ended with her falling in love and them both paying the price for it. Whilst it's wonderful to fall in love with your friend, it's nice to have someone else to talk to as well.

Tinkerbell would have been her last friend and by that point she had no idea how to handle friends. All Tinkerbell offered her was a chance she couldn't take. She doesn't know what happened to Tink. She sent her away not wanting someone whispering false hope in her ears.

Kathryn had no need to befriend her. She doesn't want anything from her other than friendship and it's entirely new to her. It's been startling for her but incredible too. She just fears she won't be able to say she has a friend much longer once the curse breaks.

After all who would want to be friends with an Evil Queen?

She doesn't need a book to tell her the answer to that one.

Her pen hovers over her paperwork as she considers Henry's plan. It seems simple, get David and Mary Margaret to kiss. Henry's rationalisation was that their previous kisses were part of an affair rather than a kiss of true love. In its own way it makes sense. True love is straight from the heart, committed to its other half, under an affair whilst the love was there it wasn't open nor honest.

She sighs wondering if she's just rationalising too, trying to convince herself that this is the plan to help them break the curse. She has her doubts. At the very least, even if it doesn't break the curse, they'll at least have helped give someone their happy ending.

Regina can't help but chuckle at how far things have come. Before the curse her aim was to destroy Snow's happy ending and ensure that she lost everything that she too had lost in her own life. Now she's trying to push Snow towards her happy ending so they can all have one.

In one instance she wanted everyone to feel her pain.

This time she wants happiness and everyone else to get theirs too.

She looks down at her piece of paper seeing her absent-minded scribbles. There's various doodles and one question loosely scrawled, _Are Snow and Charming the answer?_ She taps her pen against her chin. Are they? Or is it what she secretly hoped for in her heart? She sighs again. Kathryn will be here soon and now is not the time to back out of Operation Cobra.

Henry trusts her enough to be part of the team and she can't let him down. She has to try and hopefully along the way create some happy endings rather than destroy them.

At a knock on her door she looks up mustering a smile, "Hey Kathryn."

"Hi Regina," Kathryn says holding two travel cups of coffee. She walks over and hands one to the brunette, "Thought you might like a pick me up."

Regina smiles looking down at her mess of paperwork, "It might be just what I need."

"Long day?"

Regina chuckles to herself. That's certainly one way to describe it. "More like a long week."

Kathryn winces, "Ouch. How are things with Henry?"

"Better," Regina replies with an honest and happy smile.

"Oh yeah?"

Regina nods, "We had a talk and he's letting me in a bit more. He even let me join him in playing his video games the other night. I can't remember the last time that happened."

Kathryn smiles warmly at her, "That's wonderful Regina, who knows? Maybe that talk will set you two off in the right direction."

"I hope so," Regina answers as she sips her coffee. She looks down at her hastily scribbled notes and slides a folder on top of it before returning her attention to Kathryn, "How are things between you and David?"

Kathryn sighs, "Much the same. He's not happy. We're just going through the motions but he's not there. It's not the same Regina. I don't know what to do anymore."

Regina fidgets with her fingers nervously, "Have you considered maybe seeing if something else could make you happy?"

"What?"

"You said things weren't working, maybe after everything that's happened you're just not the right people for each other anymore."

"Last week you were telling me to fight for him," Kathryn points out.

"Well maybe I had a change of heart," Regina replies.

Kathryn raises a brow, "Would that change of heart happen to be blonde and wear a Sheriff's badge?"

Regina blushes with a soft smile before hiding behind her cup of coffee. Kathryn grins knowingly at her, "It does," she declares, "So I'm guessing the date went well?"

"Very well," Regina replies, "For the first time in years I can say that I feel good about this. I don't think it will be all sunshine and roses but I think maybe we could make each other happy."

"You deserve to be happy."

"So do you," Regina points out, "I think I've found the one and honestly Kathryn, when you look at David, do you feel like that?"

Kathryn sighs staring down into her lap before looking at Regina, "No. I used to back when we were first married but no, he's not the one. Do you think we get more than one?"

"Why not?" Regina asks, "If we lose one chance at love does that mean we're not allowed another one? I have to believe that's not true." If it is, she's doomed to live a lonely and heartbroken life. She thought Daniel was her true love and he was but he's dead. She has to believe that there is more than one true love out there, that when one is lost, when you're ready and willing to accept it there will be another one to find.

She just hopes never to lose her next one.

Kathryn chuckles, "I wouldn't know the first place to look."

Regina smiles, "You never know until you try. It's just something to think about."

Her friend toys with her now empty coffee cup before tossing it into Regina's wastebasket. She moves over pulling the brunette into a hug, "Thank you Regina."

Regina smiles accepting the embrace. She's not used to friendship. She's not used to hugs but she thinks she might be starting to learn. "I hope you'll be happy one day," she says and she does, be it now or once the curse breaks, no matter what happens to their friendship she wants Kathryn to be happy.

Kathryn smiles at her, "I hope you will be too."

* * *

Emma sucks in a nervous breath as she waits outside the school gates. She's meeting Mary Margaret for lunch. Her best friend….and also now her mother. Once again the panic sets it. Her best friend and roommate is now her mother. She fidgets with her hands anxiously as she takes in a few more deep breaths to try and calm the storm inside her mind.

She's not sure how to act anymore around her, around anyone. Everyone else is still the same and yet she knows it's not who they are. In a few weeks they'll all change but she'll still be the same. She doesn't know what that's going to be like.

She shakes her head knowing she's driving herself crazy. She can't help it. She just has so many questions for this woman who's supposed to be her mother. Did they think about keeping her? How could they have sent her through alone? Did they ever think she might have been killed or abandoned? Do they want her now when she won't be their baby?

Emma has a lot of questions but she's not entirely sure she wants the answers to them. They won't change anything. She'll still have grown up alone. She'll still have always been the unwanted child or the one always sent back to the group home. Emma never found her forever family and now that she's close to getting her parents she's not sure they'll want her anyway.

They sent away a baby. They'll want their baby, their saviour princess come to save them all.

Except Emma doesn't feel like that. She's twenty-eight years old and all grown up. She's had her first words, first steps and all the rest and no-one was there. She can't give them those moments. All she can be is herself and she fears it won't be enough.

"Emma? Are you okay?"

She looks up to see Mary Margaret standing there with a worried expression. "I'm okay," she says doing her best not to stare at the school-teacher. They're the same age, the same freaking age and yet this woman is her mother. She searches Mary-Margaret's face trying to find any kind of resemblance. She remembers a joke about Emma having her nose. It has so much more meaning now.

There's so many stories she wants to hear, so many things she wants to know and yet she can't, not until they break the curse and her parents remember too. She sighs, this has got to be the weirdest parent trap ever.

Henry seemed so excited about it but Emma? She's not so sure. They can't guarantee Mary Margaret and David getting together, even if they could it doesn't mean their kiss will break the curse. In spite of what she knows now she's still having a hard time adjusting to the idea of magic being real, of being something that could actually change her life.

"Are you sure?" Mary Margaret asks, "You look like you've got a lot on your plate."

"A bit," Emma replies though it's one hell of an understatement.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Normally she would say yes and work her way through it with her roommate but now she hesitates. She decides to stay vague, "Just Operation Cobra stuff."

"Is Regina keeping you from Henry?"

"No," Emma replies, "Regina's been great. We've all been spending time with each other."

"All three of you?"

Emma nods, "Regina's in on Operation Cobra."

"What happened to plotting against the evil queen?"

"Well she's still his Mom and I figured it might help if instead of trying to defeat her we showed her people do care. I know what it's like to be alone and it sucks, a lot. Plus it's better for Henry if we're all getting along rather than fighting."

She needs Mary Margaret to know this in the hopes that when Snow emerges she remembers. She fears that when she becomes Snow, she'll become resistant to the idea of either of them spending time with Regina and Emma wants her parents to accept her, accept everything about who she is and want she wants. She wants them at least to respect the fact that Regina is Henry's Mom too.

Mary Margaret nods, "I suppose it'll make Henry happier."

"It will," Emma replies, "And who knows maybe it will be good for all of us."

Mary Margaret raises a brow, "There's more to it than that."

"What?"

"Emma, I've seen the way you look at her," Mary Margaret replies.

Emma smiles, "She's the one I went on the date with. She's letting me in Mary Margaret and what I've seen is someone I want to know more of. I think she's worth the chance."

Mary Margaret smiles back, "So you're finally letting those walls of yours down."

"I've found people worth letting in," Emma replies hoping that after the curse breaks she'll still be able to count Mary Margaret as one of them, "Anyway enough about me, how are things with David?"

She sighs, "I don't know. He went back to his wife but I can tell he's not happy. I think he's choosing anyway because he thinks he should. I don't want to be the other woman but I also want him Emma."

Emma nods, "Do you think he could make you happy?"

Mary Margaret raises a brow in confusion, "Last time we talked about this you told me not to get too involved in anything too messy."

"Maybe I changed my mind."

"That must have been one extraordinary date."

"It was," Emma replies, "Sometimes you have to fight for happiness Mary-Margaret and it might hurt and it might be a struggle and take ages to get there but you know it's love because it's worth it."

"You think I should fight for him?"

Emma shrugs, "You tell me. Do you love him?"

Mary Margaret sighs, "I think so."

"You only think so?" Emma asks feeling more crestfallen by the news than she expected. She was hoping for a 'yes'. A 'think so' won't make a true love's kiss. She can't have their hopes lie on a 'think so'.

"You seem very disappointed by that."

"Sorry," Emma replies, "I just thought you did. I was surprised."

"It's complicated Emma," Mary Margaret replies, "All we've done is sneak around. Do I think there's something there? Yes and no matter what we try we can't seem to stay apart. I know I don't want to lose him."

Emma smiles, "I think you already know what to do."

"Fight for him?"

"Fight to be happy," Emma tells her as they finish off their takeout lunches.

"Are you going to do that?"

Emma nods, "I'm doing my best." It's all she can give, she just hopes it's enough to be what everyone needs. She hopes it's enough for her to be enough.

* * *

Emma pops her hear around Regina's office door, "Are you busy?"

Regina looks up from her desk with a smile, "Not if you whisk me away from here."

Emma smiles, "Well I was thinking we could take a break, maybe get some milkshakes."

Regina drops her pen down, these papers can wait another hour she decides before getting up and walking over to Emma. "I suppose I could use a break."

Emma grins before turning to press her lips against Regina's in a soft tender kiss. Regina kisses her back sliding into to wrap her arms around Emma, "How as seeing Mary Margaret?"

"Not as bad as I thought it was going to be," Emma replies, "It was weird but I think I'm just going to try and make the most of her being my friend. It's just odd to think that she's my Mom. We're friends now but in the back of my mind I know she's my Mom and I don't know how to be anyone's kid."

Regina nods in understanding, "For what it's worth I think they'll be more than proud of you."

"You think?"

Regina nods, "You're an incredible person Emma and if they don't give you a chance then they're missing out on something truly wonderful."

Emma smiles brightly kissing Regina once more, "Thank you."

"I meant it," Regina replies rubbing soothing circles on Emma's back, "Let's go get those milkshakes, take a break from curses and Cobra for a minute."

Emma nods, "I want it to just be you and me. No curse. No Cobra. I just want to talk to you and spend time with you. Just Emma and Regina."

"Like a date then?"

"A shared milkshake break."

"Still a date," Regina counters kissing her again as Emma loops an arm through hers and they make their way downstairs and to the Diner.

They sit opposite one another as Ruby sets a massive sharing milkshake between them. Regina raises a brow at the big glass before looking to Emma, "Please tell me you don't usually order one of these."

Emma chuckles, "Only if Henry's with me."

"Do you share it?"

Emma's blush is enough of an answer and Regina laughs. Emma smiles back at her before flicking the second straw, "I'll share today."

Regina leans in taking her first big sip before smiling, "That's really nice."

"Have you never had one before?"

"No," Regina replies, "I wasn't raised to indulge in treats as a child. When I was," she drops her tone so no-one else can hear them, "Married I wasn't allowed to."

"What about here in Storybrooke?" Emma asks.

"I tried some things like chocolate and apple pancakes."

"What did you think?"

"Don't tell Henry but I might have a secret stash of chocolate."

"Secret sweet tooth, knew it," Emma says with a grin, "Do I get to know where the secret stash is?"

Regina smiles playfully at her, "We'll see."

"So how come milkshakes never made your list of things to try?"

Regina shrugs, "I don't know. I just never saw the appeal," she leans in to have some more before subtly pulling the cup towards her and picking it up so she can have a drink. Emma chuckles, "I better order another one."

Regina blushes setting it down, "I won't drink it all."

"Tell that to your milkshake moustache."

"What?"

Emma leans over swiping her thumb over the top of Regina's upper lip causing the brunette to shiver. Her lips part forming a small 'o' at the sensation of Emma's touch on her lip. Their eyes lock for several moments as they simple stare at one another drinking in the sight of each other. Emma's eyes dart up and down over Regina's face taking it all in, the milkshake sitting forgotten between them as they feel the electricity crackling in that space between her thumb and Regina's lip.

The bell on the door rings and they startle, Emma raising her thumb, now covered in milkshake up, "See?"

She sees something. She felt that something but it definitely wasn't milkshake, in the end Regina simply nods before grinning and reaching for the milkshake once again.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for your reviews to the last chapter. Apologies for the delay in updating and for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Henry frowns as he stares across the diner at his Moms sharing a milkshake. They're laughing and smiling and so happy and it's great but he knows that twinkly-eyed kind of look. He's seen it in his book and read about it. He's never seen it in real life before but staring at his Moms he knows that it's it.

It's true love.

He can see it in the way Regina's eyes sparkle and stare at Emma as if she's the only other person in the Diner. He can see it in the way Emma lingers on every touch and how they each take an extra second to look at each other, just to hold onto the moment where it's just them.

Henry looks down at his storybook. He thought the answer was Snow and Charming but as he stands in that doorway of Granny's, he realises he was wrong. He slips out of the door quicker than he entered as he sits at a table and flips through his book. There's nothing in there about two women being true loves. The only prophecy involving the saviour and evil queen is Emma coming to break the curse.

Maybe, though, just maybe Henry thinks, this is a story yet to be written.

He needs to know if there's a chance and there's only one person he can ask. If he asks either of his Moms it will spook them and he doesn't want that. It's clear to him that they're falling in love, whether they realise it or not, and part of him is hoping that maybe this is the happy ending, all of them being together and his Moms finally finding their forever families.

He knows Emma grew up alone. He knows his Mom's childhood wasn't much better. Both craved love and understanding and in each other they're finding it.

Henry sighs resting his head in his hands. When he brought Emma to Storybrooke he did it with the intent of breaking the curse and her getting him away from his Mom. What he didn't count on was Emma actually liking his Mom, let alone falling for her.

It's a strange idea to get used to but seeing them together in the Diner, they look so natural and happy and it's too hard to be angry about it. He just can't find it in him to be mad about it when they've found a safe, joyful space with another.

He wishes he could feel as at ease. He's still so full of conflict torn between loathing who his Mom was and wanting so desperately for her to change. He remembers Emma telling him about second chances and that defeating the Evil Queen doesn't necessarily mean turning their backs on her.

It's that thought that his him sitting up straighter with a gasp.

_The saviour will defeat the Evil Queen_.

What if defeat doesn't mean what he thinks it does? True love after all is the most powerful magic of all and what better way to defeat evil than to bring it into the light and show it a better, happier path? What better way to defeat darkness than with hope?

Emma told him that the best way to help his Mom and potentially break the curse was to treat her less like an Evil Queen and more like a human being. He's trying, he is and right now it's a step in the right direction. Love is the main motivator, he loves his Mom and he wants to believe in her goodness so he is. So far since she promised to help she's stuck to it and for that he is proud. It makes it easier for him to learn to trust her again.

He's still mad at her for a lot of things, the lying and the therapy, but he knows he's no innocent either. They've both hurt each other and along the way they'll work to repair that. What he likes most about Operation Cobra is that he feels like he has two Moms. He feels like he's part of a family where he's included and loved.

He still wants the curse broken but instead of it winding up just him and Emma, he now wants it to be the three of them.

Henry wants a happy ending to this story. He thought it was being taken away from the Evil Queen and living with the saviour, Snow White and Prince Charming. What he never anticipated is that the idea of a happy ending can change. His Mom told him her story, she thought hers was with Daniel, then the curse, then him and now it's with him and Emma.

Maybe, he thinks, you just have to keep fighting until you find the idea that makes you happiest, the one that gives your heart the spirit to wake up every morning.

Henry stares down at the cartoon image of Snow and Charming. They've broken curses before. They've shared true love's kiss and been written as heroes but what if this time they're not the heroes? What if this time a villain can be a hero too?

He has to know if it's possible, if his Mom can become good just like she became evil. He has to know if there's hope. So he slides his book into his bag before setting off down the main street until he reaches the pawnshop. He takes a deep breath before walking in, the bell chiming above his head.

"Mr Gold?" he calls out staring around the shop wondering where the owner is.

"Ah young Henry," a voice calls out, "I'm in the back, come on through."

Henry frowns in confusion before walking through to the back room seeing Mr Gold sitting at a small table, his hands atop his cane. Henry smiles politely before sitting down opposite him. "I know who you are," he says. He's read about Rumplestiltskin, the deals, the manipulations and the tricks. He doesn't want to waste his time on games.

Gold of course plays dumb, "Whatever do you mean Henry?"

Henry pulls his book up flipping through the pages until he finds a picture of Rumple, "You know what I mean."

Gold sighs, "You think that's me."

"I know it's you and I know you know it's you, Mom already told me."

"Of course she did," he replies giving up the game, "I knew this day would come."

"What day is that?"

"When you'd want answers," Gold says evasively.

"I do," Henry admits, "I want to break the curse."

"Well luckily for you our interests are aligned."

His eyes widen, "You want it broken too?"

Gold nods, "Let's just say I have business to attend to and I need the curse broken to do it. I'm not sure how I can help you though, the whole thing is out of my hands."

"Is it?" Henry asks, "I don't think it's a coincidence that Mom adopted me, the son of the saviour."

Gold smirks, "Clever lad. I can't break the curse but I can bring the necessary pieces together. I brought you here so Emma would be here at the right time. I can do no more than that. The rest is up to you and your mothers."

"Can you still answer my questions?"

"Can you pay the price?"

"What do you want?"

Gold shrugs before eventually replying, "You can owe me a favour."

Henry blinks in surprise, "Is that it?"

"Do you agree or not?"

"I agree," Henry replies, "Right I thought that it was Snow and Charming's kiss that would break the curse but I have another theory."

"Go on."

"I think it's my Moms."

"I'm not sure what you're asking me."

"Is it possible?" Henry asks, "Can it be their true love's kiss? They don't even know they're in love and I think they might be too scared to know it."

Rumple chuckles before looking at the young child, "Henry they both know. They might be too scared to admit it but in their hearts they know. They're connected and whilst they might not say it they feel it. As for the possibility true love's kiss can be shared by anyone."

"What if they think they've already found true love? Like my Mom and Daniel?"

"That's first love, whilst it is a form of true love, it was lost and so another true love is possible. A person can have more than one in a lifetime Henry. If you lose one true love it doesn't mean you have to be alone forever. You can still find happiness."

"So my Mom could have true love with Emma?"

He nods, "I would say she does."

"So what do I do?"

"You can't do anything, it's up to them to break the curse. You play a crucial part in helping them but the kiss part is down to them."

"So Operation Cobra is doomed?"

He shakes his head, "No. It is not doomed. You'll see soon enough that the curse will break."

"What part do I play?"

"The most important part, you brought them together," he replies. It goes beyond that of course but he won't reveal that now. When the time is right he will but not now, "I suspect you haven't asked your real question yet."

Henry nods before finally voicing what's really troubling him, "My Mom used to be a villain. When the curse breaks…..well if she plays a part in breaking it, if she's the hero….what will happen to her?"

Rumple sighs, "I can't say Henry."

He frowns dejected, "I don't want her to get hurt."

Rumple nods, "Of course you don't but people will be angry Henry. You know that."

"I know….but I was hoping that if she was a hero then maybe they wouldn't want to kill her. Is there any way to protect her?"

He grips his cane tightly before looking Henry in the eyes, "Henry, I cannot guarantee anything. Your Mom is a strong woman and so is Emma. You'll have to put your faith in them."

"Okay," Henry replies. He stands up. He needs to make sure Emma will be there. She promised not to let go of Regina or him and when the curse breaks he needs to know that she'll make sure nothing happens to his Mom. "Thanks Mr Gold."

Rumple nods, "When the time comes you'll owe me that favour."

* * *

Emma slips her hand snugly into Regina's as they wander down the Main Street. Henry called them earlier that day saying he'd cycle home and so they're heading home to the mansion so they can all have dinner and a movie. It might sound boring or mundane to some people but to Emma it sounds ideal. It's more than she's ever had – the normal everyday peace and joy of a family night.

She wonders if they'll still be able to have these when the curse breaks.

"What's wrong?" Regina asks as she pulls her coat tighter around herself with her free hand.

Emma sighs, "When the curse breaks what happens?"

"What do you mean dear? Everyone will know who they are. You'll meet your parents. Henry will be….well I hope he'll be happy."

"But what about you and me? What about you?"

"I want Henry to be happy. I want to do this for him, for all of us. How can I say I want to be better if I don't fight to break the curse? It needs to break Emma and I want….I want Henry to know that I can be good, that I can be a hero and then when he asked it of me I fought for him, to give him the happy ending he deserves."

Emma frowns, "You're speaking like you won't be here after the curse breaks."

Regina sighs, "I don't know if I will be."

Emma's frown deepens and she gently pulls Regina closer to her, rubbing her hand up and down the brunette's arm, "You need to be."

"Emma I…..I can't guarantee that. You've read the book. You've see my vault and you've heard some of my stories. I killed Graham Emma and countless others. I destroyed villages. I brought everyone here and made them suffer like I did."

"Like you did?"

"I lost Daniel. I lost who I was. I was all alone. I did the same to everyone in this town Emma. When you found out I killed Graham what did you think?"

"I…" she falters.

"You can tell me Emma," Regina assures her.

Emma sighs, "I wondered how you could so such a thing. You kept him prisoner. You had his heart! Then you murdered him," Emma says sadly, "And I wondered how the hell you thought it was okay to do something so…."

"Evil?" Regina suggests, "I was a monster Emma. I read a quote somewhere once that said that children will do to society what society does to them. Graham was a victim of that. I never thought it was okay. I knew it was wrong….but….it's hard to explain."

"Give it a try."

"When I was being evil, when I was doing these terrible things, I didn't have to hurt. My mother told me love was weakness but that true power endures and for a long time that was all I heard and over time it sunk in."

"You thought power was all that mattered?" Emma asks.

Regina nods, "It's no excuse."

Emma nods stiffly, "It's not but I think I understand it. In a life where you were powerless feeling powerful was too alluring to resist. It made you feel stronger. When I was young I ran away to escape. You ran away but in a different way, you ran towards power so that nothing could hurt you. While you were in the Enchanted Forest in your realm and in your time…..I can't say I understand it….but….I don't know…..I can see that that was the way it was back then – kill of be kill, hut or be hurt. What I don't understand is why kill Graham?"

Regina frowns remembering that day, "Fear. Everything was unravelling. I was losing Henry, control of the curse. I just…I have no excuse, it was inexcusable what I did Emma and I regret it, I regret so many things. With Graham I panicked and I went with an old coping mechanism. All it did was make things worse. All it did was prove to me that I couldn't do this any more. I don't want to be that person Emma. I don't, it doesn't take away what I did, nothing ever will but…..I want to believe in hope."

Emma nods, "So do I….I think some things are going to take me longer to understand than others."

"You may never understand," Regina replies, "I'm not asking you to understand, I never would, you may not understand. All I ask is that you give me a chance if you want to."

Emma chews her lip, "I do. I want to. You've told me a lot of your past and it's horrible, so much of it is horrible but I see something beneath that horrible. I've never been one for hope but I'm trying. You and Henry give me something to hope for and I don't want to lose that."

Regina nods, "I don't want to either but at the end of the day people are going to see what you did when you heard about Graham – a monster. People think I'm a monster. They see me as the Evil Queen and they'll want revenge. Some will want me dead."

"Then how are they any better?" Emma asks.

Regina shrugs, "They're good I suppose."

"So, dead is dead right? If they kill you how are they any better? Killing you isn't justice. Killing you isn't good or noble. Being on the side of 'good' does not mean they can go around killing whoever they want. If we condemn the villains for murder then why is it okay for heroes to do the same? It isn't. I think all of you need to realise that there's more than that just heroes and villains. In the Enchanted Forest it might have been kill or be killed, sheep and wolves but here in Storybrooke you're all human, you're all capable of making mistakes and redeeming yourselves."

Regina smiles, "You think I can redeem myself?"

Emma nods, "If you want to be good then why not? Evil is made but surely so is good? You want to have hope and so do I. I think you can do it."

Regina smiles again, "I hope I can."

Emma squeezes her hand, "When the curse breaks promise me you won't do anything reckless? Don't put yourself in danger."

Regina sighs, "I can't promise that Emma. When the curse breaks we don't know who'll be a danger and who won't."

"Well we can promise not to deliberately go out and get ourselves killed?"

Regina stops seeing the panic and desperation in Emma's eyes, "You really don't want to lose me."

Emma nods, "I don't. I don't want to lose you Regina. The thought….god I don't want to think about it, the thought makes me feel like my heart is breaking so please promise me not to let go either."

Regina places her hands gently on Emma's cheeks before she leans in and places a gentle kiss on her lips, "I promise. I'll fight to stay."

"Stay with me," Emma pleads. No-one ever stays. It's why she started running first.

Regina nods kissing Emma again and holding her close, "I'll stay. I promise I'll stay."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Regina smiles as she puts her earrings in. Tonight is her third official date with Emma. Admittedly they've spent every day together working on Operation Cobra, hanging out with Henry and just spending time with one another. Nothing fancy or official, just family. Just happiness. It's all she wanted and she finally feels like she's getting somewhere.

Every night Emma swears she's going home. Then they end up watching a movie with Henry or staying up talking about Cobra, their pasts, anything they can think of and one way or another they both wind up in Regina's bed curled up together. Not having sex. They kiss and they hold each other and that's all for now.

One day they'll get there. One day. Right now they both just want to be with one another and have peaceful moments. Their days are filled with Cobra and plans to break the curse. They're filled with intense conversations about the past. At night they just get to rest.

She wonders how many more nights they'll have. She hopes it will be many. Emma begged her to fight and she will, she'll fight to stay. She just has to hope it's a fight they're going to win. Part of her dreads that it won't be. She doesn't want to let go and yet at the same time she fears what she might leave behind. What happens if she can't keep her promises? She wants a happy ending, she wants it for herself, for Henry and Emma but what if she can't stay? What if she makes these promises and causes them heartbreak if she gets snatched away from them?

Regina sighs.

She spends far too much time doing this, overanalysing and worrying. She spends too much time being afraid of possibilities to take chances. Regina takes a deep breath and looks in the mirror. She's wearing a royal blue dress, a colour she knows Emma loves, her hair is down and curling up just above her shoulders. In spite of all that's going on she's smiling.

She's smiling because it's her third date with Emma and in a life where she has been terrified to take chances she's taking a pretty big one. Her fear is of what she might leave Emma and Henry with but what if she doesn't leave? What if she chickens out of this for something that may not happen?

Henry told her the other day that she needed faith. It's pretty hard to have that. Every time she has it's let her down. Back then, however it was just her, and there wasn't much to believe in. Now she has Henry and maybe Emma too and there's a little light flickering in her heart daring her to believe, daring her to hope.

So she's trying. It's not easy, she hasn't done it in so long that she half-suspected she might have forgotten how but she's trying and maybe one day it will be second nature.

Henry knocks on the door, "Mom, Nichola and Ava's Dad is here."

Regina smiles walking over to hug him relieved when he lets her. For a year she got used to him just pushing her aside or running from her hugs. Now he lets her and it's a luxury she won't take for granted, "Okay honey, have a good time. I'll pick you up after school tomorrow."

"Okay," he pauses, "Mom have a good time too."

She smiles, "Okay."

He laughs for a moment before they hear a car horn beep, "I better go."

"Be good. Have a good night's sleep."

"You too Mom," he parrots and she chuckles waving goodbye to him. "Did you say goodbye to Emma too?"

He nods with a knowing grin. She frowns in confusion, "Henry?"

"I said goodbye," he says vaguely before hurrying out the door. Regina frowns in confusion as she slips her heels on.

The doorbell rings and she looks up. Did Henry forget his key? But then he wouldn't ring the bell. Maybe the twin's father? "Emma!" she calls out, "Can you get that please?"

Her frown deepens when she doesn't hear footsteps, only the doorbell ringing again. Regina sighs padding down the steps, "Emma?" she calls out again only to receive no answer. She frowns. Why isn't she here? Is she gone? Dread pools in her stomach at the thought.

She pulls the door open as worry gnaws at her gut only for it to disappear when she sees who's standing there. "Emma," she says relief flooding her system as she takes in the sight of Emma in a red knee length dress holding out a mix of red and white roses. A grin replaces her earlier frown as she realises Emma must have snuck out just to surprise her.

Emma smiles back, a sight that always brightens Regina's day, "Hey."

"Hey," Regina replies reaching for her jacket as she takes the offered flowers, "Beautiful," she says though she's looking at Emma as she speaks. Emma's smile grows wider as she looks at Regina, "Yep, beautiful."

* * *

Regina grips onto her seat apprehensively as Emma drives towards the town line. Emma told her she was surprising her but she never thought they'd be leaving town. She's been in this world twenty-eight years and she left Storybrooke just twice, the day she adopted Henry and the day she decided to keep him.

"Emma where are we going?" she asks worriedly.

"A place I know in Boston," Emma replies nonchalantly before turning to look at Regina, seeing the panic painting her features, "Are you okay?" she asks as she manoeuvres the car to a stop.

Regina chews her bottom lip before looking to the blonde beside her, "I haven't been outside of Storybrooke for ten years."

Emma's eyes widen before she realises why. Then she gasps, "Are you okay to leave town?" She doesn't want to drive over and have Regina lose her memories. Truth be told she didn't even think about the complications of leaving town, she just wanted to take Regina somewhere special to her.

Regina nods, "I should be because I cast the curse so I'm immune to the memory loss. It's just a little nerve-wracking."

"So you've been here twenty-eight years and never thought about exploring the world?"

"I wouldn't know where to start," Regina admits. She thought about travelling once or twice but was terrified of winding up stranded with no way to get back and no idea how to survive out in the real world. When she had Henry she was content to stay where she was because she had found her home. Every now and then she would dream of faraway places but by then she had resigned herself to being stuck in this town like everyone else.

"Maybe one day we'll go exploring," Emma suggests.

Regina smiles, "That would be nice," she pauses, "Let's see how Boston goes first….what's this place like?"

Emma smiles as she starts the car up again. "It was the first place I went to dinner in Boston. I was new in town and for once I felt stable. I had a job, an apartment and I could finally afford to treat myself to a nice meal. Before it was always Diners or take-out or whatever I could scrounge up to cook. This place, though it was the first fancy meal I ever bought myself."

Regina smiles hearing the pride in Emma's voice and seeing the tears in Emma's eyes. "This place is really special to you then?"

Emma nods, "It is." It's where she felt like she had finally managed to make a life for herself. She was no longer the foster child going hungry. She wasn't a runaway thief dining and dashing. She wasn't struggling to survive and hopping from place to place in the hopes of finding what she was looking for. She had her own place, her job and her own money. As a kid it was one of the main things she had dreamed of and walking into that restaurant and buying herself dinner felt like something to be proud of.

Whenever she had enough extra cash to go there she would and it became a special treat to herself. Now it's something she wants to share with Regina.

She shoots another glance to the brunette as they drive over the town line. Regina tenses and steels herself before sighing in relief as they cross. "You okay?" Emma asks as Regina closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths.

Regina nods, opening her eyes and smiling to reassure Emma, "I'm okay."

Emma smiles, "You know who I am?"

"You're Emma."

"You know who you are?"

"Emma I'm fine," Regina assures her, "Now come on, show me a little piece of the world."

* * *

Regina looks around in awe as Emma leads her into the restaurant. In Storybrooke they have two or three restaurants but nothing like this. Storybrooke's main restaurant is the Diner. She's used to small, homey looking places but this restaurant reminds her more of a banquet hall in a palace.

The lighting is warm creating a glow in the restaurant and across some of the walls are trees made of lights. Regina looks up and around the place watching the fast pace of the waitresses and waiters as they flit from table to table.

"What do you think?" Emma asks as looks at the clearly amazed brunette.

"It's…." Regina pauses trying to think of the right word.

"You don't like it," Emma sighs dejectedly.

"No," Regina says, "I like it Emma. It's incredible, it's like no place I've ever been – it reminds me of palace dining halls."

"Really?" Emma asks.

Regina nods, "Yes except warmer."

"Warmer?"

"Those balls were normally cold and lit by torches."

"You don't sound like you miss it," Emma says.

Regina sighs, "I don't. I felt very unwelcome there. No matter where I was I didn't belong. In this world Emma I feel at home. I have a chance to be who I want to be, not just a title bestowed upon me. There's so much opportunity and freedom here Emma."

"You were a Queen," Emma says.

There's a pause in their conversation as they're led to their table and order their meals before Regina replies, "I was but I never wanted to be. Back there if you were born a princess you stayed a princess. If you were born poor you normally stayed poor. There weren't a lot of opportunities Emma. Life was not a fairytale no matter what the book makes it out to be."

"I take it you don't want to go back then?"

Regina shakes her head, "No. It's the last place I'd want to return to. Emma that land brought me nothing but misery and heartache. Here in Storybrooke I have a home. I have a son. I have….well I have you….I hope….if you want anyway…I can be happy here. I just feel more like I belong."

Emma nods, "I get it. I don't want to go there either. Henry goes on about as if it's some magical place but all I can see is people living in shacks and fighting to survive."

Regina nods, "For the majority that's what it was."

"Why would anyone want to go back?"

"I suppose to them it feels like home," Regina replies, "Do you think people won't want to return?"

"I think more people will want to stay than you think," Emma says. She does. She can't see how anyone would choose the Enchanted Forest over this realm. Yeah it's great if you're a princess or royalty and have everything done for you. For anyone else though surely this land offers a better life? She understands the ties to a home and all but if she had to choose she would choose this world.

The waitress sets down their food and they thank her before digging in.

"This is delicious," Regina says with a smile as she eats her pasta.

Emma grins, "They do really nice Italian food. I wasn't sure what you liked but this place does a bit of everything."

Regina smiles, "Italian is great. For the record I love pasta, I enjoy Mexican and Chinese food and every now and then a cheeseburger."

"You? Cheeseburgers? After the lecture you gave me about arteries and grease?"

Regina chuckles, "I meant if you eat them every day all the time, as the occasional treat they can be quite nice."

Emma smiles, "Well one of these days I'll have to take you out for a burger and fries."

"I never said anything about fries," Regina points out.

"You can't have a burger without fries!"

Regina laughs, "Says who?"

"Uh….me?" Emma asks with a smile, "Well for me that's the meal, burger and fries. It's like a fast food tradition or something."

Regina nods, "If you say so. What's your favourite type of food then?"

"Anything home-cooked," Emma replies.

"Anything?"

Emma nods taking a deep breath before opening up, "When I was growing up I didn't get a lot of home-cooked meals. I had three or four good homes who took the effort to make sure we had a decent meal….but they were the best ones, they were the ones who cared, or seemed to anyway. Some of the others however, well let's just say in the worst ones, they didn't really care much about providing family dinner around the table."

Regina frowns, "I'm sorry you missed out on that Emma."

Emma shrugs, "It's done now. I mean, don't get me wrong, I still wonder what might have happened if my family had raised me, and a lot of the time I look back at my childhood with sadness but if I'd grow up differently then I might never had Henry and he's the best thing that ever happened to me. I didn't grow up with much but I think I might be making up for that now."

Regina offers her a half-hearted smile, "I still can't help but feel guilty. If it wasn't for my curse…."

"Then we wouldn't have Henry. You'd probably be dead or a prisoner. I'd be being moulded into a princess. It wouldn't be my life. I've lived my life and whilst I have some regrets, everyone does, it led me to Henry, it led me to Storybrooke."

"But you could have been happy," Regina points out.

Emma frowns, "Do you want me to blame you?"

Regina sighs, "I wouldn't blame you if you did. It was my curse that made them put you through that wardrobe and so we share responsibility. You can't blame them and not blame me."

"And if I can accept and love them, why can't I do the same for you?" Emma asks.

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?" Emma asks, "I'm falling for you Regina. I want to be with you. I want us to have a future and so long as you want that too then we'll tackle all of this together. I can't promise everything will be sunshine and lollipops all the time. There will be days when I'm sad or angry, just like you have those too. We'll fight and we'll bring up the past every now and then but what's important isn't all that pain and heartache, what matters is the happiness and love we can share. To me when I think of my family, I think of Henry and you. You keep telling me to give my parents a chance and I will but to my way of thinking I can't give them one and not you too."

Regina smiles softly, "It's things like that that make me fall even more for you Emma."

Emma smiles, "I mean it. We're in this together Regina through the good and the bad."

"…and everything in between," Regina adds taking Emma's hand. They stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds as their hands linger before Emma decides to lighten the mood. "So…" she says before smiling at Regina, "What was it like when you first came here?"

"This world?"

Emma nods. Luckily this place is busy enough and they are quiet enough that they can get away with this conversation without receiving strange looks and curious glances. Here in the back booth they have all the privacy they need too whereas in Storybrooke someone would be around every five minutes to see if the Mayor and Sheriff were okay.

Regina smiles, "At first it was terrifying."

"Terrifying?"

"Well everyone else was given knowledge of this world and it's technology in their cursed memories. I wasn't."

"Oh," Emma says, "That must have been….overwhelming."

Regina nods, "For about a month I was convinced that cars were powered by little horses until Michael Tillman explained to me how engines worked."

Emma laughs, "Oh god, I can hardly imagine that conversation."

"Let's just say I'm glad that everything reset itself every day otherwise people would have a lot of embarrassing stories to tell and I'd have no house to live in."

"Why not?" Emma asks.

"I thought the toaster was a demon and the microwave was even worse. The first time I tried to boil water I nearly burned the house down. It took eight months and over twenty burns for me to get the hang of cooking."

"Oh dear," Emma says before pausing, "I thought you were an amazing cook?"

"I am now," Regina replies, "But that's because I practiced. I had a lot of time."

Emma nods, "Why didn't you just hire someone? Not being funny or anything but surely you could have hired someone to cook or clean under the curse or something?"

Regina nods, "I could have done but I didn't want to."

"Why not?"

Regina sighs, "Because my whole life up until then had been about what I could and could not do. I wasn't allowed to cook because my mother insisted it was beneath me. Ditto cleaning. I wasn't allowed to choose my clothes or style my hair because it had to be done properly by the handmaidens. I had very little control growing up. As Queen I was expected to be the same way, no cooking, no cleaning, I wasn't even allowed to run my own bath." She pauses to take a sip of her water.

"When I came to this new land it was meant to be a new opportunity and I decided that after having a life wherein I couldn't do anything I wanted to do things for myself. I could have hired a cook or a cleaner but I didn't want to. I wanted to be able to do things for myself. I still remember the first day I cooked meal right. I was so happy and so proud, I was eating something that I had made myself. It was an amazingly freeing feeling."

"So you kept cooking?"

Regina nods, "I love it. I like being able to make something with my own two hands and have it bring someone happiness rather than misery. Then Henry came along and I wanted to give him home-cooked dinners. I never had that. I had dinner with my mother and father but it wasn't the same as what I saw on TV here. Our dinners were cold and tense and were normally just another time for my mother to critique my manners and deportment."

"She sounds like a real bitch….sorry but she does."

Regina merely sighs, "I'm afraid your description doesn't fall far short….let's not talk about her. I want to enjoy our date."

Emma smiles, "Okay what else do you like doing when you're not cooking and being a badass Mayor?"

Regina chuckles at the phrasing before she smiles softly, "I like to ride horses"

* * *

Emma smiles as she drives them back over the town line, relieved when they pass through the border without any difficulty. She hears Regina gasp as they return and looks over with a worried frown, Regina has been quiet since they left the restaurant and it's making Emma nervous. They've talked most of their way through dinner and Emma loved it, learning new things about Regina and hearing her talk so passionately about the things she loves.

The silence though is unnerving, "Are you okay?" she asks finally.

Regina rests her head on her hands, "There's no going back."

"Huh?" Emma asks in confusion.

"Our date, that date," Regina explains, "It proved it to me."

"Proved what?"

"That I want to take the chance on you Emma. I don't want to just let you go without even knowing if we could be anything just because I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

Regina sighs, "I'm afraid of what I'll leave behind. I want you and Henry to be happy Emma. I don't want to cause you heartbreak and pain. I promised you I'd fight to stay and I will but I'm afraid of what will happen if I lose."

"You don't like to look on the bright side of things."

"Life has hardly taught me to be optimistic," Regina points out.

"I get that," Emma replies, "I get not having hope or thinking that faith will get you nowhere."

"What's different this time around?"

"I actually have something to believe in. I believe that you, Henry and I can do this Regina. We can be happy. Don't worry about what you're going to leave behind. Think about the happiness we can have together."

Regina smiles, "I'm trying, it's what our date proved to me Emma. It proved to me that in spite of that fear, I want to be with you. I am falling more and more for you every day and I'm not ready to let go yet."

"Will you ever be?" Emma asks.

Regina looks at her from the passenger seat, "I hope not."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for the delay in updating and for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Regina taps her chin thoughtfully as she sits at her desk. She's supposed to be doing paperwork and thinking of ways to help move along Operation Cobra. Instead she's sitting there looking at a picture of her vault, more specifically her wall of hearts. It's been on her mind for a long time now, what kind of person she wants to be and what she wants to do when the curse breaks.

She knows she wants a happy ending and she wants to be someone the ones she love can be proud of.

She wants to be someone she can be proud of.

When the curse breaks she knows how people will see her. They will see an Evil Queen who cursed them and ripped them from their homes. She cannot undo that but there are things she can change. She believes in actions. It's all fine and good to say she wants to redeem herself but if she does nothing about it then is she really redeemed or is she just masquerading as a changed person?

She doesn't want to pretend. She wants to change. She wants to be better and she thinks she knows where to start. She just doesn't know if it's possible to do it before the curse breaks or not. Regina sighs again before texting Emma.

_Are you busy? _

_What do you think? :P _

Regina chuckles. _I think you're swamped with paperwork?_

_Yeah….very swamped, aren't you? _

_I'm doing mine! _Regina taps out before adding _well sort of anyway. _

_Sort of? _

_I had an idea and I think I'll be able to make more sense of whether I can actually do it if I run it by you. _

_You want me to be your sounding board? _

_Something like that. _

_I'll be over in twenty minutes with food :)_

Regina smiles, _Great see you soon I. _She frowns deleting that 'I' to stop herself from tapping out the other two words that were about to follow. Regina sighs to herself. She does love Emma. She just hasn't figured out a way to be brave enough to tell her. She certainly won't tell her for the first time over text. So far Regina's just hoping she'll know the right moment when they're there. In the end she replaces that 'I' with an 'xx' and sends it off.

She hurriedly reads through some reports and signs them off to file them away so that she can at least say she's made some progress in her stack of paperwork before calling her receptionist to tell her not to disturb her for an hour or so once Emma arrives. After telling her that she's free to go to lunch herself Regina shucks off her heels before wandering over to her couch.

A few minutes later there's a knock on the door. "Come in," she yells only it's not Emma who enters but Rumple. She sighs. "What do you want Gold?"

He grins at her walking so he can stand over her, his hands gripping his cane tightly, "Oh nothing, just thought I'd share something interesting about my week."

Regina frowns in disinterest, "Why would I care about your week?"

He ignores her question continuing on, "Have you spoken to young Henry recently?"

Regina narrows her eyes in confusion and suspicion, "I speak to him every day. He's my son."

"Yes, yes he is, yours and the saviour's, speaking of the pair of you are certainly growing closer aren't you?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well I like to keep track of my investments."

Regina's frown deepens, "Neither of us are your investments Rumple. We're people not toys for you to play with."

He rolls his eyes, "Says the woman who used everyone as props in her revenge by casting the curse?"

"Your curse."

"You cast it."

"Enough of this," Regina says short-temperedly, "What do you want?"

"I remember another time just like this, you all happy and in love before a broken promise took it all away."

Regina chews her lip, "What do you want?" she repeats as images of Daniel and everything that happened after flash before her eyes. It's exactly what he wants, to have her lose her cool with him, to give him the power but she cannot let him win.

"Quite simple dearie, I want you to break the curse."

"I'm working on it," Regina replies.

He scoffs, "You should know how by now."

"How? All you told me was that Emma was the key to breaking it."

"Is that why you're with her? Hoping for the Saviour's protection?"

"No!"

He chuckles, "Ah it's love is it? And what about when everyone wakes up and remembers who you are? Do you expect her to stick around? Honestly dearie you'd think you would have learned after what happened to your little stable boy."

"Daniel, his name was Daniel."

"Of course, of course, young love and all that."

"Did you come here for a reason Rumple?"

"Ah yes, your boy, he came to me this week."

Regina pales, "He did what?"

"He came to me looking for answers."

"About what?"

"Oh that doesn't matter. Don't worry I answered his questions."

"I'm sure you told him exactly what you wanted," Regina says. She needs to talk to Henry, find out exactly what Gold told him. She knows not to trust Rumple. The imp always has an agenda of sorts and she cannot let him manipulate her son.

"Even better, he now owes me a favour."

"No," Regina whispers.

He grins before leaning in closer to her, "Yes. So be careful dearie and remember exactly who has the power in this town." With that he spins and leaves. Regina sinks back onto her chair with a horrified expression. Henry owes Rumple a favour.

She dreads to think what that man could ask of her son. She has her doubts that he'd put Henry in danger but how could she trust that? Rumple would do anything to get what he wants, whatever that may be, and what if he uses Henry to do it? No, she can't let her son be a pawn to that man. Regina sighs burying her head in her hands wondering how on earth she's going to get Henry out of this and safe.

It's then that Emma walks in frowning and setting the food down upon seeing Regina's obvious distress, "What's wrong?"

"It's Henry."

"Is he hurt? Did something happen?"

"No," Regina replies, "He's fine, well for now he is."

"What do you mean for now?"

"I just had a visit from Mr Gold."

"Oh?"

"Apparently Henry went to him asking questions and now Henry owes him a favour."

"So?" Emma asks in confusion.

"So?!" Regina cries out standing up and beginning to pace as her worry and fear consume her, "Emma this is Rumplestiltskin we're talking about! He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. We have no idea what he will ask of Henry, what kind of danger he could put him in!" She trails off as her hands shake and tears pool in her eyes.

"Hey," Emma says softly standing too and taking Regina's hands in her own, "Just breathe," she says giving Regina the few minutes she needs just to calm down before continuing on, "This is bad, I get it but there must be a way we can protect him right?"

Regina nods taking a deep breath, "I might have one idea."

"Is it what you wanted to run by me?"

"No," Regina replies, "I'll talk to you about that later. This is the only thing that might convince Rumple to let Henry off the hook."

"Well what is it?"

"Belle."

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Emma asks warily as Regina walks through the hospital towards a keypad. Regina looks around furtively as she lingers by the keypad. She needs Rumple here first if this plan is to work.

"We need to give Rumple a reason to release Henry of his obligation," Regina replies.

"And we're doing that how?"

"Belle is his true love. He thinks she's dead."

"Why does he think that?"

Regina chews her lip guiltily, "Because I told him she was." Truth be told she admired Belle's bravery and her smarts. Sadly that admiration didn't save her from being a pawn in a game she should never have been a part of, "I wanted to hurt him like I'd been hurt. He glorified over every moment that I mourned Daniel and I think a part of me just wanted to see him suffer. Plus at the time I thought she could be good leverage."

"She's a person."

"I know," Regina says, "I know but at the time Emma I didn't care. I know it sounds heartless and cruel but at the time all I cared about was power. It was all I had left and I just wanted to stop hurting. I thought I could by having power over others and making others suffer the way I had. Now I know that neither of those things will make me happy and I don't want people to be miserable because of me, not anymore. Sadly I think I'm realising these things too late."

"You aren't," Emma reassures her, "You've still got time. There's hope for you Regina and it's not too late. You can redeem yourself if you want to and you do. It's not too late. So what happened to Belle?"

"I told Rumple she'd been kidnapped and tormented for loving him, that she'd eventually thrown herself to her death. In reality I imprisoned her in my castle and then when the curse was cast she was placed in the mental institution beneath the hospital."

"Why there?"

"Isolation. I needed her to be somewhere Rumple couldn't find her."

"So how are we going to convince the doctors to let her go?"

"The nurse manning the reception down there is loyal to me."

"She is?"

"She used to be my nurse when I was married to Leopold. She tended to my wounds and injuries. I think she was one of the few who wasn't surprised to see him die. Anyway Belle was placed here because according to this world she had no-one to take care of her. If Rumple is here then there's someone to look after her. She may not remember him but they'll be together. He'll have hope."

"And you're hoping that knowing she's alive and with him will encourage him to be charitable?"

"I'm hoping that if he's happy and chooses love then he'll leave Henry be. I don't know what he wants Henry for but it can't be good. If he has found happiness then maybe he'll leave us all be."

"It sounds like a lot of maybes," Emma says with a sigh.

"But it's our best chance. Even if it wasn't if I can have happiness then they should too."

Emma smiles, "That's how I know it's not too late for you."

Regina squeezes her hand softly before steeling herself as she sees Rumple walking in with an agitated frown. He wanders over to them before sneering at Regina, "This better be worth my time, Madame Mayor."

"It will be," Regina replies as she turns and inputs the passcode into the keypad and leading them down the stairs, Emma and Rumple following close behind. She smiles at the nurse who looks up at her, eyes widening in surprise when she sees Rumple, "Mr Gold, what brings you down here?"

"I wish I knew."

"You will soon," Regina answers, "We're here to see her."

The nurse nods before leading them to Belle's room. Regina thanks her before telling her to get Whale. Once she's gone she unlocks the door pulling it open to reveal Belle. Rumple gasps at the sight as she lifts her head. His eyes glisten with tears, "Oh my gods."

"What's going on?" Belle asks scooting back into the corner.

"Do you remember me?" Regina asks.

Belle nods, "Mayor Mills."

Regina nods, "Right, well I have some good news for you. We finally found your family, your husband Mr Gold."

"I have a husband?"

Regina nods again, "Yes. We didn't know it when you were first found but the Sheriff and I did some investigating and we found you."

"Does this mean I can go home?"

"Home," Rumple says still stunned, "My home?"

Regina sucks in a deep breath, "Yes dear. Once Whale gets here and signs the release papers you can go home to Mr Gold here and be released into his care."

Belle smiles brightly at him, "I don't remember you but thank you for finding me."

Rumple nods, "I'm sorry. I'm just overwhelmed to see you alive. I thought, gods, I thought you were dead." It's then that his anger rises to the surface but he tamps it down not wanting to scare her. He waits until Whale comes in to give her her final check-up before marching outside and roughly pulling Regina with him.

"You lying witch," he hisses.

Regina nods, "I'm sorry."

He scoffs, "I doubt that but you will be."

"I'm reuniting you now."

"You left her down here to rot!" he sneers, "Oh you'll pay for this. Tell me your Majesty what were you hoping to accomplish?"

"I was hoping that if you had the chance to be happy then you would let Henry be free of his favour."

His lips curl up in another sick smirk, "Never Your Majesty. Once a debt is owed it will be collected. Your boy owes me a favour and trust me the only reason you're not dead is because Belle is here. I will make you pay for this Regina, you can count on that."

It's then that Whale comes out, "She's free to go, take care of her Mr Gold."

"I will, thank you Whale," he says before glaring at Regina, "Until next time Madame Mayor."

* * *

Regina stays silent throughout the car ride back to the mansion. It worries Emma but the blonde doesn't say a word. She can tell Regina needs this silence and so lets her have it. She knows it has something to do with Mr Gold and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that their plan did not go as they had both hoped.

With a sigh Regina exits the car and walks into her home, Emma following close behind as they carry on through to her study, Regina taking one end of the sofa and Emma the other. Emma quickly kicks her boots up bringing her knees up to rest her hands atop them, "What did he say?"

"In short? That Henry still owes him a favour and now he wants my head on a plate to boot."

Emma sighs before looking seriously at Regina, "Well if Belle is the way Henry's book says she is then there's no way she'll let Rumple kill you."

"She may not be able to stop him. He's the Dark One Emma. I'm an idiot."

"Why?"

They both turn to see Henry staring at them. He frowns pensively before walking across and sitting opposite them. "What's going on?" he asks.

Regina sighs, "Rumple told us you owe him a favour."

"Oh."

"You're not in trouble," Emma says to reassure him.

Regina nods, "You're not. He said you were looking for answers and we understand you were trying to help but Henry, honey, you have to understand that Rumple is a very dangerous man."

He sighs, "I know but I thought if anyone could help me then he would."

"Why not ask us?"

He shrugs, "I couldn't. I wasn't sure you were ready for the questions I was going to ask. I didn't want to push you guys and I won't. So why are you an idiot?"

"I thought I could help," Regina replies, "I thought if I reunited him with his true love then he would forget about power and favours. Instead all it did was make him madder. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will," Henry promises. "You too Mom."

"I'll be fine Henry."

"Good," he says, "I like having you around Mom and you're trying to change."

"At least I know you two will see it."

Emma nods, "We will. Oh, you never told me what your idea was from earlier."

Regina nods, "I want to give back the hearts from my vault."

Emma's eyes widen, "Can you do that?"

Regina shrugs half-heartedly, "I don't know, maybe if magic comes back but I figure it's worth a shot. If I don't want to be the Evil Queen anymore and I want to be better then I need to prove it right."

"Actions speaks louder than words," Emma says.

Regina nods, "That's what I was thinking. You don't think it's crazy?"

Emma shakes her head, "No, I think it's great idea. It might help people see that you're changing."

Henry nods, the cogs turning in his mind. His Mom wants to change, she just needs the chance. When the curse breaks she'll get that chance. He nods again to himself. The curse has to break and people need to see that she's changing.

He needs to speed things up.

Little does he know that across town a certain pawnbroker is thinking the exact same thing. It's only when a text comes through on his phone. He nearly jumps from the surprise of it before looking down and reading it, _I need that favour_. He frowns before looking up at his Moms. He knows how nervous they are about this and he doesn't want to worry them further.

"Moms I'm heading out," he says.

Regina frowns, "You just got here."

"I know but I totally forgot until Paige just texted me. We have a project in school to work on."

"Okay," Regina says, "Just be back for dinner."

He pauses hoping he will be back for dinner, "Okay Moms," he replies, "Hey Mom, Ma, I love you guys."

"I love you too kid," Emma says with a smile.

"I love you Henry, have a good time," Regina replies.

He nods again before hurrying out the door wondering just what Rumple is about to ask of him.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for the delay in the update and for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Henry steels himself as he walks into Gold's shop. He shouldn't be here. That's his first thought as he steps over the threshold. He should have listened to his Moms and had them come as backup. Sadly he was too desperate to be a hero, too eager to save them all from the curse. Henry doesn't listen to his first instincts just to go home and tell his Moms his debt has been called in.

Instead he walks in through the door deciding he can just find out what the favour is and then relay the information. He won't agree to anything. He won't do anything, just gather intel and then they can figure it out together.

Honestly he has no idea what Rumple could want from him. He isn't magical and he's a kid. What could he possibly do for someone as powerful as the Dark One?

"Hello?" he calls out and Belle appears with a nervous smile. She's wearing a simple blue dress and she smiles when she sees Henry, "Can I help you?" she asks.

"Are you Belle?" he asks.

She nods, "Yes. I've not seen much of Storybrooke I'm afraid."

"Oh I'm Henry, Regina and Emma's son."

Belle nods, "Mayor Mills son."

A few months ago he'd have said no. He'd have argued that she wasn't his Mom and that he was not her son. He was the son of the saviour and all he was doing was waiting for his "real" mother to save him. Over the past few weeks, however, he's realised that biology doesn't make someone a real mother. Being a Mom is about so much more and as he looks back on his childhood and who his Mom is trying to be now, he knows that she is his Mom, just like Emma is.

"I am," he replies, "Is Mr Gold in?"

She nods again, "He's in the back room. He asked not to be disturbed."

"It's okay Belle," Rumple says appearing from the back office, "We can make an exception for young Henry here. Come on through lad."

Henry nods waving to Belle as he crosses through the curtains to the back room. He looks around curiously seeing the vast array of objects wondering how many are magic hiding in plain sight. "Have a seat," Rumple offers but Henry shakes his head, "No, my Moms will be expecting me back soon."

"Do they know you're here?"

He looks down guiltily, "No."

"And there I was thinking the Swan-Mills clan was all about honesty these days."

"My Mom is being honest with me. She told me you want to kill her."

Rumple scoffs, "That's my business with her not my business with you and I didn't ask if she was being honest with you."

Henry sighs, "I couldn't tell them." They were frightened enough that he owed Rumple a favour. He could feel the tension in the room as soon as he walked in and he knows how terrified they are. They have enough on their plate to worry about with the curse breaking and everything else. His favours are his responsibility, not theirs, at least that's how he sees it.

"Why not?"

"None of your business," Henry replies evasively, "So what do you want?"

"What I want is quite simple," Rumple says before walking over to a small pouch, "After the mine incident a few weeks ago I had Jefferson fetch me something from the Enchanted Forest."

"What has that got to do with me?"

"Everything," the older man replies before handing him the pouch, "My favour is quite simple and you gain something from it too. You want the curse broken, so do I and in that pouch is the way to do it."

Henry frowns in confusion before reaching into the pouch. His frown only deepens when he pulls out a shiny red apple missing a bite. He gasps in recognition of the object. He's read Snow White's story often enough to know exactly what it is, and that it's not something he wants near him or any of his family.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"You're a smart lad," Rumple replies, "Think about it Henry. Who is destined to break the curse?"

"Emma," Henry answers before frowning and paling, "You want me to give this to my Mom?!"

"Her or you, either way she suffers, it's a win-win for me and for you too Henry. You'll get your curse broken. Either you or your mother take a bite of that apple by sunrise tomorrow or I'll make good on my threat to Regina. It's all in your hands now Henry," Rumple says with a cruel sneer before standing.

Henry can't think of anything to say. His fingers reach numbly for the apple as he slips it into his bag and walks right out of the shop. Belle calls out a goodbye but he barely registers it. All he can think of is that apple sitting in his bag like a lead weight.

He wanted to be a hero. Only now does he realise how heavy a weight that is to bear.

* * *

Emma stretches and yawns as she walks into the kitchen. It's been a long, intense day and she's exhausted even though it's barely seven. A lot of the days seem to be like this now, tireless work to break the curse, magical research, secrets spilled of the past and whilst she knows it'll be worth it in the long run, she's looking forward to a time when they'll just be at peace.

She's not naïve though. She knows that such a time is not going to be in the near future. Breaking the curse will come with it's own baggage and drama and god will it take a long time for the dust to settle. Emma knows that. She's just hoping that in amongst all that carnage the bubble she's building with Henry and Regina will survive.

They are her safe place.

Even with all the intensity and the worries they share, even with Operation Cobra, they are what keeps her rooted to Storybrooke.

She smiles as she crosses the threshold and sees Regina with her back turned to her and stirring some sauce. Her smile drops when she hears a sniff. Emma walks forward and she frowns upon seeing the tears rolling down Regina's cheeks. She gently wraps her arms around Regina so as not to startle her. "What's wrong?"

Regina sniffs taking her sauce off of the pan, "I don't want to lose this."

"Lose what?"

"This," Regina gestures between them, "I'm standing here making dinner for you and our son and all I can think is, how many dinners will we have left?"

Emma nods in understanding. The thought had crossed her mind too though she dares not give voice to it. She doesn't want to think like that. She wants to believe that when the curse breaks they will still have this. After all is she's supposed to bring back the happy endings surely that must include her own?

She wipes the tears away, "You can't think like that Regina. If you do you won't get to enjoy the moments when they happen. You and Henry are my safe place Regina, let me and Henry be yours."

Regina smiles, "I'm trying. I just can't stop myself from worrying."

"I know, I worry too but I think that when the curse breaks we're going to have a lot more to deal with and I want us to be able to find happiness with each other. I want to know that at the end of the day, no matter how stressful or intense it is, we will have each other to escape from it all and just be Emma and Regina. I want us to pig out on take-out and have movie nights with Henry. I want to take you on dates and celebrate anniversaries. Granted I didn't expect to do it in between magical battles or curses but hey happy endings are never what we imagine them to be at first. So long as it's with you and Henry I don't care how it happens so long as it happens."

Regina's smile grows brighter as more tears spill from her eyes. She wipes them away looping her arms around Emma's neck and pulling her in for a loving kiss. Once they part she buries her head in the crook of Emma's shoulder, "I never imagined that the saviour would be my happy ending," she admits, "But I'm so glad that you are because now that this is happening I don't ever want it to stop."

Emma shrugs, "Then we won't. We'll just keep going."

"Just keep going," Regina replies grinning at her before frowning at the time, "It's nearly seven, why isn't Henry back yet?"

Emma frowns too, "I don't know. He should have been back by now. Let me call Paige's parents."

Both women wait as she does and talks to Paige's mother, a deep frown settling on her face. "Thanks anyway," Emma says before hanging up and turning to Regina with a worried expression, "He never went to Paige's."

"So where is he?" Regina asks eyes widening in fear.

"Moms! I'm home!"

Both women breathe out a sigh of relief at those words as he walks into the kitchen before Regina frowns, "Henry have a seat," she says sternly. He frowns before doing so, "Mom what's wrong? You look really worried."

"I am," Regina replies, "Where were you today?" she asks sitting down opposite him.

"At Paige's," he lies.

Emma shakes her head sitting down next to Regina, "Kid we know you won't. I just rang her Mom because we were wondering why you were so late. So where were you?….and don't lie to us this time."

He sighs before setting his bag on the floor. "Don't get mad…"

Regina arches a brow, "Why do I have a feeling that what you did was very bad?"

Henry nods with a gulp, "I went to see Rumple."

"WHAT?!" Emma and Regina both shout. Regina takes a few deep breaths to control her anger as Emma shakes her head before asking, "Kid why on earth would you go back there? Did you not hear us this afternoon? What happened to being in all this together?"

He sighs again, "I want to be a hero," he admits, "And it was my favour. I know you guys said we're all in it together but it was my favour to pay back not yours."

"We could have got you out of it," Emma says.

Regina nods, "Did he even tell you anything useful?"

Henry nods, "He told me the answers I needed to hear. I owed him."

"Barely," Regina replies, "Henry you keep saying how important honesty is to you and how all you ever want is the truth but you have to give trust to earn it. You can't tell us that all you want is honesty and then lie to us."

"But I was trying to help," Henry tries.

Emma sighs, "Kid, you want to be a hero but here's the thing, being a hero doesn't mean you go off on your own and out yourself in more danger. That isn't heroic, it's reckless."

He nods, "I know. I know that now."

"Please tell me you haven't done anything yet," Regina pleads.

"I haven't," he promises, "I know the favour but I haven't done anything about it yet."

"You still shouldn't have lied to us. You could have told us where you were going Henry and we could have gone with you. We could have helped," Emma replies.

He sighs again as he looks up at them, "Do you think he would have told me anything with you two there?"

Regina sighs resting her head in her hands, "Maybe not but the point Henry is that we are your parents. You're ten years old. It is not up to you to make the rules, if we ask you not to do something then you could at least pretend to respect us enough not to do it. We didn't tell you to avoid Rumple for fun, we did it because he is a dangerous, unpredictable man out for his own self-interest. You're a kid Henry. You're our kid and it's our job to protect you not the other way around."

"I'm the son of the saviour," he protests, "I brought Emma back!"

"At great risk to your own safety!" Regina cries out, "Henry," she says with a frustrated sigh, "You keep putting yourself in danger, you went to Boston on your own, you went into that mine and now you've gone to Rumple. You may be the son of the Saviour but you're not invincible! Do you have any idea how terrifying it is for us when you do these things? You want to be a hero Henry but you're a child and you don't understand what it means to be one."

"I'm not that immature," he argues, "I'm ten."

"Exactly," Emma chimes in, "You're ten. You think being a hero is dashing in with a sword and saving the damsel in distress. You think heroes and villains fit in neat little boxes and that for heroes it's all sunshine and lollipops but it isn't. You're a child Henry. Being a hero is not just running into save the day. Sometimes it's knowing when you can't do it all on your own and that you need help. Henry the weight of this curse breaking is not on you. It's on me and your Mom. It's on all of us. It isn't down to one hero, no-one achieves anything alone, there is always some forth of support whether it's a person, a place, music or books or anything, no-one is alone in their quests. Being a hero doesn't mean you outcast yourself Henry. You have to let us help."

Henry nods, "I know that now. Moms, I'm sorry I am and I knew as soon as I went in there that I shouldn't be there but I didn't think I could turn back."

Emma nods, "I know you're sorry Henry but you need to promise us you won't keep doing this. You can rely on us Henry."

"You can trust us Henry," Regina replies, "Please trust us."

"I will. I can," he promises. He walks across the table and hugs them both tightly. In this moment he's no longer trying to be a brave hero. He's just trying to cling tight to his mothers' hug and hope that he doesn't leave either one of them.

Regina frowns when she feels tears drip onto her shoulder and she uses her finger to tilt his chin up, "Henry what was the favour?"

His hands shake as he reaches into his bag and pulls out the apple, "He says that either you or I have to take a bite tonight or he'll kill you," he says solemnly as more tears fill his eyes, "I don't want to lose you Mom."

Regina's hold tightens around him as she stares at that shiny red apple. She'd hoped never to see it again. Her blood boils in anger at Rumple's words to her son. He's ten years old, he doesn't need the burden of this. He should not bear this responsibility let alone this choice. It isn't a choice.

Emma pales beside her, "Is that…"

"The cursed apple," Regina finishes for her as a lone tear trickles down her cheek. She slowly disentangles herself from Henry before reaching for the apple holding it firmly in her hand.

"Regina," Emma pleads as Henry runs forward, "Mom don't."

"Henry I have to," Regina replies, "I can't let you do this to yourself and I won't. You're my son and you are not suffering for my crimes. I cast this curse, it's only fitting that I take the bite. I know you two will save me. I love you Henry and I cannot let you do this. This is far too heavy a choice for you to make Henry and it isn't fair to you."

"Mom please let me do it, I'll be fine."

"Henry," Regina warns as she shakes her head, "No."

"Regina please I can't lose you, either of you," Emma says with a shaky sob. Regina looks up meeting her tear-filled eyes. She takes Emma's hand squeezing it softly, "You won't," she promises, "We'll keep on going, remember?" she asks before taking a bite.

At first nothing happens and for one blissful second Emma hopes that maybe it was just a sick, cruel test.

Then Regina's hand slips from her own and the apple falls to the floor with a thud.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :) _

"REGINA!" Emma cries out as the brunette tumbles to the ground, the apple slipping down too. All she can see is Regina still and barely breathing. She just hopes she's still breathing, that Regina's still there with them. God, please let her be. Emma cannot lose her. Not now. They've only just begun their story, it can't end now.

Her heart drops into her chest as a lump forms in her throat. It hurts so much. She can't find the words to describe the agony shooting through her heart. The best she can come up with is that it feels like something breaking inside of her chest. She sees Regina on the floor and everything else goes out of focus.

All she can feel is the cold, icy pit of fear dredging up from her stomach, just that sheer horrible ache that she might lose Regina. She might lose her without ever having told her how she truly feels. She might lose her and she's not okay with that, never.

Damn Regina and her impulsivity. They could have found a way around this, a way to stop Gold as a united front. Instead Regina grabbed that apple and now she's lost. Emma knows why. To stop Henry eating it she'd probably have done the same thing. It just hurts so much to see the reality.

Her mouth grows dry as her eyes fill with tears. She needs to move, to act, to do something and yet all she can do is stand there stuck, frozen, filled with fear over the thought of losing Regina. Regina promised to fight, to stay. She promised. She promised and Emma can't let that be a promise Regina doesn't keep. Emma needs her to stay with them.

If she could she'd take that curse away from Regina and suffer it herself, if she could. She wishes she knew what that meant. She wishes she could just snap her fingers and wake Regina up.

"Ma," Henry says pleadingly shaking her arm, "Ma please do something," he cries as he stares at his unconscious mother, "Why did she do this?"

Emma sniffs, words making their way past the lump in her throat as Henry spurs her into her action. She leans down to be at his eye level, "Because no matter what Henry, your Mom loves you and she would never let you suffer for something she caused. This is her curse and she didn't want you to pay the price for it. She told me you'd suffered enough thinking you were crazy and being told it was a lie. She said she couldn't bear to see you in any more pain."

"This is pain!" he cries out, "This hurts Ma, so bad, I can't lose her. Please Ma, you have to save her. Please."

"I'm going to do my best kid, I promise, I can't lose her either. I can't, oh god I can't," Emma sobs as she kneels down on the floor and cradles Regina in her arms. She sniffs again, fresh agony tearing through her heart as she holds the unresponsive brunette. She tenderly brushes a strand of hair away from Regina's forehead and in that moment Henry knows for sure.

He knows. He just needs Emma to know. "Mom," he says, "You have to help her. You're her true love."

Emma's only just started to believe. Henry is used to the idea of magic and curses broken by true love's kiss. Emma, on the other hand, grew up in reality, she grew up in a world where magic never saved her. She grew up in a world wherein there were no fairy godmothers to grant her wishes. All that means is that in this moment as she holds the woman she loves in her arms she can't see what Henry sees. She just sees Regina in trouble and that she doesn't know how to help her.

So she stands holding Regina protectively, "Henry I don't know what to do. You're a believer and I'm not. I don't know how to believe," she sobs desperately. "All I know is that your Mom needs help."

"So what's your plan?"

"We take it to the hospital where they can look after her whilst I find a way to save her."

"And me?"

"You, Henry are going to protect your Mom. She needs us both and I know we're in this together but the best way you can help your Mom is to stay with her and make sure she knows she's not alone."

Henry nods, wiping the tears from his eyes, "I can do that."

* * *

Regina gasps as she looks around her, darkness, just darkness. Of course during her magical training she had studied the effects of the curses and potions she was using but to experience it is wholly different. It's dark and cold in a way that sends icy shivers down her spine and fear to pool in her stomach.

It's nothingness, pure nothingness and it's terrifying.

Her hope is that Emma realises what she has. She just prays that Emma sees why she bit the apple. It was in the moment that Henry produced it that Regina knew. The saviour has to break the curse and how fitting for it to be broken by true love's kiss. Regina's been hiding from it for a while now but with that apple on her table she couldn't hide from it any more. She had to face the truth and that is that she loves Emma.

Now she just hopes that Emma feels the same. Regina thinks she does. She hopes she does. All she ever wanted was to be loved as strongly as she loves, someone to cherish her and want her and in Emma she thinks, she knows in her heart, that she's found that.

Plus she knew could not let Henry take that bite. She knows he would have done. He's brave and reckless and he wants to be a hero and he would have taken that bite. She could not let him do that. He's suffered enough as a result of her curse and there's not a chance in this life time or any other that she would let him suffer anymore. One of her biggest regrets is how much he's suffered already.

She wanted to protect her curse, her power. It was misguided and wrong and she lashed out due to fear.

She just hopes it wasn't too late that she realised the folly of her actions.

Regina wanders through the darkness with a fear-filled frown. She just wants to get back to her son and Emma. This darkness is terrifying, crushing down on her from every side. It's worse than any cave or crypt. It's 1000 of her mother's vaults put together and it's suffocating her with every step.

"Regina."

Her name is whispered in the dark and she can't help but be pulled towards it. Regina frowns as the room suddenly fills with a blinding light. She blinks and frowns before opening her eyes to see the light disappearing and the once empty room filled with people. Some she recognises. Others she doesn't but she knows what this is.

It's all the people she's killed come to haunt her at once.

"Why?!" they scream as they surround her, "What did we ever do to you?" Their pleas fill her ears as tears fill her eyes. She has no answers for them, just the guilt that eats at her heart every day over crimes she can never take back.

This is her darkness, her evil and there's no escaping from it.

"REGINA!"

She looks up at a louder voice trying to find out where it's come from. All she can see are lost souls clawing at her demanding answers. They crowd her and she can feel her breathing pick up at the feeling of being surrounded. She gasps and struggles before a hand suddenly reaches in and plucks her out.

Regina doesn't see who it is until they smash through glass to land in a hall of mirrors.

"Daniel."

* * *

Emma storms into the pawn shop, the bell rattling on the doorframe as she marches up to where Gold is standing there calmly polishing a sword. Smug bastard she thinks. Regina could be dying. She and her son are distraught and he's standing here as if nothing's happened.

"Ah Miss Swan," he says, "I take it a decision was made."

"Regina bit the apple."

"I see," he replies, "Not totally unexpected given her new-found desire to play the hero."

Emma frowns at the dismissive tone, "She's more heroic than you are, hiding here in your shop, refusing to take any responsibility and letting everyone else do your dirty work for you."

"Hit a sore spot did I Miss Swan?" he sneers knowingly.

Emma can feel the anger rising up in her. She doesn't have time for his games. She needs to save Regina and fast. "Cut the crap Gold. I need to save Regina. You know more about this magic crap than I do so help me."

He nods, "You need true love. Luckily I happen to have bottled some for a rainy day."

"Well it's storming like a bitch so hand it over."

"It's not in the most accessible place. We'll have to go fetch it."

Emma frowns suspiciously, "Why are you helping me?" It doesn't add up, given what he's put Regina and Henry through. She doesn't trust him but unfortunately for her he's the only one who knows about magic. She just hopes he isn't leading her on a merry goose chase, not now, not today.

"Let's just say I'm invested in your future," he says vaguely, "Follow me."

Emma sighs, all she can do is follow him as he leads her to the library. "Really?" she asks, "The answer's in a book?"

He scoffs using a skeleton key to enter the old abandoned building before walking over to a wall. He waves his hand causing it to raise and reveal an elevator. "It's quite simple Miss Swan, all you have to do is go down and fetch the vial of true love. It's in a golden egg in the belly of a beast."

She frowns, "What kind of beast?"

"An old friend of Regina's…Maleficent."

Emma's frown deepens as she thinks, "It's in a freaking dragon?! Why don't you go get it?"

"I have no magic in this land Miss Swan, besides which you need someone to operate the elevator. Now get in."

"And what am I supposed to fight this dragon with? My bare hands and wit?"

Rumple shoots her a fed-up glare before reaching for the box he's brought along. He opens it to pull out the sword he was polishing, "Your father's sword, aimed true and fast it will hit its mark. Good luck Miss Swan. Remember Regina's life is counting on it."

Emma sucks in a deep breath as her heart hammers in her chest. She steps into the lift hearing the wind roar against her ears as she moves her hands around the sword, trying to adjust to having it in her hands. It feels so unreal. A year ago she was alone in her apartment in Boston living day to day.

Now her girlfriend has bit a poisoned apple and she has a sword in her hands to go fight a dragon to save her.

She has a family to fight for and that is what is keeping her going. That is the thread leading her through the labyrinth.

Emma steps off the lift and takes in her surroundings with a confused gasp. It's an exact mirror of the mines, if not a little larger, all stones and dark and rock. _No wonder the library's always shut_ she thinks as she walks slowly forward. Her gaze is drawn by a shiny glimmer of glass. She picks it up and gasps in recognition, this is her mother's glass coffin. The thought is startling and she steps backwards stumbling into something cool and smooth.

She runs her hand over it, dread coiling in her gut as she slowly turns only for a bright green eye to open.

* * *

"Daniel?" Regina asks in surprise looking to her rescuer, "How are you here?"

"It's a curse world," he replies simply, "I'm here because I have to be."

"It's so dark here."

Daniel nods, "Yes. You know how these curses work Regina. Tormented by your worst nightmares. Facing your worst self, all your guilt and regrets. Then comes the burning room. As the seconds go by the hopelessness increases until you believe that you'll be trapped here forever."

Regina frowns, tears filling her eyes as he sums up the hell she's sentenced herself too, "Is this supposed to help?"

He looks at her, "I can't put an end to this. I'm here because I need to help you. You trapped yourself here and you know how to keep fighting. You just need to listen."

Regina sighs, "All I can here are them screaming my name and asking me why I did the things I did. I don't know what to tell them. I never do. They just haunt me day after day, why would eternity be any different given the horrible things I've done."

He nods knowingly, "That's the curse. You linger in the darkness, you've been doing it your whole life, so caught up in what has happened in the past that you're blind to the possibilities of your future. You spent years trying to avenge me when the last thing I would have wanted was revenge. Vengeance gave you a distraction and it was fed to lure you to the darkness and so you lived in the dark for years. Then there was light and you need to focus on that light."

"Henry?" Regina asks.

"He's one of them. You have two."

"Emma," Regina replies with a small soft smile, "Can you tell me something?"

"What?"

"Is she my true love?"

He nods, "Yes."

"What about you? Am I betraying you? Your memory? I thought you were my true love."

"You have many in one lifetime in Regina. I was your first. Henry is one and Emma is another. We are not limited to one true love. You lost me but that doesn't mean you can never have love. Don't linger in the darkness Regina. Listen."

Regina frowns closing her eyes as she wills herself to concentrate. Only then does she hear a voice from faraway.

_"This isn't a story in the book but one I wrote myself, well I've started writing it anyway. It's about a savior and a former evil queen."_

"Henry," she gasps, "I need to reach him, to get back to him," she says before her hands fly to her gut in pain. She doubles over feeling pain assault her from every possible angle. Tears burn in her eyes as her heartbeat picks up speed, "Daniel what's happening?"

No answer.

Regina looks up to see nothing but darkness once more. She hiccups through her sobs as she hears one panicked voice piercing through, _"MOM! No please don't leave me! Mom, Mom, please I need you."_

_"Henry go wait outside_."

Regina frowns as Dr Whale's voice cuts in. There's silence and only then does she hear the noise that terrifies her the most.

A flat line.

* * *

Emma backs away as the dragon rears up. She pales. It's huge and in the centre she can make out a glowing white spot. It doesn't take a genius to figure out where the true love is. Emma looks at the sword in her hands before throwing it down. She didn't grow up playing with swords or seeing dragons roam the land.

She instinctively reaches for her gun running and jumping across the rocks as she tries to get away, firing bullets as she goes. They hit but have no effect. Emma frowns as the dragon draws nearer and roars. Emma pales once more shooting again only for the dragon's tail to swish around knocking her and it flying.

Her gun falls into a chasm and she misses it by centimetres. Emma clings tight to the edge, her heart galloping in her chest as she pulls herself up. She's fuelled purely by adrenaline and her need to save Regina.

Once up she leaps across the stones before she trips and skids to a stop as she sees the discarded sword on the floor. She's not used to faith and hope and fairy-tales but she has to try. Emma picks it up with a shaky hand. She's no Prince Charming and the sword feels heavy. Emma can't help but wonder if that's the metal or just the responsibility bearing down on her shoulders.

She sighs before lifting the sword. There's no way she'll get to that glowing light by cutting and slicing. If anything she'll just get herself killed. Emma takes a deep breath focusing on who she's doing this for before launching the sword through the air.

She opens her eyes to see it hitting the dragon right where the egg is. The dragon squeals before falling to nothing but ash. Emma gasps in disbelief. _I defeated a dragon. Me. I took down a dragon_. It's a terrifying and awe-inspiring fact. It reminds Emma that this whole thing is indeed real. Storybrooke is not some idyllic little suburb hiding away. It's magic and dragons and curses.

As Emma picks up the egg however she's not thinking about magic or the new reality that's about come crashing down upon her. All she's thinking about is hoping she's not too late. She grips the egg tight as the elevator rises before stuttering to a sudden stop about two floors away from the top.

"Gold what the hell?!"

He appears at the top, "It's stuck. You'll have to climb up."

Emma nods moving to do so but struggling with the egg in her hands. "You can't do it holding that. Throw it up."

Emma sighs looking down at the egg. Throw it up and risk losing everything? Or keep it and risk being too late? She can't lose Regina. She can't waste time she doesn't have. A tear slips down her cheek before she nods reluctantly and tosses the egg up. He catches it before grinning and waving.

_Bastard_ Emma thinks as she hurriedly climbs up. It's too late. He's gone.

"Gold!" she growls moving to run out of the building when her phone rings.

It's the hospital.

* * *

Emma runs numbly through the hospital, tears streaking down her cheeks. The phone call echoes in her ears. The doctor telling her to come quickly. Henry's frantic cries in the background. That damn beeping.

It cannot be too late.

It can't.

She runs through to the hallway before the breath goes out of her lungs. The doctors are taking off the mask. The nurses are turning off the machines. Henry is crying in one of the chairs.

It cannot be true.

Whale comes out with a solemn look on his face as she silently pleads with him not to say the words she dreads to hear most, "I'm sorry," is all he says before she takes Henry's hand and walks him into Regina's room.

The brunette looks so pale and ethereal on the bed. Still. The room is silent and eerie and it scares them both to see Regina be so unmoving.

Emma sobs as she walks over, "Henry I'm not good at believing," she begins with a shaky voice, "I'm not but I defeated a dragon today and I need to believe that it isn't too late because I cannot lose her."

"Why?" he asks as tears roll down his own cheeks.

She looks up at him before nodding as she finally sees his point. Emma turns to look at Regina taking her limp hand in her own, "I promised you I wasn't letting go and I'm not. You can't die. You can't not without me telling you at least once that I love you."

"Kiss her," Henry says quietly.

"No," Emma says shaking her head, "Both of us. We're a family and I think we need as much love as we can get. I am not her only true love kid, you are too."

He nods taking Emma's other hand before taking Regina's too, "I love you Mom," he whispers, "Even when you thought I didn't, when I made you believe I didn't, I still loved you. I still love you and we need you Mom so please come back to us."

He sniffs before he and Emma lean down. His lips brush Regina's cheek as Emma's kiss her lips, one silent prayer running through all of their heads.

_Please wake up_.

* * *

_Thanks for reading :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy this update :)_

A light ripples through the room cascading out throughout the whole town. It hits everyone like a shock wave and for a moment everyone stands still, memories coming back to them as they remember who they are. They're rendered speechless as the magic washes over them, all of them left with one happy thought – the curse is broken.

Emma and Henry are thinking the same thing except they're thinking about a different curse. All they can see as the light ripples through the town is Regina's eyes opening. All they can hear is the gasp Regina makes as she wakes up.

"You did it," she says in awe as she stares up at her son and true love.

Henry grins throwing himself at Regina in a joyful hug, his happy tears spilling down onto her hospital gown, "I was so scared Mom," he cries, "I was so scared I was going to lose you."

"I'm right here my little prince," Regina promises as she sits up and rocks him. Over the top of his head she meets Emma's teary gaze and repeats, "I'm right here," as Emma slowly sits down and puts her arm around Regina. Their foreheads rest against one another as they take advantage of this moment wherein everyone is too stunned to confront or disturb them. They're caught up in the aftereffect of their own curses being broken to bother them just yet.

They revel in the peace not wanting to wonder how long it will last, and just enjoying it instead.

"I love you," Emma confesses, "I love you," she sobs as she leans into kiss Regina again, this time grinning as Regina's lips move against her own and return the kiss with vigour. Regina rests her head against Emma's again as she holds her family close to her, "I love you," she replies, "I love you so much Emma and you my little prince. You're both my heroes."

Henry looks up at her, "You're mine Mom. You bit that apple so I wouldn't."

"I promised not to hurt you anymore Henry."

"I know but I never wanted you to get hurt either Mom."

Regina nods brushing her hands through his hair, "I'm okay Henry. I knew you and Emma would be able to wake me, so long as your Ma here could figure it out."

Emma pouts at her playfully tapping her nose, "Well it's not like you had it all figured out either!"

"I knew," Regina replies confidently.

Emma chuckles, "Well you could have clued me in."

"That's not how true love works," Regina points out, "It's something you have to realise by yourself in your own heart."

Emma smiles, "Well I did…eventually…but don't worry I'll never forget. God I never want to lose you again Regina. Okay, just please don't do that again. I love you and I don't want to have to imagine a life or future without you in it."

Regina cups Emma's cheek, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise Emma, I want to stick around for a long time if I can."

Henry squeezes her arm protectively, "We're a family Mom. We won't let anyone hurt you."

* * *

"Charming," Snow gasps as the ripple of light magic hits her. Across from her she can see Ruby and Granny hugging and the dwarves celebrating. Her eyes though are searching out her husband. Finally she spots him climbing down from his truck.

"Charming!" she calls out running over.

"Snow!" he yells back as he leaps from the truck and runs over to her. He pulls her in for a hug kissing her desperately, lovingly. Snow's last memory is of cradling his dying body. Now they're both here together. They survived. They made it.

"I'll always find you," Charming says with a smile as he wipes away the happy tears spilling down his wife's cheeks.

Snow can't help but chuckle, "Except Emma found us this time."

He shrugs, "Clearly it runs in the family."

Snow frowns. Emma. Emma who was her roommate but it turns out is her daughter. Her daughter has gone from a baby to a 28 year old woman. She's all grown up and she's incredible but they've missed so much. First steps. First words. All the moments where she would have needed and wanted them and yet they were apart.

She can remember the few things Emma told her about foster care. They were horrifying and now they hit her like a sucker punch to the stomach. She takes a deep breath. So much pain. So much sadness but they can all be together now. She and Charming can be her parents and be her family.

"We need to find Emma," she says before a thought occurs to her. Regina. "We need to get her away from Regina."

"What?" he asks.

"Charming, Emma thinks she's in love with Regina!"

He frowns, "What? What has that evil witch done to our daughter?"

Snow sighs, "I don't know but we need to get her and Henry away from her and fast."

* * *

As the dust settles and people's rage starts to surface the atmosphere in the room shifts. It's Mother Superior who approaches them first. "If I were you," she says icily before spitting out the next two words, "Your Majesty, I'd run."

Emma frowns as Regina sits up straighter. "She's not running anywhere."

The nun scoffs, "Do you know who she is?"

Emma avoids her judgemental gaze as she takes Regina's hand, "I know exactly who she is and we're not running anywhere. Now if you'll excuse us she just nearly died and we'd like a few moments to ourselves."

With that she abruptly pulls the curtain shut and turns to Henry and Regina with a serious expression, "We need to get out of here before anyone else comes along."

Regina nods hurriedly disconnecting herself from the machines, all of them ignoring the beeping as Henry grabs his book before helping his Mom to stand up, the curse still making her feel a little dizzy on her feet. She stops for a moment to pause for breath, "Are you okay?" he asks worriedly as he stares up at her.

She nods as she takes another deep breath before looking to her son, "I'll be fine Henry, clearly eternal sleep is more exhausting than I realised."

His frown deepens, "Don't joke Mom. You could have died."

Regina nods solemnly, "I'm sorry I scared you Henry but I had faith that you and Emma would know how to save me. I knew you would fight for me just like I'll always fight for you two."

He smiles, "You will?"

"I told you Henry, you and Emma make me feel loved, you make me feel wanted and the pair of you give me the family I've always wanted. Emma's supposed to bring back the happy endings and I don't want either of you to lose yours….not that I'm assuming it's with me…"

He cuts her off, "It is Mom. We're a family and surely family is a huge part of happy endings?"

Regina nods, "It is Henry. I don't plan on leaving you for a very long time okay?"

Henry smiles, "Good because I just got you back and I don't want to lose you again, not when we have so much time to make up for."

"What do you mean?"

"When I thought you were evil and pushed you away and all," he says guiltily as he averts his gaze. She tilts his chin up her finger, "Henry you can't blame yourself for that. Yes you thought I was evil but I reacted badly. We both made mistakes and we suffered for them. The curse is broken, it doesn't erase everything but maybe for all of us it could be a chance to move on and try to be happy."

"I'd like that….I just wish everyone else could see what you're really like. You're not evil anymore."

"Oh Henry," Regina sighs, "People will not be swayed so easily. For a long time to them I was a tyrant. I was an evil monster. They're not going to be able to shake that image overnight. It will take time and even then not everyone will believe but so long as we all believe in each other we'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

She nods before frowning as she hears a commotion outside of the curtain. Emma hears it too before turning to the pair, "We need to make a move now." Luckily not many people know that they're here in the hospital. Emma takes her jacket off and slips it round Regina's shoulders so she won't be cold before grabbing her hand, "Henry you good to go because we're going to need to run."

He nods slipping his backpack onto his shoulders, "Ready."

Emma peers around the curtain. She can see a small crowd forming, mostly being stirred up by Whale, by the nurses' station. So far they're all too disorganised and busy yelling to notice them. Emma decides to seize the opportunity while they can. Squeezing Regina's hand tightly and nodding to Henry they slip past the curtain and down towards the next corridor hoping and praying no-one sees them.

They stay as far away from the crowd as possible and mercifully people are too pre-occupied with their plans for vengeance to spot the trio slipping around the corner. Emma shushes them both with a finger to her lips as they creep down the stairs and towards the front door. They make sure the coast is clear before hurriedly running out and to the Bug.

Emma makes sure Henry and Regina climb in first before getting in herself. She straps her seatbelt on and sighs in relief. "We got out," she breathes. Regina reaches over rubbing her hands in circles on Emma's back to comfort her, "We made it out," Regina echoes.

Henry frowns in the back seat, "So what now?"

Regina frowns, "We can't go back to the mansion. That's the first place they'll look."

Emma nods, "City hall is definitely out too then."

Regina nods solemnly, "I don't think anywhere will be safe."

"There's one place I can think of but it's risky."

"Where?"

"My apartment," Emma replies.

"The one you share with Snow White, my former arch enemy who I tried to kill on multiple occasions?"

Emma bites down on her lip, "We'll hope she's not there. Either way it will buy us some time to plan."

"And for me to change," Regina says looking down at her outfit.

"Aw but you look so hot in my leather jacket."

Regina rolls her eyes, "Regardless we still need to find somewhere safe. Your apartment is in the middle of the town square. How do you suggest we get there without anyone noticing?"

"There's a back way," Emma replies, "It's a bit around the houses but it'll get us there a bit more unnoticed."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I trust you to keep us safe," Regina replies squeezing Emma's hand before letting go so that Emma can start the car up.

* * *

Emma parks the car around the back of her building before fishing out her key for the back door. As the Sheriff, Gold let her have the key for emergencies. Emma thinks today definitely qualifies. She takes several looks around making sure to be cautious. They can't risk anyone seeing them. They can't risk a sudden attack.

After several tense minutes pass she finally nods and climbs out of the car. She walks around to the other side and helps Regina out before shielding her protectively, Henry moving to walk behind his brunette mother.

"You two stay behind me," Emma warns, "Just in case."

They nod following Emma as she unlocks the back door and leads the way up the stairs until they reach the apartment. Emma pauses at the door taking a moment to wish with all of her heart that Mary Margaret isn't in. She shouldn't be. Judging by what she's read she'll be out looking for Prince Charming by now.

She unlocks the door and steps in releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding when she sees that it's empty. "Okay guys," she says and lets Regina and Henry in. Henry moves to set his bag down on the counter and pulls his book out. It's his retreat when he needs answers and both of his mothers let him have it.

"We'll be right upstairs kid, if you hear anyone come to the door hide. Okay? Just hide."

He nods, "I will Ma."

She smiles at the moniker as she and Regina head up the stairs to her bedroom. They sit down on the bed and Emma grins at Regina, "He just called me Ma."

Regina nods, "You're his Mother too. He can't call us both Mom, it will just get confusing."

"He'll call 'Hey Mom' and we'll both run into each other," Emma jokes before a sombre silence falls over the two of them. Emma reaches for Regina pulling her close to her needing the comfort of embracing the slightly smaller woman. "I'm so glad you woke me up."

Regina nods hugging Emma back before tilting her head up so she can kiss her sweetly, "I'm glad it was the two of you waking me. You pulled me from the dark Emma."

"What was it like?" Emma asks.

Regina shudders and Emma begins drawing her fingers through dark curls in the hopes of comforting her, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want me to."

"It was cold. At first it was just cold and empty and then I could hear them."

"What?"

"The screams," Regina replies, "So many screams. The curse shows you your regrets, your past, in my case it showed me the pain I caused. It showed me all the people I had killed. They were clawing at me, overwhelming me and trying to pull me under."

"What happened?"

"Daniel dragged me out. He reminded me of something very important."

"What's that?"

"That when we lose one true love it doesn't mean we lose all chance of happiness. I can love again and with you I know that's true because you Emma, are the one I love. You are the one I want to spend my life with and it's you and our son who gave me the hope to fight through the darkness."

Emma smiles kissing her tenderly as she caresses Regina's cheeks, "You and Henry are my lights. You give me such incredible strength and courage I never knew I had. I fought a dragon today, a goddamn dragon and I did that for you. You help me believe in myself in a way I've never done before and I will never stop loving you for that."

Regina smiles back at her, "And I will never stop loving you for the rest of my days."

Emma grins at her and for a moment they simply sit there resting their heads together until Regina shivers. Emma frowns before remembering the hospital gown, "We better get you something to wear."

Regina nods before frowning, "I don't have any clothes."

Emma shrugs, "I borrowed your shirt once, so we'll call it even," she replies as she pulls out a pair of jeans she thinks will fit and a nice grey sweater. "I know it's not what you normally wear but it's as close as I'm going to be able to find."

Regina smiles at the effort as she pulls on the jeans before shrugging off the gown. Emma's jaw drops for a second as she sees Regina's breasts encased in a black lacy bra. Regina grins as she meets Emma's gaze, "See something you like?"

Emma blushes upon being caught, "Sorry for staring."

Regina smiles at her, "If I minded I'd have gone in the other room to share. I love you Emma and I'm comfortable enough to sit here like this with you and know that you would never do anything unless I wanted you to."

Emma smiles as she hands Regina the sweater, "I wouldn't. When it happens I want our first time to be because we're both ready and want it."

Regina nods slipping the sweater on before reaching for a pair of Emma's boots and zipping them on. "How do I look?"

"Honestly, drop dead freaking gorgeous."

Regina chuckles leaning down to kiss her, "With you I feel that."

Emma smiles taking her hand as she and Regina descend down the stairs to find Henry staring intently at his book. Regina walks over ruffling his hair, "Find any answers Henry?"

He sighs, "Not yet. I don't think this book will have the answers though."

Emma slips an arm around his shoulders to hug him, "We'll figure it out kid." She frowns noticing Regina freeze as she stares out of the window. "What's wrong Regina?"

Regina points out of the window and Emma and Henry stand to stare out too. Emma gasps at the purple cloud fast approaching, "What the hell is that?"

"Magic."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :) _

"Magic?" Emma asks though she doesn't get an answer. There isn't time before the purple cloud filters in through the windows and surrounds them. She and Regina hug close pulling Henry to stand in between him. It's an illusion of safety more than anything else. If the magic is going to affect them it will but being close gives them comfort if nothing else.

They stay there like that for several minutes as they wait for the cloud to disperse. Emma coughs. She doesn't feel any different. If anything she just feels weirded out that magic really truly is here. She knows it exists, she woke Regina with true love's kiss after all.

There's a difference though between a kiss and a big purple cloud sweeping through the town. It scares the living daylights out of her. What does that magic mean for all of them and where the hell did it come from?

Her first guess is Gold and if she's right she doubts he brought magic back for anything good.

"So magic?" Emma asks again.

Regina nods with a frown. Magic is here and yet she can't feel it. She hopes it's just the after-effect of waking from the curse. Maybe with time it will come back. She hopes it will. If magic is here then she needs to be able to protect Emma and Henry. She wonders if Emma will have magic. It will make sense, her being the Saviour and product of true love after all.

Her frown deepens. If Emma does have magic they will all have to tread carefully. All new magic users have the choice between light and dark. For her, her magic was light and then was twisted into dark. She wonders what it is now. Will it be dark and evil? Will it be lighter? She supposes that's up to her to govern, magic is down to the guidance of the heart after all and it's up to her how to use her power.

If it returns she knows how she wants to use it now.

If Emma has it she wants to help her use it responsibly and properly. She wants Emma to know it's nothing to be scared of, that it's okay to encourage magic and not fear it, that not all magic is dark and evil, that it's a part of her and one she'll need to embrace.

"Magic," Regina replies, "it's back."

"Do you have it?" Henry asks looking up at her.

Regina frowns, "I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?" Emma asks in confusion.

Regina nods, "I can't feel it. What about you?"

"Me?" Emma asks.

Regina nods again, "You're the saviour. You more than likely have magic in you. It probably hasn't awoken yet."

Emma blinks stunned. _I have magic?!_ "You think I have magic?" she asks surprise colouring her voice. She looks down over herself. She doesn't feel any different. She doesn't feel magical. She frowns. Will everyone expect her to have magic? They'll all expect her to be the saviour after all.

"Hey," Regina says softly as she places her hand gently on Emma's cheek, "if you do, you do. If you don't, you don't. Whatever happens I'll support you. I'll help you Emma. If you have it, it's nothing to fear. It can be dark or light but it's down to you how you use it. If you don't have it then it's nothing to worry about."

"What if everyone expects me to have it?"

Regina sighs, "People will have their expectations. Let them. They'll all expect me to be evil but that doesn't mean I have to be."

Emma smiles at her, "Just be who I can be."

"Just be you," Regina replies, "And know that it'll always be enough for me and Henry."

Emma nods and kisses her softly, "I love you so much you know?"

Regina smiles, "I love you too."

"So what happens now?" Henry asks fearfully.

Emma sighs running her hand through her hair, "The aftermath."

* * *

Henry frowns as they walk out of the apartment, "Are we sure going into town is a good idea?"

"Henry I thought you wanted to meet your grandparents?" Regina asks, "All you wanted was to be with your family." The words sting as she says them remembering all the times he told her that once the curse was broken he would be with his real family and away from her for good.

He shakes his head, "I'm with my family right now," he says squeezing her hand, "I want to meet my grandparents but not if it means them hurting you. Emma, you, Snow and Charming, you're all my family and I don't want to lose anyone."

She smiles at him, "Well I can promise that you won't lose anyone because of me. Snow and I may have been enemies in the past but I think for all of our sakes this grudge needs to end. Enough blood has been shed, enough pain wrought. I want us to be happy Henry."

He smiles up at her seeing how far she has come from the woman she was a year ago, "I'm proud of you Mom."

"I'm proud of you too," she replies ruffling his hair, "True heroes Henry are not measured by their strength but by their hearts and I think you Henry could be a true hero."

"I'm trying to be."

"I think we all are Henry," Regina replies as she looks around anxiously before calming as Emma stays beside her. Emma's hand slips onto her own and together they take a deep breath before walking out of the building unsure of what they're going to find.

As expected there are people hugging and caught up in the joy of reuniting. A few people gasp when they see Regina and run. Others glare angrily at her. Others stare on confused at the sight of the evil queen and their saviour holding hands, a united front walking down the main street.

Emma freezes as she spots Mary Margaret and David. As of this moment her friends are gone. As soon as they turn around and see her she will have parents and the thought is overwhelming. She was an orphan. For her whole life that was all she knew. She doesn't know how to be anyone's daughter and all she can feel is a sick fear that she will not be what they wanted.

She saw it enough times in foster care. They wanted the babies. The cutest ones. The smartest. The perfect child for their home. Not Emma. Never Emma.

What if the same happens now?

Regina squeezes her hand and moves to caress her cheek before kissing it softly, "Whatever happens remember that we love you and you are enough. No matter what you are part of a family."

Emma smiles before whispering back, "I just want them to want me."

"They will," Regina assures her, "And on the rare chance that they don't then it's their loss."

Emma nods before the trio slowly walk forward. As they do Snow turns with an awestruck smile. "Emma," she gasps, her eyes filling with tears as she runs forward and hugs Emma tightly. Emma freezes before slowly hugging her back. She's at a complete loss here. This is nothing like any hugs they shared as friends, quick and natural. This feels too tight, too strong a hold. She understands it, this is the first time her mother has seen her since she was a baby and yet it feels too much.

She pulls away, "Mary Margaret."

She frowns but that frown is replaced by a smile when Charming suddenly hugs Emma. They have their daughter back and in the moment they are too full of joy to notice Emma's utterly overwhelmed expression. Emma wriggles away, "David."

"Charming," he corrects.

"You found us," Snow says happily, "You found us," she repeats before pulling an already uncomfortable Emma in for another hug. For Emma it's just strange. On one hand she's happy because she finally found her parents but on the other they are strangers to her. She doesn't know them to love them yet. She wants to know them but she's not ready for this instant leap into having parents just yet.

She needs time.

She just doubts they're going to give her that.

"Grandpa?" Henry questions and Charming chuckles, "Yeah I suppose so kid."

Regina smiles watching them all hug as she stands by the side. This is their moment and she won't intrude. She knows how long Henry has wanted this and how long Emma has wanted to find her parents and her home. She just hopes Snow and Charming don't push too soon.

It's then that they turn and Charming levels her with an icy glare, "Regina. What are you doing here?"

Emma breaks free of their hold as does Henry and the pair move to stand either side of Regina. "She's with us," Emma tells them.

Snow pales, "Emma I know you were dating her before the curse but now you know who she is you cannot seriously still consider being anywhere near her."

Emma frowns, "Why not?"

Charming scoffs, "How about the fact that she cursed us all? Or the fact that she's the Evil Queen? And your step-grandmother?"

Emma can't help but laugh, "My what?"

"Step-grandmother?" Regina questions, "Really? Snow after all that has happened do you really still see me as your stepmother?"

"Well….no," Snow admits, "I did but after everything I can't say that I do."

"Even so I didn't grow up with Regina knitting me sweaters and handing me hard boiled candy. She is not my step-grandmother nor was she ever that. She's my son's other mother and my true love. As for the curse, I'm not denying that there is a lot of bad blood between our families but why should that stand in the way of my happiness, of our future, the past is full of horrible, dreadful stuff that you're both guilty of. We can either let the past drag us down or we can try to move on. Personally I'm going to do the latter, you're welcome to join us if you want. As far as the Evil Queen goes, that was who she was, but it's not everything about her. It's part of her but she's so much more and I love her for all that she is."

Snow stands there speechless as Charming folds his arms, unconvinced and stubbornly glaring at Regina. The old grudges of the past will not be so easy to move on from and Regina is well aware of that. It's going to take a lot of time and effort but she's willing to put that in for Henry and Emma. She only hopes Snow and Charming have the sense to do the same rather than risk losing their daughter and grandson again.

Regina doesn't want that. A few years ago she wouldn't have cared but now she wants Emma and Henry to have their family, to be surrounded by people who love and care for them. She wants them to have Snow and Charming in their lives if that is what they want to. She doesn't want to make it a 'me or them' type scenario because it's unfair to the ones she loves.

"Snow, Charming, I know it's hard for you two to believe given our history but I'm not playing some evil game here. This is not part of a plot or scheme. Trust me if anyone told me I would inadvertently adopt the saviour's son and then fall in love with such saviour I'd have called them a fool but I did and I do. I love them both and I do not intend cause either of them any harm. For their sake and our own I would like to move on. I know it's easier said than done but you once told me Snow that hope achieved far more than vengeance ever could. I'm hoping you still believe in that. I know I've done nothing to earn another chance and all I can give you now is my word that I love your daughter and grandson with my whole heart."

"And whether or not you guys believe in her we do," Henry chimes in.

They stand there in silence, a crowd beginning to gather around them, most of them having heard the conversation between the group and muttering their opinions. Some are being swayed by the words of love and hope. Others are hopeful that this means the end of the evil queen. Most of them however are torn between disbelief and anger.

"I cannot accept this," Charming says, "I'm sorry Emma but you cannot be with someone as despicable as her."

"Emma he's right, this cannot carry on. You're the savior."

Emma groans. Already they're using her title to tell her what she can and cannot do, using her reputation as if that should make any difference as to who she loves. It doesn't. Not to her. "So?" she questions, "I'm not just the saviour. I'm Emma and I love Regina. I don't care what you think. Either you accept it or you don't but I won't pretend to be someone I'm not for you."

"We're not asking you to," Snow replies only for Emma to cut her off, "Aren't you? You've known me five minutes as my mother and you're already telling me who I can and cannot be with. I know you two want to be my parents but you can't just leap in and start telling me what to do. I know you're eager and you're happy but for my entire life I've been alone."

"And whose fault is that?" Charming sneers angrily.

"She may have cast the curse but you still put me in that wardrobe."

"We did it to save you."

"You did it to save your kingdom. I get it. It's what you do but I was still alone. You two had no idea where I would end up or if I would even survive. Yes I escaped the curse but we could have been together. Tell me which curse is worse. My point is that I'm going to need time to deal with this, to get used to having parents. Right now I want to find out more about that purple cloud of magic and why it was brought here."

"Yes, I'd like to know that too," someone calls out staring straight at Regina.

Emma frowns about to yell something back when Regina places her hand on Emma's shoulder. "All they know of me is the Evil Queen Emma, I'm always going to be the first one they suspect."

"That doesn't make it right," Emma says, "Regina was with me and Henry when it happened. She didn't do this. My guess is Gold."

Regina nods, "He did steal that egg from you. I doubt he has good intentions with that magic."

"Then let's go talk to him," Emma says with a determined nod. Regina nods back and Snow frowns jogging to keep up with Emma who has already begun stalking over to the pawn shop.

"Wait! Emma you must have questions for us?"

"I do," Emma replies, "But you know maybe over a glass or bottle or two of wine."

"Emma we –"

Whatever she's about to say is cut off by the sound of feet all running together and shouting. They can't make out much but one chant rings clear, "We need to kill the queen!" Emma shudders in horror seeing the mob storming, mercifully not towards them, in the direction of Mifflin Street. Luckily none of them are close enough to see Regina standing behind Emma and all are intent on charging towards the manor where they assume the queen is.

It's Archie who spots them and runs over, "Thank god," he says before blinking in surprise as he sees Regina, "You're all here."

"She's with me," Emma explains.

To Emma's surprise Archie simply nods unfazed and she smiles at his acceptance of that simple fact. It's Henry who questions it, "You're not surprised?"

"No," he replies shaking his head. He's known Regina for years and whilst his old memories have returned he can remember life in Storybrooke. He can see the change in Regina and the whole town knew of the developing relationship between the Sheriff and the Mayor. "I came over because I need help. Whale has whipped the town into a fury, he's leading them to Mifflin Street to kill Regina."

Henry pales moving to hug his Mom tightly, "Emma we can't let them kill her."

Emma nods, fear chilling her once more as she meets Regina's gaze before promising, "We won't."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :) _

Regina straightens determinedly, "Emma if they're as riled up as they seem they could be dangerous."

"Regina I won't let anything happen to you."

"it's not me I'm worried about," Regina replies, "Emma I know you and Henry are their heroes but you never know what people will do and I want you two to be safe."

"We will be," Emma promises, "No-one is going to hurt us."

"That's right," Snow says, "She's our daughter and Henry's her son after all."

"Our son," Emma and Regina reply in unison. They turn away from her, "Let me come with you," Regina says.

Henry's eyes widen fearfully, "Mom it's you they want."

"I cursed them Henry. They're angry and they're vengeful. I understand it. I understand what comes of it. I promised to change Henry and I'm trying. I want everyone else to see it. I want to make sure nobody gets hurt in that mob. You have no idea how quickly those things can get out of hand."

It clicks in Emma's mind first, "You want to make sure no-one in that crowd gets hurt even if they are all after you."

Regina nods, "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me Emma whether it's you or Henry or a total stranger. I don't want to be the cause of any more pain or suffering. I'm coming with you. You said it yourself, we're in this together so let's go in there together and try to calm them before anyone gets hurt."

In that moment Snow sees a flicker of the woman who saved her years ago on that horse. She lets herself see it for a moment. She lets herself hope then she sees Emma and Regina's hand entwined as they lock gazes. She sees the adoration and love there and that moment is gone. She wants so badly to be happy for her daughter and to believe in Regina's redemption yet there is so much anger and so much resentment still boiling under the surface.

She needs to put her people first though and that means, as Regina said, making sure nobody is swept up in their revenge and winds up injured.

"Let's go," Snow says trying her best to sound authoritative, to be the queen she's going to have to be now they're in this new realm. Regina may have been the Mayor but she is the rightful queen and she had a kingdom to lead.

The group hurry over to Mifflin Street only to stop at the edge of the path. There's a mob on the pathway cheering and yelling but no-one is moving towards the house. There's no need to. Standing there at the edge of the pathway is the mansion up in flames as they all chant "Burn the witch."

* * *

Regina eye's water as she stares at the flaming remains of her home. Her heart pangs as she watches it burn to the ground. For the first eighteen years it was just a mansion, a place she happened to live. It was luxurious and grand but it was empty. It was only when she adopted Henry that it felt like home then it turned from an empty hollow palace to the place where Henry took his shaky first steps. He said his first words in her study. They ate meals together in the kitchen. She used to walk and rock him through the hallways to get him to go to sleep. The fridge is where his pictures are displayed. The hallways and units are filled with family photos.

Now it's all up in flames and it breaks her heart because their home is gone. In the back of her mind she knows they can build another and that the most important thing is the three of them being safe and alive yet she still feels a sense of loss as she watches the flames lick at her home.

She moves to step forward but Emma stops her with a gentle hand on her arm. "Regina," she says softly. She doesn't know what to say. She's been moved from home to home in her time but she stopped herself from getting attached. It simply hurt too much when that home was lost. She knows all too well the heartache of losing a home. All she can offer here is understanding and the possibility of keeping Regina from losing anything else, of keeping her safe.

"I know," Regina replies quietly, "But…it's my home."

"And you're mine," Emma says, "I don't want to lose you. If they're capable of burning your house down what are they capable of doing to you?"

"She's right Mom," Henry adds, "I can't lose you too," he says looking to his home with tear-filled eyes.

Regina nods before looping an arm around his shoulders, "You won't lose me Henry, I promise."

It's then that the mob turns and fixes it's angry glare on Regina. "There she is!" someone calls out as another yells, "Burn the witch!"

Emma frowns stepping in front of Regina but it's Snow who steps in front of them both, "Stop!"

The crowd freezes and Leroy steps forward, "She cursed us all sister, she needs to pay."

"I know," Snow replies, "But killing Regina will not change anything. It will not undo the curse. It won't help us get back. If we kill Regina we're no better than her."

Emma scoffs. She's glad Snow's stepping in to help but the speech is all about good and superiority. It's not about the fact that Regina is a human being and that no-one here right now deserves to die. It's about their sanctimonious goodness. It marvels Emma that she seems to be the only one who sees the hypocrisy in this "good" and "better" that Snow is preaching. Right now however Emma can't question it. She can't step in and raise her doubts because right now that mob is listening to Snow and if they stop, well she can't bear to think about what might happen to Regina if they stop.

"What do you want us to do?" someone calls out, "Let her get away with what she did to us?!"

"No," Snow insists, "We lock her up to protect ourselves and then we will figure out a way to punish her."

Henry frowns, "Lock her up? She's my Mom!"

"She cursed us all," Leroy yells.

"She gave you all a second chance," Henry points out, "I didn't see it at first and I know none of you will too. She took you from your home and she took your names and I get that you're angry but eventually you'll see that in this world you can be whatever you want to be. You all have a chance here to live the lives you want."

Someone else scoffs, "Yeah with cursed memories in our heads and in a town full of dangerous magic. Some life."

Henry sighs and Emma places a hand gently on his shoulder, "Kid they're furious right now. I know you want them to believe in your Mom and for them to see the bright side in this but they won't. They're angry and for them it's an anger that demands to be felt. It's an anger they need to feel. Let them feel it and see what you see in their own time. Right now we need to keep your Mom safe."

"So you're going to lock her up?" he asks.

"I'll be there with her the whole time. She'll be safe," Emma promises. She looks up to Regina and mouths 'I'm sorry'. Regina nods before kneeling down to look her little prince in the eye, "It's for the best Henry. Thank you for standing up for me but you can't expect them to forgive me for the curse. I did a terrible thing, lots of terrible evil things and it will take a lot for them to accept that I've changed. I love you."

"I love you too," he promises as Emma shakily pulls out her handcuffs. She attaches one to her own arm before attaching the other to Regina's hand. "I don't trust anyone else to get you there," she explains before linking their hands together. Regina squeezes her hand softly, "The mansion may be gone," she says tearfully, "But I still have a home."

* * *

The cell door slams shut and Regina flinches. She's been in all sort of prisons during her time. Her childhood. Her marriage. Her capture by Snow. Her own curse in its own way and now this cell. She can't say this one is undeserved. She knew that people would be angry, that they would expect some sort of retribution, some sort of punishment for her crime. Ordinarily she would run from it and fight it but she's done hiding from what she has become.

She knows who she is, the good and the bad. She knows who she no longer wants to be and to Regina's mind redemption can only come with responsibility and the curse is hers to bear. Snow has her crimes and Regina has hers. She can own up to hers. She just hopes that for Emma and Henry's sake the punishment is not death.

Enough blood has been spilled in this battle. There's no need for any more.

She stands by the bars as Henry and Emma stand on the other side. The sight sends pain cleaving through her heart. It's how she felt when Emma first came to town as if she were on the outside looking in. Behind the bars she can't help but shudder. What if they realise standing there that they can easily live a life without her, perhaps a better one, free of the burden of her crimes and pain.

Emma frowns seeing the thought flicker in her girlfriend's eyes. She reaches through the bars to take Regina's hand, "I don't care what it takes. I'll get you out of there and we will be together as a family, all three of us. No-one is getting left behind here Regina."

She smiles, "Promise me Emma."

Emma smiles back at her, "Never letting go remember?"

This time her smile is a little brighter, "I remember."

Charming clears his throat from behind them, "Emma she does need to be punished."

Emma sighs turning to face them, "And Regina knows that but honestly we have bigger issues to deal with."

"Yes," he says before stalking over to Regina, "Why didn't we go back?"

Regina shrugs, "I don't know."

"It was your curse."

"Rumple's curse," Regina corrects, "I just cast it and honestly I don't know why we didn't go back. I don't even know if there's anything to go back to."

"So you destroyed the land without even knowing if it would still be there?" he asks.

Regina nods, "Well to be honest Charming I never plan on going back there."

Emma sighs in relief hearing her use the present tense not the past. She has no wish to go to the Enchanted Forest either and she's glad to hear that Regina's on the same page. Some people might be homesick for that land but it's not her home, it never was nor will it ever be.

"And you think she doesn't deserve to be punished?" he asks Emma, "She destroyed our home so they destroyed hers. She deserved it."

Emma frowns angrily and her hands clench into fists, "What?" she growls.

"Emma," Regina says softly and moves her hand through the bars to unfurl that fist, "Don't." Emma takes a deep breath feeling Regina's hand in her own calm her. She takes another deep breath before looking at Charming, "If you could at least pretend to remember that I love her it would be nice. Besides I wasn't talking about the Enchanted Forest. I was talking about the fact that someone brought magic back here and we need to know why."

"Emma's right," Snow agrees, "Besides she can't get out of there. Let's go find Rumple. Regina can wait." In all honesty whilst Snow still wants to believe in second chances another part of her, the part fuelled by fury is yelling for Regina just to stew in that cell for as long as possible.

"Ma," Henry whispers tugging Emma's sleeve until she looks to him, "Go with them."

"But your Mom…"

"I'll stay with her, you go with them."

"Why do you want me to go with them?"

He sighs. He wanted his grandparents to be heroes but right now they don't seem that way to him. All he sees are angry, vengeful people blinded by their fury who don't seem to care that they're talking about hurting someone he and Emma love. Right now he sees them as a threat to his family. "Because," he admits in a pained whisper, "I don't trust them."

Emma nods with a sympathetic smile. She feels the same way and it hurts more than she thought it would, "I'll go. You two stay safe."

"We will," Regina promises. Emma reaches through the bars to caress her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," Regina replies, "Now go find answers, we'll be fine."

* * *

Henry sits outside the jail cell with his book in his hands. This book had his grandparents as the conquering heroes and he sighs. Everything he thought was true doesn't seem to be anymore. He thought there was good and bad and that was that. Except it wasn't.

"Are you okay Henry?" Regina asks as she sits on the bed.

"I'm okay," he mumbles.

Regina frowns, "Henry I know that look. You're not okay."

He sighs setting his book aside, "They're not how I thought they'd be."

"Your grandparents?" she asks and he nods. "Henry that book, I know that for you it gave you all the hope you needed but it wasn't everything. It doesn't tell you everything. It has heroes and villains because they're the inspirational fairytales of good defeating evil. What it doesn't tell you is that everyone has good and bad in them, that it's never as simple as it seems. They're still your grandparents."

"But they want to hurt you."

"And I hurt them in the past. Snow and I, we've caused each other a lot of pain and misery. There's been blood spilt on both sides, losses to both of us. They want punishment for that. Anger is a blinding sort of emotion Henry. I succumbed to it because I thought it was all I had. Right now they're angry but it's okay to love them, it's okay to want to love them just like you love me."

"Even though you're enemies."

"Maybe Henry you and Emma will be the ones to bring us all together," she says hopefully. Henry smiles, "I hope so. I'm going to grab a soda from the machine, do you want one?"

"A water will be fine Henry, thank you."

He goes and she sighs staring down at the book before freezing at the sound of footsteps. Definitely not Henry's. It's two steps and the unmistakeable tap of a cane. She straightens hoping that Henry has the good sense to look before he comes back in and hide when he sees who's here. Rumple steps out through a side entrance.

"I thought he'd never leave," he says confidently striding up to Regina, "And to think a few weeks ago we were both on the other side of these bars."

"What do you want Rumple?"

"You kept Belle from me for years."

"I didn't kill her."

"No you just let me think she was dead and then used her as a pawn."

"Like you did to me then?" Regina counters folding her arms.

He sneers grabbing hold of the bars, "You need to suffer."

Regina frowns, "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"No," he says, "For you I have a fate worse than death planned." He suddenly reaches through the bars and pulls her arm forward. She gasps, her eyes widening in terror as she sees what's in his hands, "Is that?"

He sneers pressing the medallion into her palm, "Destiny," he hisses, "And yours your Majesty is particularly unpleasant." With that he releases her sending her stumbling back into the cell and poofs away as Henry returns.

He frowns as he walks in to see Regina standing there, fear-stricken and staring at her burned palm.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks for your response to the fic so far. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :) _

"Mom what's wrong?" Henry asks worriedly as he sees his Mom's panic-stricken expression.

Regina doesn't answer at first staring at her palm. So far there's no image but with magic back she can imagine it's only a matter of time. What he has planned for her is a cruel fate. Her soul will be stolen from her body. She won't be dead or alive but simply in stasis with all of the other lost souls.

What's worse is that it will leave Emma and Henry without hope. There is no known way to re-unite the soul with its body, not that she is aware of either so she will be completely lost to them. Regina sucks in a deep breath. She has to find a way to fight this, if there is one. She cannot destroy their happiness. She wants to be a part of it, not just a shell perpetually waiting for a soul.

She looks up to her clearly terrified son, "It's okay Henry. I'll be okay."

He frowns, "Mom, I know that look. You're not okay. You're scared."

She sighs, "Does your book tell you anything about wraiths?"

His frown deepens, "No."

"They're a particularly cruel creature Henry. They feed on souls and can be guided. Wraiths carry talismans and if someone is caught by the talisman and marked then the wraith will feed upon you."

He puts it together quickly and realisation dawns on him with a shocked gasp, "Someone marked you." He gulps, tears brimming in his eyes at the thought of losing his Mom. The curse breaking was supposed to bring back the happy endings so how is it fair that the people who break it have to lose theirs?

"Rumple," she answers.

Henry frowns, "it's not fair," he says, "We broke the curse! Mom, we broke it, you're one of the heroes with me and Ma so why do we all get punished? Why are we being punished for being heroes? That just isn't right."

"I know Henry," Regina replies sympathetically, "It's never that simple Henry. Sometimes it does seem like the good suffer most and that evil always comes out on top but when you look beyond the surface you can see that isn't true. People like Rumple, everything good they have comes from taking, it isn't real but an illusion. People like you and Emma however work for everything, they try hard and so their happiness is real."

"It still isn't fair Mom. No-one calls Rumple out on anything. Why isn't he in a cell too? Why isn't everyone burning down his home?!" he asks angrily tears burning in his eyes, "Why is it just you? He did this to you when he's already caused you so much pain already. I know you hurt him too but he still hurt you. Why does he have to make things worse and get away with it?"

Regina sighs. She wishes she had a good answer as to why some people are punished and others aren't. Sadly it seems to be a fact of history, at least her history anyway. "I don't know Henry. My best advice would be to not focus on the happiness of others and instead strive to be who you want to be. The villains might seem like they win at first but one way or another they always get their comeuppance, they lose. It does happen and the good find ways to be happy. You, me and Emma, we will be happy Henry, we'll find a way."

"You promise?" he asks quietly.

She nods reaching her unmarred hand through the bars to place over his own, "I promise."

* * *

Rumple drops the talisman on the ground before hoisting his dagger up in the air. With this he will wreak on his vengeance on Regina. She stole Belle from him, leaving her in limbo, it's only fair that he does the same to her – perpetual limbo.

He stabs the dagger into the talisman and the wraith floats up awaiting instruction from the one who has summoned it.

Rumple grins thinking of a burn that will be scorching the former queen's palm any moment now. He looks up at the wraith, "Go," he says seeing how the wraith has already sensed a soul to feed upon. He laughs as the spirit sucker wafts away in search of Regina.

He looks down at his watch and heads back to his shop where Emma and her esteemed parents will soon come visiting in search of answers.

* * *

Emma storms into the pawn-shop, the bell thundering overhead as Snow and Charming run worriedly after her. She slams her hands down on the counter, "Gold!"

He grins walking in from the backroom, "Ah the Charmings reunited. How nice to see the family together again, come to thank me?"

Emma snarls, "Come to thank you?! You poisoned my true love, tricked me into giving you that damn egg and then brought back magic for god knows what reason."

He shrugs, "It all worked out well in the end. The curse is broken. You found your parents. No harm, no foul."

Emma scoffs, "Enough mind-games Rumple before I lose my patience with you."

"I thought you needed answers."

"Maybe I just need to punch you in the face," she replies as her fists clench, the anger swirling in her veins as she stares at the imp. He chuckles and smirks and god she wants to wipe that grin off of his face but she can't. She needs to get Regina out of that cell and work out what on earth to do about well everything.

"Such hostility," he scoffs, "And for no reason."

Emma takes a deep breath knowing that he is trying to rile her up. She can't let him get to her. She needs to focus. She needs to figure everything out and eventually in all this chaos find a moment to breathe. So far in Operation Cobra she's found that with Henry and Regina, Emma just prays that peace is still there.

"Why did you bring magic back?" Emma asks trying to stay on point.

"Easy," he shrugs, "Magic is power."

Whatever Emma might say next is interrupted by a loud shrieking noise that echoes throughout the whole town. A gust of wind thunders through the streets blowing out all the lights as the ground rocks. "Whoa," Emma mutters as she tries to keep upright by gripping onto the counter, "What the hell was that?"

"That," he says with a sick and twisted sneer, "is going to take care of my Regina problem."

This time Emma doesn't hold back, her fist rearing back and snapping forward hitting him square in the cheek, "You son of a bitch," she growls, "Haven't you done enough to her?!"

"She took Belle from me," he says in his defence.

"And you took everything from her," Emma replies, "You took her hope. When she needed it most you robbed her of light and persuaded her towards darkness. You have caused her enough pain and suffering. You bastard."

"Emma," Snow says, "We need to find out what the hell that was."

Emma nods in agreement before adding, "We need to make sure Henry and Regina are okay."

Her comment flies right over their heads as Chamring replies, "We need to make sure our people are safe."

Emma frowns before brushing past them and answering curtly, "I am."

* * *

Emma rushes into the station to hear a screeching. Her heart drops as she walks in to see Henry hiding under a desk and a giant black dementor looking thing sucking the life out of her true love. "Regina!" she cries out as her girlfriend struggles to stay on her feet.

The creature turns to her and Emma gasps again. It's dark and haunting and the look it gives her sends chills down her spine. Regina wobbles and sways on her feet. Emma moves to run to her but the Dementor slaps her away sending her flying across the room and crashing into a desk. The creature then turns from her and back to sucking the life out of Regina.

"Ma," Henry sobs, "We need to save her."

"I know kid," Emma says, "just stay safe, stay where you are okay?"

He nods and she stands shakily before lifting up a chair and trying to bat the thing away from her love. It's futile and Emma sobs helplessly. She can battle bail-jumpers and criminals. She can fight the real world but when it comes to magical creatures she doesn't know the first thing to do.

It's Snow who steps into action with a lighter and an aerosol can.

"Hey!" the pixie haired brunette shouts and the wraith turns to her. Snow holds the can at arm's length before spraying it and setting her lighter off. The flame whooshes out and the wraith shrieks before smashing through the window releasing its grip on Regina who crumples coughing and gasping to the floor as she realises how close she came to death.

Emma runs over helping her up, Regina's hand clutching tight to hers. Once she's standing Emma pulls her in for a hug and nestles her face in dark silky locks. "Oh god," she murmurs, "Regina, what was that thing?"

"A wraith," Regina says hoarsely as she clings to Emma determined to make the most of any moment she can have with Emma before the inevitable happens. "Henry," she chokes out.

"I'm here Mom," he says shakily as he walks over to his Moms and joins in their bear hugs. "Mom I was so scared."

"It's okay Henry, I'm still here," Regina says before looking to Snow, "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you," Snow replies looking at her daughter and grandson. "Did I kill it?"

"No," Regina replies shaking her head, "You just stunned it. It will regenerate and then it will come back for its prey…for me."

Emma shakes her head, a sick feeling of dread pooling in her gut as her heart threatens to break over the thought of losing Regina. Before she can say something Charming says something that chills her to her core, "Maybe we should let it."

Emma turns to him horrified, "You want to just let her die?!"

"It wants her, once it has it will go. Everyone will be safe."

Regina squeezes Emma's hand seeing the angry glower on her girlfriend's face. "Emma breathe," she says softly in an attempt to stop her punching out her own father. Anger remains on her face but she calms, a little before glaring at her father, "She is not dying." Emma punctuates every word before continuing on, "I know there's been a lot of pain and death and war in the past but it ends here. Regina is Henry's Mom and I love her, we are not letting her die. You can either help or you can go home. Either way we are saving Regina. There must be a way."

She turns to Regina desperately needing any sign of help. Regina holds onto the bar of the cell with one hand and to Emma with the other as she thinks, "They can't die."

Tears pool in Emma's eyes as she cups Regina's cheek, "Then what do we do?"

"Send it to another realm," Regina says, "It's a long-shot but if we can make a portal and send it away then it'll be fine."

"So you want to inflict that on someone else?!" Charming asks.

"No," Regina replies, "I want to send it to the Enchanted Forest."

Snow frowns, "But that's our home."

"Snow," Regina says softly, "It may not even exist anymore. If we banish it to the Enchanted Forest we're banishing it into oblivion."

Tears pool in Snow's eyes, "It doesn't exist anymore?"

Regina shrugs, "Honestly I don't know. If it does exist then I can't imagine that there's anything left. The curse decimated it," she explains before sighing and looking to Emma, "It's the best chance we've got."

Emma nods, "Then that's what we'll do. First Henry you're staying with Ruby."

He frowns, "But I want to help."

"No!" both mothers shout out. "Henry," Regina says, "The best thing you can do is stay safe. Please Henry we cannot let you get hurt. I promise we'll both come home to you okay?" She holds his hand loosely like she used to do when he was just a toddler.

Henry sucks in a deep breath before nodding, "Fine but you better come get me."

"We will," Emma promises before looking to Regina and repeating, "We will."

They have to.

* * *

Once Henry is dropped off Emma and Regina head into the Mayor's office. Snow and Charming have ventured off in search of a way to hopefully keep the wraith at bay whilst Regina opens the portal. Emma watches as Regina slowly picks up the hat box.

She's still dressed in Emma's clothes, her hair is a mess and she's clearly exhausted but god she's beautiful all the same. Emma walks over to her and kisses her sweetly, "I love you so much," she says resting her forehead against Regina's. Regina nods, a tear slipping down her cheek, "Emma…if I don't…"

"No," Emma says, "No goodbyes, no 'if you don't make it, okay? We're gonna beat this thing and we will be okay. We're going to fight and we're going to win, I need you to believe for me Regina, please because in this whole new crazy world you are one of the few things that make sense to me, with you I actually feel like I belong and I cannot lose you."

Regina smiles brightly at her. "Oh Emma," she says softly, "With you I feel like I'm worth saving and for that I just want to say thank you. For a lot of my life I've never believed that I'm worth saving, I thought I was beyond it and no-one changed my mind until you, until Henry and now god, Emma I want to be saved, I want to live."

"You will," Emma promises her, "We all will."

Snow and Charming march in armed with brooms, "For kindling," he says as they stop noticing the twinkly-eyed gazes of the two women. "So," Snow says clearing her throat and alerting them to their presence in the room, "What's the plan?"

Regina grips the hat in both hands, "We use this to open the portal. Once the wraith comes to find me it'll be sucked in and hopefully will be gone forever."

They all walk into the town hall and Regina sets the hat down on the floor, the other three standing behind her. As she kneels down a cold wind blows through the doors chilling and shaking them all. All four share a look knowing that they have to act now.

Snow and Charming walk forward lighting their makeshift broom torches to try and ward the soul-sucking creature away as Emma and Regina stay near the back of the room.

Regina sets the hat down and wills her magic to appear. She needs this to work. Sweat beads on her forehead as sits there. She closes her eyes tight as she thinks of Emma and Henry, all she has to fight for and yet her magic will not come.

"Please," she whispers as she futilely spins the hat.

"Now would be good," Charming cries out as the wraith comes flying in. He lights the railing slamming them shut to seal off the room with a wall of fire. The wraith whooshes back and forth trying to fight a way through.

"I'm trying!" Regina calls out desperately. Emma stands behind her staring back and forth between Regina and the wraith.

Emma sits down beside her, "What's going on?"

"My magic," Regina says, a tear slowly crawling down her cheek, "It's not working."

Emma gulps sitting down beside her and placing a comforting hand on her arm. As soon as she does both women gasp feeling a rush of energy, the hat beginning to spin and purple magic swirling around them. Regina smiles looking at Emma, "You did it," she says awestruck as she feels magic stir in her system kick-started by true love.

Emma grins, "We did it," she corrects watching the magic whirl around them. She stands up as Charming yells, "Watch out!"

Emma looks up to see the wraith heading straight for them, "Regina!" she shouts quickly pushing her out of the way of the wraith. The ghost-like creature shoots into the portal and Emma breathes out a sigh of relief until a cold hand grabs her foot and pulls her downwards and into the purple vortex.

Regina screams seeing Emma slipping in and grabs desperately for her hand. She vaguely hears Snow shouting "Emma!" and then nothing. The purple smoke disappears and then there's just black.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Regina coughs and splutters as she finally comes back to consciousness. The last thing she remembers is the portal spinning around her and Emma falling away from her. _Please just let us have landed in the same place_. Mostly she just hopes that where they've landed is not the oblivion she fears.

She can feel ground beneath her and that's a relief. It means they've at least landed in another realm and if they were sent through then it means they can be sent back. All it means is a search for a way back.

Regina just hopes it isn't a long one.

She thinks of Henry back in their land. He has his grandparents to look after him so she at least knows he'll be taken care of. It doesn't change the fact that both of his mothers are trapped in another realm with currently no way back home. She sighs picturing their son and how he must be feeling right now.

_Stay strong Henry_ she wishes, _we need your hope more than ever_.

Regina slowly blinks open one eye and immediately searches for any sign of the red leather jacket she adores so much. "Emma," she whispers as she gingerly sits up. She can't feel any sign of injury just yet, just the enormous weight of fatigue and the long day they've both already shared. Summoning her strength she rolls over to where Emma is frowning when she sees Emma still unconscious.

"No," she whispers, "Come on Emma. Please wake up, okay? You didn't let me tell you how much I love you and how much I need you. You better not take the chance away from me, from us, please Emma."

A tear rolls down her cheek as Emma remains unresponsive. A million possibilities run through her mind, most of them bad, almost all of them picturing the wraith taking her soul or killing her, or the portal having had a far worse effect on Emma than her.

She just prays none of them will be true.

"Emma," she whispers again as she looks worriedly around them. Regina gasps recognising it as part of the Enchanted Forest but not the one she remembered. It looks more like a desert, all abandoned and destroyed. She wonders how this part of the land survived, another more worried part wonders who made that happen.

Regina chews her lip as she shakes Emma's shoulder until finally Emma coughs and begins to stir. Emma blinks her eyes open before smiling as she sees Regina. She leans up engulfing Regina in a big hug, "Oh thank god, you're okay."

"I think so," Regina replies, "You pushed me out of the way."

"Of course I did. I would never have let it take you. Where are we?"

"It was reckless," Regina huffs, "You had no idea where you could have landed! You could have been…" she trails off not wanting to voice what could have potentially happened to them both as a result of tumbling into this portal.

"Well the portal wasn't part of the plan," Emma points out, "The idea was to save you not get dragged to god knows where." Her tone softens when she sees Regina's teeth wobbling her lower lip and the tears threatening to fall. "Hey," she says quietly, "It's okay. We're both okay. I wasn't thinking about consequences Regina, I just wanted you safe."

"I know," Regina replies, "It's what you do, you put other people first and it scares me because you don't think about yourself. You're selfless and you're brave and I love that about you but it terrifies me because there are days when I don't want you to play the hero because I just want you to be safe instead."

Emma nods in understanding as she takes Regina's hand in her own and rubs soothing circles on the back of her hand, "I know. It's the same thing that scares me about you too. You know, you're so wrapped up in being good, in trying to change that you miss the fact that it could kill you. Here's the thing we're both like that, we both sacrifice ourselves for the sake of changing, for the sake of good and yeah it's dangerous but it's what makes us, us. I think what's important is that we survive, we keep going and we always have each other to come back to and Regina I think that's what keeps us alive – no matter what the danger we know we have someone to go back home to."

Regina nods with a sniff before kissing Emma tenderly, "We do. We need to get back to Henry Emma. He's all alone back there. He has your parents but…"

"…you don't trust them either," Emma sighs.

"You don't trust them?" Regina asks.

Emma nods, "Mary Margaret and David? Sure. Snow and Prince Charming. No. I don't know them and what I've seen so far has given me no reason to trust them either."

"Give it time," Regina advises.

Emma sighs, "I know…let's just get home from wherever this is."

"The Enchanted Forest, well what's left of it anyway," Regina replies. It's her old realm, her old home but it's not home. Home is the woman sitting next to her. Home is their son waiting for them back in Storybrooke. A sigh escapes her lips and a tear rolls down her cheeks as she realises that right now she's nowhere. This is not home to her. Her mansion is gone. She has a home yet she has no idea where to go. She has no clue as to where they'll sleep and where they'll set down their roots and the whole thing feels like a sucker punch to the gut.

Emma frowns looping an arm around her shoulders and rubbing Regina's arm, "What's it like being back here?"

Regina frowns, "Like feeling lost. All I want to do Emma is get out of here and I know what will happen as soon as everyone back in Storybrooke knows this place still exists."

"They'll want to go back," Emma replies hollowly.

Regina nods, "They'll want me to send them back here. They won't understand that there's nothing left – they'll try and rebuild it."

"What about people who don't want to go back?" Emma asks.

Regina sighs, "Snow and Charming won't care. They're the leaders, they won't care if people disagree, if they want to go they will expect their kingdom to do as they command and follow suit. Most people won't want to disagree given the reputation and popularity of Snow White."

"God my Mom sounds like the bitchy popular girl at high school that no-one wants to piss off for fear of being an outcast."

Regina chuckles at the comparison but she can't help but agree," Unfortunately yes. She also has no real experience of leadership, she doesn't know the cost of running a kingdom, let along rebuilding one. She has no idea what sort of life she'll be dragging everyone back to, she'll just be focussed on the memories she has and a nostalgia for a land that no longer exists."

Emma runs her hand through her hair, "I don't belong here Regina. This is nowhere to me. It's not my home, definitely not and I don't want to be forced to come back here and be the princess that I'm not."

"You won't," Regina promises her, "We build our home wherever we want it and try to keep Storybrooke an option for those who want it as long as possible. We just have to hope we can get everyone to see that this land is untenable."

"Let's hope so," Emma replies with a sigh as she stares around the desolate landscape. So far she's seen no-one but the two of them and a frown settles on her face as she hurriedly grabs for Regina's hand. She lets out a sigh of relief when she sees that the mark that was there is gone. "Is the wraith gone?"

Regina frowns in confusion as she stares at her unmarred palm, "I don't think so. It came through before you. The only thing this can mean is that it found another soul to steal thus relinquishing it's want for mine."

"So what do we do?"

Regina sighs, "We be careful."

* * *

Henry sighs as he sits in the Diner and waits for his Moms to pick him up. He can't let himself imagine any other possibility. They promised him they would be back to get him and he has to believe that they will. He needs to.

"Ruby," he says, "Have you heard anything?"

She frowns slightly, "Sorry kid, nothing from either of your Moms yet."

He sighs before furrowing his brow, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You don't seem as mad as everyone else….at my Mom I mean."

Ruby nods. "What she did was terrible but it was a blessing in disguise Henry. She could have trapped me in wolf form. She could have separated me from Granny but she didn't. She let us be together and I haven't had to worry that I might tear someone apart for 28 years. In this land I don't have to run and hide. I don't have to be a monster or be what someone else tells me I have to be. I can be anything and I get to run this Diner with my family. For me that's nothing to be mad about, I'm happier here than I ever was there."

He smiles at the story before asking, "Do you think anyone else will see it like that?"

She shrugs, "Maybe Henry. Maybe. Give them time."

He nods, "I can do that. Where do you think me and my Moms are gonna go? Our home is gone. We can't go to the apartment…"

"If it helps you guys will always have a place here at the B&amp;B if you want," Ruby offers.

Henry grins before he hears the bell over the door chime. His grin turns into a confused frown as he sees only David and a tearful Snow enter. No Mom. No Ma. They walk over to him with solemn expressions and his heart drops. "My Moms promised to pick me up," he says in a shaky voice.

"Oh Henry," Snow says with a sob before kneeling down to look him in the eye, "They fell through the portal. Your Mom was trying to save Regina when she fell in and then Regina jumped in after her."

He frowns at her misuse of Mom and Regina before nodding. It makes sense to him, Emma trying to save Regina, Regina not wanting to abandon Emma. Part of him feels slightly lost and afraid. That's the part that's almost afraid to ask, what if they don't come back? He tries to shut that part out focussing on his hope, on his knowledge that his Moms are stronger together, that united they can and will fight their way back to him.

If anyone can do it, it's his Moms and he'll do whatever he has to here in Storybrooke to help.

"Don't worry kid," Charming says, "We'll get her back."

Henry's frown deepens, "Her?"

"Emma," he replies.

"What about my Mom?" he asks.

Snow frowns, "That's what he said. We're going to get your Mom back. Until then you can come stay with us at the apartment."

Henry shakes his head taking a step back from them, "No."

"Henry you have nowhere else to go," Charming replies.

The words sting and tears brim in his eyes. He wills them not to fall as he stands his ground. "I'll stay with Ruby."

"Henry…" Snow tries.

"No," he says, "You just said you'll get Emma back but what about Regina? You're willing to just abandon my Mom and leave her lost in another land? How are you heroes? I have two Moms and I want them both back and I'll do it with or without you."

"Regardless you can't stay by yourself."

"Ruby and I will look after him," Granny says stepping out, "You can't force the child to go with you if he doesn't want to and he clearly doesn't want to. We'll look after him and help him save both of his Moms."

Snow frowns at Granny standing up to her, "Excuse me?"

Granny frowns back at her as she replies, "Not all of us are just going to sit back and get on board as you abandon Regina to oblivion. Whether you want to see it or not she's changing, she has a son and your daughter who love her. Not all of us are happy to write off a human life so easily. Now get out of my Diner and think about what's truly best for your daughter and grandson."

With a glare at the older woman and a huff Snow and Charming begrudgingly walk out. Henry sighs before turning to Granny. "Thank you," he says, "For standing up for me."

She nods kindly, "Don't make me regret it."

"I won't," he replies, "My Moms promised to come get me and pretty soon they will. I know they will."

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Emma asks as she and Regina walk across the deserted shore. Regina points to what looks like a broken, crumbled rock in the distance. "That was Snow's palace."

"Wow, it looks lovely," Emma scoffs sarcastically.

"The curse did most of the damage," Regina points out, "Though before that I found it pretty horrible."

"Really?"

"It was ornate and dark and all of those things that everyone thinks is glamourous and splendid but for the majority of my life that palace was my prison."

Emma frowns before nodding in understanding. "So why are we going back there?"

"Because we need a portal," Regina explains, "The wardrobe they used to send you through should still be there, if we can somehow use the traces of magic we should be able to create a portal. Once we get the portal open it should send us through to Storybrooke."

"Should?"

"Well we'll have to guide it with our magic," Regina clarifies, "But yes it should take us home."

"Good," Emma says, "I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to. It's hard for me to see this as anything more than a picture in a storybook. I know it's real to everyone else and that this was a home for a lot of people but to me this is just a land I've never been. It looks like a shell to me, emptied out and broken. Snow might want to rebuild but I don't, I want to move on and build my roots with you and Henry in Storybrooke."

Regina nods, "Me too." She frowns hearing a noise, "Sh," she whispers as she looks around trying to assess where the noise originated. Regina turns slowly only for something to collide roughly with her face. The last thing she sees before unconsciousness takes over is Emma' wide frightened eyes before she tries to fight their assailant.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Emma yells as she tries to kick and punch Regina's armour clad attacker.

The warrior removes her helmet and glares down at Regina, "Don't you know who that is? She's the Evil Queen. Look what she did to this land. She killed Philip!"

"Who the hell is Philip?"

Another woman steps forward, this one in a torn lilac dress, "He's my true love and thanks to the Queen here bringing a wraith through with her he's gone."

Emma frowns, "Oh," she says softly as realisation hits, "I'm so sorry but he's not dead. His soul is stuck somewhere in that wraith but there must be a way to get it back. Neither of us meant for anyone to get hurt. We just wanted to banish it to somewhere we didn't think existed. We all thought this world was gone and that we were sending it somewhere where it couldn't hurt anyone."

"Well it did," the warrior spits out, "And she needs to pay."

Emma steps protectively in front of her, "You'll have to go through me first."

"Fine," the other woman replies before raising her hand and spinning something before Emma even has a chance to react. A large, heavy object smacks into her face and she tumbles to the ground beside Regina.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	22. Chapter 22

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Emma comes to in darkness. She frowns wincing as she lifts her tied hands to her head. She has no idea how long they were knocked out or where they are and she curses. They need to get home, not be trapped in some dank cell god knows where. The woman who captured them told her this part of the land survived the curse which Emma guesses is not good for them, not with their memory of Regina.

Regina.

She sits up urgently hurriedly removing the bindings on her wrists with the aid of a sharp stone. As her eyes adjust to the dim light she spots another figure and lets out a low whistle of relief to see Regina. The brunette is still unconscious but at least she's here. They haven't taken her. They haven't killed her.

Emma gulps as she remembers what the warrior told her, that the wraith they sent through stole another soul. She sighs guiltily. All they wanted to do was save someone and get that wraith out of their town. Their intentions were good and yet they still wound up hurting people. She frowns wondering how on earth anyone is supposed to win in a life like this.

"Excuse me," a voice says from the shadows startling her. Emma jumps scooting protectively in front of Regina.

"Don't worry I mean you no harm, I'm a friend," the woman steps out into the light and Emma frowns. There's a familiarity in her features, not an exact likeness but enough of one to give her an idea of who this is.

Regina coughs and groans beside her slowly blinking awake before gasping in horror and moving to sit beside Emma, "Stay away from her Emma," she says tersely glaring up at her mother, "How are you alive?"

Cora smiles at her, "I have my ways Regina. Surely you know that by now? No hug for your mother after such a long time?"

Emma scoffs, "A punch in the face is more likely."

Cora's eyes narrow, "I wouldn't if I were you. I could crush you before you even raised your fist."

"Oh mother," Regina says in a mock sweet tone, "How good to see that you haven't changed."

"Regina darling, I want us to be mother and daughter again, properly, I promise."

This time Regina scoffs, "I'll believe that when I see it," she replies before helping Emma up off of the floor, "How's your head?" she asks.

"Sore but I've had worse. You?"

"I'm fine," Regina reassures her.

Cora watches the exchange knowingly before smirking at her daughter, "Ah so you've found another love then have you Regina? Hopefully not a worthless peasant like the last one."

Regina's hands ball into fists as her face glows with anger, "His name was Daniel and he was not worthless. Neither is Emma."

"What is she? Servant? Valet? Miller?"

"It doesn't matter. She's Emma and you aren't getting anywhere near her. I will not let you hurt anyone else I love mother," Regina states defiantly.

Emma nods squeezing her hand in support, "You're not hurting your daughter anymore."

Cora opens her mouth to speak when two ropes dangle down and the warrior appears above them, "It's time for you two to meet Lancelot. He can decide your fate. Hurry up," she says impatiently waiting for Regina and Emma to climb up the ropes out of the cell.

Emma squints as they climb up onto the surface. She shields her eyes before helping Regina out. "So," she says, "That was intense."

Regina nods, "You just met my mother."

"Your stories underdid it," Emma replies, "She's a real piece of work."

Regina can only nod again, "Sadly you've barely scratched the surface of what she's capable of. As bad as I was Emma, she's much worse. Please promise me that whilst we are here you'll be careful. I can't watch her kill anyone else I love. Please Emma."

Emma shushes her wiping away her tears. "I promise," she vows sincerely, "You're not losing anyone. We stick together here, okay?"

"Okay," Regina replies.

"Good," Emma says, "Because I'm going to need help trying to figure out my way around this place."

Regina chuckles at Emma's attempt at humour before sighing as she looks around the land with a sigh, "Let's just hope the parts of the land we need have survived."

Emma nods frowning as she notices a lot of suspicious glances their way. She slides one arm protectively around Regina's shoulders, the pair of them huddling together for security. The warrior regards them strangely before glaring at Regina, "You brought the wraith here. Tell me is there a way to bring back a lost soul? Your partner here suggested there was."

Regina nods, "There is. I've never done it myself but I have heard of it being done. The wraith….it took someone you care about."

"My friend," the warrior replies coldly.

Regina frowns, "I'm sorry," she tells her and the warrior blinks surprised by the genuine remorse on the Evil Queen's face. She frowns at her, eyes narrowing in suspicion as she huffs and merely snaps, "I'm sure you are."

Emma frowns, "She apologised. She didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, neither of us did!"

"Emma," Regina says quietly, "She's grieving. She's hurt and she's angry and she needs someone to blame – me. People here see me as the Evil Queen, they are bound to be suspicious. It is understandable that they don't accept my apologies."

Emma sighs, "I wish they would."

"Acceptance doesn't always happen in an instant," Regina tells her, "No-one here is going to just believe that I've changed. It'll take a long time before anyone realises that I am not the same person I was. I know that it's tough for you to see and that you want to leap in and defend me…but….but it's going to put you in more danger and I don't want people to be suspicious or think badly of you because of me."

"Screw them."

"What?"

"Regina, I see you for you. I'm not going to sit back and let people be openly rude or horrible to you. I love you. This is so not the time or place I ever thought I'd tell you but I do. I love you and yeah I'm going to stand up for you and I'm going to stand by your side. If people think less of me for loving and accepting you then it says more about them than me."

Regina smiles brightly at her closing the gap between them to kiss her softly, "I love you too Emma. I don't care about the time or the place. All I care about is that you meant it and I know that you do."

"I do," Emma promises.

* * *

"These are the prisoners," Mulan announces as she drags the two women over to Lancelot who nods and dismisses her before facing the pair. Emma and Regina stare up at the famed Lancelot as he steps out of his hut and looks at them.

"The Queen," he gasps.

Regina holds her hand up as a peaceful gesture, "As hard as it is to believe I mean you no harm. Emma and I came here through a portal and all we want is to get back to our realm so that we can go home to our son."

Lancelot raises a brow, "And why should I believe you?"

"Because if I hadn't changed I'd have burned this place down for your warrior imprisoning me. She's a strong one, who is she?"

"Mulan," he answers, "One of our bravest warriors."

"Certainly judging by the bruise on the back of my head," Regina replies.

"She has good aim," he says proudly before looking to Emma, "Who are you?"

"Emma Swan," she states simply.

Regina rolls her eyes, "She's the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, the saviour."

Emma frowns at Regina using those titles. It's when she sees his expression change from one of suspicion and fear to one of admiration and trust that she understands why. In this land those titles give them power, they can give them their freedom. It annoys her like hell because she never wanted to just be a title. She wants to be Emma but she also wants to go home, she wants them both to be released, she wants them to get back to Storybrooke and hug their son. All those wants mean she has to use her 'Saviour' adage to their advantage.

"I am," she replies.

Lancelot nods, "And your business with the Queen?"

"Look," she states simply, "She's with me. That's all there is to it. We fell through a portal and we just want to get home to our son."

There's a pause as he searches her eyes for any sign of a lie before finally relenting, "Fine but if there's any sign of trouble from either one of you I will throw you both back into the pit without hesitation."

"Fine," Emma replies, "Are we free to go?"

He nods, "Stay, have something to eat first. You have a quest ahead. You may as well be prepared for it." The two women share a nod before following him to a banquet hall and eating gratefully. Once they have done Lancelot looks at them, "So what exactly is your plan?"

Regina frowns wary of giving away too much information and trusting too fast. This man has let them go but she still feels on edge in this land. She has no reason to trust anyone or suspect that people will not be out to harm, imprison or kill her. She settles for being vague, "Does Snow's palace still exist?"

Lancelot nods, "The remains of it are about a two days hike through the forest. Why?"

"We need something from it to get home," Regina replies. She'll share the details with Emma later. Emma gives her a questioning look until she mouths 'Later'. Emma nods understanding the need to be evasive just in case.

Lancelot sits back, "Are you prepared for the Enchanted Forest?"

"Um….I have a gun?" Emma asks holding up her weapon.

He chuckles, "I don't know what that it is but it won't get you very far here, trust me."

"He's right dear," Regina replies, "If you fire that here you'll attract ogres and god knows what else. We need quieter, stealthier weapons."

"Like what?"

"Come with me," Lancelot answers leading them over to a chest. Both women peer into it before Emma takes a sword and Regina a bow and arrows. Emma looks at her, "I thought that was Snow's thing?"

"Who do you think taught her?" Regina asks, "Trust me I know what to do with an arrow."

Lancelot frowns "But you have magic?"

Regina nods, unwilling to share the fact that she is unsure of whether or not her magic is going to work. The only time she has felt it since the curse broke was when they opened the hat and that was only with Emma. Since then, nothing. She smiles at him, "It never hurts to have a back-up."

He nods before looking to Emma lifting the sword up and swishing it, "You do know how to use that thing?"

"I beat a dragon," she replies confidently. He nods with a bemused look before walking over to Mulan Once he goes Emma turns to Regina, "What's going on with your magic?"

Regina shrugs half-heartedly, "I wish I knew. The only time I've felt any connection to it was when we broke the curse and when we opened the portal. Other than that nothing. I just didn't think it was a wise thing to share in a village full of people who would gladly kill me the second they found out I was powerless."

Emma nods, "Yep that's better off being a secret," she says before looking at her seriously, "Just don't go off all cocky in front of any monsters or anything. I don't want to lose you because you want to be confident."

Regina smiles at her, "You're not going to lose me. If something appears that I don't think we can beat together, trust me we'll both run."

It's then that Lancelot walks back over to them, "If it's alright with you, Mulan shall accompany you on this quest. She knows this land well plus as you yourself pointed out Your Majesty she is a brave warrior."

Emma and Regina share a look. Both women know that it is more likely a ruse to have someone keep an eye on them. Neither really want a chaperone but both understand that it's likely to be the only way they'll be allowed out of this camp. "It's fine," Emma replies, "If Mulan is okay with it."

"I follow my orders," she says gruffly, "Let's just get going."

* * *

Regina and Emma walk together as Mulan leads the way through the trees. Emma looks up and around her. It looks a little like the forest of Storybrooke. It just feels different. There's a tension in the air that makes you feel on edge, as if danger is ready to strike from around every corner.

She holds the sword tight in her hands as they trek before looking at Regina. "Is it always like this?"

"What dear?"

"The Forest. Does it always feel like this?"

"Like someone's watching you?" Emma nods and Regina nods back, "I've always felt like that but then in my case I was always being watched, either by my mother or as a public spectacle when I was Queen."

Emma frowns, "I would hate that. Who wants their entire life to be in the public eye? I want to live a life where I can walk down to the Diner and eat breakfast without being gawked at."

Regina nods understanding how Emma likes to avoid being in the spotlight. "Well hopefully we'll have that one day. I doubt that will be in this forest."

Emma replies, "No, but then this isn't home. Let's face it here we stick out like sore thumbs."

"Speaking from personal experience it's much more comfortable to travel like this through the Forest than in a corset and a tight dress," Regina replies gesturing to Emma's jeans and sweater that she's still wearing.

Emma raises a brow, "What kind of tight dresses?"

Regina raises a brow suggestively before winking at her girlfriend, "I'll show you when we get back to Storybrooke."

Emma's about to reply when Regina suddenly stops. She turns to see another woman behind them holding a small blade to Regina's throat. The woman is fair and pale, shivering in a thin purple dress and staring at her wide-eyed. She looks as far from an attacker as anyone ever has. Emma frowns, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Princess Aurora and thanks to you two my Philip lost his soul," she replies tightening her grip on the small blade.

Regina frowns feeling it press against her skin as she flicks her wrist willing for some magic to come. Emma raises her sword, "Drop it," she warns icily.

"What's happening here?" Mulan asks. She walks over holding up her own weapon before looking at Aurora, "I told you to stay back."

"They killed Philip!"

Mulan sighs before looking at Aurora, "Drop the blade and leave the Queen be. I'm as angry at them as you are but we will find a way to get Philip back. First Lancelot asked me to help these two. Now either go back to the camp and stay safe or you can tag along."

"Only is she stops trying to kill Regina," Emma replies defensively.

"I don't know anywhere else here," Aurora says to Mulan, ignoring Emma completely, "I'd rather stay with you."

"Then stay up front with me," Mulan replies with a sigh, the princess running up to stand beside her.

Regina sighs rubbing the skin on her neck before walking over to Emma, "Our welcome party just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?"

_Thanks for reading :)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Henry groans in frustration as he looks at his book. There's no answers in there, just the same old stories he's already read. The book used to give him hope about heroes and villains. Now he's using it to try and know as much about the Enchanted Forest as he can. The problem is that now he can see just how limited the book is. It shows one side, the heroes and whilst that was great when he needed stories of good conquering evil and hope, it's not much help to a boy who just wants his mothers to come home.

He sighs setting it aside. He needs to expand his search. He needs to know that there is at least a way to get them back. They fell through a portal so surely, he hopes, they must be able to fall back through another one?

Sadly there's only one person in town who knows the most about magic. He asked Blue but as soon as he mentioned his Mom she shut up. It frustrates him no end. If it was just about saving Emma everyone would be clamouring to help, just like they're trying to help Snow and Charming. However as soon as Regina comes into the question nobody's there.

Henry frowns at the thought realising that this must be how his Mom had felt her whole life with no-one sticking up for her and no-one to answer her wishes.

He rests his head in his hands as he wonders if Snow and Charming have made any headway. They at least have the hat and so have some sort of head-start on him. All he has is hope and determination. He just has to hope it's enough.

With a sigh he shoves his book into his backpack. His plan for the day is to go down to the library and see what resources they have about magic and portals.

His grandparents have the hat and are playing the sympathy card everywhere. Whenever he hears anyone talk about the situation it's 'Poor Snow and Charming' and it's beginning to wind Henry up. Where's the sympathy for his mothers stranded in another land? Or for him, whose home and family are currently gone? They're making it about them and it angers him, especially because he knows they have an agenda beyond Emma.

For Henry this quest is all about bringing his mothers home so that they can be a family. For his grandparents it's about finding a portal back to their world, not necessarily to bring Emma back home but so that everyone can go over. He's tried to tell them that Emma doesn't want to be there but they won't listen.

No-one seems to listen and he wishes they'd see that it will lose them the very family they want so badly.

He hurries down the stairs from his room and through to the Diner before sitting at the Bar. "Hey Ruby."

"Hey kid, any luck?"

He sighs, "No I need to look further. Ruby why is no-one helping?"

Ruby sighs back smiling sympathetically, "Oh Henry."

Henry frowns, "Ruby everyone is helping Snow and Charming but as soon as I ask no-one cares or knows anything."

Ruby nods, "I know Henry. It's like….in high school if the popular girl tells no-one to sit with the outcast nerdy kid what happens?"

"No-one sits with the nerdy kid because they don't want to be an outcast too," he replies before nodding in realisation, "Oh…so Snow would be the popular girl and my Mom's the nerdy kid?"

Ruby nods, "Yeah. At school everyone does what the popular kids do. If they say don't do something then no-one wants to be seen doing that."

"Yeah but this isn't high school."

"No but the Enchanted Forest was like that. If someone was well-loved or powerful then you went along with what they wanted or you found yourself on the outside, alone and normally with your life and reputation in tatters."

Henry sighs, "But this isn't the Enchanted Forest. It's Storybrooke. People should be allowed to give second chances without being scared of Snow and not being invited to the latest ball or whatever. This world, if they let it be, can be a second chance and they should be allowed to take it. People need to stop pandering to Snow and just be themselves. This isn't a monarchy. It's not a dictatorship."

Ruby sighs back, "I know that Henry and so do you but a lot of people don't. A lot of people are still reeling from waking up and are full of resentment and anger. It could take a long time for people to change their minds kid."

Henry nods glumly, "I know. I just wish someone could help."

"Sometimes Henry you have to look in all kinds of places. I know in the stories the heroes are loved and helped but sometimes they're alone, fighting with their hearts and minds to do the right thing. Sometimes Henry the best heroes are the ones who don't get the light shine upon them."

He smiles, "I hope so Ruby. Do you think I'll get them back?"

"I do."

"You do?"

She nods, "I do. I know you Henry. You don't give up and you won't now either."

* * *

Emma sighs as they keep trudging through the forest. "Is there really not a quicker way?"

"There's no cars here Emma," Regina reminds her.

"They have horses. I saw horses," Emma replies.

Mulan turns to her, "Can you ride a horse Emma?" she asks curtly.

Emma frowns, "Well no, but Regina can."

Mulan scoffs, "Because I trust her not to run off with our horses. Lancelot may trust you two but I have no reason to yet."

"Fair enough," Emma replies, "I get it. You don't know us. We don't you. We have no reason to trust each other but we're all stuck together on this quest so we may as well try to be civil at least."

Aurora frowns, "Why should we be civil to her?"

"Well at the very least if we could all stop trying to kill each other and be quieter," Regina hisses frowning as she hears a faint noise, one she recognises all too well.

"Why quieter?" Emma asks, brow furrowing in confusion. Mulan shushes her before she too hears it, "She's right. We need to quiet down, now come on let's get out of here."

They walk forward into the clearing and Emma falls into step beside Regina, "Why do we have to be quiet?"

"Just shush," Regina whispers, "We don't want to alert anything's attention."

It's sadly then that Aurora turns to face them. Mulan frowns stepping in front of Aurora, "Don't," she says sternly.

"She killed Philip!" Aurora hisses, "And you're happy to just walk along with her like nothing happened."

"I'm not happy," Mulan hisses back, "But I am doing my duty. If we help her maybe she can help us."

"I can try," Regina whispers, "Aurora I never intended anyone any harm. I didn't even know this existed. I know it can't bring him back but all I can do is apologise."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Enough!" Emma shouts as she fires her gun into the air to try and get their attention. She needs them all to stop fighting so that they can just get on and find a way home. She's had enough of this damn land already.

Regina pales staring at her with horrified eyes, "Emma what did you do?"

"I just wanted you to stop fighting," Emma replies.

"Emma, run," Regina says in as calm a voice as she can manage.

"Wh-" her question is cut off as they all hear footsteps thundering towards them. "What the hell is that?!" Emma screams as all four of them start to run. "An ogre," Mulan calls out as she grabs Aurora and begins running for the woods ahead. The cover will hopefully give them safety.

Regina and Emma chase after them, the monster close behind them. Emma turns and gasps seeing it before stumbling over. She rolls over onto her back freezing for a moment at the ogre lowers its unseeing eye towards her. She knows it can't see her but it can hear and smell her. With rising panic she tries to scoot back as quietly as she can.

The ogre opens his mouth to roar once more and Emma's jaw drops in full blown panic. "Oh god," she whispers trying desperately to find anywhere to run and hide. It happens in a split second. The monster is a mere few inches in front of her when suddenly Emma hears a whizzing sound. She looks up to see the arrow flying into the ogre's eye sending it crashing to the floor. Emma thanks her good reflexes as she rolls out of the way before moving to look at her saviour.

She sees Regina standing there bow and arrow raised, a grim look of determination laced with fear on her face. Emma hurries over to her as Regina lowers the bow. "You really are good with that thing," Emma replies.

Regina nods, "In this land you have to be. Please don't do anything like that again Emma. This is not Storybrooke Em. It's not and I cannot, will not lose another person I love to this place."

"You won't," Emma promises, "Thank you for being my hero."

Regina smiles, "Do you think we'll always be destined for this? To keep saving one another?"

Emma shrugs, "I hope not. I'd like our lives to settle down at some point. I do know that if you ever happen to need saving then I'll always step up. As for saving one another all the time I don't think it will be like that, we're a team and together we're heroes."

Regina smiles, "I like that. When I'm with you I feel like I can be one, a hero. You always just have a way of making me feel stronger. When I'm with you I feel like I can be what I want to be, like I can do anything, even take down ogres."

Emma grins, "That's how you make me feel. When I'm with you I feel worth protecting and like I can protect the people I love. I hate being here you know? I feel lost and completely hopeless except when I'm with you. With you I feel like we can get home and get back to Henry."

Regina nods, "I miss him. Do you think he's okay?"

Emma smiles, "I think he's working just as hard as we are to get us all back together."

* * *

After about ten minutes they reunite with Mulan and Aurora. Emma looks at the other two, "Everyone okay here?"

They both nod and Mulan looks at Regina, "That was a good shot."

Regina nods, "You'd have done the same," she replies.

"Regardless," Mulan answers, "You protected her and you saved her."

"My my warrior, you almost sound like you're starting to trust me."

Mulan rolls her eyes, "Don't push it. Let's go find the palace. It's only a couple of hours walk away. Hopefully there you'll find what you need."

Emma links arms with Regina as they keep walking, "See they're warming up to you. I think?"

"Well they don't think I'm going to kill them so it's a start," Regina replies before adding, "It's better than anyone in Storybrooke thinks about me anyway."

"Does it bother you?" Emma asks, "How they all see you I mean?"

Regina sighs, "Honestly yes but I'm used to it. As a child I was ignored. As a princess I was expected to be a certain way. As a queen they all made up their mind about me. I did terrible, awful things Emma and the way they think about me is how I often think about myself. It bothers me but it isn't unexpected."

"You think the same way they all do about yourself?"

"Emma," Regina says sadly, "There's no-one who hates what I've become more than I do. I became the very thing I never wanted to be and I hate that. I don't want to be that person anymore and I'm going to work to be who I want to be but if I can't see it in myself yet how can I expect everyone else to? I'm not naïve Emma. I know you don't think that way about me but everyone else does and it's going to be that way for a very long time."

"Maybe I'm just an optimist," Emma tells her.

"Maybe," Regina replies, "But maybe that's exactly what we all need."

"You never know," Emma says, "Hope might win out."

* * *

Two hours later they arrive at the palace and Emma stops to stare up at it. It's ruins but when she closes her eyes she can almost picture what it might have been from what remained. She imagines opulence and extravagance and a life where she would never have gone without. It's the sort of life most little girls might dream of but for Emma, it's hard to picture herself growing up in a castle.

She's heard Regina's stories. The ways a princess has to be. Palace life. Growing up with rules and private tutors instructing her on dance and deportment. It sounds like a fairytale and to most people it is. It's hard to imagine it being real life and one that Emma would want to have lived.

Seeing the palace is bizarre. On one hand Emma can't help but wonder what she and her life would have been like, if she'd have fitted it and what kind of princess she might have been. She'd have had parents and lived a cherished sort of life, sheltered and adored by all. One on side it sounds magical.

On the other it sounds horrifying. It's a life that is and will never be her own. She cannot imagine having to live such a fixed life. In her world she can be whatever she wants to be. She has an amazing son who she loves. She'd have never met or had the chance to be with Regina. She's grown to love Storybrooke and it's her home. She's a child of the real world not fairytale land and she wouldn't change that.

It would have been nice to have had parents, to have had a home and a family and not have had to wonder where her next meal was coming to. Yet Emma finds herself unable to yearn for princess life because had she not grown up the way she did she wouldn't be who she is now. She just simply can't imagine being someone else.

"Are you okay?" Regina asks pausing to stand besides Emma.

"it's just weird to think that this would have been my home," Emma replies, "You know I could have grown up here and been a princess."

"I'm sorry you weren't. You could have had everything Emma."

"Everything I might not have wanted," Emma points out, "I could have had that life but I didn't. Yeah I'm always going to wonder what it might have been like but I'm not sorry I didn't have it. My childhood sucked but without it I wouldn't be me and there'd be no Henry or you in my life and frankly I don't want to imagine a life like that."

Regina smiles sadly at her, "Well I'm always going to feel guilty about you not having it. I love you and I'm always going to wish for you to be happy, to have a family and be loved."

"I may not have had it growing up Regina," Emma replies, "but I have it now and I love it. I love you and Henry. Staring at this palace doesn't make me wistful for a life I didn't have. It just reminds me of the home I have now and how much I want to get back to it."

"Then let's get back to it," Regina says.

"Do you think the wardrobe is still here?" Emma asks.

Regina sighs before turning to Emma, "Let's just say I'm hoping your optimism will win out.

_Thanks for reading :) _


	24. Chapter 24

_Thanks for the reviews so far. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

The inside of the palace is no better than the outside. Between the curse and survivors the place has been ravaged and ransacked. It's ruins and Emma sighs looking around it. She knows how much people want to go back but looking around the wrecked remains of this palace she knows there's not much left to be saved.

Emma follows Mulan, Aurora and Regina through the wreckage letting them lead the way as she takes in the castle for what it is now. It's hard to imagine what it looked like before the curse but Emma does the best she can with what she's seen in the book and Regina's descriptions. It's not the sort of place she can envision growing up. It's a place she can envision hiding in or being hidden in as they fought to stay safe and tried not to be destroyed by other royals or magic or various creatures. She knows there's still danger in Storybrooke but at least it's not as medieval as this.

To Emma this feels like a remnant of a life none of them really want to live in. It's the past and she hopes that one day her parents will see that too. She just hopes that during this time they're apart they'll realise what really matters – all of them trying to move on together and building their family.

Regina leads them into a room at the far end of the castle. The walls are crumbled and the windows are shattered. Emma sighs sadly as she picks up a stuffed tiger. There's stuffed animals all over the room and it somehow makes the whole place seem so much sadder. Emma can see looking around here how excited her parents were. The walls are painted. There's a crib with what was probably once fine bedlinen. Toys scatter the room and she can see that this was done by two people who wanted their baby to have everything.

It's the total opposite of every bedroom she's ever had and it sends a fresh wave of hurt through Emma. Had they not put her through the wardrobe she could have grown up surrounded by this sort of love and care. She knows what they'll say, what they've already said – that they did it to save her but Emma knows that it was also to save themselves and their kingdom. Emma knows it sounds selfish but she wishes they'd thought about what it might mean for her to be abandoned in a new realm and grow up alone.

Emma sighs again looking around the remains of the room knowing that she'll never have this. She has her parents now and she's just hoping that she's still what they want. She's not a baby or a princess but all of her life she's longed for parents and a family who will love her and she hopes that Snow and Charming won't disappoint like all of the others.

Regina walks over to her, "Are you okay?"

Emma shrugs chewing her lip as she holds the tiger close to her chest before setting it down on the floor. It was never hers in the end after all. "No," she admits.

Regina places a hand comfortingly on Emma's shoulder before swallowing guiltily, "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For being the reason you didn't grow up with them."

"They chose to put me through the wardrobe. One of them could have gone. I know it sounds selfish but why send me? Why didn't Snow or Charming go through? At least they were adults, they could have figured the world out and come back for us. It just….it doesn't seem fair."

"If it wasn't for my curse they'd never have had to make that decision Emma. The blame is not solely on their shoulders."

Emma nods, "I know that," she replies before turning to Regina, "But it's also not just on yours. They picked me to save themselves and save their kingdom."

"They chose you because you're the saviour. They were told you'd be the one to save us all."

Emma scoffs looking around the room, "Yeah, some saviour I am."

Regina smiles at her, "You might not believe you are, but you're mine."

"I am?"

"Yep because you let me believe that I can be so much more than the past. You help me see every day that I am not just what I've done but what I will do too. Your love and Henry's too gives me the hope I need to believe I can change, to be better. You're my family and I'll always want you."

Emma smiles, "I'll always want you too, no matter what my parents say. I'm not going to deny that you're at fault too. I know that but I also know that you've changed. I can see it in your eyes. I can see the remorse and the guilt. I love you Regina and what I want when we go back to Storybrooke is for us all to move away from this place," she says gesturing to the castle, "and just focus on the future."

"We can't bury the past Emma. There's a lot of pain in Storybrooke, especially between your parents and I, and your parents and you, that needs to be discussed and mediated and eventually forgiven."

Emma nods, "I know, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What would you have done had you found me as a baby?"

Regina sighs as she looks down, "I don't really know. I went in there with the intent of getting rid of you but I don't know if I'd have gone through with it."

"I don't believe you would have done," Emma says.

"Really? What's your proof?"

"You adopted Henry."

"I adopted Henry because I felt empty. I felt hollow and I'd lived eighteen years in a meaningless life. They were very different times Emma. I have sent children to their deaths. I've separated children from their families. I've ruined lives."

Emma frowns before turning to her, "Those three things you've just said, couldn't we say the exact same thing about my parents? They sent people to war, including teens – I've seen the stories. They've split families up and they've ruined many lives. The only difference is that their actions get brushed off as being in the names of heroics whereas yours are painted as villainy. In both instances it is horrific and atrocious. To me it sounds like something from another time but it was your world. It's a world I never want to be a part of."

Regina nods, "Now that I've seen another life in Storybrooke neither do I. I've seen many realms and ways of living but the Enchanted Forest was by far the cruellest I've ever known. From what I've read in the history books of our world it's similar to the middle ages."

Emma nods, "Kind of. Let's just get the wardrobe and get out of here."

"So how are you planning on moving this thing?" Mulan asks pointing to the wardrobe still embedded in the tree.

Emma gasps. She's seen pictures but it's different seeing it in real life. It makes it all seem so much more real. Whereas before she could pretend or deny it, now she's seen the reality. She looks to Regina, "We might struggle to carry that back."

Regina frowns at them before opening the wardrobe. "We don't need the wardrobe, just the magic."

"So how do you plan to get it?" Aurora asks staring at the wardrobe in confusion.

"Just give me a minute," Regina says as she thinks.

"Well we're going to go guard the palace," Mulan says, "Give you some time to think."

"Thank you," Regina replies seeing it for what it is, not just an excuse to leave but an extension of trust of sorts to the pair of them.

"So," Emma says as Mulan and Aurora walk out, "What's the plan?"

"I can feel the magic," Regina replies, "We just need to find a way to draw it out."

"Perhaps I can help."

Both women turn at the sound of another voice in the room and see Lancelot standing there. Emma frowns, "Lancelot?"

"I thought I'd see how you two were getting on in your quest."

"Mulan and Aurora are still with us."

"I saw," Lancelot replies, "She's a fine warrior."

"She is," Regina says as she stands and frowns suspiciously. She felt something was off the first time she came face to face with him. She feels it even more now and her frown deepens. "Why are you here?"

"To help you."

Emma frowns standing beside Regina, "What's wrong?"

"Something's not right," Regina replies.

"Well you always were astute," Lancelot says in a tone Regina knows all too well. Her eyes widen and she gasps as blue smoke surrounds Lancelot clearing to reveal Cora, "I came here to help you my love."

Regina scoffs, "I'm sure."

"I am. I want to see this new world of yours, be part of your family and meet my grandson."

"You're not getting anywhere near me or Henry," Regina replies standing her ground determinedly. She cannot and will not let her mother in again.

Cora frowns, her eyes narrowing and her face morphing into an anger Regina recognises immediately. "Well I can either go with you or without you Regina. Your choice."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"So be it," Cora says before lifting her hand in the air. As she does Regina raises up the magic constricting her like it used to do. She gasps and grapples for air as she wills her magic to kick in. Emma's eyes widen in horror as she witnesses the cruel act of magic.

"Hey! Let go of her," Emma shouts running to charge at Cora.

Cora laughs cruelly before using her magic to blast Emma away. The distraction means that Regina drops. "Emma!" she shouts as she crumples to the floor. It's then that she feels a rush of energy surround her as she sees her true love at the mercy of her mother. "No!" she cries out as Cora heads towards her using her magic to throw Cora aside.

She runs over to Emma's side helping her up as Cora bounces back up, a furious glare on her face as she turns to her daughter, "You foolish insolent girl. You think that pathetic attempt at magic will stop me. I will make it to Storybrooke Regina." She stalks forward, a menacing look on her face that sends chills through her spine.

Emma frowns seeing Cora advance and reaches for her lighter. "No you won't," she replies as she sets alight to the row of cabinets in between them and Cora. "Emma!" Regina cries out as the flames lick across the room towards the wardrobe.

All three turn and stare as the wardrobe goes up in flames until there's nothing but ashes left. "You stupid child," Cora seethes before poofing away.

Once she's gone, Regina turns and smacks the wall letting out her pent-up frustration. "Damnit!" she cries out punching the wall again. Emma frowns hastily rushing over to take Regina's hand gently in her own, "Hey," she says softly before staring intently at Regina's already bruised and bleeding knuckles.

Regina sighs letting herself feel the sting of pain for a moment before summoning her regained magic to heal her battered hand. She sighs as she stares at the ashes of the wardrobe, "I thought I was done with getting the better of me."

Emma brushes her fingers across Regina's cheek, "She hasn't beaten us yet. There'll be another way Regina. We'll find it."

Regina nods, "I hope you're right."

"Are you okay?" Emma asks, "She looked like she was choking you pretty badly."

"Yes, well," Regina sighs again, "It's nothing worse than what she used to do."

"That's horrible."

"That's my mother," Regina replies, "I never wanted to feel like that again Emma, like a scared, helpless child and god up there I did."

Emma nods, "You're not helpless. You got your magic back."

"Yes," Regina says, "But that's only because I saw you in danger. It must have kickstarted it."

"So how come it didn't kick in when you were in trouble?"

Regina frowns, "I don't know. I think maybe my magic is being directed from something else now. It used to be darkness and anger but now it's coming from something far more powerful – love."

Emma smiles, "I love you too, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you and that we lost the wardrobe."

"Emma, I don't need you to protect me. I just need you by my side because we make each other stronger – together we make each other heroes and each other's saviour. I'm okay and you're okay. That's what matters. We lost the wardrobe but we'll find a way to get home."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	25. Chapter 25

_Thanks for the reviews so far. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Tears fill Henry's eyes as he stands on the beach and watches the dying embers of the fire. Spencer led them on a merry goose chase all day, framing Ruby for murder so that he could take the hat and destroy their hope of getting Emma and Regina back. Spencer wanted revenge against David and now they're all paying the price.

Henry frowns as David lets loose his aggression on Spencer before Ruby pulls him off. "Do you think Henry needs to see this?!" she shouts, "For god's sake David, pull yourself together for your family. The kid has lost his Moms and has just seen the only hope we had burned away. It would be nice if his grandfather could actually help him rather than just be another person wrecking his hope."

David frowns before turning to see his devastated grandchild. He sighs rubbing his face with his hands before looking to Ruby, "Can you call Blue and get him locked up? I'll drop Henry back at your place with Granny."

Ruby nods lifting the man who framed her roughly before leading him over to the patrol car. She shuts him in before watching as David and Henry glumly march back towards the pick-up. Henry waves to her as they climb inside.

"So why am I going with you and not Ruby?" Henry asks as he does his seatbelt.

"Because we need to talk," David replies, "I'm sorry Henry."

"What for?"

"For not being here for you. Snow and I, we've been so caught up in trying to get Emma back…..and we've not been fair to you."

"No arguments here," Henry says petulantly. He's not in the mood to forgive instantly. He's still full of so much anger towards them for refusing to help and for leaving him on his own. He was hoping for a happy family reunion when the curse broke. What he got was a startling reality that split his family and a loneliness that won't go away until his Moms are back – which seems to be a fight he's battling alone.

David sighs, "We're sorry Henry."

"Prove it," Henry says, "It's no good saying you're sorry. Prove it. Help me save my Moms, both of them."

"How?"

Henry sighs as he rests his head against his hand, "I don't know yet."

* * *

"Do we tell everyone?" Aurora asks as they trudge back towards the campground, "After all they need to know the truth."

Emma sighs rubbing her head tiredly. Regina's been quiet since they left the palace and she knows that a lot of it is to do with seeing her mother again and realising that once again she is not on Cora's list of priorities. From what she can tell Cora cares far more about power than she does Regina and it makes fury rage in her blood at the thought.

Growing up in the system all she wanted was a family to love her and it always infuriates her to see parents neglect their kids and take them for granted. She vowed never to do that for Henry, she knows Regina would never do it either. It pains her so much that Regina's mother and to an extent her own are like that.

Snow seems to think they'll instantly be mother and daughter. She was giving no consideration to the fact that it might take time for her to get her head around the revelation and it's driving Emma mad. Her mother seems to think that she can just step into the role of Mom without putting any of the work in. For Emma though, being a mother isn't just calling yourself 'Mom' but proving you're worth the title by stepping up for your kid.

She wishes Snow would see that.

For Regina's sake she wishes Cora would see that. For the most part Regina just looks defeated by it all. It's the same expression Emma had whenever a prospective family would pass her by or a foster family would send her back – a look of tired disappointment that says 'it hurts but I knew to expect it'.

"We'll have to tread carefully," she says speaking up, "If Cora's there blowing her cover could endanger them all."

Mulan nods, "Emma's right. We don't want to put anyway else in harm's way."

"So we lie?"

"It's not technically a lie," Emma says, "it's making sure we keep as many people safe as possible."

"I think the last thing any of us want," Regina adds, "is more blood spilled. Aurora I know you want everyone to know that Lancelot is gone but my mother is a devious and cruel woman. To tell everyone without forethought could lead to catastrophe."

"I think we're too late to avoid that," Emma says with a mix of shock and sadness as they step out into where the campsite was. Was. What was once a campsite is now burned and rubble. The refuge they had created has been destroyed and she hears Mulan's solemn gasp and Aurora's small cry of shock. She turns and sees Regina with her eyes closed.

"Regina?" she asks softly.

"What happened here?" Mulan cries, "We had guards. We had watchers. Was there an ogre?!" Emma sighs sadly knowing how Mulan feels, shock, anger, sadness, loss all piling up at once and culminating in an aching heart.

"Not an ogre," Regina says as she opens her eyes and looks at the bodies strewn about the campground, "My mother. Their hearts are gone, her specialty."

"What do we do now?" Aurora asks.

Regina frowns before waving her hand. Like magic all of the bodies lift up and are placed in magical coffins before being sent underground. "We may not have saved them but at least we don't have to leave them out here on display. They can have a burial. Then we get out of here and get home."

"Wait," Aurora says, "Over there, a survivor."

They all follow the path of her pointed finger and gasp seeing someone lying on the floor. Regina and Emma share a suspicious look as the four run over. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Emma asks.

"How on earth did someone survive this without my mother knowing?"

Emma nods as Aurora and Mulan help the guy up. Regina gaps before narrowing her eyes, "Hook."

"Ah Regina love good to see you again."

Emma frowns as Aurora and Mulan help him sit down. Aurora offers him some water which he takes gratefully, "It was terrible. When the killing started I hid underneath another body and mercifully was spared." Aurora seems to lap it up but Emma isn't buying it.

"Cut the crap Hook," Regina says bluntly, "You forget that I know you. The last time I saw you was when you were supposed to kill my mother and yet somehow she's wandering around here massacring the camp. If she's here and you're here then you're working together."

"Such distrust," he huffs in an offended tone to which Regina simply raises a brow.

Emma sighs hearing a noise in the distance. She quickly pulls Hook up and holds him against the tree as Regina ties him to it, "Right," Emma says holding a small blade to his throat, "You hear that ogre in the distance, so do I. Either tell us the truth or," she trails off holding her fingers to her mouth as if to whistle.

He pales and frowns, his self-preservation kicking in, "Alright. Cora came to me with a plan. She wants passage into Storybrooke and if I help her she'll take me along with her However if you let me down and agree to take me too I'll help you."

Emma frowns before letting him down, "How is Cora planning to get to Storybrooke."

"She's going to use the ashes to get home. All she needs is a magical compass to guide her in the right direction. I was going to take her to it but as I said if you'll offer me passage home I'll take you ladies to it instead."

Regina and Emma share a look before reluctantly nodding. Truth be told Hook is one of the last people Regina wants loitering around Storybrooke especially with his feud with Rumple. It can only lead to more violence and pain yet she needs to get home. She sighs before agreeing to his terms knowing that this is their best chance of getting home.

* * *

As Hook leads them to where the compass is and hopefully not a trap Emma turns to Regina. "So," she asks, "Do you trust him?"

Regina sighs, "Emma I hired him to kill my mother. What do you think?"

"I think you chose someone ruthless who you knew was in it for himself. You wanted an outlaw, someone who was in it just for what he could get and I'm guessing someone who got a better offer from Cora."

Regina nods, "Sounds about right. I don't trust him Emma. I know I'm the last person to deny someone a second chance but I don't know….I have a feeling he'll betray us. I'm hoping he won't but that hope doesn't mean I won't be suspicious." She sighs before adding, "It just feels hypocritical because I know it's how people feel towards me and I wish they didn't and yet I feel that exact same way towards Hook."

"There's a difference," Emma points out, "You've proved to me countless times that you can be trusted. You proved it to Mulan and Aurora too and eventually you'll prove it to others too. As for Hook, I wouldn't say it was hypocritical, just wary. You've seen from experience what he's like and so you need to see him live up to your trust. It's understandable."

"So why can't you see that about the town?" Regina asks.

"What?"

"You say it's understandable for me to see the change in Hook and yet you get so mad at the town for not seeing it in me."

Emma sighs, "It's complicated. I think it all comes down to context. I love you and so I'm always going to go to bat for you. I know you, I've seen a change in you and I'm always going to want people to see it. Hook, I don't know, I need to make a judgement on it. I can see why people are mad at you, I understand it but because I love you I wish they'd see how you've changed."

Regina smiles squeezing her hand, "I love you too."

"We're here loves," Hook calls out.

Emma and Regina walk forward and step up onto the verge. Emma rolls her eyes with a sigh, "Sure of course freaking beanstalks are real. Let me guess there's a mean giant up there hiding our compass?"

"Nailed it love, clearly you're a perceptive one," he says with a leer.

Emma shudders, "I'm not your love. I'm hers," she says as she lips an arm around Regina who smiles and adds, "And I'm hers so back the hell off Hook or I'll reintroduce you to my fireballs."

He sighs before leading them towards the beanstalk. "Right the compass is right up there."

"And how are we supposed to get right up there?" Emma asks.

Hook holds out two cuffs, "Wear one of these and we climb right up. I'll wear one and be the guide. We grab the compass and get down, hopefully without waking the giant. So who's the lucky volunteer?"

"I will," Emma says stepping forward.

"Emma," Regina says reaching for her, "You don't know what will be up there."

"It's our quest Regina, it's us who want to get home, not Mulan and Aurora. I'm not going to put them or you in jeopardy for this mission."

Regina frowns, "You know I could handle myself up there."

"I know you could," Emma replies, "But I don't trust Hook and I want to make sure he doesn't try and steal that compass out of our clutches. I trust you to stay here and stay safe. If your mother turns up run, don't worry about me, just run."

"Emma I'm not leaving without you."

"Trust me I don't plan on not coming back down. I'll be back down Regina I promise. I know you could do this but you just went through a sleeping curse and a wraith, take a break. Get some rest," she says softly.

Regina sighs. She's exhausted she is but she doesn't want to sleep. She knows what happens to people after sleeping curses and she's dreading facing the same hell she inflicted on others. She is all too aware of the effects especially the burning room and the thought of it fills her with terror.

Not only that but she doesn't want to waste time sleeping when they could be planning or finding a way home. She looks back up at Emma not really wanting to leave her alone with Hook but knowing only one of them can go. "Okay," she relents, "But I'm not leaving you."

"Regina," Emma says, "If it gets beyond a certain point…"

"No," Regina replies, "We are both going home to our son Emma, you _and_ I okay? I am not leaving this place without so be careful please. Don't be reckless with your safety Emma, please just be careful."

"Okay," Emma answers placing both hands gently on Regina's shoulders, "I'll be careful. See you soon."

She kisses her softly before walking over to Mulan. "Don't tell Regina," she whispers, "If I'm not back in twelve hours cut the beanstalk. I'm serious Mulan, don't wait here forever like sitting sucks. I'm trusting you to make sure everyone is okay. I'm trusting you with my family," she says looking over to Regina.

Mulan nods, "Twelve hours," she replies, "Good luck."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	26. Chapter 26

_Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter. Apologies for the late update and for any mistakes. As always I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Emma's muscles ache from the strain as she hoists herself up the beanstalk. Even with the cuff it is hard and strenuous work. It's like a year's worth of gym workouts rolled into one. Every part of her aches and protests but she ignores it. It will be worth all of the strain and climb if it brings her closer to home. She pushes forward choosing to forget about the agony rippling through her muscles and instead think of the bigger picture – getting home.

"So lass, you and Regina?"

"Yep," Emma replies tersely. She's in no mood for conversation. She just wants to get in and out. No hassle. No danger. She wants to focus on the task at hand and not talk to the lecherous pirate leering at her chest.

"You do know who she is don't you?"

"I know her better than you do," Emma retorts.

He scoffs before raising a brow suggestively, "I bet you do."

"You're a pig," Emma replies rolling her eyes and pulling herself up further. "My relationship with Regina is my relationship. You can butt out."

"Is that any way to talk to someone who's helping you get hurt?"

"For his own gain. You don't care if you help us or Cora, just so long as you get what you want," Emma points out, "Yeah I'm grateful for the help but I also know that you would betray us without a second chance."

"Not very trusting are you?"

Emma shrugs, "Prove me wrong then. So when we get to the top of this thing what next? Hope Jack is up there?"

"You've heard of the Giant Slayer?"

"Of course he's real too. Who's next? Goldilocks and the three freaking bears?!"

Hook frowns in confusion at her reference and Emma shakes her head, "Never mind. Let's just get this compass and get out of here."

"Not so fast Swan," Hooks says, "We can't just go storming in there. We need to be stealthy and subdue the giant."

"Subdue a giant? How do you plan on doing that?"

"Sleep dust," he replies holding up a satchel.

Emma holds out her hand, "I'll do it."

"You don't know anything about giants," he points out.

"I know how to take someone by surprise," Emma replies, "Be they a man or a giant. You stay there and try and lure it out," she instructs before climbing up a statue and crouching down just out of sight. She watches as Hook raises his fingers to his lips and whistles.

Emma can hear her heart thudding in her chest as she waits for whatever may come next. The still air is thick with tension as they stay silent ready and alert for attack. Emma grips the bag tight and makes sure her balance is steady as she hears it.

Footsteps.

Thundering footsteps running towards them. A giant bursts through the door and Emma can't help but gasp at seeing one in the flesh. All of her life giants and ogres and all the rest were just myths. Now they're real and it's still taking a while to sink in. it's why she froze against the ogre. It's why she freezes for a moment now because this is not the reality she's used to fighting.

The giant advances on them and picks up Hook. "What are you doing trespassing in my castle?" he yells angrily. Hook turns to her with a terrified expression as he mouths 'now'. Emma shakes her head. She knows not to throw it yet. She needs to be closer. Cautiously she scoots around the statue before yelling "HEY!"

As expected the giant turns and leers in close to her. Emma grins glad she trusted her instincts before hurtling the dust praying her aim doesn't lead her astray. The dust hits him square in the face and he tumbles backwards hitting the ground with an echoing thud. Emma hurries down the statue before helping Hook up, "So how long do we have?"

"Two hours, maybe more if we're lucky," he replies.

Emma nods looking at the slumbering giant, "Then we better get searching."

* * *

Regina sits wearily on the log as Aurora sleeps beside her. Mulan paces back and forth watching the sun cast a shadow over their makeshift time-line. She wonders why she's so intent on watching the time. It's troubling to her yet she can't quite put her finger on why.

"You should sleep," Mulan announces seeing that Regina is still awake, "When was the last time you rested?"

Regina shrugs, "We had that brief nap after we left the castle."

Mulan frowns, "That was a whole day ago. You need your rest, Emma told me that you were under the curse before you came here and you must be exhausted. We can sleep in shifts. I'm watching for now."

"I can't sleep," Regina replies, "I'll keep watch if you want. I won't sleep very well until Emma comes down anyway," she admits. She's too on edge to sleep right now. Once she knows Emma is safe and not being crushed by a giant then she will rest. If she can. Watching Aurora's tortured expression she has a feeling any sleep she has will be fitful and pained.

Regina frowns as Aurora whimpers and scoots over to her. She's never seen the aftermath of the sleeping curse before but now for the first time she is and it looks horrendous. She sighs guiltily as she realises what she doomed Snow to. At the time she thought it was worth it, a way of preventing their happy ending and prolonging their suffering. Now she sees it for what it was, a manifestation of a grief she was not allowing herself to feel. Instead of feeling sad and gaining closure she turned to jealousy and anger. Snow had everything she couldn't and seeing that reality unfold every day only increased her own heartbreak.

Now as she witnesses Aurora's pained sleep she feels a pang of regret. She always does as she thinks of the suffering she has caused to so many as a result of her own isolation and suffering. Her frown deepens as Aurora whimpers again. Instinctively she begins running her fingers through the princess's hair and humming an old lullaby she used to sing to Henry.

Aurora calms before waking up with a sleepy look of confusion. She blinks bleary-eyed before looking up at Regina in surprise, "You're good at that," she mumbles, "Comforting people."

Regina blushes briefly withdrawing her hand, "Well," she replies, "I suppose I no longer enjoy seeing people suffer unnecessarily."

Aurora nods before offering her a shred of hope, "I think you must have been a good Mom when your son was younger."

Regina smiles sadly as tears pool in her eyes, "I tried my best. I may not have succeeded much in his later years but certainly at one point we were happy. Hopefully we will be again….once Emma and I get home to him."

"You must miss him," Aurora says simply to keep talking.

"With all my heart," Regina replies before clearing her throat and looking back to her, "You better get back to sleep. Once Emma comes down we'll be back on the move." At Aurora's hesitant look Regina smiles comfortingly at her, "You won't be alone. If you look like you're in trouble I'll try and wake you."

"Thank you," Aurora replies with a small genuine smile as she rests her head back on her shawl, a makeshift pillow, as she tries to get back to sleep.

Regina returns her gaze to the beanstalk that looms above them as she wonders where Emma is now and if she's any closer to returning. _Please be being careful_ Regina wishes as she stares up at the long green stalk.

It's a chopping sound that chills her to the core.

Regina looks down the stalk to see Mulan striking the bottom of the beanstalk with her sword. She's on her feet immediately running over and grabbing the sword without thinking. It cuts into her palm and she winces.

"What are you doing?" Mulan asks wide-eyed as the queen grabs hold of the sword.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Regina cries back, "Emma's up there."

"It's been twelve hours," Mulan replies, "Emma told me that if she wasn't back in twelve hours then I should cut down the beanstalk and we should move on."

"What?" Regina asks as a pit of dread forms in her stomach. She can feel her heart aching in her chest as she looks up at the stalk. No, she thinks, no, Emma has to come down here. She is not going home without her, no way. They've come too far for her to go back alone. "You better get back down here!" she yells. Emma can't hear her she knows but she needs to vent this, "I swear to whatever deity might exist Emma Swan you better get down here or I will climb up this goddamned stalk myself and drag you down!"

Regina kicks the stalk in frustration before turning to Mulan with pleading eyes. Tears fill her caramel eyes as she thinks about Emma not coming back. She knows why Emma said it. Emma would give her life for her and the thought is as awe-inspiring as it is terrifying. She's never known a love so deep and it scares her because she cannot lose Emma either. Emma would sacrifice herself to save Regina, that the brunette knows, but to lose Emma would break her heart.

"Mulan please," she whispers as her voice cracks, "I can't move on from here without her and I won't. Just please give her a few more hours. Please."

Mulan sighs as she stares into Regina's desperate verging on heartbroken expression. She drops her sword, "Two hours," she says before frowning at Regina's hand. "Let me bandage that for you."

Regina nods dropping back down onto the log staring back up at the beanstalk as Mulan wraps her hand. _Please Emma, please come back_.

* * *

Emma races through the castle until they find a room full of treasure. She gasps seeing the room before frowning. How on earth are they supposed to find a compass in all of this? From the corner of her eye she spots Hook walking towards a pile of gold only she spots something he clearly hasn't. She runs over and pulls him away, "Tripwire," she says, "Watch out."

"I think you're warming up to me," he says with a cocky grin.

She rolls her eyes, "Just stay focussed," she says before scanning the piles. It takes a lot longer than she thought but there's a lot of treasure amassed in this room and it's almost impossible to find one small compass in all this mess.

She's about three-quarters of the way around the room when she hears footsteps thundering through the hall. She has enough sense to duck out of sight but Hook is too engrossed on eyeing up trinkets. The giant knocks him away with ease and he hits the wall with a thud. Emma winces at the sound before stepping out into the hall.

The giant eyes with an angry and suspicion frown and Emma can't really blame him there. They've broken into his home, knocked him out and are rifling through his treasure. She'd be pretty pissed off too. Emma spots another wire and walks over towards it. She steps carefully over it and continues to walk backwards. The giant runs towards her and tumbles over the wire hitting the ground hard as a box falls from the ceiling and lands on top of him.

Emma gasps and reaches for a sword laying discarded on the floor as a precaution.

"Go ahead," he says defeatedly, "Use it."

Emma frowns looking at the sword emblazoned with the name 'Jack'. "This isn't a normal sword is it?"

"It killed the rest of my family," he tells her, "Now put me out of my misery too."

Emma shakes her head dropping the sword. She knows better than most that villains and monsters are not always as they same. This giant may be angry and violent but he's also experienced great loss and truth be told if someone had come up and taken away her entire family Emma would be defensive too. She understands the importance of holding onto what you have left.

It's clear to her that the giant has seen a lot of people coming up here just to hurt or betray him. She understands that all too well. Growing up she went to a lot of places and met a lot of people who just wanted her for what she could do for them or who would inevitably hurt her. She knows the importance of a shred of kindness and what it can do for someone in the bleakest of times.

"I didn't come up here to hurt anyone," Emma says, "All I want is a compass so that I can get home to my son."

The giant looks at her for a few moments before suddenly standing and pushing the box up off himself. For a moment Emma freezes in terror afraid that her gesture has failed. Instead he bends down and drops something into her palm. She smiles staring down at the compass, "Thank you…."

"Anton."

"Emma," she replies, "Thank you Anton."

He nods, "You're the first person to show me kindness in a very long time. As such I'll give you one favour," he pushes a chunk of wall aside, "It will be quicker for you to get to the beanstalk that way."

Emma looks up at him, "Thank you," she pauses, "Can you do me another favour?" He frowns and she adds, "If we ever cross paths again I'll owe you one. Hook, what are you going to do with him?"

He shrugs.

"Can you let him go, just not for a few hours so I can get a head-start?" Emma asks. She wants to get down and away from here before Hook does. She still doesn't trust him. Since they've come up here all he's done is look at whatever else he might be able to steal for himself. She's still not 100% certain he won't betray them and if he is in cahoots with Cora then she'd like to be away from here before they reunite.

He nods and she smiles, "Thank you." With that she hurries through the wall and hopes that she hasn't taken too long up here.

* * *

Emma drops to the floor with an exhausted thud. Her muscles groan and she wants nothing more than a nap but it was more than worth it. She tucks the compass into her jacket pocket knowing that they are one step closer to home. All they need now are the ashes and a way to bring the portal back to life.

"You idiot!"

Emma stands to see Regina striding towards her. She frowns seeing the bandage around her hand, "What happened?" she asks.

"Never you mind," Regina practically shrieks, "What the hell were you thinking?! You told Mulan to cut down the beanstalk?! Goddamnit you idiot."

"Hey," Emma says pulling the distraught woman into her arms. She can read Regina well enough to know where this anger is coming from. It's fear of loss and she feels a twinge of guilt that she inadvertently caused this, "I'm sorry," she says softly, "I just wanted you guys to be safe."

Regina nods, "I know. I know you'd do anything to keep me safe but Emma I just want both of us to go home. You should know by now that we are going home together. I'm not leaving you behind. I'll never abandon you dear I promise. I love you."

Emma nods kissing her as a few tears roll down her cheeks. Regina hugs her back before resting her head on Emma's shoulder. "I love you too," Emma replies, "I'm sorry. I never meant to upset you or scare you, I guess I should have thought it through more, all I wanted was for you to be safe."

"I know," Regina replies, "I know it's what you're like. You're selfless and brave and I love you for it but it terrifies me. I know you want me to be happy but Emma you are a big part of my happiness so fight to stay. You asked me to, now I'm asking you. No-one's leaving anyone okay?"

Emma nods holding her tight, "Okay."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	27. Chapter 27

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes and the delay in updating. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Emma and Regina sit in silence for a moment huddled close together on a log. They all agreed that the best course of action was to just try and make camp for the night and then take shifts sleeping. Emma and Regina let Mulan and Aurora have the first shift, both of them too on edge to sleep.

Regina sighs resting her head on Emma's shoulder. Emma rests her head against Regina's. "What are we going to do Regina? We have the compass but we still don't have the ashes or any idea as to where set up a portal."

Regina nods slightly, "I know. We're on the way Emma. We are," she pauses before adding, "We have to beat my mother Emma. What if I'm not strong enough? What if I can't do it?"

Emma slips an arm around Regina's shoulders before kissing the side of her head. "You're a lot stronger than you think," Emma says, "I know she's your Mom and she's terrifying. Cora, she's a real piece of work Regina and it's understandable to be afraid of her or to freeze up but if you do, if you do feel like you're not strong enough alone, maybe we'll be strong enough together."

Regina smiles curling into Emma's embrace. She squeezes Emma's hand, "I think we're definitely stronger together. With you I feel like we can make it home. It's why I was so terrified to lose you when Mulan started chopping that beanstalk. I love you so much Emma and with you I feel loved. I have a home and a family and none of it will be complete without you. When we do face Cora, promise me you won't do anything reckless."

"Like what?"

"Just….anything reckless," Regina replies, "Please. Emma she murdered Daniel right in front of me. I don't think I could bear to see that twice. I couldn't bear to see her kill you so promise me she won't."

Emma wipes a tear away from Regina's cheek with her thumb before turning to rest their foreheads against one another. "I don't plan on going anywhere," she whispers, "And I'm not leaving you, your mother won't take another love from you Regina, I can promise you that."

Regina doesn't answer this time instead just shifting so she can rest her head above Emma's heart letting the rhythmic sound of her heartbeat soothe her fears. As she lies there Emma runs her fingers through her hair. "When did you last sleep?" Emma asks.

Regina shrugs, "I don't remember."

Emma frowns, "I thought you were going to sleep while I was up the beanstalk?"

"I know but I couldn't. I was too worried and I…" she falters, a slight blush on her cheeks as she struggles to admit how utterly terrified she is of falling asleep. Emma looks down into the brown eyes she loves and nods in understanding. She may not know a lot of sleeping curses but she can see how it would put a person off sleeping.

"The curse," she says, "Does it have aftereffects?"

Regina nods, "For people who have been under sometimes you can find yourself back in a nightmare."

"What kind of nightmare?"

"A burning room. When we made camp after we went to the castle I found myself in there and…" she pauses shuddering at the memory, "It's horrible Emma. I did that to people Emma. I did that to your mother…..it's a horrible place Emma and it's just a reminder of all the evil things I've done to others. I was a monster Emma."

"Yeah. Was," Emma says, "You were evil and filled with dark and hate but you know what? One decision another way and I would have gone down the same dark path. I'm not going to bullshit you and pretend what you did was okay because it wasn't. You did terrible, awful things but I know you and I know you're not the Evil Queen anymore. You're Regina and the Regina I know and love is choosing to be better, is choosing the light over the dark. You're not a monster anymore Regina and you need to stop torturing yourself. You know who you were and who you want to be."

"I'm not going to stop feeling guilty Emma."

"I know," Emma replies, "It's one of the reasons I love you. It's one of the reasons I believe in you and your want to change. You carry regret and guilt. A monster wouldn't care Regina. You care. I can't imagine what nightmares go on in your head. I don't know any magical way to make them better but I can offer you my arms to sleep in?"

Regina smiles at that, touched tears filling her eyes, "Sounds perfect to me," she answers scooting back into the embrace Emma offers. Engulfed in the warmth and safety of Emma's hold she finally lets herself succumb to exhaustion with Emma keeping watch.

* * *

Snow frowns as she closes her eyes. Ever since the breaking of the curse she's found herself being pulled back into a room she hoped never to return to. One of the cruellest things about a sleeping curse, she thinks, is how it continues to come back to haunt her. She's not often hauled back to this room but lately with the stress of the curse breaking and worrying over Emma she's found herself being pulled back to it.

It's the same as it's always been, a small square room filled with flames. No matter where you stand the flames assault you never touching you and yet you feel burnt. It's a prison, a vicious jail that there's no escape from until you wake. Normally she can wake herself of Charming wakes her, having grown attuned to hearing her whimpers and knowing she needs to be woken up.

Tonight however she frowns seeing a shape land in the middle of the flames. It's as she cautiously steps closer that she sees it's another person. Snow gasps. "Regina?" she asks stunned. The whole town heard that Regina had been under the sleeping curse and that Emma was the one who woke her and yet Snow never thought about Regina being hit by the aftermath of the curse. Then again she's spent most of her adult life seeing Regina as an indestructible figure to be feared and escaped.

She's never stopped to consider that Regina is still human. Snow frowns realising that she's never truly stopped to think about the aftermath of suffering for Regina. She's thought about her own and the ones she cares about. Standing there in the burning room and seeing Regina struggling to stand that she realises what Henry's been trying to tell her – that the villains have their own story to tell.

"Regina you can do it," she calls out.

Regina slowly lifts her head up startled by the sound of another voice. "Snow?" she calls out before locating the woman on the other side of a thick wall of flames. She moves to lift herself up before crying out as a flash of fire hits her arm. Eventually she stands struggling to see through the fire.

"I'm sorry," she says, "I'm so sorry Snow. I never knew it was like this. I…I'm so sorry."

Snow nods unsure as to what to say. The apology feels genuine and Snow wants so hard to believe in it and yet she's still wary. She sucks in a deep breath knowing she has to fight her urge to yell and scream at Regina over everything. She wants to know about her daughter and she doesn't want to waste what time they have in here. "How's Emma?"

"She's coping," Regina tells her, "She's alive Snow. We're going to come home. I promise you're not losing her again, we'll be back."

Snow looks her in the eye, "I'm going to hold you to that promise."

"Good," Regina replies before tears fill her eyes, "How's Henry?"

Snow shuffles awkwardly, "He's….he misses you two. He's been staying with Ruby and Granny."

Regina raises a brow, "You didn't take him in?"

"We were going to," Snow replies, "But he didn't want to. We weren't exactly supportive of his stance towards you. He didn't appreciate our ideas."

Regina narrows her eyes. She can tell from the guilty expression on Snow's face what their idea was. Save Emma. Leave her to rot in this land. "I see," she says coldly, "Abandon me here and just rescue your daughter I presume?"

"People will want you to answer for your crimes Regina," Snow says tersely.

"And what of yours?" Regina counters, "And Rumple's? And Blue's? None of us are innocent Snow. We lived in a medieval land and fought a war. Don't pretend your hands are clean Snow White because we both know they aren't." She winces feeling the room shake and a fresh wave of panic runs through her, "Did you feel that?" she asks. "The room's shaking!"

Snow shakes her head, "No it isn't. You're waking up or being woken up."

Regina frowns before looking at Snow, "I know you don't owe me anything but please can you do me one favour and tell Henry that Emma and I love him, that we miss him and we are going to come home to him. Please just tell him we love him."

With those words she's pulled out of the room leaving Snow standing there alone until she too finally wakes. She gasps awake and Charming frowns. He takes one look at his wife and asks, "The burning room again?"

Snow nods and his frown deepens. He sits up too and puts an arm around her shoulders. "Do you want me to light the candle again?" he asks wanting so badly to help her. Snow shakes her head before standing urgently, "We need to see Henry."

"Snow it's the middle of the night."

"I know," Snow replies before sitting at the edge of the bed, "I saw Regina."

"What?"

"She was in the burning room, I assume as a result of the sleeping curse,"

"Did she threaten you? Are we right to leave her there?" he asks his protective instincts stirring.

"No," Snow replies. In fact all Regina did was reassure her that Emma was alright and to make sure her son was okay. No threats. No warnings. The only time she was defensive was when Snow made it clear what this plans were. She can't help but feel that guilt churning in her gut again. She knows the pain of being separated from her own child and she can see the pain Henry is in being apart from his mothers. How can she ask that of him for his whole life?

It's a problem they will all have to face sooner or later she presumes.

"Snow?" Charming asks pulling her from her thoughts.

"She didn't threaten me. She told me Emma was okay and to pass a message onto Henry. I broke a promise to her once Charming. This time I can keep one."

Thirty minutes later they make it to Granny's apartment knocking frantically. Ruby answers the door sleepily with a yawn, "Snow? Charming? What are you doing here? Are Emma and Regina back?"

"No," Snow says, "But I have a message from Regina for Henry. I'll explain later. Can I see Henry?"

"Only if he wants to," Ruby replies before leading the way up the stairs. She walks through to her room where Henry is sleeping whilst she takes the couch. "Henry," she whispers shaking the boy's shoulders until he stirs. He looks up at her in sleepy confusion, "Ruby what's going on?"

"Snow says she has a message from your Mom," Ruby explains, "I can tell them to go away if you want."

"No," Henry replies quickly, "If it's from my Mom I want to hear it."

Ruby nods before calling out for Snow and Charming to come in. Henry sits up in his bed before looking expectantly up at his grandmother, "You saw my Mom?"

Snow nods, "Yes. When you've been in a sleeping curse there are some side-effects. After you wake up you can still be pulled into a place during your sleep. I was pulled back there tonight and your Mom was there too. She's okay. She says Emma is too and she asked me to tell you that she and Emma love you and miss you very much. She told me to tell you that they're going to come home to you."

"Just like they promised," Henry says with a smile.

Snow and Charming smile seeing that growing smile on their grandson's face as he turns to them, "My Moms are going to come home," he says as he feels a fresh wave of hope. His Moms are alive and they are fighting to make their way back to him.

"Thanks for coming to tell me," he says glad they didn't wait until morning. Now instead of nightmares of ogres or trolls or whatever else trying to kill his Moms, he can dream of them all being back together again knowing that sooner or later, hopefully the former, they will be.

Snow watches his hopeful, happier expression and turns to her husband, "We can't exile Regina," she whispers, "Look at him Charming. He needs his Moms. He needs his family and we cannot be the ones to take it away from him."

* * *

Regina jolts awake in Emma's arms gasping and panting until Emma places her hands gently on her cheeks and slowly caresses her skin until she calms down. Emma looks down at her before kissing her softly and moving her hands to run up and down Regina's back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…" Regina cuts herself off with a yelp of pain before lifting her left arm and gasping seeing it. The nightmare may have just been a dream but the burn is all too real. Emma gasps too, "Oh my god! Regina are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Regina promises. It hurts but it was worth it so long as Snow gives Henry their message. She doesn't want their son to lose his hope and if she has a limited window of communication she's going to use it to make sure Henry knows that they are doing everything they can to come home. "I saw your mother," she adds.

"You did?" Emma asks with a hint of hope in her eyes, a hope that Regina doesn't want to crush by telling her of Snow and Charming's plan to leave her behind. Instead Regina smiles and nods before telling Emma something that she's waited her whole life to hear, "She asked me how you were."

Emma smiles, "She asked about me."

Regina nods, "Emma she loves you and she cares about you," she reassures her girlfriend, "She told me that Henry is with Granny and Ruby. I told her to tell him that we're coming home."

Emma grins nodding in determination, "We're going home," she confirms, "We just need to beat Cora."

"About that," Regina replies, "I've been doing a lot of thinking and I remembered something."

"What?"

"Squid ink. It can be used to temporarily render something magical powerless. If we can find some we can use it to stop my mother and hopefully get home before she regains her power."

Emma nods, "Sounds good to me. Where do we get Squid ink from?"

"Rumplestiltskin's cell," Regina announces.

Emma sighs, "Of course. It's never 'just in the grass over there' or 'oh it's sold in the next tavern over'. Nope, it's always somewhere like Rumplestiltskin's cell."

Regina chuckles before kissing Emma sweetly, "Don't worry dear, it's not as hard to get to as it sounds. Think about it like this, once we have the ink we're another step closer to getting home."

Emma smiles, "That's the best motivation in all the worlds."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	28. Chapter 28

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter and the fic so more. Apologies for any mistakes. Don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

"Is it safe to be here?" Emma asks as the foursome walk into a gloomy cave. It reminds her eerily of the mines back in Storybrooke. She shivers as she can't help but think of being trapped, of fearing for her and Regina's lives. Emma then smiles as she thinks of what came after that, she just hopes that this trip to a creepy underground place ends well.

Regina nods as she pads quietly through the stony dungeon. She always hated being down here, it brought back too many memories of her mother and it still does. Regina shudders inching subconsciously closer to Emma who takes her hand without question. She smiles as she thinks of the first time she sought safety with Emma. In that mine she truly felt like she was going to be stuck forever and yet with Emma she found a source of hope, comfort and something so much more that she never wants to let go of.

"We should be safe. We just need to be quick," Regina replies eventually.

Mulan walks in first looking around in astonishment, "This is really where they kept the Dark One?"

Regina nods, "Yes."

"It doesn't seem big enough," Aurora replies.

"How didn't he get out?" Emma asks as she begins scanning the surprisingly small cell for any sign of squid ink.

"He was where he wanted to be," Regina replies, "It suited him to be here so he was."

"The enchantments helped too dear."

Regina frowns at the sound of her mother's voice. She whirls round with a frown, "How are you here?"

Cora cackles wickedly, "Oh please darling, did you really think you could outsmart me? I knew exactly where you would go." With a wave of her hand she slams the cell door down. Regina freezes as flashes of her childhood assault her. Cora sneers knowingly dragging Regina forward with her magic and cupping her cheek, "Be good," she says like she always used to, "I'll make sure to say hello to Henry for you."

Emma frowns before calling out, "You're not getting anywhere near our son!"

Another laugh echoes through the cave and Hook steps forward, "And how will you stop her Swan. You're like this bean," he says holding the one he pilfered from Anton up, "Dried up and useless."

Emma glares at him, "And I'd still rather be here with people who have my back than with a creep like you. How naïve are you Hook? Do you really think she won't turn on you as soon as she's done with you?"

"So long as I get to Storybrooke it makes no difference to me," he replies before taunting, "Enjoy your cell."

With that Cora grins before using her magic to grab the compass. Emma lunges for it but to no avail landing with a thud on the hard floor of the cell. Cora levels one last icy stare at her daughter, "Really darling, maybe now you'll finally learn to listen to me." They both poof away leaving the four of them trapped in the cell.

Emma lets out a cry of frustration as she runs at the bars whacking her full body weight against them to test them. Mulan sighs, "Emma," she says, "They're protected by magic. If we are to find a way out it won't be through those bars." Emma sighs dropping down to the ground as Mulan and Aurora scour the cave for any sign of an exit.

It's as she lifts her head once more that she sees Regina. Her girlfriend is on the floor in the far corner of the cell, her head on her knees as she shakes. When she listens closely Emma can hear whimpers and her anger fades away into concern as she runs over to Regina. She sits down next to her and hears the panicked breaths and finally makes out what those whimpers are saying.

_Please Mama I'll be good_.

Emma reaches for Regina's hand and squeezes it softly as she draws circles on the back of her hand with her thumb. "It's okay Regina," she promises, "You're safe. You're with me, Mulan and Aurora. You're safe and we're going to get out of her. It'll be okay." She whispers assurances though she's not sure which of them she's trying to reassure. What matters in this moment is trying to help Regina out of this panic attack.

They sit together like that for a few minutes until Regina's breathing evens out and she looks up at Emma with teary eyes, "I'm sorry," she whispers, "It's being back here…..this is what she used to do," she adds quietly.

Emma nods in understanding before sighing and leaning her head against the wall, "Some saviour I turned out to be. I can't even get us out of this freaking cell."

Regina reaches for her hand, "We'll find a way Emma. You're more of a saviour than you think you are."

"How so?" Emma questions, "I can't stop Cora. I can't save you from her. I can't get us home to Henry. I can't get us out of here. What kind of saviour am I?"

"You're the kind that finds a way to make me laugh even when things look bleakest. You're the kind that gives me hope and strength when I need it most without me even needing to ask. I never need to ask because you just know. You're my family and you proved to me that I can be happy. You're more than just a saviour Emma. You're Emma and that makes you the best kind of saviour ever, for me anyway."

Emma smiles brightly at her before leaning in to kiss her lovingly, "You're mine too. I don't care how many people still protest you to be the Evil Queen but I know how much more than that you are. I love you."

Mulan clears her throat, "I don't know if it helps but I think I found the ink."

Emma and Regina look up expectantly before their faces fall seeing an empty jar of ink and a scroll of paper. Mulan walks over handing them both to Emma. The page is full of just one word. _Emma_.

"Maybe being in the cell was getting to him?" Aurora suggests.

"No," Regina argues back, "He just means he knew."

Emma huffs, "It proves that we were both just pawns in a game we were never meant to win," she says defeatedly.

"No," Regina says defiantly, "We're so much more than that. We're only pawns if we let ourselves be Emma. So what if we were destined to be the Evil Queen and the Saviour, maybe we were destined to be Regina and Emma too. I don't care about letting fate guide my life anymore Emma, I want to fight for our happiness, to be a family with you and Henry. Screw fate. We're not giving up Emma. Twenty-eight years ago we may have been pawns but that doesn't mean we just have to give in to it forever. We'll be as happy as we make ourselves. Now let's get out of here."

Emma blinks in surprise before standing as she takes in Regina's speech knowing how true Regina's earlier words were. They're each other's saviours because they know how to inspire one another. She's never found anyone who understands her like Regina and it's incredible to have someone who can build her up rather than push her down. She frowns in confusion as Regina holds the paper up, "So how are we getting out of here?"

"Squid ink," Regina replies simply raising the paper to her lips and blowing, raising the magical essence from the paper and towards the cell doors. It's an ancient magical practice burying the magic in the page to try and conceal it from others and one that most mages know of. She grins as the cell bars disappear. "Let's go home."

"Where to?" Emma asks, "We have no way of knowing where Cora has gone with the ashes or the compass."

"I imagine my mother will have gone where I wanted to go," Regina replies, "I'd go to Lake Nostos. It restores things formally lost and if anything's going to restart a destroyed portal then it will be the lake's magic."

"So where's Lake Nostos?" Emma asks.

Regina turns to Mulan, "Do you know the way?"

Mulan smiles at her, "Your Majesty," she declares, "I know a shortcut."

* * *

They hurry to Lake Nostos with Regina thanking everything in her power for Mulan's shortcut. Thanks to the warrior's knowledge of the forest they make it there in under half an hour which mercifully gives them the time to get there just as Cora sets up the portal.

"Hey!" Emma shouts causing the older witch to look up with a glare.

"Oh for god's sake, not you again," Cora sighs.

Emma charges at her with her sword only for Cora to launch her backwards. "Emma!" Regina cries as memories of Daniel's death flash before her eyes. She frowns, anger and terror flooding her veins as she screams and launches a blast of magic at her mother. From the corner of her eye she sees Emma stand, relief flooding through her, and run over to help Mulan fight off Hook.

Cora scowls at her marching closer to her using her magic to battle against Regina's. "You foolish girl. Surely by now you know better than to try and fight me."

"You're not getting anywhere near my son!" Regina yells back, "There's no way I'm letting you anywhere near Storybrooke. I'm done with you hurting my family."

Cora cackles at her, "You'll never defeat me and you'll never be rid of me."

Regina shakes her head, "I don't care about defeating you. I just want to get home. You may not understand it but I actually have happiness in my life and I'm not about to let you destroy that."

She frowns as she sees Emma fall to the ground from the corner of her eye, Hook looming over her. The moment of distraction if enough and Cora sends Regina flying. Her daughter smacks into the ground and rolls.

Emma gasps in horror as she sees Regina fly through the air. She uses that terror to rear up and punch Hook hard in the face. He sways before falling to the ground, Emma just catching the compass before it tumbles into the portal. She looks over to Mulan, "Thank you for help, now go, get you and Aurora somewhere safe."

"Regina and you…"

"Will be fine, we owe you so much more than words can ever say, thank you."

Mulan smiles, "Good luck. I hope you get home safe." She shoots one last glance at Hook to make sure he's knocked out cold before running over to Aurora and sneaking her away whilst Cora is distracted.

Emma moves over to help Regina up, "Let's get out of here," Emma says holding up the compass.

"Not so fast," Cora announces poofing to stand in front of them, "You foolish girl," she ridicules, "Did you really think you could defeat me? After all love is weakness" she asks before sticking her hand into Emma's chest to reach for her heart.

"No!" Regina screams, her face paling as tears prick at the end of her vision. She flies at her mother in a rage desperately trying to pull her mother's hand away only for her to realise that Cora is frozen in place. Cora gasps as she frowns trying to pull out Emma's heart only to find she can't.

"No," Emma says as she shakes her head. She looks at Regina before back to Cora, "It's strength." With those words a blast of magic emanates from her chest sending Cora flying into the trees. She gasps in relief as her heart is released from Cora's icy grip. She barely has time to process what the hell just happened before Regina launches herself at her in a desperate hug. Emma wraps her arms around Regina tightly as she feels tears drip onto her shoulder.

"I thought I'd lost you," Regina sobs holding Emma close to her. Seeing Cora trying to steal Emma's heart was harrowing. She froze feeling terror grip her as one of worst nightmares became real in front of her eyes.

"I'm here," Emma promises moving to kiss her softly, "I'm right here, now let's go home."

Together she and Regina walk over to it hand in hand. They share a nervous smile before leaping in.

* * *

Henry frowns as he stands by the wishing well. He's supposed to be at school but he couldn't focus so he walked and walked until he found himself here. His hands skim the cold stone as he wonders if any of the wishes spoken here came true. Henry chuckles sadly to himself as he wishes that his wishes could come true. All he wants is for his Moms to come home.

He peers down into the well seeing just water there and sighs knowing that no wishes of his will be granted here. Since the curse has broken he's grown to realise that just because you make a wish doesn't mean someone will grant it.

Henry moves to walk away making it a few steps away when he feels a rush of energy. He turns back to the well wondering if he imagined it. God he hopes he didn't. _Please_ he thinks _please just let this work out the way I hope it will._ He wished for the curse to break and it was far from what he imagined. It left him with the home he grew up in burned to the ground and with both mothers lost to another realm.

He holds his breath as he waits for a few seconds before sighing and turning to walk away again. Then he hears another sound, a slight thump against the stones. He turns around and gasps again seeing a red leather glad arm appear on the wall.

"Ma?" he whispers hopefully, a grin spreading across his face as Emma emerges from the well before offering Regina a hand and helping her up to. They both see him at once. "Moms!" he cries as twin shouts of "Henry!" echo through the air. He runs over engulfing them both in a tight hug smiling brightly as his mothers hug him back, Regina kissing the top of his head before Emma does the same.

"I'm so glad you came home," he says clinging tight to them.

Emma smiles at him and then Regina before replying, "We promised kid."

_Thanks for reading :) _


	29. Chapter 29

_Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Henry smiles as he walks back with his mothers either side of them. He has loads of questions about the Enchanted Forest and if it's the way he imagined it to be. He's waiting though for the right moment. It's as they came back hugging him tightly relieved and incredibly happy to be back here that he realise that the land in his books was not the nicest one for his mothers. He imagines it's mainly an experience they want to leave behind them.

One day he'll ask but today he just wants to celebrate them all being together again.

Emma smiles at Regina over the top of Henry's head. "We did it," she whispers giddily and awestruck. They made it home. She doesn't care whether or not her parents or anyone else tries to push for returning to that land but as for her, she never wants to go back there. This town, with Regina and Henry is her home.

Regina smiles back at her reaching for Emma's hand, "We did it," she repeats, "We're finally home."

"Would you ever go back?" Henry asks as he walks in between his two Moms.

Regina meets Emma's gaze. "Well personally," she replies slowly, "I would rather not go back Henry. I know how excited you were about the Enchanted Forest and I know exactly what you're dreaming of. Riding horses and playing swordfighting but Henry, I've been to many realms," she says tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "And of all them this one is the fairest. This one is the only one I've ever been able to truly call home and it's the only place I can envision safely building my home with you and Emma."

He smiles as Emma's face morphs into a grin. "So when is Emma moving in with us?" he asks cheekily.

"That is what it sounded like 'Gina," Emma points out with a bright happy smile.

Regina blushes slightly before turning to Emma, "It's up to you."

Emma grins moving to kiss her softly, "I'd move in with you tonight."

"If only we had a home for you to move into," Regina says sadly as she thinks of her mansion. "Henry you've been staying with Granny and Ruby?"

He nods, "Yep."

"Why not my parents?" Emma asks.

"Well," he says ducking his head down. He sighs before looking at his blonde mother. He knows how much she wants to feel part of a family and to be loved and he's worried about disappointing her. He knows how crushed he was to realise that Snow and Charming weren't anywhere near as noble and heroic as his book. "Look, Snow and Charming they really wanted to save you…but…."

"…..they weren't as keen on saving me," Regina finishes for him.

"Seriously?" Emma asks, "What was their plan? Leave you to die in the Enchanted Forest?" Regina implied something about it when she came out of the red room after having seen her mother. She frowns wondering how they'll react when they see both of them back here.

Regina shrugs unsurprised by Snow and Charming's reaction, "Emma, we were enemies. I cursed everyone and because of me they lost you. They were never going to want to save me."

"And they're supposed to be the heroes?" Emma questions.

"Heroes aren't always what we think," Henry replies glumly.

Regina frowns before looping an arm over his shoulders and hugging him close to her, "Henry honey, heroes aren't always what they seem, neither are villains. What you need to remember is that we're all people. Heroes aren't always perfect. Villains aren't always completely evil. Just be open minded Henry and remember that these titles are more of a burden than they seem."

He smiles at her before turning to hug her, "For what it's worth I don't think you're all evil Mom."

Regina smiles weakly, "I wish that were true Henry. I did horrible evil things Henry."

"Yeah," Henry says, "But you also do really good things too. I don't want to see you as an Evil Queen anymore. I just see you as my Mom."

Regina smiles hugging him again before promising, "I won't let you down." She looks up at Emma, "Either of you."

Emma smiles moving to hug them both, "We won't let you down either. We're a family and we will find a home somewhere."

"Where?" Henry asks, "We can't stay at your apartment with Snow and Charming."

"And I don't really want to be a burden," Regina admits.

"Can't we rebuild the mansion with magic?" Emma questions. The town is drawing nearer and she knows that in a few more metres they'll have to face the rest of the town including her parents again.

Regina shrugs, "We could but I was thinking maybe we could find somewhere for all three of us? A fresh start."

Henry smiles up at her, "A new home."

Emma grins slipping an arm around Regina's shoulders, Henry sandwiched between them, "I like the sound of that. Our home."

"Our home," Regina replies happily, hope blooming in her chest.

* * *

"Where do you guys want to go first?" Henry asks as they walk into town. They haven't really discussed what to do when they actually get back to town. He knows there's a lot to sort out like finding a place to live and dealing with the town's reaction to his Mom being back. In the meantime there's the more immediate things such as where they're going to stay tonight or what they're going to do for dinner.

He's not used to this kind of life. Growing up he had stability. He knew he always had a home to go to, that his Mom would always be there and that they would share dinner together. In retrospect he had a good life. Now with the curse broken and having heard Emma's stories about foster care he knows that he was lucky to grow up with a Mom who loves him and in a good home. Now he doesn't even know where they're going to sleep tonight and the thought is terrifying.

Emma pauses before her stomach rumbles. She grins, "The Diner. I want to eat something we didn't have to catch first." She grimaces realising how much she has missed regular good. Waffles. Grilled Cheese. Instead what did they get? Chimera.

Regina smiles a little nervously. The last time she saw anyone in town other than the two people with her now they were all ready to kill her. They burned down her home and would readily have burned her down with it. She knows Granny and Ruby protected her son but she has her doubts that that protection will extend to her.

Emma frowns catching the worry, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Regina pretends trying to brighten up her smile.

"Regina," Emma replies, "I know you. Come on, what's wrong?"

"I'm just a little anxious," Regina admits, "I'll be fine. It's fine. Don't worry."

"She's nervous about everyone's going to react," Henry says knowingly, "You'll be fine Mom."

"The kid's right," Emma adds, "You'll be fine and if anyone tries anything then we'll ride it out. This is your home too and they can't push you out of it. Everyone deserves a second chance. You've taken yours and personally whilst the curse is terrible it has given everyone a chance to change their lives. It's up to them if they take it. You're trying to be better, to be the person you want to be and you deserve a chance to do that."

"Not everyone is going to see it that way," Regina points out, "To most people it'll be more 'burn the witch'."

"We're not letting anyone burn you," Emma says protectively. "You'll be fine Regina. We all will."

"I hope you're right," Regina replies.

Together they walk towards the Diner and Emma pushes open the door. As expected once they walk in the Diner the place falls silent. Emma fidgets feeling uneasy at being the centre of attention. She hates being gawked at. Regina squeezes her hand "If you want," she whispers, "We can get the food to go."

"No," Emma whispers back, "We're part of this town just like everyone else. We should be able to have lunch in peace without feeling like some kind of freak-show. Let's just order." She turns to everyone staring at them.

"Okay everyone, show's over. They're back and they're probably exhausted and hungry. Let them get some grub," Granny calls out before beckoning the trio over. With a grateful sigh Regina, Emma and Henry walk to the bar. "I'm glad to see you both back."

"Both of us?" Regina asks in surprise.

Granny nods, "Yes. As long as you don't cause any trouble you're welcome in my Diner. Now what can I get you?"

"Grilled cheese, fries and a hot cocoa please," Emma requests.

"Same please," Henry replies.

"You know what? I'll have the same too," Regina decides with a smile. Emma's jaw drops, "You're going to try a grilled cheese?!"

Regina smiles at her, "I'll try it once."

Emma chuckles, "You only need to try it once, then you'll always want it."

Regina wrinkles her nose, "I doubt it."

"We'll see," Emma teases.

* * *

"Okay it's pretty good," Regina admits as she polishes off her grilled cheese. She too has missed the food of this world. It was only after having being dragged back to the Enchanted Forest that she realised how much of a wonderful luxury pancakes are.

"Told ya," Emma teases just as another silence falls over the diner. Henry turns to look before turning back around and whispering, "Snow and Charming just walked in."

"EMMA!"

"How did you know?" Emma whispers back and Henry chuckles.

All three turn to see Snow and Charming approach them. Charming frowns and glares suspiciously at Regina who shrugs off his look of disdain and instead focuses on her girlfriend and son. "Oh Emma thank god you're home," Snow says joyfully cupping Emma's cheeks in her hands. She hugs her tight and Charming joins their hug.

"We knew you'd make it back," Snow says leaning back from the hug.

Emma musters up a small smile though it's not a full one. She can't help but wonder how much effort they put in when they refused to help Henry. She wonders how hard they worked to get her back when at the same time they wanted to make sure Regina stayed there. Emma tampers her rage down. She doesn't want to lose her temper or get wound up right now. She just wants to celebrate being back home with her son.

"So when are you coming home?" Snow asks hopefully.

"What?" Emma asks.

"Back to the apartment," Charming clarifies, "Now you're back, you and Henry will come home right?"

"What about my Mom?" Henry asks with a frown. He had hoped that after Snow saw his Mom that it might mean they'd be more accepting. They both know how much Regina means to him and Emma and yet they keep completely dismissing her.

"We already said you and your Mom can come back home now," Charming points out.

Henry sighs, "You two are unbelievable. Snow you're the one who rushed over and told me that my Moms were coming home, that they had promised me they would. You both know I have two Moms. My home is with both of them."

"She is not coming into our apartment," Snow refutes, "She may be your mother Henry but she is still an evil queen. She cursed us all!"

"And unlike you she isn't acting self-righteous and imperious about it," Granny snaps, "For god's sake Snow get off your high horse. She hurt you. You hurt her. How about you move on and stop sucking the whole town into your mess. Regina is ready to move forward. She's trying to change. If the former evil queen can move forward why can't you? Snow your daughter is right here, so is your grandson. Get your head out of your ass and realise that the only one threatening your family right now is you."

Snow frowns before glaring at Regina, "So you've managed to trick Granny too?"

Regina sighs, "It's not a trick Snow. I love Emma and Henry and I truly believe that if I am to deserve a happy ending then I need to work on being the person I want to be. I don't want to be evil. When you're evil you don't have true happiness, just a hole you're trying desperately to fill. I don't want that anymore. I just want to be happy and live my life like everyone else."

"We'll see how long you can keep this charade up," Charming sneers, "Come on Emma let's go home."

Emma frowns, "Seriously? I'm not a child and you can't just order me around. I'm fine where I am."

"Emma," Charming tries again.

"No," Emma snaps, "I'm not going back to the apartment. I'll stop by tomorrow for my stuff."

With that dismissal Snow and Charming frown before turning to go back to their apartment. "What are we going to do?" Snow asks as Charming slips an arm around her shoulders. "She doesn't want to come back with us Charming."

"Well," Charming replies, "Maybe she really is happy to be with Regina and Henry?"

"Charming!"

"What?" he asks, "We put her through that wardrobe so she could save everyone and bring back the happy endings so surely that includes hers? Besides it's fitting."

"How is it fitting?"

"The saviour and the evil queen," he replies, "It has a ring to it."

"Are you seriously endorsing this? Regina is evil."

"She was," Charming says, "Look I know what Regina did to us was atrocious but don't we want Emma to be happy?"

"Yes but with Regina?!"

Charming sighs before looking back at his wife, "Snow, all I'm saying is that maybe Granny and Emma were right. If we want to be happy and be part of Emma and Henry's happiness then we have to stop standing in our own way."

* * *

"A bed! How I've missed one of this!" Emma cries as she collapses onto the bed. Granny offered them two rooms until they find a place. Henry is already sound asleep in his and now after two much needed showers Regina and Emma are about ready to collapse.

"Forget the bed. Thank god for a shower," Regina replies, "And a change of clothes," she adds slipping on a pair of borrowed pyjamas. Until Emma gets her stuff from her apartment Ruby has loaned them a couple of pairs of pyjamas.

Emma smiles, "I know. I can't wait to wash those jeans."

Regina chuckles before sitting down on the bed. "Alright forget everything I said. You were right. Being back in a bed is amazing. It's so soft Emma."

"Regina I'm just glad it's not on the ground and one of us doesn't have to stay awake to keep an eye out for ogres."

Regina nods before climbing under the covers, Emma quickly following suit and snuggling Regina from behind. She kisses Regina's cheek with a soft smile, "I love you."

"I love you too," Regina replies, "You know you could have gone back with your parents. It's going to take them a while to come around."

"I'm not going back with them," Emma assures, "Not without you. You're my home Regina and I meant what I said earlier. I want our home."

"I just don't want to cause a wedge between you and them," Regina says, "They're your family too."

"You're not the one creating a wedge," Emma points out, "They are. I want them to be part of my life but only if they're willing to accept my life. I'm happy. With you and Henry I am happy and now we're finally home I can't wait for us to start our lives together."

Regina smiles turning to kiss her lovingly. "I love you. Tomorrow we'll look for our new home."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	30. Chapter 30

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

"The housing market sucks," Emma declares as she throws the newspaper down onto their shared booth at Granny's. Emma popped over to her apartment, after checking her parents were at work, to grab some clothes for her and Regina so luckily they are both free of the clothes they've had to wear the last week.

Regina shrugs, "It could be worse. At least there are some houses on here," she points out.

"Not many," Emma counters, "At least nothing that screams our home to me anyway."

Regina frowns. Emma's been in a strange mood since she returned from her parents' apartment. "Emma what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Emma," Regina says simply and Emma sighs before taking a slip of paper from her pocket and handing it to Regina. The brunette unfurls it before reading the message.

_Emma, _

_I know you'll be by for your things but just remember that you don't have to go. You and Henry are always welcome here. _

_Mom. _

"She signed it 'Mom'," Emma says bitterly.

"Because she is your Mom," Regina points out, "That's how she sees your relationship, with you as her daughter."

"Exactly," Emma replies, "She has no idea how I feel and no respect for my feelings. I've already told her that I am not ready to leap into a mother/daughter relationship and that it's going to take me a lot of time to get used to the idea of them being my parents. Does she respect that? Does she give me some breathing room? No, she just pushes and pushes. Regina she sees herself as my Mom….but I don't…I can't….I've only ever been an orphan…." her breath hitches and Regina gets up to sit on her side of the table holding her close. She kisses the side of Emma's head before finishing for her, "it takes time."

Emma nods with a sniff, "Yeah."

Regina shuffles a little closer, "I wish I could change how things are between you and your parents. I wish I could go back and guarantee you a good life…I wish a lot of things….but what I can promise you Emma is that with me you can take all the time you need and I'll always be waiting for you."

Emma smiles at her, "You promise?"

Regina smiles brightly back, "I promise."

Emma grins looking at the housing listings again, "It's moments like this that I think I could live in a shed somewhere and be perfectly happy so long as you and Henry were there too."

Regina chuckles, "We're not living in a shed dear. What about this one?" she asks pointing to one buried near the bottom of the page. "I know it's a bit of a fixer-upper…."

"It says it's been abandoned for….well forever, no-one lived there during the curse," Emma points out.

"I know," Regina says, "It's unlived in, untouched by any sort of past. It's not massive like my mansion was but it's three bedrooms which is perfect for us, a nice big garden."

"Jungle," Emma counters.

Regina rolls her eyes, "It needs work I'll give you but it's somewhere we could make our own."

Emma shrugs unconvinced. Seeing the light in her girlfriend's eyes at seeing what looks on paper like a rundown old building that was left abandoned for a reason she agrees to give it a look. After all, as Regina reminds her once she agrees to see the house, things aren't always they first appear.

* * *

Regina smiles as they stand outside the house. "See," she says, "It's not that bad." When she sees this house she doesn't see the overgrown garden or the peeling paint – she sees herself cutting the grass and planting flowers, she sees the three of them repainting the house in whatever way they want to make their home – in short she sees the future. She sees a home they can make together and cherish because it's their own.

Emma frowns. All she sees is the mess of a garden and a broken window on the top floor. It looks like the kind of place she used to look for as a teenager – abandoned and empty – perfect for hiding and she imagines a perfect hideout for other teens to use for drinking and whatever else. She tells Regina as such.

Regina rolls her eyes, "Yes but if we were living here then it would no longer be an abandoned building. It would be our home."

"If you say so," Emma says. She turns and sees the hopeful far-off look in Regina's eyes and wonders what she sees when she sees this house. She decides to keep trying for Regina, "Maybe it's better on the inside?"

Regina grins and nods, "Maybe," she replies. "Come on, let's have a look."

Emma trails behind as Regina walks in. It's not quite as horrific as she was envisioning. The living room is big enough for the three of them and there's a separate kitchen and dining room. There's a small study too. The pair walk out into the back garden which is bigger than she thought. Emma chuckles to herself seeing an apple tree standing smack in the middle of all the overgrowth. Regina walks around the patio with that same small wistful smile.

"Let's go see the upstairs," she announces and Emma follows her to the top floor. There's two double bedrooms and a master bedroom with an en-suite. There's another bathroom for Henry and any guests they might have.

Regina smiles as she sits down in the middle of the master bedroom and once again Emma wonders what exactly it is when she sees this house. "Okay," she says, "I'll bite, what is it you see in this house?" Emma asks sitting down next to Regina.

Regina takes Emma's hand, "I know you believe in what you can see Emma but there's always more to a story than what you first see. When I see this house Emma I see the three of us fixing this place up. I can see us arguing over paint colours with Henry rolling his eyes in the corner and covering his room in posters. I picture us lying in bed together and trying to sleep in on Sundays and me trying to wake you on the weekdays. In the living room I see movie nights and falling asleep on the sofa. We can use the study to catch up on work…."

Emma smiles as she turns to kiss Regina lovingly, "It's easy to get caught up in the past of the house but you see the future in it."

Regina nods, "Something like that but if you don't like it we'll keep looking."

Emma looks around the room again before turning back to Regina, "It's be a lot of work."

"It'll be worth it," Regina counters.

"It could fall down around our ears."

"It also could stay our home for the rest of our lives."

Emma pauses before firing back, "It could be a disaster."

Regina gives her a pointed look, "It could also be beautiful. It could be a place for us to be happy."

Emma chuckles as she sets her hands on the ground and looks out the window to where the apple tree stands. A soft smile graces her lips as she pictures Regina picking apples off of that tree and them going out to sit beneath it in the evenings. Finally she says, "It could be our home."

Regina smiles brightly at her, "It could be our home."

* * *

Emma paces the room anxiously as she waits for Regina to emerge. She's terrified about tonight. Ruby insisted on throwing them a welcome back party – for her and Regina. Both women were apprehensive but Henry leapt in with a 'yes' eager to celebrate their return and Emma thinks glad to see that someone else is happy to have them back.

On one hand Emma is looking forward to it. She's never had a party, no-one has ever stuck around in her life long enough to throw her one. Every birthday went unacknowledged. There as no-one waiting when she got out of prison. No-one to tell good news to. No-one to celebrate or make her feel special. So on the one hand it is a pretty major thing for Emma to have someone care enough to do this for her.

On the other it is completely nerve-wracking. She has no idea what kind of reception they will get when they walk in. She's dreading people lauding the return of their 'saviour'. She can envision her parents lapping up the attention and celebrating her return and the thought just makes her angry. She can almost hear speeches about family and victory and it makes her stomach turn knowing how they treated Henry and Regina.

She also fears what people are going to say or try to do. Nobody has threatened them so far, that Emma knows of, since they've been back but a party in front of everyone seems to Emma like a perfect place for someone to get everyone riled up and potentially strike out against Regina. Emma sighs as she hopes that she isn't about to bring her family into danger.

Regina walks out of the bathroom to see Emma wandering around the room with a pensive expression on her face. She frowns walking over and looping her arms around Emma's waist. "What's wrong?" she asks as she hugs her girlfriend.

Emma sighs, "I'm worrying about tonight."

"You'll be fine," Regina promises, "This is a party to celebrate you coming back. They're happy to have you back Emma. Enjoy the celebration Emma. Just try to relax and have fun."

"What about you?" Emma asks.

Regina sighs before replying, "Emma, we all knew nobody was really going to be thrilled to have me back here. People are terrified of me or they hate me and rightly so. It's going to take a long time for people to trust me, if they ever do. So long as I have you and Henry I'll be happy. In the meantime just because people don't want to see me, doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself Emma. You're accepted and you're cared about, don't push it all away because you're worried about me."

"I just want you to be happy," Emma says.

"I am," Regina replies kissing her softly, "And I want you to be too." She gives Emma's hand a reassuring squeeze, "Come on, let's go. If you want to leave just say the word and we'll come straight back upstairs okay?"

Emma smiles, "Okay." She takes a deep breath before turning to Regina with a small nervous smile, "How bad can it be?"

* * *

The trio walk downstairs to the sound of cheering which immediately stops when people see Regina. Emma frowns turning to see the banner hanging over the Diner. She recognises the 'Welcome Home' part from the banner she made Mary Margaret, only someone has cut out Mary Margaret's name and hastily added a small cardboard bit with her name – just her name.

"What is she doing here?" Leroy growls as he reaches for a large knife.

Emma turns to him immediately sending him a look that has him dropping the weapon. "She's here with me," is all she says as Granny rounds on Leroy and looks pointedly at everyone else, "Ruby and I invited Emma, Regina and Henry. All three of them. If anyone has a problem with that, then you all know where the door is."

Emma smiles and mouths a thank you for that show of support before taking a deep breath and looking at the shocked assembled crowd, "Look, if you all want to stay then that's great but Regina' staying. She is my happy ending and I love her. I love her," she repeats, "And we're not going to hide away. I'm a part of this town and so is she. You can't want heroes and not give people the chance to become them. Regina's trying. So am I. We both fought with all our might to get home and we just want to celebrate being back here so let's get on with the party."

"Before we do," Charming says, "A toast…to family and hopefully never having to find each other again." People chuckle and clink their glasses before they attack the buffet and begin chatting away to each other in groups.

Emma's stomach churns at his toast. It leaves a bitter taste in her mouth and it's not one she can bury much longer. It's Charming who approaches her first. He shoots a glance across the room to see Snow laughing away with the dwarves. "Can I talk to you and Regina?" he asks.

Emma raises a brow in surprise, "Talk to Regina? About what? Exile?"

"No," Charming replies quickly, "Look our actions were wrong, I know that. I just want to talk to you."

"Okay," Emma says leading him over to the table where Henry and Regina sit, "David wants to talk to us."

Regina blinks in surprise before nodding, "Okay."

Charming sits down next to Henry as Emma sits down next to Regina. An awkward silence settles over the table before he clears his throat, "First of all I want to apologise to Henry for not doing more to help. We were so focused on keeping Regina away we lost sight of getting Emma back. We forgot what exactly it was we were fighting for and I can't apologise enough for that. I can't say I'm always the wisest man – normally Snow leads the speeches and everything else, but I care…..I want a family….I want my family and if Regina is a part of that then I want to try and accept that. Regina, I can't forgive you, not yet….maybe not ever, but for Emma and Henry's sake I'm willing to offer a truce so that we can all move forward and try to be happy."

"Does Mary Margaret know about this?" Emma asks.

"No," he admits, "It's a truce from me. I'll tell her after this."

"If your offer is sincere," Regina responds, "Then I accept. I have no terms. I can promise that I won't bring any danger to you, Snow or anyone else in this town. All I want is my family, my happy ending and I will only use magic to protect it, not for anything else."

He nods, "And in return I promise to not do anything else to stand in yours, Emma or Henry's way. I promise to not cause you any harm."

Regina smiles holding out a hand for him to shake. He does before turning to Emma. "I know this doesn't make up for anything. I have no experience being your father other than a few minutes before the curse and after it broke my priorities were all screwed up. I was focussed on anger and pain. I was so caught up on everything I'd missed out on that I risk missing out on so much more. I'm not asking for forgiveness. I just want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was never there for you growing up. I'm sorry that I wasn't there in the way you needed when the curse first broke. All I can do is promise to try and be there now if you want me to."

Emma smiles, "I'd like that…..but baby steps?"

He nods, "I'll take baby steps. Enjoy the rest of the party."

Emma nods. He moves to go talk to Snow and Emma turns to Regina with a shocked smile. "He wants to try."

Regina smiles back at her, "He wants to try Emma. He cares about you."

"Do you think Mary Margaret will come around too?" Henry asks as he reaches for a sip of cocoa.

Emma shrugs, "I hope so."

"I think she will," Regina says, "If she doesn't, she's more of an idiot than I think."

"Mom!" Henry hisses reproachfully though a smile graces his lips too.

Regina chuckles, "What?"

Emma chuckles placing a kiss on the side of Regina's head and reaching for her own cocoa hoping that finally things are looking up for them all.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	31. Chapter 31

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Regina sighs as she paces the hallway. All she has to do is knock on the door and walk in. It should be easy but it's not. If she doesn't knock on the door nothing will change, she'll go on as she is currently doing so and that will be that. If she knocks it means spilling secrets she'd tried so hard to forget. The problem is that she can't forget and ever since being trapped in the Enchanted Forest the memories won't leave her alone. Being back in Storybrooke after that has only reminded her of how far she still has to go.

Old fears plague her. Resentment and anger greets her at every turn and whilst she knows it's justified she doesn't know how to change it. She knows Emma and Henry love her. Charming has promised to try. She has promised to try and she wants to be a better person, to be the person she believes she could be. She's just not sure how to do so.

It was Archie who approached her. He took her by surprise at the party when he offered up his services as a therapist. At first she was irritated and confused by it snapping that she knew who she was and was coping just fine. Regina knew that it wasn't true, she just hates looking weak in public. Lying awake in bed that night with Emma sleeping peacefully beside her she realised that she is at a loose end. She wants to leave the Evil Queen in the past and that just leaves Regina. It leaves herself who she hasn't let herself be, at least not in public, for a very long time. It leaves herself with a lot of issues and fears.

Truth be told she isn't coping either. She loves Emma and Henry and they are her safe place. With them she knows how to be and what to do. It's easy and it's simply and she can be who she wants to be and be accepted. On that side of her life things are fine.

It's when she's alone that her mind runs wild. Emma is the Sheriff again. Henry is at school. She just sits in a room at the B&amp;B, a virtual recluse. Their new home isn't ready yet. They've only just signed the paperwork and there's still a lot of work to be done on it so it isn't quite liveable. Her heart still aches too for the home that was destroyed. She believes in her heart that a new place is going to be great for them all but still she cries for the past. She has no job anymore either since the town no longer wants her services as Mayor.

During the day she just doesn't know what to do with herself. She still has no clothes of her own and is borrowing Emma's since all of hers were destroyed in the fire. She could go out and buy more, she has plenty of money having been Mayor for so long. That is not the problem. The problem is going out in town. Every time she leaves the room she is faced with people she has hurt. She walks down the street and just sees glares and whispered comments. She tries to tell herself that she shouldn't let it hurt her but it does and so she retreats.

Regina sighs again before moving to the door. She feels like a ghost of herself and she needs help. She loves Emma and Henry with all of her heart but without them around she just feels lonely and lost. She wants a job and a way to be happy and occupied throughout the day. She wants to be accepted and be able to be a part of this town. Regina wants a life, a full and happy life.

She takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. Archie pulls the door open with a welcoming smile, "Regina, what can I do for you?"

"Are you free?" Regina asks, "For a session? I…I think I need help."

He smiles before pulling the door open so she can enter, "Come on in. Can I ask what made you change your mind?"

Regina sits on the couch fidgeting with her hands until Pongo comes over giving her a tentative lick. She smiles petting his fur gently and continuing to stroke the dog's soft fur until he climbs on the couch and sits beside her. "Pongo," Archie moves to scold before Regina stops him, "He's fine Dr Hopper," she reassures him smiling at the dog. If only people were as forgiving and accepting as animals she thinks with a sigh before looking back up at Archie and answering his question, "I feel lost."

"Lost?" he questions.

She nods before continuing, "With Henry and Emma I feel at home. I feel loved and safe and happy. When I'm with them I know exactly who I am but now they've gone back to school and work I spend most of the day by myself and well I don't know what to do with myself."

"You feel aimless?"

Regina nods, "Exactly."

"Have you considered what sort of job you might like?" he asks.

Regina sighs, "That's not the issue. Who would hire the Evil Queen?"

Archie pauses scribbling in his pad before looking to her, "Perhaps you should stop thinking of yourself as the Evil Queen. Nobody would be hiring the Evil Queen. They'd be hiring, you, Regina."

"And how would anyone know the difference when they don't care to know it? Dr Hopper, all they see is the Evil Queen and I don't know how to change that," Regina replies, "I see Rumple and he walks about this town free as a bird. Nobody challenges him. Nobody glares at him or hurls abuse at him. He lives his life and everyone lets him whereas I can barely leave my room at the B&amp;B without someone reminding me of all of my past villainy."

"The double standard annoys you."

"Of course it does. He is the Dark One. He has committed so many atrocities and I know it's not a competition, we've both been evil and committed horrendous acts but what I don't understand is how they can accept him but not me?"

Archie pauses before replying, "I think with Rumple it isn't so much of an acceptance as a fear. No-one challenges Rumple because they don't feel they can."

"He's untouchable," Regina sums up and Archie nods, "Whereas I'm what? Powerless?"

"You're not powerless," Archie says, "It's more that I think people are less afraid to challenge you. Their anger is still raw and fresh and so they unleash it. They need someone to be angry at and well that person is you."

Regina nods, "Because I cast the curse."

He nods, "Yes."

"I can understand that," Regina says. "Their anger is justified and I don't question it. I just wish that I could be a part of this town. I don't want to be the queen anymore using power as a way of protecting myself. I want to figure out who I am."

Archie smiles at her, "I think Regina you know who you are. You've already said that with Emma and Henry you're free to be who you are. I think your problem isn't so much not knowing who you are, it's fearing letting that show. Everyone is fixated on your past and you let yourself be held back by that. You'll never know your future if you can't move on from the past. You cannot change what everyone else thinks Regina. All you can do is be the person you are. Don't let yourself be caught up in what they're thinking and how they see you. If you change gradually how they see you will change."

"You make it sound as if moving on from the past is easy."

Archie shakes his head, "It's never easy but hopefully I can help you. I'm happy to listen if you want to talk. I just need to know exactly what you want to achieve."

Regina hesitates before admitting, "I want to stop being afraid."

* * *

Emma sighs as she doodles absentmindedly over her crossword puzzle. She's already filled it in and now she's just drawing around the edges of it to fill the time. Her paperwork is all done. There's been no emergency calls. She's patrolled the town three times and now she's bored. Emma hates being bored. It's when she has nothing to do that she thinks and overthinks.

She's worrying about Regina. Even if her girlfriend refuses to admit it she knows that being booted out of office hurt Regina. She also knows that unless Emma and Henry are with her that Regina is staying in their B&amp;B room. Emma sighs. Regina is strong and brave and Emma knows that. She also knows too well that the bravest often have the biggest fears and that Regina's reclusion is brought about by what she thinks about herself.

Emma sighs again wishing there was an instant cure for fear though she knows from personal experience that there isn't. Both of them are tormented by their pasts. For Emma it's her childhood preventing her from connecting with her parents. With Regina and Henry she feels safe, wanted and most of all loved but to her, Snow and Charming are still strangers and she can't help but think of the countless homes that promised they wanted her, that told her they would be a family and then ditched her the second she became any trouble.

For Regina she knows that the past that haunts her is full of darkness and pain. Emma suspects that there's a lot that she doesn't know, that it will take years for Regina to gradually reveal the secrets of her past. She suspects that there's a lot Regina doesn't want Emma to know through fear of being rejected and pushed away by the people she loves. Emma never would but she also understands how hard it is to believe in forever when you've only ever had moments of time that are too quickly snatched away.

Being out of work and currently, though hopefully not for much longer, without a home isn't helping. Emma has work. Henry has school. They both have friends and family who love them. Regina has her and Henry and whilst it will always be enough to keep Regina happy Emma knows that Regina does need more, that she misses working and enjoying her job and being able to walk down the street without death threats being screamed at her.

Emma's about to grab her phone to text Regina to see if she wants lunch when Snow walks in. She sucks in a deep breath setting down her phone before steeling herself to face her mother. Emma wishes she didn't have to feel this way, to feel as if every conversation with Snow is about to turn into a battle she can never win but she still does and it still hurts.

"Hello Emma," Snow says cheerily, "How are you?"

"Hi Mary Margaret," Emma replies, "I'm fine."

Snow frowns studying her expression, "No you're not. I used to be your friend Emma, I know when you're fine and when you're not."

_Used to be_ Emma thinks glumly. Now she doesn't know what they are. They've lost the ease of the friendship and Emma misses it more than she realised she would. She misses being able to confide in Mary Margaret and sharing cocoa. Mary Margaret was her friend. Now she's gone and in her place is Snow who Emma has no idea how to feel about.

She stays silent so Snow presses on hoping to get Emma to talk to her, "So what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about Regina," Emma admits hoping that maybe Charming's gradual change of heart may have rubbed off on her mother.

Snow frowns alarm bells ringing in her mind, "Why?" she asks.

Emma shrugs and sighs as she replies, "She's….I don't know….I think she feels a bit lost. Here's the thing, she used to be Mayor and now she has nothing to do. She has me and Henry but when we're gone I think she just sits in our B&amp;B room all day. I'm just worried about how she's coping post-curse."

Snow scoffs suspicion written all over her face, "How she's coping?! Emma _she_ cursed everyone. _She_ has inflicted misery upon everyone. _She_ separated us and tore our family apart. _She_ is the reason we didn't know our true selves. How she's coping," she scoffs again, "It's everyone else who has to work out who they are and where they stand now. It's everyone else who has to adjust to this life. What does Regina have to cope with?"

Emma frowns as she stares up at her mother, "You act as if it's only your life that has been turned upside down by this. I worry about how she and Henry are coping because I love them just like they worry about how I'm coping. Yeah she cast the curse but breaking it has had its effect on her. She lost her home and her job and is trying to figure out who she is just like everyone else. And I know that what she did was terrible but the way I see it is that everyone in this town has a second chance. They all have a chance to go for whatever life they may want. People can date who they want and be who they want to be. They have a second chance and it's up to them to take it. Henry, Regina and I we still have to cope with the curse being broken and how it's affected us."

"I worry about you and Henry," Snow says, "I worry about you being with her."

Emma's frown grows deeper, "Why?"

"Please," Snow says, "She's holed up in that room all day? Knowing Regina she's probably plotting something."

Emma straightens and meets her mother's gaze, "Then that just proves that you don't know her at all. I know Regina, Snow, and you may not trust her but you could at least try to trust me."

"I do trust you," Snow replies.

"Then trust me when I tell you that she makes me happy and when I tell that she has changed. Put your faith in me Snow," Emma says before grabbing her coat and her cell.

"Where are you going?" Snow asks with a confused frown.

"I'm going to see someone who cares about how I'm coping and doesn't try to tell me that my loved ones are evil or plotting against me."

"You act like I don't care about you Emma," Snow says.

Emma wishes she could refute that but she can't. Instead she looks her mother in the eyes with a sad frown as she replies, "That's because I'm not sure if you do." With those words she turns and leaves.

* * *

Emma smiles as she and Regina walk hand in hand along the pier. Regina leans into her side before asking Emma, "So why did you leave work early?" Emma surprised her at the B&amp;B turning up just after two and telling her to grab a coat. She could tell from Emma's expression that something was on her mind but she hadn't wanted to talk about it yet. With Ruby promising to pick Henry up and keep him entertained/make him do his homework at the Diner they have the afternoon to themselves.

Emma sighs in response to Regina's question, "I saw my mother."

"What happened?"

"The same old, same old," Emma says sadly, "I told her I was worried about you and she basically turned around and accused you of plotting something. She doesn't trust you and I don't think she trusts me either. I miss my friend Regina. I miss Mary Margaret."

Regina nods in understanding, "She may not ever believe in me Emma."

"No but she could believe in me. I said I was worried about how you were coping and she turned it around and used it as an excuse to reel off a litany of your crimes as if I don't already know who you were. I just wish she could believe in me enough to know that I know what I'm doing. Mary Margaret may not have liked you but she saw that I was happy."

Regina sighs in response before replying, "Snow isn't the same. She's stubborn. This war between us has been going on for years and unfortunately there's been too many innocent casualties. I wish you weren't one of them."

"Me too," Emma says quietly.

"I caused a lot of pain Emma. No-one is going to forgive me overnight and I don't expect them to. I'm sorry that Snow doesn't believe you about me though."

Emma sniffs, "I thought when I found my parents that it would be great. I used to dream about them wrapping me in a big hug and us all being happy and a family."

"You could still have that."

"I do. I have that with you and Henry. You guys are my family and I love you so much. When I'm with Snow and David however all I can think is _you put me through a wardrobe without a second thought as to how I would survive_. I was a baby Regina and they left me alone. I know they had their reasons but it doesn't change the fact that like everyone else they left me," Emma sniffs again and Regina reaches up to brush one of Emma's tears away.

Regina wraps her arms tight around her girlfriend kissing her softly before promising, "I'll never leave you."

"Promise?" Emma whispers back.

Regina smiles squeezing Emma's hand, "Never letting go, remember?"

Emma smiles back, "I remember."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	32. Chapter 32

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its character. Hope you all enjoy :)_

The cold air whips around her and she frowns knowing that means fewer witnesses. It's no matter. She needs just one and hopefully if all goes as planned she'll have one. She's been watching her daughter from afar and it's led Cora to one conclusion – her daughter needs her more than ever. Regina holds no power, instead she's contenting herself with the Saviour and their son.

Cora scoffs. Clearly her daughter's romantic delusions have carried on. She wonders when Regina will realise that power is the key. With power comes freedom. She'll find a way to get that message across, one way or another.

She needs her daughter to need her which means making her happy ending crumble around her. Right now she is too safe, too protected. It's no good. Cora needs to find a way to destroy all that. Then once Regina is alone and broken again Cora can swoop in and pick up the pieces.

Cora waves her hand before pulling out her compact grinning maliciously when she sees her daughter's face staring back at her. She schools her expression in a stony face before strutting down the street. She wants to give off as much of an 'Evil Queen' act as possible. She needs this to be convincing, for everyone to believe that Regina's redemption is mere pretence.

She walks down the street to the therapist's building making sure that the werewolf sees her going inside. Cora hurries up the stairs before knocking on the cricket's door. She rolls her eyes wondering how her daughter can be so foolish as to trust all of her secrets to a cricket. "Regina?" Archie asks in confusion before frowning at her cold expression, "Is everything alright?"

"Can we speak?" she asks. He nods, "Of course." _Stupid man_ she thinks resisting the urge to roll her eyes at how easily the man is duped. As she steps in the damn dog starts barking and Cora uses her magic to silence him before approaching Archie. He holds Regina's file in one hand before turning and jumping at seeing her right before him.

Then without another word she uses her magic to choke him just for the purpose of pulling off her little trick before poofing him away and poofing in the body of the man who made the mistake of getting in her way earlier. She waves her hand over him to create a glamour before marching down the steps. She pauses outside of the building and notices the waitress still tidying up the outside of the Diner. She waits until the girl spots her before walking away until she reaches the alley and poofs back to the ship.

"Ah you're back," Hook states impatiently, "Did you get everything you wanted?"

Cora grins, "My daughter will lose everything once they discover my little trick and once she does I'll help her pick up the pieces."

"Why aren't you mother of the year," he quips sarcastically.

She frowns, "Now, now don't be like that dear, especially not when I brought you a present."

"Oh?"

Cora nods before leading him to the cabin below deck to reveal the therapist. "And what is that?" Hook asks.

Cora grins before handing him the second file she swiped from the office, "That is how you find the key to destroying Rumple's happiness."

* * *

Ruby frowns as she watches "Regina" enter than exit the Diner. She studies the way this "Regina" walks and acts and knows that something is definitely wrong. Even if she didn't know that Regina is feet away from her inside the Diner she knows Regina well enough now to know that the woman across the street is not Regina. The woman across the street is posturing and going for an 'Evil Queen' look which Ruby knows is something Regina is trying to leave behind.

She watches as the imposter leaves before walking into the Diner. She sighs in relief seeing Regina in the back booth with Emma and Henry glad that her instincts in this case were indeed right. Her relief doesn't last long, quickly replaced by confusion. Who is out there pretending to be Regina?

Ruby hurries over to the booth, "Sorry to interrupt."

Emma frowns seeing her frantic and confused expression, "What's wrong Ruby?"

"I don't know. Something is," Ruby replies, "Because I just saw Regina across the street walking into Dr Hopper's building except it clearly isn't you," she says looking to Regina, "Because you're here."

Emma frowns in confusion as Regina pales. Emma looks up and sees the expression of terror washing over her girlfriend's features, "What is it?"

"My mother," Regina says quietly.

"But we stopped her –"

"We stopped her going through our portal. It doesn't mean she couldn't find another one."

"Why would she pretend to be you?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know," Regina replies, "But whatever it is it won't be good. We need to go check on Archie, make sure he's okay. Henry stay here with Granny."

"But I want to help," he insists.

"No," Regina says, "Please Henry. I am not trying to hide anything from you here, I just want you safe. I don't know what my mother may or may not have done but I won't let you walk in there. I can't let her hurt you Henry."

"She's right kid," Emma replies, "We need you safe."

Henry sighs before walking over to Granny and watching them all leave. The trio race over to Archie's building and hurry up the steps. They all freeze seeing his door wide open. "Archie?!" Ruby cries out and Pongo comes running out with a distressed whine. Regina frowns trying to soothe the Dalmatian who continues to whine and whimper.

The three women share a worried look before slowly entering the apartment. "No," Ruby says in a horrified whisper as Emma kneels down beside his body and shakes her head. Regina pales again as a tear runs down her cheek. Emma looks over to her frantically and sees Regina's look of pain and shock.

"Why would she do this?" Ruby asks, "Why would she hurt Archie?"

Silence fills the room and Ruby frowns in frustration before moving to a still stunned Regina. "Come on Regina! Why would your mother do this when it's you she wants?!"

"Ruby," Emma tries, "I know you're upset…."

She's cut off by Ruby shaking Regina, "For god's sake! Regina! He's dead! He's dead because of your mother so tell us why!"

Regina blinks as Ruby shakes her, her eyes fixated on the innocent man who paid for her mother's determination, "Because he wanted to help me," she says, "I'm willing to guess that my mother has been watching me. She's seen me visit him and decided that he would be a prime target."

Ruby runs her hand through her hair, "Why would she do this though? Why kill Archie? Why not approach you?"

Emma provides the answer to that one, "Because she's too protected right now. She has me and Henry. She has you and Granny backing her up. Cora can't approach her because she knows Regina won't take her side."

"She needs me broken," Regina surmises, "She needs everyone to turn against me so that she can make herself seem like the best option."

Ruby sighs sitting down next to Regina before looking at Emma, "What do we do now?"

* * *

They call a town hall first thing the next morning so that everyone knows what's going on. There's been whispers in town already about a body being carried out of the building and being sent to the morgue. People have seen Emma and her father in and out of the place throughout the night and now they all want answers.

Emma peers around the curtain and swallows back a nervous gulp. Everyone in town seems to be here today wanting to know what is going on in their sleepy little town. Murders are rare here and when they do it's big news. It stirs up fear and public frenzy and that is what Emma is counting on. She just hopes she can keep Regina safe at the same time. She scans the crowd seeing Regina sitting in the front row and meets Regina's eyes with her own. She can see nerves in the caramel gaze and she hopes they will come out of this okay.

She reaches for her phone and taps out a text to Ruby to make sure she's ready. They've already told Henry their plan and he has agreed to stay with Granny for the time being. Emma just hopes he keeps this promise and stays safe and away from the town hall. After all this could get ugly and if things escalate Emma needs to get Regina away and to safety.

"We're ready," Charming says gravely. He's in on the plan but Snow is not. She has already jumped to her own conclusions and after this meeting so will everyone else which is precisely the point. They need this to be believable.

Emma sucks in another deep breath before looking back at Regina. Her girlfriend offered herself up as bait and it terrifies her. She knows Regina is used to the suspicion and outrage of the town being launched at her but still it worries Emma and she knows that deep down this will hurt more than Regina is letting on.

Finally she walks out onto the stage. "Hi everyone. I know you're all wondering what's going on and I'll try to keep this short. Late last night Ruby and I went over to investigate some suspicious activity over at Dr Hopper's office."

"What suspicious activity?" Dr Whale calls out.

"I can't say right now. Whilst the case is under investigation I cannot release too many details. Archie…." she gulps feeling tears spring into her eyes as she solemnly announces, "Archie was found dead last night."

A stunned silence washes over the crowd followed by hushed whispers and tears. Then the shouts begin. "Who did it?"

"What are you doing to catch them?"

"My father and I are investigating Archie's death. It is our main priority."

"I bet it is," someone scoffs, "When you're shacked up with the Evil Queen."

"Yeah!" someone else calls out, "Where is she? I bet she did it!"

"Who else?" another person yells.

This is Ruby's cue to stand as she levels an accusing finger at Regina before announcing, "I saw her at Dr Hopper's last night."

With that everyone turns to Regina who stands hurriedly. "I'm innocent," she protests but her pleas are drowned out by the enraged yelling of people who have already decided her guilty.

"Get her!" Leroy shouts, "We should have put her away when the first curse broke, now she's picking us off! Who's next _Your Majesty?!_"

"None of us are safe with her around," Blue declares as she stands up.

Emma meets Regina's gaze and mouths an apology before walking off the stage. She does her best to keep herself in between Regina and the crowd as she speaks, "Regina we need you to come in for questioning."

"Arrest her already!"

Regina gives her a barely perceptible nod and Emma makes a show of grabbing her hands and cuffing her. "Okay everyone, leave this matter to the Sheriff's department," David calls out as Emma tries to steer Regina through the growing crowd. As they walk through people move to grab and shove Regina and Emma can feel the fear emanating from the brunette as she hurries them out of the building.

They make it outside the door and Emma can hear the building anger in the room. "We need to move now," she says urgently before taking Regina's cuffed hands and running them down to the station. She locks the station doors before guiding Regina to the interview room where she uncuffs her hands and pulls Regina into a hug, "Are you okay?"

Regina nods and Emma sighs, "You can tell me."

Regina sighs, "I thought I would be but…."

"It still hurt seeing them immediately decide you were guilty."

Regina nods again, "Yeah. None of them even considered that I might not be. Even before Ruby said she'd seen me they had already jumped to the conclusion that it was me. Emma, how am I ever going to be accepted in this town? Archie said it would take time but what if he was wrong? What if every time something happens they all turn on me?"

Emma squeezes her gently before wiping away the tear that spills down Regina's cheek, "It won't always be like this," she promises, "Henry and I? We will always stand with you. We believe in you. So does my father. So do Ruby and Granny. They all agreed to help us set this up and they did that because they believe in you, in your commitment to change."

Regina nods in agreement before sucking in a deep breath, "I just hope this convinces my mother."

"What are you going to do next?"

"Well the town has already turned on me….next you and Henry have to…" her breath hitches and her heart aches. It will be pretend but it will feel her heart is splitting in two.

"It won't be real," Emma promises as they slowly walk out into the street where Henry is waiting with Granny. He looks at them both, "Mom?" he asks as he has practiced, "What's going on?"

Emma kneels down, "Archie is dead Henry," she admits, "And the evidence is pointing to Regina."

Tears run down Henry's cheek as he raises his finger and points to his mother. He knows she didn't do it. This is an accusation he's levelled many times before but it's never hurt as much as it does now. Before he used to believe it and now he doesn't. Now this is just for show but he can't help but he knows it will still hurt her and will raise up old doubts. "You are the evil queen," he announces, "You haven't changed at all even though you promised me." With that he runs off.

Emma turns to Regina and summons up an angry stare, "I trusted you. I thought you'd changed but now we all know who you are and who you always will be!"

Regina shudders seeing the anger of Emma's stare. The words ricochet in her ears. She knows it's a set-up but god it's agonising. She raises her hands and poofs away. In a puff of purple smoke she reappears in her vault and hurries through to the secret back room. It's only once safely in there that she collapses onto the couch and lets her tears fall.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	33. Chapter 33

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes and the delay in updating (my computer completely crashed!) I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Emma sighs as she sits at her desk in the Sheriff's station. Henry sits beside her, his book on the table though he's not willing looking at. Neither of them feel in the mood to go to their new home. It's ready but without Regina with them it doesn't seem right to have their first night there. It's their home for all three of them and they're not starting the house off missing a crucial part of their family.

They also cannot go to the apartment. Emma is in no mood to face her parents especially not after the town meeting. She doesn't really know what she was expecting. She and Regina planned for Ruby to stand up and accuse the former queen of murder. Emma expected the town to be outraged after that. Yet even before Ruby saying she saw Regina outside of the building everyone jumped on the chance to see Regina as the Evil Queen.

When a crime was committed Regina was their natural suspect and it terrifies and angers Emma. She and Henry believe in Regina. So do Ruby and Granny. Yet everyone else turned right-away. Emma can't help but worry about what that means for their future. Regina wants to live her life like everyone else in this town. She wants the second chance Storybrooke offers. Yet whenever something like this happens Emma can't help but wonder if it will be Regina they go after no matter how hard Regina tries to change.

With a solemn frown she realises this is what Regina tried to warn her about. No matter how she tries and, Emma can't help but think, no matter how many years down the line they are people are always going to see her as the Evil Queen.

If anything it makes Emma even more determined to be the one who doesn't. She doesn't see the Evil Queen. She sees Regina and she knows she will work every day of their life together to make sure Regina knows it.

It's Henry who breaks the silence. All he can think of is his Mom's face when he turned and accused her. It was all staged but they were words he's levelled at her before and meant. The words were fake but the hurt was real. The lie hurt him too. He doesn't want his Mom to think that he believes them. He worries that it will push them apart. They've both been working so hard to fix their relationship and he's been so happy to have both his Moms back. Now once again one of them is torn away from him and he hates it. He fears losing his Mom again after only just having her back in his life.

"Do you think she knows we didn't mean it?" Henry asks fearfully.

Emma nods, "Yes Henry," she promises, "She knows it was all pretend." She says the words and yet she believes them as much as Henry does. They both know how even pretences can hit real sources of pain. Their words will have hit right in Regina's worst fears and worries and both of them fear what it will make Regina think.

Emma frowns, her heart aching as she thinks of her girlfriend all alone in that vault with her and Henry's words echoing in her ears. She turns to Henry with a pained sigh, "We just have to hope that she believes in us not what we said."

"I know it was pretend," Henry replies, "But I used to say that sort of thing to her all the time. What if she thinks I don't love her anymore?"

"Henry your Mom will always love you."

"I know she will. She's my Mom and she always has even when I refused to speak to her. Even when I hated her I knew she loved me...but she knew I hated her. She knew how I saw her and I don't want her to feel like that again. I want her to believe in me Ma."

Emma nods in understanding and walks over engulfing her son in a tight hug as she finally answers, "Me too."

* * *

Regina sniffs as she sits in her vault. This was supposed to be their first night in their new home yet she is torn asunder from her family and sitting alone in a dark, cold vault. The last words she heard from them were accusations. They were pretend but god it's so hard to remember that especially with those pretences echoing in her ears and playing on her worse fears.

Tears roll down her cheeks as she curls up on the cot bed in the corner of the room. She rolls over turning her back on the collection of Evil Queen dresses taunting her and faces the wall. With a wave of her hand she conjures a photo of her, Emma and Henry. Ruby took it the other day of them all in the Diner before printing it and giving it to her the next morning.

She smiles as she looks at their happy beaming faces. Henry is grinning from ear to ear as he sits opposite his mothers. She and Emma aren't even looking at the camera. They're looking at each other with matching soft smiles. Regina strokes the pad of her thumb over Emma's arm in the picture which is slung easily over her shoulders. She shivers missing the feel of Emma holding her.

It feels so cold without her.

It feels so empty without them both.

It's a ruse but one Regina hopes does not last for long for she does not know how long her heart can take it. She was used to this sort of life, filled with loneliness and emptiness with nothing to hold onto. Then Emma came into her life. Henry began to forgive her and they opened up to each other to the point where she now feels like he loves her again. Emma warmed her heart and tore down her walls reminding her of the person she wanted to be so long ago.

Now though without them here the loneliness that formerly filled her life feels so much more overwhelming. It feels like a weight trying to crush her heart and soul. She can't let it though. She wants so hard to not be the Evil Queen anymore but today reminded her all too well of how the town sees her.

Even before Ruby stood up and gave her damning evidence they were all ready to cart her off and see her punished for a crime she hasn't even committed. She wipes a tear away from her eyes knowing that this is how they will always see her. Whenever something happens in town she will be the one they suspect, she will be the one they seek to punish and accuse.

It's her lot in life and she knows she has herself to blame for it. The darkness was held out as a temptation for her and she took it seeing no other options. She thought it would free her but now she can see that that dark power brought her nothing but more loneliness and despair. It didn't bring her happiness or freedom. With Henry and Emma however she found true happiness and that is the kind of joy she wants to keep in her life.

She wants to escape the darkness but she doubts the town will ever let her forget about it not that she needs reminding. It will always be a part of her life, one that she wants to leave behind but that will always lurk in her past. It's a weapon now to be used against her.

Regina sighs again as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She needs to push aside the little voice in her head which keeps repeating Emma and Henry's words, the voice that is trying to convince her that those words were real and meant.

_You haven't changed at all. _

_We all know who you are and who you always will be_.

Regina shakes her head determined to shut away those words. They are her worst fear. She dreads Emma and Henry turning around one day and meaning them. She lives in terror of a day when they will believe that she hasn't changed a bit. She has nightmares of a moment when they turn around and lose faith in her and break her heart.

She refocuses her gaze on the photo and stares at the smiles in that picture so she can remember that this loneliness is not her life anymore.

* * *

Her phone rings barely an hour later and she smiles seeing Emma's name on the screen. Even though she's alone Regina still looks around the room just in case before hitting accept.

"Emma," she whispers.

"Hey," Emma whispers back, "I know we're not supposed to talk but I had to…we miss you."

Regina nods feeling her fear and loneliness start to ease off at hearing Emma's voice again, "I miss you both too," she replies, "Did you go home?"

"No," Emma says, "It didn't feel right without you. We're staying at the B&amp;B still. We couldn't go home without you."

Regina nods knowing that were the roles reversed she couldn't have gone to their new home without Emma either, "How's Henry?"

"Worried," Emma replies, "He's scared that you're going to believe what we said and think he doesn't love you. He wants you to know that he does believe in you, that he does love you."

Regina smiles at those words, "I know he does."

Emma smiles letting out a sigh of relief before answering, "Keep believing Regina. Please. I know you say you know but I also know you. I know that you're alone in that vault of yours listening to our words and thinking that your nightmares are coming true but they aren't. They aren't Regina. We both love you and we both believe in you okay?"

Regina's smiles grows a little wider as she looks at the photo in her hands once more, "Okay," she replies, "And Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you both too," Regina says, "With all my heart."

Emma grins, "We love you too and we're going to be in our home really soon."

Regina nods, "I hope so."

* * *

Regina sighs as she sits in her vault. Her night was a restless one filled with a fitful sleep. When she did manage to close her eyes she was plagued with nightmares, some of losing Emma and Henry's faith, but, mostly of her mother and what Cora might do when she gets here.

She dreams of her mother seeing right through their little façade and killing everything she holds dear. She dreams of Daniel and Emma suffering the same fate. She dreams of losing Henry. She dreams of pain and terror and the magic that infused her childhood with misery. Her night is filled with heartbreak and it's left her on edge today.

All day she's been thinking of ways to avoid it and praying that when her mother finds them out that she can protect her family. She would give her life for them, that she knows. She also knows that Emma would do the same and it terrifies her. Regina knows Emma is brave and fearless. She closes her eyes and thinks of crushed hearts.

She hopes that Emma, for once, won't be Emma, that she won't put herself in danger, that she will listen to Regina and just stay safe. It's all Regina wants at the end of this – for them all to be safe. Failing that she at least wants Emma and Henry to be okay.

Regina jumps hearing a movement from above. Instinctively her body straightens and she steels herself for another meeting with someone who still makes her shiver from dread. Each second seems to tick by slower as she waits for the inevitable.

Finally, footsteps echo from just outside of the room. She frowns seeing Henry in the reflection before shrugging it off, after all her mother clearly has no trouble with pretending to be someone else and who better than Henry to try and lure her out?

"Mom?" 'Henry' asks and Regina slowly pulls the door open trying to prepare herself for what is about to come.

'Henry' barrels into her arms and on instinct she hugs him. She has to otherwise her mother will know something is wrong. Regina knows they can't afford for Cora to be suspicious and so she hugs him before asking, "What are you doing here Henry?"

"I needed to see you," he says.

"You did?" Regina asks making sure to imbue her voice with hope.

It's then that Cora chooses to reveal herself in a puff of blue smoke, "I needed to see you," she repeats and Regina takes a step back her face paling in horror and shock. The shock is pretend but the horror is all too real. She tries to tamp down the fear seeping into her heart and focus on trying to get to the heart of why her mother is really here.

"I thought you were stuck back in our realm," Regina says slowly, "How did you get here?"

"Determination," Cora replies, "I had to see you darling. I want to change. I'm sorry for the way I treated you my dear, I should never have made you marry the King."

Regina sucks in a deep breath flinching and feeling tears spring into her eyes at the mention of her former husband and the type of marriage she had to endure. It's an apology she's longed to hear but one she can't have any faith in. "Why should I believe you?"

Cora sighs before reaching out to wipe the tear that trails its way down Regina's cheek. Regina flinches away as Cora replies, "I don't expect you to. I know it will take a lot for you to believe in me but I do Regina. I want us to start over again."

They're both acting. Regina knows her mother is, she just hopes Cora is buying this performance. She sniffs and looks back up at Cora, "And how can I believe that?"

"How can I prove it to you?"

"For starters we can go to Emma, Henry and the two idiots and you can tell them what you did to Archie," Regina says. She needs her mother to agree to this so that they can trap her. Regina just hopes that they can trap her without any more bloodshed.

Cora calls her bluff, "Anything to prove to you that I mean it this time."

Regina narrows her eyes in suspicion before beckoning for her mother to follow her back out of the vault before poofing them over to her car. She waits for Cora to get in before pulling her phone out and hastily typing out a message for Emma to know they're on their way.

"What are you doing?" Cora asks with a frown.

Regina sighs sadly, "Just looking at some pictures of the happiness I had before you ripped it all away," she replies as she slips into her own seat.

"I did that," Cora says, "To prove to you how this town sees you Regina. No matter how hard you try to convince yourself otherwise these people see you as a snake. They all turned on you Regina but I won't."

Regina steels herself turning away from her mother and focusing on the road. She wishes the reminder from her mother didn't hurt so badly but it does. _A snake_. It's how they see her but it's also what Cora set up. She sucks in a deep breath. She will not be fooled by her mother's words, not this time.

Hopefully Emma and Henry will be at the apartment by now. Their job is to wait there for Regina and Cora. They will give Cora a chance to confess and then if she doesn't they will try to trap her with their magic.

They have one chance at this and Regina hopes they don't blow it.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	34. Chapter 34

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes and the delay in updating. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

_TW for references to child abuse._

"So how do you this playing out dear?" Cora asks as Regina drives them through the town and towards the Charmings' apartment, "I confess my sins and suddenly they'll all forgive you?"

Regina stays silent trying to block out her mother's manipulations and focus on the task at hand. Snow and Charming may never accept her fully, the town might not either but Emma and Henry will. They are her family. They make her happy and are the family she's always been looking for.

She knows what her mother is trying to do. She's trying to dissuade her from this and convince her she'd be better off with Cora. Regina knows enough now to know that isn't true. Life with her mother was full of pain and misery. Every time she gave her mother another chance it only resulted in another heartbreak.

There's a chance that her mother is telling the truth but Regina can't take that chance. She has happiness and a family she can believe in and Regina can't throw it away. She won't let go of another happy ending. If her mother is sincere about wanting to change and be part of her life then she'll confess and prove to her that this time around things really can be different.

At least Regina hopes that this will be the case and this whole thig can end without any further pain or bloodshed. Regina sighs. She's so exhausted of all of this, of having to fight so hard to prove her innocence and redemption when no-one wants to believe in her. She's so tired of getting a glimpse of happiness only to be pulled away from it. All she wants now is for Emma and Henry to be safe and for the three of them to finally get a chance to live their lives as a family.

Cora frowns at her daughter's silence before persevering, "The town's opinion of you will never change Regina. I can confess to the cricket's murder if you truly wish me to but it will change nothing. Every time something happens in this town it will be you they'll be looking to blame. You'll never have their acceptance or their love darling but I can offer you those things. Together we can be a family."

Regina sighs. They're words she's wanted to hear but not like this. It only takes her to hear the words again to hear the manipulation within them. Her words are designed to sting and hurt and god they do. They hit right at her worst fears and doubts. She closes her eyes and thinks of Emma and Henry reminding herself that she has love and trust in her life.

"If you mean that," she counters, "Then you'll come with me. If you truly want us to be a family then prove it. Confess and we can start over."

Cora holds Regina's gaze before finally nodding. With a slightly shaky breath Regina pulls the car over in front of the apartment block. She looks up and prays with all her might that she and Emma can pull this off.

Cora nods letting her face form into a stony mask. Regina sighs steeling herself for a fight. Her mother may talk the talk but Regina doubts that this will be easy. She pushes open her car door and lets the cool night air hit her before walking around and letting her mother out of the car. "Are you really going to force me to suffer this indignity?" Cora asks with an exasperated sigh.

Anger rises in Regina immediately at those words as she rounds on her mother. "You framed me for murder!" she yells before gritting her teeth and taking a few deep breaths as she clenches and unclenches her fists. "You turned everyone against me. You set me up. I think the least you can do is come clean," Regina says turning and walking into the apartment complex.

The walk up the stairs is torturously slow. Regina can hear her heart thudding in her chest and the sound of their footsteps seem to echo through the hallway. The noise reminds Regina far too much of her childhood and living in terror of those very footsteps. Finally they reach the door to the apartment.

_Now or never_ she thinks before knocking on the door.

Emma answers with a look of disdain and distrust, one she's been practicing for the past couple of hours knowing that they need to keep this act going for Cora. "What are you doing here?" Emma steps out seeing Cora, "Cora?! How did you get here?"

"One question at a time dear and I won't be answering you out here in a dingy hallway," Cora says with a disgusted huff.

Emma rolls her eyes, "Why should I let you into my home?"

"My mother has a confession to make," Regina replies, "Doesn't she?" she asks pointedly staring at Cora.

Cora narrows her eyes before nodding, "Of course my darling."

Emma relents opening the door further and letting the two women in. "Alright, you can have five minutes."

"How is Henry?" Regina asks.

"Fine," Emma says curtly as she struggles to resist the urge to just take Regina in her arms and reassure her that she is loved and trusted. She knows she must persevere so they can dupe Cora and hopefully use their magic to trap Cora. The plan is to restrain her long enough to place a cuff on her arm. Blue enchanted it to stop the flow of magic and they hope it will be enough to stop Cora.

Snow and Charming walk out into the kitchen both wearing frowns. "What are you two doing here?" Charming asks.

"Emma?" Snow asks, "What's going on?"

"Cora has something to tell us," Emma replies.

"No doubt more lies," Snow drawls, "You won't fool Emma and Henry again Regina. They know the truth about you now."

Regina does her best not to flinch at those words but they're agonising. She sucks in a deep breath before turning to Emma and saying, "I didn't kill Archie Emma. I swear to you I had nothing to do with this."

They hold gazes for several long moments and Emma nods before turning to her parents, "I believe her."

"Oh for god's sake Emma," Snow says, "How can you keep falling for her lies? We saw her do it in the dreamcatcher. Ruby saw her outside of the building on the night. How do you explain that?"

"Mother," Regina says giving Cora the floor.

Cora grins deviously before waving her arms. In a puff of blue smoke she transforms herself to look exactly like her mother, "I see you still haven't learned how to tell the difference between the real thing and a glamour," Cora laughs.

Snow furrows her brow in confusion and Cora chuckles before using her magic to transform into the Blue Fairy, "Ring any bells dear? Oh you thought you were so noble, trying to save dear Mummy's life but unwilling to make the sacrifice. It was really rather pitiful but I suppose it all worked out in the end."

Anger crosses Snow's features and she storms across the apartment, David trying futilely to stop her from attacking Cora and getting hurt. "She was my mother! You evil witch! Emma how could you ever believe Regina? For all we know she's in cahoots with Cora."

"Stupid girl," Cora says flicking her hand and sending Snow flying into a countertop. Charming gasps in horror flying to Snow's side and reaching for his sword to try and prevent Cora from doing any more harm. Cora merely chuckles poofing the sword away and restraining him in the air before turning to Regina, "But not as stupid as you."

"Excuse me?" Regina asks though she knows there's no point in lying. Her mother has seen through their ruse already and she knows that now they have to be careful. She doesn't want to lose anyone tonight.

"Oh Regina dear, I know you and I know when you're lying to me," Cora snarls, "And," she says her voice taking on a sickly sweet tone, "I know how to punish you for it." She turns to Emma readying her magic.

"No!" Regina screams as Cora sends a fireball Emma's way before jumping in the way. It catches her arm and groans in pain before looking to Emma, "Now!" Together they raise their hands trying to summon their magic. They blast it at Cora but Cora merely laughs using her own magic to fight it off. As their powers clash in the air Cora stalks forward towards her daughter.

It's the evil smirk that does it.

The cold icy look that sends Regina back to her childhood. Cora raises her hand and Regina flinches. It's all it takes for their magic to collapse. It's just one moment but it's enough of a lapse. Cora slaps her hard across the cheek, "You foolish girl," she chastises, "Just remember you're either with me or against me and if you step in my way I won't hesitate."

Her warning is low and deadly and as Emma throws a magical blast towards her she poofs away.

"Damnit!" Emma cries out in frustration slamming her hand against the counter. That couldn't have gone worse. She's grateful for her earlier judgement to keep Henry upstairs and away from all of this. Judging by how easily Cora could hurt her own child she doubts there'd be any hesitation when it came to her grandson. Snow is slowly coming too. Charming falls to the ground with a thud but he's okay. Emma winces seeing the nasty burn on Regina's arm and frowns realising she hasn't moved since her mother left.

They're all live and together which is the most important thing but Cora knows Regina's true allegiance and Emma suspects they're in more danger now than ever.

Emma hurries over to Regina's side as Charming helps Snow up off of the floor. Emma reaches tenderly for Regina's burnt arm and frowns at the marks there. "Are you okay?" Emma asks though she already knows the answer. She knows it in the tears glistening in Regina's eyes and the haunted expression on her face as her cheek reddens from the force of the slap.

Emma frowns before slowly easing her up off of the ground. She places one hand on the small of Regina's back before turning to her parents. "I promise I will explain everything in the morning, For tonight we're going upstairs."

Snow balks at that, "Emma, Regina brought Cora to her home. She put us all in danger and for all we know they could have been plotting together."

Charming sighs, "They weren't."

"What?" Snow asks.

"Emma and Regina were working together," Charming replies, "Emma told me everything. Regina, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Your mother…when she does a frame job she knows how to make it stick."

Regina merely nods in response, her words stuck in her throat as she just wishes she could go upstairs with Emma and find comfort in the arms of the one she loves. Emma rubs her hand in small circles and Regina leans into the touch.

Snow scoffs in disbelief before glaring at Regina, "You harm one hair on any of our heads and I'll kick you to the kerb."

Emma rolls her eyes, her face glowering with anger, "We'll talk about this in the morning. I'm going to make sure Regina is okay. Maybe overnight you can actually see some sense," Emma spits out before taking Regina's hand and leading her up the stairs.

Henry is sitting bolt up in bed waiting for them having been alarmed by the noise. He knew better than to go down there and inadvertently put himself in danger. "Mom," he says relieved launching himself at her in a hug. "I'm so sorry I said all those things. I know it was pretend but I'm still sorry. I believe you Mom and I love you."

Regina nods hugging him close to her and rocking him as he clings tight to her. She rests her head against his before replying, "I love you too." When she speaks her voice is thick with tears and Emma's heart clenches. She hugs them both before looking at Henry, "You need to get some sleep kid. We'll both still be here in the morning."

He nods reluctantly hugging her and Regina once more before laying down in bed. "Good night Moms."

"Goodnight my little prince," Regina says fondly leaning over to kiss him on the forehead. Emma smiles as she replies, "Goodnight Henry."

Together they leave the room and pad towards Emma's room. "I thought you'd want to see him first." Regina nods with an appreciative smile, "I did…thank you…I need that, to see him and make sure he's okay."

Emma nods, "He's okay. We'll all be okay. Let me just go get some cream for your arm."

Regina sits on the edge of the bed waiting for Emma who returns with some burn cream and a bandage. "It will do until we can get you checked out," Emma says as she tenderly applies the cream. Regina flinches at the sting of the cream but relaxes under Emma's touch. Once the cream is rubbed in Emma wraps a bandage around it to protect it from infection.

Once she's done Emma places a soft kiss to Regina's arm before sliding up to kiss her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Regina sniffs before shaking her head. She turns to Emma with a slight sob as she replies, "I froze up. She came over and all I could think of was being a little girl and knowing she was going to hurt me. We failed because of me. I froze up and she could have killed us all."

"She didn't," Emma replies, "And we didn't fail because of you. Your mother knew before you guys made it up to the apartment, I don't think we ever stood a chance – your Mom just wanted the chance to prove she could get one over on us."

"And she did."

"No," Emma disagrees, "She didn't. Regina your mother is all alone. We're all together. We're a family and a united front and she will never be able to break that apart. From where your mother sits this is a defeat because she couldn't get you on side. I just wish she didn't hurt you."

Regina nods a tear rolling down her cheek, "It's a lot less than it used to be."

"That doesn't make it any better," Emma says, "I don't want her to hurt you again." She slips an arm around Regina's shoulders, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Regina replies before turning into the safety of Emma's embrace. She nestles her head against Emma's chest listening to the beat that reassures her that Emma is alive and safe. Emma rests her head against Regina's and for a moment Regina just lets the warmth and safety wash over her before finally letting herself sob.

Emma holds onto her before laying them both down and pulling the sheets over them both. "It's okay," Emma whispers reassurances as she tries to soothe Regina's sobs, "You're safe now."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	35. Chapter 35

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes and the delay in updating. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

It's her phone blaring that wakes Emma from a restless sleep. She fumbles for her phone trying her best not to wake Regina although she knows the brunette is already awake. Neither one of them has slept much waking over nightmares and jumping awake at the slightest of noises in the fear that it could be Cora.

"Sheriff Swan," Emma says stifling a yawn.

"Hey sister, you need to get down to the town line," Leroy says, "Like right now."

"What's wrong Leroy?"

"Some guy shot Belle, Rumple's trying to beat the life right out of him and we've got even bigger problems."

"What could be bigger than that?"

"A car crossed over the line _into town_ Emma and it crashed. Someone got into Storybrooke."

That's enough to stir Emma awake, "Okay Leroy I'll be right there." She hangs up the phone to see Regina staring intently at her, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, a giant chaotic mess from the sounds of it, I'm gonna grab my parents…do you want to check it out for yourself?"

Regina shakes her head, "No, if we all go, she could come back for Henry. I'll stay here and keep him safe."

Emma nods turning to kiss her softly, "Try to get some rest," she advises even though she knows that Regina won't sleep a wink now.

"Stay safe," Regina advises back trying not to let her fear overwhelm her. Emma nods kissing her once more before darting out of the door to alert her parents to the latest crisis to hit the town. Regina sighs drawing her knees up to her chest. She looks around the room knowing she won't sleep a wink here.

Regina grabs a robe of Emma's wrapping it around herself before padding down the hall. She pokes her head around the door and smiles seeing Henry safe and snoring soundly. His covers are everywhere and she walks in quietly quickly tucking him back in. She looks around the room to make sure no-one is there before summoning up her magic to place a protection spell on the room.

With another lingering glance to reassure herself that her son is safe Regina walks down to the kitchen. Emma frowns, "You need to sleep," she says as she and her parents hurriedly grab their coats.

Regina looks at her, "I'm not going to sleep Emma, not when you're not here. I want to protect Henry and I want to know that you're safe. I'll sleep when you're back. I'll use the time to see if there's anything we can do to help defeat my mother."

"Okay," Emma says meeting Regina's gaze and matching it with her own worried one, "Just don't overdo it okay? It's been a long day," _and it's still going on_ she thinks with a solemn frown, "We'll be back soon," she promises.

* * *

The town line is chaos. They pull the cruiser up to see Rumple running to throttle someone on the floor. As Emma and Charming pull him off Emma groans seeing who it is. "Hello love," Hook manages before passing out. Emma motions to one of the ambulances she called for. "Looks like he was hit by the car."

The EMT nods before moving to check him over as Rumple screams and yells beside them. Emma looks past him to where a terrified Belle is standing. "Belle, everything okay?"

"How do you know my name?" she asks, "Where am I? Who is that man? He had fire in his hands!" Her tone is filled with terror and confusion and Emma frowns before looking to Rumple, "What happened Gold?"

"He shot her and she fell over the line. I healed her but…she…she doesn't remember," his voice cracks on a sob and Emma nods in sympathy before replying, "Then don't let her first memory of you be this one. Right now I know you're furious but you're also scaring the life out of us. I'll get her to the hospital. She'll be safe. You can meet us there in your own car."

He looks as if he's about to open until he sees Belle's fearful expression. With a sigh he limps away to his car. Emma places a reassuring hand on Belle's arm before leading her over to an EMT and explaining the situation. He nods before taking both Belle and Hook away. With the pirate unconscious Emma trusts them both to be safe in there.

She sighs before heading over to the other car, the one from outside the town line and whistles for the other two EMTs to come over. "Someone's trapped in here, we better get him out."

Leroy frowns, "Emma he's an outsider."

"So?" she asks, "We can't just let him die. We have to help him Leroy. We get him out of the car, get his injuries taken care of and then we will find out why he's here but we need to do it without making him suspicious which means we have to approach this like anywhere else would. We get him out okay?"

He sighs before begrudgingly nodding. Eventually the EMTs get him out of the car and bundled into the ambulance. Emma, Snow, Charming and the dwarves watch him go as they stand in the wreckage.

"So," Snow says, "What now?"

Emma sighs rubbing her hand over her head as she looks at the scene around her, "The car needs to be towed back. Someone needs to collect up the evidence and then…then we hope that this guy isn't up to anything."

* * *

Regina spends the whole night poring over her magic books. She's exhausted to the point that she can barely see the letters on the page anymore but she won't give into sleep. Her body is still humming with fear from what happened today and she's still in the dark about what happened at the town line. She's terrified for Emma and Henry, and for everyone. With her mother in town no-one is safe and Regina fears she may not be able to protect anyone especially not herself.

Finally, at around 4am Emma and her parents stumble back through the door. They all look tired and Snow and Charming excuse themselves to bed without another word. Emma for her part looks as if she doesn't know whether to cry or hit something, possibly both. Regina closes her book and walks over to her girlfriend, "What happened?"

Emma sighs collapsing into Regina's arms. "What didn't?" she asks before recounting the events of the night. Hook being in town and the threat that that poses for them all. Finding the stranger and struggling to convince Whale to operate – in the end it was Ruby who saved the day there encouraging him to believe that he could still safe a life. The guy survived but until he wakes they have no idea of his intentions and no way of knowing how long he could be here. Then there's Belle's memory loss which nobody knows how to fix and Emma fears over how Rumple will handle this.

Her breath catches on a sob as she admits, "I don't know how to be the saviour Regina. I used to be the Sheriff and all I had to deal with was teenagers spray-painting the school or kittens stuck up trees. Now all this is going on and I have no idea how to fix any of it. Everyone is looking for me to step up and I just feel lost in all of the chaos. How I am supposed to be what they need?"

"You don't be," Regina replies, "Don't be what they need, be the person you need you to be. You're not alone Emma and you don't have to deal with everything all at once on your own. You have to fight one problem at a time otherwise they'll overwhelm you. Where Belle is concerned trust in the hospital to look after her whilst Blue and Rumple search for a cure. I'll help and you can still check in on her. With the stranger we'll have to take each day as it comes. Visit him when he wakes up, see what he remembers and what he knows but don't worry until then. All you are to him is the sheriff investigating the accident, just stay that. I think so long as he isn't a problem we don't need to make him one. As for Hook I had a feeling he'd be here too."

"You did?"

Regina nods, "My mother had to get here somehow and Hook will side with anyone who will help him get what he wants. In shooting Belle and taking his true love's memories away he's got his revenge. Keep him in the hospital for now but quite frankly if he's with Cora he won't make a move until she lets him."

"You think?"

"My mother isn't someone you disobey," Regina points out with a sad shudder, "My point is that you don't have to be the saviour. You don't have to be what they expect. You don't even have to worry about what they expect. All you have to do is be you and tackle things as you see fit. A lot of leadership is following your gut instinct. Listen to the ones you trust but the decisions are down to you. It's not up to them how this is handled Emma but up to you."

Emma nods rubbing her hand over her forehead tiredly, "What if they don't want to listen to what I have to say."

Regina looks at her, "Then they're missing out. What do you want to do?"

"Honestly I want to get some sleep and deal with all of this in the morning. Right now I think we just need rest."

Regina nods taking Emma's hand and leading her back up the stairs, "That sounds perfect."

* * *

Emma walks back into the Sheriff's station the next afternoon to find Regina sitting on the edge of her desk reading through one of her books to see if there's a way to counteract the memory loss spell around the town.

"Hey," Emma says walking over and greeting Regina with a loving kiss.

"Hey," Regina replies smiling up at Emma, "Did you find anything out?"

"Hook refused to tell me anything about what Cora wants. All he would say is that he got exactly what he wanted. Whale says he'll probably be released in a couple of days so I might post my father outside of his room and then we'll just have to track him when he's out."

"He'll never lead us to my mother," Regina says, "She'll make sure of it. What about our stranger?"

"His name is Greg Mendell. Didn't find much in his personal belongings other than a driving licence and his phone. He got a call from someone named 'Her' which is odd but so far he's still asleep and recovering. Whale is hopeful he'll wake up today and we can see what he remembers – hopefully not Rumple with a fireball."

Regina grimaces, "Hopefully not, the last thing we need is for him to draw attention to Storybrooke and its magic. How's Belle?"

"Terrified. She has no idea who she is, did she not have an identity under the curse?"

Regina sighs before looking up at Emma solemnly, "She lived in the basement of the hospital throughout the entire curse. She had no identity under it and lived with no idea who or where she was."

"Why?" Emma asks confusion lacing her voice.

"I wanted to hurt Rumple," Regina admits, "And as he and my mother often told me 'love is weakness' and in Belle I knew how to hurt him. It's not an excuse. What I did was inexcusable and awful to Belle. She didn't deserve it, no-one did really…I just hope that maybe I can find a way to help her now."

Emma nods, "Did you find anything?"

"Not yet," Regina replies, "But I'm working on it. Have you eaten?"

"I've been running around everywhere. I've not even thought about it. How was Henry this morning?"

Regina hands her the takeout she asked Ruby to bring, "You need to take care of yourself. I got you a grilled cheese. Henry was okay. Worried but okay. He wasn't happy about going to school but with Snow there too I thought it was the safest place for him. He's worried about everything. He's pretending he isn't but I can tell he is."

Emma sighs, "I wish he didn't have to worry and that we could just give him a simple and happy life."

"I don't know about simple dear but our life is going to be a happy one."

"How can you be so sure?" Emma asks, "Especially now when there's so much chaos and danger everywhere…how can you see happiness."

Regina smiles before replying, "Because I'm learning about happiness. You and Henry showed me what it is. It isn't sunshine and rainbows every second of every day. It's having people to support and love you through the easy and the hard times and everything in-between. Happiness is in the people you love and in the moments you get with them. I can see happiness Emma because I love you and I love our son. Yes, life is hectic and terrifying at the moment but we have each other and that's all I need to be happy."

Emma smiles and turns to kiss Regina lovingly before resting her forehead against Regina's, "And that is one of the reasons I love you so much."

"How touching."

The two ladies turn linking their hands together before turning to see Rumple standing in the doorway. "Sorry to ruin your moment but Miss Swan and I have something to discuss."

"If it's about Belle I haven't found anything," Regina says, "I'm looking though."

He sighs, "Thank you though I believe your efforts will be futile. No, what I wish to discuss with Miss Swan is a favour she owes me. I wish to cash it in."

"Now?" Emma asks.

"Now," Rumple repeats, "I am going to New York to find my son. You will accompany me and help me find him."

"Will I?"

"You know how to find people and you know how the outside world works. I have faith that you will be able to find him."

"I'm needed here," Emma argues.

"Your parents can cover any Sheriff station emergencies. Hook is still in hospital. Belle…Belle you cannot help. As for your stranger his recovery and intentions won't be affect by you being here or not. Now will you accompany me?"

Emma pauses to think about it, "Tomorrow. Give me today to make sure everything is okay and at least slightly settled here and only if Henry and Regina come too."

He frowns before sighing, "This is not some family vacation Miss Swan. Consider it a bailbondsperson job."

"And I'm considering the safety of my family," Emma argues, "You want me, you get all of us."

He frowns again before begrudgingly nodding, "Fine."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	36. Chapter 36

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you enjoy :)_

A deep frown settles across Snow's face as Emma tells her and Charming that she, Regina and Henry are going to New York with Rumple. She waits for Emma to finish before crossing her arms against her chest and asking, "Why?"

Emma frowns in confusion, "Why what?"

"Why are you all going?"

Charming answers the question for Emma looking at his wife as he replies, "Because it's the safest option for all three of them."

"So you don't trust us to keep Henry safe?" Snow questions.

Emma sighs rubbing her hands over her face as she looks at her mother, "Why are you being so defensive about this? There is no need to turn this into a fight and yet you always come in on the offensive. Why Snow? Why can't you trust me?"

"I'm your mother, I'm allowed to worry…"

"There's a difference between worry and distrust. You question all of my choices. You second guess every decision I make. What it comes down to Snow is that you don't trust me. I've been alone my whole life and I've survived until now, I don't need you to put doubts in my mind all the time. What I need from you is your support – for you to actually believe in me."

"I want to," Snow says.

Emma sucks in a deep breath trying not to show how much those words hurt her as she says, "Exactly, you want to but you don't. You moan that Regina is the one destroying our family but she isn't, you are. Regina supports me. Regina believes in me and when I'm with her I know that I am enough. With you I…I just feel like I'm never going to be enough. Here's the thing I understand that you missed out on my life, and I know what that's like, I missed ten years of his life and yeah I'll never get that back and I'll always wonder what it would have been like had I been there but I don't spend every minute with him trying to get him to be the kid I imagined him to be. Instead I'm enjoying being a mother to the kid he already is. You don't get to pick and choose who I am now Snow. You can't change any of that. What you can do is love who I am, stop trying to make me into whatever image it is you have of me and just accept me."

"Emma if it wasn't Regina…"

"And here we go again. Blame Regina instead of looking at the silver lining. Stop bringing up the past and look at the positives. If you have a problem with Regina sit down and talk to her about it. She'd be happy to talk to you. Regina is no danger to us Snow and if you just gave her a chance you'd see that. Stop focusing on what you've missed out and focus on what's here now. You want to be part of my life then be part of it. The three of us are going to New York because it is the safest option for everyone."

"For you three perhaps," Snow argues, "But what about everyone else?"

"Cora's problem is with Regina. She might try to cause trouble but if she has a big plan, which I'm guessing she does, then she will wait for Regina to be here. You and Charming can keep everyone safe for now. The doctors are monitoring Belle. I questioned Greg, our visitor today, and he didn't see anything. He says he got lost and crashed the car and he'll probably leave once he's healed. All you have to do is keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't get suspicious so no fairytale names and no talk of curses. Watch for any sighs of Cora and Hook and keep me posted. I trust you guys to do that."

Charming nods before stepping forward to hug his daughter smiling as she hugs him back, "Just stay safe okay?"

"I will," Emma promises, "Make sure you do too."

She breaks from the hug before yawning, "I better go get some sleep before tomorrow. We'll all have breakfast before we have to head out," she says as she hurries off up the stairs. Charming waves to her before turning to his wife.

"I think this is a bad idea," Snow says.

He sighs before sitting down and gesturing for her to take the seat beside him. She does with a slight frown, "What? You disagree?"

"I do," he replies, "I think that Emma's right. Am I forever going to feel bad about what we missed? Of course, and yes I blame Regina for that but we put her through that wardrobe. We made that decision and we sent her through alone. Regina made her choices and we made ours. If Regina can own up to hers then we can own up to ours. Snow, as much as I want to go home, we've been given the second chance we wanted to know Emma and be together as a family. I for one want to take that chance. I want to be Emma's Dad and that means supporting her happiness. As much as I would never have expected it, Regina makes her happy and so long as that is the case we need to get on board."

"How can you find this so easy?" Snow asks, "After everything Regina's done?"

He sighs before answering, "I didn't say it was easy. Easy would be giving into anger and vengeance and stringing Regina up in the middle of town. Easy would lose us Emma and Henry straightaway. It's hard. Sometimes I see Regina and I just want to scream at her for all the hell she put us through but for as much hell as she gave her we gave it right on back to her. You hurt her. She hurt you. We both went after her. We each gave as bad as we got Snow. It was a war and I think it's time that we found some peace. I find it odd that I'm even having to argue with you about this, at her execution you were the one who wanted to give her a second chance."

"That was then…and she refused to take it. What she chose to do after that was cast the curse. She ruined our wedding and forced our hand to send our child away. She cursed us all and separated us from Emma for twenty-eight years."

"I know," he replies, "But she's taking the chance offered to her now and someone once told me that if somebody is willing to change than you should help them."

Snow sighs knowing that he is parroting back something she told him many years okay to try and explain why she still believed in Regina. "And you think we should give Regina another chance?"

Charming looks back up at her as he nods, "I think that Emma trusts her and that she makes Emma happy and that for as long as that is the case we should at the very least try, for Emma and Henry. No matter what happens with Emma, Regina is always going to be connected to us through Henry which means we have to try to accept her."

* * *

Emma crawls into bed with an exhausted sigh to find Regina lying on her front. She smiles laying down beside her and kissing her cheek. Regina rolls over to smile tiredly at her and kisses her on the lips. "How did it go?" she asks though she can from the look in Emma's eyes exactly how things went.

"Just Snow being Snow."

Regina nods in understanding, "Give her time Emma."

"What if she never comes around?"

"She will," Regina replies, "Your mother and I have been through a lot. She's persistent but she's also very forgiving. She may not want to forgive me and she may never do so but she loves you and wants to be your mother which means that sooner or later she'll put your happiness first."

"How can you be so sure?"

Regina shrugs, "Because when you're a parent you have to. You have to learn to put what your child needs first. It took me longer than it should have to realise that."

"You're a good Mom," Emma replies.

Regina sighs, "I'm trying to be but when the curse first started to weaken I was selfish and scared and I tried to protect myself. I've made mistakes Emma and I'm always going to regret them. Your mother…I've hurt her a lot. I went after her because she had everything I'd ever wanted, everything I'd lost as a result of her telling my mother and now…well now I've found my happiness and family with you and Henry which is what Snow wants most. She wants you to be happy and safe Emma and she doesn't think that's going to happen with me."

"Well I think it will," Emma replies with a soft smile as she leans in to kiss Regina lovingly before pausing and asking, "Do you really think she'll come around?"

"I hope so, for you and Henry," Regina answers, "Maybe I should try to talk to her when we get back from New York. Archie thinks…thought that Snow and I should sit down for a session together to talk about the past."

"Do you think that would help?"

"It couldn't hurt," Regina replies with a shrug.

"So long as they're still here when we come back," Emma says with a worried frown.

Regina reaches under the covers to squeeze Emma's hand gently as she reassures her, "They'll be safe Emma. I've placed protection spells around the apartment and whatever my mother wants, she wants me around to do it. We'll call them every day and make sure they're okay."

Emma nods, "I hope they'll be okay," she whispers, "Part of me knows they will…I…I just have a bad feeling about this trip."

"You do?"

She nods again, "Yeah, just one of those weird gut feelings I guess?"

"Your gut feelings are pretty dead on," Regina points out, "Do you still want to go?"

Emma sighs, "Well we don't have much choice now do we?"

Regina sighs again, "I suppose not. We'll be okay Emma…just don't lose me in the city," she jokes to try and brighten Emma's spirits. Emma smiles at her kissing her gently as she replies, "I could never lose you."

* * *

Breakfast is a tense affair. Henry shuffles awkwardly on his seat as he eats his toast, silence thick and heavy in the air. Everyone is far too focussed on their own issues and fears right now to start up a conversation and he's no exception. He sighs taking a small bite as he looks around the table. Snow is staring daggers at Regina when she thinks no-one else is looking. Charming keeps giving her pointed looks as if to say 'stop glaring and be supportive'. Emma looks between the other four at the table before sighing and taking tiny nibbles of her toast. Regina fidgets on her stool, her breakfast uneaten as she looks from Snow and then to Henry and Emma before sighing and eventually retreating.

Henry frowns looking at his empty plate and washing it before following his mother. He bounds up the stairs to find her in the room absently staring at their packed suitcases. "Mom you okay?"

She looks up and blinks hastily wiping at her face but he sees the tears anyway. "I'm fine Henry," she says with a smile that's polite but cracking at the seams. He frowns walking over to her and hugging her as he simply says, "Mom."

She sighs before looking down at him, "How do you do that?"

He shrugs, "A combination of you and Ma I guess?"

Regina chuckles, "Something like that. Are you okay?"

He shrugs, "Everyone's really tense but nobody will tell me anything. What do you think New York is like?"

Regina shrugs in response, "I have no idea and we don't tell you anything because we don't want you to worry."

"Well I worry anyway," he replies, "So what's going on?"

She sighs before giving him a quick explanation to which he nods and occasionally asks questions. Once she's finished he frowns again sitting down on the bed and asking, "So what made you run away from breakfast?"

Regina frowns as she replies, "It reminded me of my marriage."

He frowns, "How so?"

"The silence. I just felt like an outsider all over again and I needed to get away. Why did you flee breakfast?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Besides you're not an outsider. You, me and Emma are a family."

Regina smiles, "We are. Speaking of we better go get Emma."

Henry nods, "Save her from the awkward tension too?"

Regina nods, "Yes…and since you're here you can help me with the suitcases."

He groans before rolling his eyes and grabbing one of the cases to follow her down the stairs.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	37. Chapter 37

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes and the delay in updating. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Tears roll down Emma's cheeks as she rests her hands on the railings of the balcony and looks out over New York city. She should have known this trip would have been nowhere near as simple as it seemed on the surface. She thought they would find Rumple's son, Rumple would talk to him whilst she, Regina and Henry saw a little more of the world and then they would all head home.

She shakes her head wondering why she believed it could be that easy. Instead once again life has been turned upside down. Of all the people in all of the realms Rumple's son had to be Neal. More tears run down Emma's face as she wonders if the pair of them meeting and falling in love was mere coincidence or if it had all been decided upon unbeknownst to her. She wonders if it's even possible for life to be more tangled than it is.

She wonders if Neal knew and if it was always her fate to suffer and lose the ones she loves so that she could fulfil a role she never wanted.

_The saviour_.

Emma scoffs bitterly at the title wondering how much more it will cost her. Neal claims he didn't know who she was until August found him, told him and convinced him to leave her. Emma could only stare stunned at that. He claimed to love her and yet ran away on the words of a stranger and a life he himself fled from. Emma rolls her eyes knowing now that that is not true love. Had they been, Emma thinks, then he would have stuck around and they could have found a way to make their own destiny.

Instead Neal left her to a destiny that wanted her to suffer and hurt before she could find hope and love.

Emma sighs turning to the hotel room where Regina sits with Henry. She knows that they are why she would never change the past that she lived through. If she hadn't given Henry up then he wouldn't be the boy she knows now and he would never have brought her home to Storybrooke and to Regina. She shudders at the thought knowing her life would feel so much emptier without either one of them.

Right now though she feels alone. Henry is furious at her for lying to him and Regina is trying to talk to him and help him process this new revelation. The three of them have left Rumple and Neal to work out their own issues. Neal wanted to talk more with Henry but with him still reeling from the revelation he said no. As a compromise they've agreed to all meet up tomorrow – a day Emma is dreading. She just hopes Neal doesn't let Henry down. Every now and then Regina looks back over to her clearly yearning to go out there and comfort Emma too but Emma simply nods at her knowing that one of them should be there with their son.

If he won't speak to her she just hopes he'll speak to Regina. He needs to talk and to process and to realise how he fits again in this family. Emma just prays it doesn't take too much time. Already the silent treatment and the hateful stare feels as if they are burning a hole in her heart and she wonders how Regina managed to live with it for a year or more. Emma doesn't think she could have taken it and only now does she realise how truly heartbreaking and lonely it must have been.

Emma sighs turning back to the city again. Staring out at the people milling about in the streets and the skyscrapers she feels small. Back in Storybrooke everyone knows her and if they were there now she'd either be curled up with Regina letting out her past pain, her fresh anger and working with her on how to help Henry. They'll do that later now when he's gone to sleep. The main difference is that were they home she could go talk to Ruby or Charming or even at a push her mother. Out here staring over the sky she has no-one and she finds herself feeling homesick.

It's a feeling she's never known before. She's felt homesick for homes she's never had. That was a different sort of loneliness and wistfulness altogether. Today she feels homesick for a home she does know. She feels a pang in her heart and a longing to feel comforted and safe rather than stranded out here with her tears hoping beyond hope for forgiveness from her son.

With a sad sigh she pulls out her phone scrolling through her gallery to find a photo of her, Regina and Henry sitting in the airport. They're all bearing smiles and holding Cinnabon pastries, even Regina. It cheers her up and breaks her heart at the same time. In that photo they're so happy and oblivious to what lies around the corner and Emma wishes that they can get back to a place like that where they're all just happy.

She slips her phone back into her pocket knowing that wishing doesn't get her very far. She never had a Fairy Godmother to answer her wishes and her home is one that she and Regina have built for themselves. Neal doesn't change any of that. He'll be a part of Henry's life if Henry chooses it and beyond that Emma doesn't know. The only thing she knows for sure is that as long as she has Regina and Henry in her life then she can get through it.

* * *

Henry sits on the bed with his head on his knees, tears dripping down his cheeks and a sullen pensive frown on his face. Regina sighs sadly unsure as to what to say to help him. Emma is alone out there on the balcony. Henry is sitting here devastated and she just feels lost. All she wants to do is keep her family together and for them to be happy and safe. Even in New York it seems she can't do that. Even in New York the past still haunts them.

Regina moves forward and wipes away some of Henry's tears. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asks.

He sighs lifting his head up and moving to swing his legs over the side of the bed. Regina sits next to him placing an arm around his shoulders waiting for him to speak. "She lied to me," he says slowly clearly still trying to wrap his head around everything that has happened today, "She's a liar just like…" he trails off but Regina flinches already knowing the end of that sentence.

"Me," she finishes for him. He nods and she sighs. They sit in silence for a few more moments before she speaks again. "Henry…your mother and I…we both lied to you but for very different reasons. I lied to you out of fear, to try to protect myself and I will never stop regretting it. I bear my own regrets and my own guilt on my heart and Emma bears hers too. She had her reasons and when you're ready you need to let her explain them to you."

"Why should I? So she can lie to me some more? She told me my Dad was a hero who saved people when really he just abandoned her!"

"How did you feel when you found out the truth about who he was?"

"How do you think?" he asks, "I feel angry because she lied and because he hurt her. I feel confused and…disappointed because he's not what she let me believe he was."

Regina nods before squeezing Henry's shoulder gently and replying, "Have you stopped to think about why she lied to you? Henry when Emma first met you, all you wanted was a hero. You wanted her to be a hero and Emma, she didn't believe that she could be your hero so she wanted to give you one. She lied Henry because she knew you needed someone."

"She proved herself a hero though," Henry points out.

"But how was she to know she would?" Regina counters, "And just because everyone says you're a hero doesn't mean you believe you are. I know how much it hurts to lose your heroes Henry but it's also important to remember that we're all human, we're Evil Queens and Saviors and Dark Ones but we're also human. We're capable of good and evil. Sometimes we lie but we do it because we believe it's for the best. Can you sit there and tell me that you've never lied to me or Emma?"

He frowns before begrudgingly shaking his head, "I only lied when I thought I had to."

"Exactly," Regina points out. "I'm not saying that you should forgive Emma right away. You need time to process and work out how you feel about Neal being your father. What I'm saying is that Emma loves you, she and I both love you and neither one of us wants to lose you. You can take all the time you need to work this out Henry but please, whilst you're doing that, just promise me you won't push me and Emma aside."

She knows what that feels like, to feel lost and outcast in favour of the newest parent. She thinks of Henry slipping away from her to meet Emma and spend time with her. She thinks of the pain of losing her son and him pushing away from her because he had someone else to turn to. Regina frowns at the memories knowing she doesn't want Emma to go through that pain. She wants Henry to have all three of them in his life.

He frowns at her words before promising, "I won't…you're both still my Moms. You always will be. I just….it always used to be just you and me. Then I found out about Emma and it became the three of us. We're a family and I was happy with that. I was happy with it being the three of us. I didn't need anyone else and now suddenly I have a Dad too...I just…I don't know what to do."

In this moment he looks his ten years, so confused and childlike and full of uncertainty. Regina smiles sympathetically before looking at him. "You do what feels right to you. Your heart Henry has room for as many people as you allow it. Do you want to meet Neal?"

Henry bites down on his bottom lip as he thinks it over, "I think so…I mean…I worry that there's a reason Emma didn't want me to know about him but he's my father…I want to know what he's like and where I come from. He'll never replace you or Ma though."

Regina smiles ruffling his hair, "I love you Henry. You're a good kid."

He mock shivers, "For a moment then you sounded just like Ma…it must be a couple thing."

Regina rolls her eyes as she replies, "I was just trying to tell you that I'm proud of you."

He smiles, "I know…and I love you too Mom. When you go talk to Ma can you make sure she knows I love her too?"

"I think it would mean more coming from you," Regina replies.

"I know," he answers biting his lip with a frown, the feelings of anger, confusion and pain still too fresh for him to go out there, "Maybe tomorrow," he says. Regina nods understanding his want for space, "Okay," she says quietly looking out at the darkening sky outside, "Good night Henry."

"Good night Mom," he replies.

She ruffles his hair again before kissing his forehead. She walks over to the door and opens it. As he does he sits up and calls out, "Goodnight Ma." He waits and smiles slightly as she calls back, "Night kid. Love you."

* * *

"He still called me Ma…that's a good sigh right?" Emma asks hopefully as Regina steps out onto the balcony shutting the door behind her. Regina turns to face Emma seeing how red her eyes are, tear tracks evident across her cheeks. She steps forward quickly enveloping Emma in a hug. The warmth and comfort of the touch is all Emma needs to finally breakdown. She just needed a place where she felt safe and loved and as always that's in Regina's arms.

Tears roll faster down her cheeks as Regina holds her rubbing a hand on her back. For a while they stay silent just clinging to one another as Emma lets herself sob. Eventually she sniffs before resting her head onto Regina's shoulder. "He still loves you," Regina reassures her as Emma's pained cries begin to quieten.

Emma sniffs again before lifting her head up to look into Regina's eyes, "How can you be so sure?"

"He asked me to make sure you knew he still loves you. He does Emma. He loves you so much. You're his Ma. He's just confused and scared and hurt…he needs time to just be ten."

Emma nods with a sigh, "I'm just so scared that we're going to lose him to Neal."

"We won't," Regina promises, "We're a family Emma. Neal doesn't change that," she pauses before asking, "How do you feel?"

Emma laughs bitterly more tears coming out as she replies, "I don't know…I feel as if my whole life was set out without me having any say in it. Neal was my first love…and then it turns out he's the son of Rumplestiltskin…of all the people for me to fall in love with it had to be him…I just…I don't know…"

"Feel as if you have no control over anything in your life?" Regina finishes and Emma nods. "I know that feeling," Regina says, "But you do have control. You and I…we chose this, to be together and to love one another. You chose to bring Henry back to Storybrooke rather than just put him on a bus. You made your choices Emma and your life is your own. I know how hard it is to feel as if you're nothing more than a puppet in someone else's plan but you're so much more than that Emma."

"How do you know?"

Regina smiles at her before kissing her softly, "Because I know you."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	38. Chapter 38

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes and the delay in updating – my computer crashed. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you enjoy :)_

Regina shivers in the cool New York air. Henry and Neal have raced along ahead of them eager to spend some time together and to get to know one another leaving Emma, Regina and Rumple to lag behind, outsiders in a strange city. Even for Emma who has known and lived in the world the city seems strange in contrast to the home she's built in Storybrooke.

When Henry came to them this morning and announced that he wanted to meet Neal neither woman felt like they could refuse the request. Regina already made that mistake when she tried to stand in the way of him meeting Emma and only wound up pushing him further away. Emma, for her part, simply didn't want to lose him.

Both understand his need to figure out how he feels about Neal himself. Emma slips her hand into Regina's trying to calm the pit of dread in her stomach as questions race through her mind. _What if Henry is won over by Neal and wants to stay here? What if Neal breaks his heart? _

The 'what ifs' make her feel ill and uneasy and so New York is hard to enjoy. She came here thinking she knew where she stood and now everything just feels uncertain. Her worst fear now is of Henry deciding he wants to stay here or leave. When she first came to town all Henry could talk about was leaving Regina and staying with her – what if the same happens now?

Regina squeezes her hand comfortingly, "He's not going to leave us," she whispers feeling the fear radiating from Emma.

Emma gulps doing her best to swallow back the rush of tears that prick the edges of her vision as she feels her stomach twist in knots. Regina knows just how she feels and no doubt has felt the exact same sort of insecurity and dread Emma feels now. It's one of those things Emma wishes there was a magic cure for but she knows will take time to fix. Emma sighs knowing it's these type of wounds that take the longest to heal – she just hopes that along the way they will still build their home together.

Emma squeezes Regina's hand back resting her head against the brunette's as she whispers, "How did you control your fear?"

Regina sighs as she replies, "I didn't. Every single time he left the house I used to fear that it would be the last time I'd see him. I'd fix his breakfast and it would go un-eaten and I would sit there and try to replay the last conversation we had and wonder if those would be the last words I ever said to him. I would walk through town and search out your Bug because at least if it was there you were still in town and so was Henry. It took a long time for that fear to calm down and having Neal here does terrify me but having been through this and where I've been trying to improve my own relationship with Henry I know that he loves us both very much and that will never change. I know that he believes in us and right now that belief has been shaken but as long as you don't give up neither will he."

"I'll never give up on him," Emma promises, "You two are my family, my forever family and I never want to lose that feeling. I don't want any of us to lose that."

"Then trust in him to keep coming back to us," Regina advises slipping her arm around Emma's waist as they watch Henry and Neal disappear into a pizza shop.

* * *

Rumple corners them as they wander through the streets of New York. He loathes this aimlessness. He understands of course Neal's desire to get to know Henry but the whole thing frustrates Rumple no end. It's exactly what he wants and yet it still feels so far out of reach. Throughout this whole trip Neal hasn't shot him a second glance. In fact, they have barely spoken since their conversation from yesterday.

He knows he blew it yesterday. His suggestion that he could turn back time fell completely flat and he knows now that was the wrong angle. Too much has passed now between them and apart and he should have known it can't be sorted with a quick fix. He needs time to prove to Bae that he means it this time, that he does want to be there.

He needs time and he needs Emma to make that happen.

"Miss Swan can I borrow you for a moment?"

Both Emma and Regina whirl around. He looks pointedly at Regina as he adds, "Alone."

Regina looks to Emma who nods slightly. Regina looks around clearly uncomfortable being shoved to the outside in a city where she feels small and confused. She bites her lip in a gesture he recognises from when she was his student and didn't know which way to turn. Finally, Regina steps away announcing that she'll get them a coffee. Rumple suspects that the offer does not extend to him.

"What do you want?" Emma asks gruffly crossing her arms tight across her chest.

"Our deal isn't done."

"Since when?" Emma scoffs, "Our deal was that I find your son. We found him. Job done Rumple."

"Not quite," Rumple says, "I want to spend time with my son and hopefully get to know him again. I can't do that here. I need you to persuade him to come back with us to Storybrooke."

Emma frowns as she replies, "I can't make him uproot his entire life Rumple."

"Why's that? To protect Henry? Or yourself? Or are you worried about old flames reigniting?" he taunts her and he can see it's working from the way Emma glares at him.

She steps forward to him invading his personal space and gritting her teeth before she eventually replies, "I'm only going to say this once to you because it's none of your business. Neal is my past. He was my first love but he's an old one. I love Regina and I am happy and I won't let you try to ruin that for your own agenda. If you want to convince Neal you've changed stop manipulating people for your own gain. I will speak to Henry and see how he feels about it and then I will talk to Neal about visits and maybe coming back if he wants to. You can't just use me when you want Rumple. Life isn't all about deals and I can't guarantee Neal will even want to come back and no it isn't about me not wanting him in my life at all, if Henry wants him around then I will deal with that but that's all I can promise you."

Rumple frowns clearly not satisfied with her answer before begrudgingly nodding, "So long as you talk with him Miss Swan. After all you wouldn't want to disappoint your son."

"More blackmail. What better way to prove yourself a changed man?" she fires back at him before walking away from him and over to where Regina is waiting with two to-go cups of coffee.

* * *

It's not until later in the afternoon that they find time to sit down. Rumple retires to his own room and Emma calls Neal into their one. He knocks tentatively before walking in to find Regina, Emma and Henry all sitting there.

"So what's going on?" he asks trying to avoid the way Regina is glaring at him. He hasn't really had any chance to talk to Regina. All he's seen is shock at the revelation and then her protective nature towards Emma and Henry. He realises they're pretty much on the same footing, complete strangers thrown together and forced to work together for what matters most.

"Hey kid," he says smiling at Henry who grins and waves, "Hey Neal."

"Have a seat," Emma says from where she sits next to Regina.

He nods sitting across from them clasping his hands together nervously as he looks between the three of them, "So what is going on here?"

Emma sighs, "Rumple wanted me to talk to you about you coming back to Storybrooke with us."

"I'm guessing for his own interests?" Neal asks and Emma nods. He sighs glumly not really surprised at all as he adds, "Figures. I'm guessing neither of you want me to go to Storybrooke?"

Regina raises a brow and shakes her head, "We wouldn't actively stop you. As much as we might not particularly like or know you, Henry wants to get to know you. We love our son and if he wants to see you then we'd like him to have the chance. That being said if you hurt him or our family in any way I won't hesitate to shove you over the town line."

"With the Bug," Emma adds.

Henry frowns, "Moms!" he groans before turning to his new-found father. He wants Neal around and to be able to get to know him yet he is afraid to voice it. He doesn't know Neal. What if he doesn't want to uproot his life for him? What if these few days are all he has? He frowns unsure as to what he's afraid of – asking or the answer being no?

Henry sighs knowing the answer. Regina frowns before getting up and taking Henry's hands in her own as she kneels in front of him. "Henry, are you okay?" she asks softly so that only he can hear.

He shrugs before whispering back, "What if he doesn't want to?"

"Then he doesn't deserve a kid as special as you," Regina replies with a smile, "Whatever you want to do we'll support you Henry."

"What if I'm scared?"

Regina sighs before looking back up at him, "I know I wasn't very supportive when you first wanted to spend time with Emma. All that did was push you away and neither Emma nor I want that to happen again. I won't make that mistake again Henry I promise. You don't have to be scared. You never know until you ask and if the answer is no, your Ma and I will be there for you. It's up to you Henry."

He smiles down at her as he whispers, "Thanks Mom."

Neal watches the exchange with interest wondering what they're whispering about before looking to Emma who's looking at them with a proud and soft smile. He tilts his head to the side and in that moment he knows instantly that this will never be about him and Emma. This is all about Henry. All he has to do is look at that smile and know that she found Tallahassee even if it wasn't with him and could never be thanks to his choices.

Regina moves back to sit next to Emma and they all give Henry a few moments before he looks to Neal and speaks. "I want to get to know you. I don't really know anyone's side of the story, yours or Emma's. I sort of know Ma's and I want to hear both but I also want to make up my own mind about you. So if you want to visit then I'd be okay with that."

"Well if your Ma's up for it I'd like to tell you my side."

Emma sucks in a deep breath before nodding, "Well I've never heard it either." She bites down on her lip and immediately leans into Regina's side knowing that this will not be easy to hear. When she thinks of their story she thinks of heartbreak, loneliness, jail and giving up her son. Part of her doesn't even want to hear his side but she understands Henry's need to know it. After all she was the one who encouraged him to see Regina's story as more than just what was in the book and she knows Henry wants to do the same here.

Neal sighs as he begins, "I loved your Ma. I really did and I meant what I said about us running away to Tallahassee. Life isn't always a fairytale Henry. It wasn't for me in the Enchanted Forest or when I came here, or in Neverland or even back here. I landed in this realm with no identity, no home, nothing which meant I had to make do. I didn't make good choices back then. I'm not going to pretend I did because I didn't. My focus was survival which meant stealing and jacking cars to sleep in which is how I met your mother. We fell in love and we worked as a team."

"Stealing," Henry says with a slight frown.

Neal nods, "Yeah," he replies, "We were poor runaways Henry. I'm not saying it was the right choice but it was the easy one. We hatched a plan. I had some stolen watches hidden in the train station and Emma was going to get them. I would meet her after. I was on my way to meet her when someone stopped me. He told me he was called August and that he was from our realm. He had proof and he told me that Emma was destined to be the saviour."

"So you abandoned her because of that?"

Neal sighs, "On paper yes. The way I saw it I had a choice. I could either meet her and we would always lead a life where we'd be on the run, always looking over our shoulders, no permanence, no home. In other words, the life we'd both always led. I loved Emma and I wanted her to be happy. August said she was the saviour and I thought…I thought that she could have more. I couldn't give her much but Emma she could have a life and a better one than I could give. It's no excuse and it doesn't help because I know I broke your heart but those were my reasons. After that I fled to Canada and when I got myself straightened up I moved to New York."

Henry frowns digesting the story in his head for a few moments. He doesn't think he could ever abandon someone he loved on the words of another person. He hopes he never has to be in that position. He sighs. He hates thinking about these things. They make him wonder about what it would have been like had Emma not given up and had he been raised now by Emma and Neal. A life on the run. It sounds like an adventure but a horrible one. With his Mom he always had a home to go to and someone who loved him. For the most part his childhood was happy until he realised the truth. It's as he thinks about the other possibilities that he realises it could have been much worse.

He turns to Emma, "What's your side?"

"I won't tell you the meeting part. It goes how Neal says it. I don't want to go into too many details because it was one of the most painful periods of my life," she pauses to wipe away tears from her eyes smiling softly as Regina rubs comforting circles on her back. She takes a deep breath before continuing, "When I met Neal I felt love and hope and I thought that I could have a home. For an orphan who had never had that that was incredible. That night I thought it was the beginning of everything. When the cop turned up I was devastated and heartbroken. I was thrown into prison alone with nothing but a car key and a pregnancy test. I went numb for a while. I didn't know what to do. I just felt lost. You gave me hope Henry. I could feel you kicking and moving and I knew I had to carry on for you but I also knew I couldn't give you any sort of life. I didn't want you to grow up the way I did or on the run so I gave you up. The night you turned up on my doorstop was the first time I saw your face Henry. I loved you from the moment I heard your cries but I had to let you go. I got out of prison a few months after that and I decided to get my act together. I didn't want to be let down again and I didn't let anyone in for a long time, not until you and your Mom. That's my side."

Henry nods again as he leans back in his chair. It's confusing and complicated. On one hand there's regret and the other heartbreak and neither will be forgotten. It's a messy sad story and he knows that no matter what that pain will last a lifetime. He isn't under any delusion of them getting back together. He knows that will never happen. What he does know is that between them his mothers taught them to give second chances. Henry stands up before moving to hug both of his Moms tightly.

"I love both of you guys," he promises, "And Ma, I'm still kind of mad but you're still my Ma."

Emma smiles, "I love you Henry."

"To the stars, back and even further," Regina adds before tapping him on the nose and adding, "My little prince."

He rolls his eyes before walking over to Neal. "What you did to Ma was horrible, it was but I want to give you a chance. Don't let me down."

Neal nods holding out his hand. When Henry shakes it he replies, "I'll try my best kid."

Emma and Regina lean in closer to one another holding onto each other tightly as they pray that Neal does give their son his best and no less. Regina turns to place a loving kiss on Emma's cheek as she promises, "We'll always give him our best."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	39. Chapter 39

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Emma rises early the next day. She needs to run, to let out her stress and the emotions of the past couple of days. They've all talked but the revelations still weigh heavy on her mind. Rumple's deal hovers over her head and she wonders how on earth he expects her to fulfil it. She wonders if Neal would truly give up the life that he has to come to Storybrooke, for Henry. Emma sighs before turning to face the woman she loves.

She places a soft kiss on Regina's forehead frowning as she notices how uneasy Regina looks in her sleep this morning. Emma tilts her head to the side as she tries her best not to worry. Lately though all she can do is worry. She sighs again hoping that maybe when they return to Storybrooke, which will hopefully be soon, and find a way to deal with Cora they can finally find some peace.

Emma silently laces up her trainers before slipping out of the hotel room leaving Regina and Henry to sleep a little longer. She yawns as she stretches knowing that she too should really try and get more sleep. She knows she can't though. Her mind is too troubled and like always when she's overthinking and worrying sleep evades her.

She breathes in a deep lungful of the city air and smiles as she sees the streets empty or as empty as they get in New York. She knows that in a couple of hours they'll be swimming with people and so she wants to take advantage of the quiet to run freely. It feels odd at first as she jogs through the city streets until she finds a park. She's become so used to her route through Storybrooke that the change is almost startling. Even when she lived in Boston she used to change her run every week so that she could know another part of the city. At home however she knows the town and she knows her favourite spots to run.

It's a routine and one that she had found comfort in, setting down roots without even realising she was doing it. Emma smiles to herself as she runs through the park, New York has proven to her, above all else, that she knows exactly where her home is. Their whole trip here has left her longing for home.

Emma wants to return there but deep down she knows it will still be full of chaos and now has been changed. Neal will more than likely be around even if it's not permanent. That's inescapable and she knows that for Henry she needs to make peace with it. She pauses for breath resting her hands on her knees as she sighs again. In terms of happiness and love she has moved on but seeing Neal again still brings up her past anger and resentment and she can't help but fear that, in spite of Neal's promises, that Henry will suffer the same way.

She shifts restlessly from foot to foot as she holds out hope that Neal will come through. Emma believes in second chances, she does, and she knows that for her son's sake she needs to give Neal the benefit of a doubt here, even if she might not want to.

Emma frowns sucking on her lip before noticing the park filling up. She stretches her leg out again before running back towards the hotel in the aims of getting there before Regina and Henry wake.

* * *

Regina frowns, her brow furrowing as she feels a rush of cold air fill the room. She throws her hand out reaching for Emma only to hit empty space. Her frown deepens and she slowly opens her eyes to see no Emma beside her. She sits up with a yawn and a stretch continuing to stare at the spot next to her.

"Emma?" she calls out wondering if perhaps her girlfriend is just in the bathroom. There's no reply and Regina winds up walking through to the other room just in case anyway. When she comes up empty she returns to their bed with another frown. Normally she is the first to wake up and even when Emma does she tends to stay in bed beside Regina grumbling that she doesn't want to get up.

Regina reaches for her phone yawning again as she sees how early it is. She knows how restless Emma has been since they've been in New York and it worries her. She wonders if Emma is restless for here or for a life outside of Storybrooke. Being out here in the world reminds her all too well that Emma is a child of this world. New York has opened Regina's eyes up to how very different Storybrooke must be for Emma and she can't help but wonder if Emma sees it too and if she yearns for a life away from their sleepy town.

Regina rolls over onto her side noticing the absence of Emma's sneakers and her mouth forms an o at the realisation that Emma must have gone running. Regina bites down on her lip as she flips over onto her back and stares up at the ceiling. She knows that for Emma to run here, her mind must be in overdrive with worry and stress. Regina turns to stare at the space beside her once more wishing that Emma was here with her and that she could convince Emma to rest, to give herself a break.

With everything back home and the expectation of the saviour hanging over her head the last thing she needs is Neal back in her life, and the pressure it creates between her and Henry (and her terror of losing her son), or Rumple pressuring her over a deal that should by all rights now be forgotten.

Regina climbs out of bed hurriedly showering and changing so she can sort out some breakfast for them all. Everyone else might expect something from Emma but Regina hopes that maybe she can make things even a little bit easier for her, even if it just a cup of cocoa and a bearclaw ordered up from the hotel room service.

Emma comes running in to the room just after the food arrives and she blinks in surprise at seeing Regina awake before the look fades to guilt as she sheepishly asks, "I didn't wake you did I?"

Regina shrugs, "I notice when you're not around," she replies before gesturing to the cocoa and bearclaw, "I thought you might like some breakfast."

Emma smiles at the gesture as she sits down and kicks off her sneakers. She turns to draw Regina in for a sweet loving kiss, "You're the best," she says happily, "I love you."

"I love you too," Regina replies before brushing a stray slightly damp curl away from Emma's forehead, "You went running?"

Emma nods, "I needed to clear my head…with everything going on…ya know I just needed to run."

Regina nods worriedly before asking, "Are you running away?"

Emma frowns in confusion, "Huh?"

"I know how different life is in Storybrooke compared to New York. I can see it. I can see how restless you are and I just…do you ever wish we lived somewhere else? Somewhere like this?"

Emma shakes her head. "No," she promises, "Regina. Sometimes I miss the city, I miss the anonymity and the variety but my life before Storybrooke was lonely. I was existing. I've lived in a lot of places Regina but Storybrooke is my home. It's where my family is. I'm restless because I want to go home. I want to find a way to stop Cora and live our lives. I want to live not exist. I'm not running anywhere Regina."

Regina smiles at her kissing her lovingly as she replies, "Good because I like you around."

Emma smiles, "I like you around too."

* * *

In the end their hand is forced for them. Rumple's favour falls to the wayside as they stand in the foyer of Neal's building. Minutes earlier they were talking about a trip to the museum. Now they're fighting for breath and wondering what the hell just happened. It took a split second for them all to be caught off guard.

Emma and Regina were watching Henry's excitement as he goes on about the things he wants to see. Neal was listening to him and Rumple was trying to hang on Neal's every word. As they walked into the building Rumple was knocked to the floor held down by Hook. Emma and Neal both rushed to pull the pirate off but they were too late.

Now Hook lies unconscious on the floor having been knocked out by Emma and Rumple lies bleeding on the floor.

"How did Hook get to New York?" Henry asks as he stands close to Regina's side, her arm wrapped protectively around him.

"I'm guessing his ship," Emma replies, "Neal how's Rumple?"

"I…I…I don't know," Neal says, "It only looks like a small wound but…"

"It's poisoned," Rumple announces weakly, "I fear a concoction stolen by my mother."

Regina sighs, "And I doubt she'd be willing to share the antidote, let me have a look."

Neal gives her a dubious look but moves aside as Regina crouches down and examines the injury. She frowns as she looks at the poison, "It's not anything I recognise but once we get back to Storybrooke I might be able to work out something."

"You will?" Neal asks hopefully.

Regina nods before looking to Rumple who nods weakly as he feels the poison running through his system. "We need to get to my shop," Rumple declares.

Henry frowns, "But how will we get back to Storybrooke? Mr Gold won't be able to get on the plane like that."

Emma sucks on her lower lip before looking to Regina, "Do you think we'd be able to find Hook's ship?"

Regina nods, "I doubt he'll have left it far from here or anywhere subtle. All we need is a way to get to the ship. We could do without moving Rumple too much."

"Yeah we wouldn't get far getting around New York like this, we'd draw far too much attention and attention leads to questions…" Neal replies.

Emma nods before looking to Neal, "Do you think you could get us a ride?"

* * *

Emma walks beside Neal through the streets of New York. She slips her hands into her coat pockets, "Do I need to worry about who we're meeting?"

"They're good," he promises, "I'm not a thief anymore Emma. After I got back from Canada I started to turn my life around and got myself a bit more settled."

"Good," Emma replies, "How settled are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your father seems pretty adamant about you coming back with us and I know Henry would like it. I guess I was just wondering what your plan was long-term?"

"Oh," Neal replies, "Well obviously now I'll come back with you, as much bad blood as there is between us, I don't want to see him die and I want to make sure he's okay. After that I don't know. I want to get to know Henry but I don't have a long-term plan. I thought maybe we could play by ear?"

Emma nods slightly, "You're not going to ditch him right?"

Neal shakes his head, "I promise Emma, I'm not going to let him down. If I do, you and your girlfriend can come kick my ass into gear."

"Don't tempt me," Emma replies with a smile, "So who are we meeting?"

"A…friend," Neal answers vaguely as he stops besides a small silver car before dropping down next to the front wheel and reaching for a set of keys. Emma frowns suspiciously as she asks, "Please tell me we're not stealing the car?"

"You're not," a new voice chimes in. Both Neal and Emma turn around to see a woman watching them both. She smiles brightly at Neal though frowns at Emma before running to hug him, kissing him quickly as she says, "Did you think I'd let you go without saying goodbye?"

Neal grins kissing her back before turning to Emma, "Emma this is my fiancée Tamara, Tamara, this is Emma…she's an old friend."

Tamara nods but Emma can tell she doesn't buy the 'old friend' cover story. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know yet," Neal replies, "Maybe a couple of weeks? I'll give you a call, you don't need to worry okay?"

"Okay," she says with a sigh, "Just take care okay?"

"I will," he replies, "Thanks for letting us use the car. I'll text you to tell you where it is for you to pick it up."

"Thank you," Tamara answers, "Love you."

"Love you too," he says kissing her again before climbing in the car and waiting for Emma to get in beside him. She slips on her seatbelt before turning to him with a raised brow, "Fiancée huh?"

"Tamara's cool," he replies, "You'll like her…unless you're jealous?"

Emma frowns at him, "Neal what we had was in the past."

"Hey I'm only kidding. I was in the same room as you and Regina for two seconds and that was enough to tell me how in love with each other you guys are."

"Really? Two seconds?"

"Emma you're head over heels in love with her...she's your Tallahassee isn't she?"

Emma smiles softly to herself as she replies, "Yeah she is."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	40. Chapter 40

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

"That was Emma," Charming says as he hangs up the phone and turns to his wife, "They've just passed over the border into Storybrooke."

"Is she sure?" Snow asks as she paces back and forth across the pier. A lot has happened since Emma, Henry and Regina left town. Cora has wreaked has much havoc as she can, unleashing the giant to destroy town then kidnapping Johanna. Snow tries and fails to suppress a sob at that recent loss. She lost her favourite nursemaid and learned the truth of how her mother died all at once.

She can't help but blame Cora.

Snow sighs wishing she could make the darkness inside her mind stop but she can't. Cora started all of this and as far as she can it must end with her too. The only way to make it all stop is to get rid of Cora. She may have the dagger but Snow knows she can't be unstoppable. Straightening up she feels another wave of determination cross through her and she knows that she won't let Cora hurt her family anymore.

Charming nods as he replies, "Yes, she and Regina felt it, something to do with magic I guess? Snow," he says worriedly noticing her expression, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," she answers cheerily, too cheerily and he frowns troubled by her expression. He can tell she's planning something but she won't give him any clue as to what it is. Judging by her anger and sorrow over the past few days he can't help but suspect that it's going to be bad.

"Snow?" he tries again.

"Nothing," she reassures him, "With Emma back we can finally put a stop to Cora once and for all."

"Snow are you talking about…killing her?" he asks. He knows how evil Cora is. He also knows how upset Snow is and how angry she is and he worries that it could lead her to do something desperate. No matter how grief-stricken she is, he doesn't want her to kill anyone, even if it is Cora. He knows too that Regina, even with the mixed feeling she has towards her mother, would be devastated by the loss.

"It's the only way to stop the madness," Snow repeats in an eerily calm voice.

"Snow, you promised to protect our family. If you kill Cora you will devastate Regina."

"She's not my family," Snow says, "She's Cora's and if it weren't for Regina, Cora wouldn't be here."

"You can't blame Regina for Cora being here," Charming says in an attempt to reason for her, "Snow I know you're upset and you're angry and I understand that, that's human but you don't stop a cycle of violence with more violence. If you kill Cora you will only darken your heart and whilst I know you're still angry with Regina, she's Emma's family and if you hurt Regina you'll hurt Emma and Henry too."

Snow frowns at that before they see the ship coming in. "They're here," she says simply whilst vowing to herself to protect her family no matter what it takes.

* * *

Regina sighs as she stares at the ingredients in the backroom of Rumple's shop. Rumple lays on the cot at the back of the room watching her intently. "You won't find what you need dearie," he says with a cough.

She frowns before walking over and standing above him, the man who taught her so much and inflicted so much pain. She hates him and she doesn't. He's an enemy and an odd accomplice. Truth be told like most of the people in her life she has no idea how to feel. He falls in the same line as her mother, someone who hurt so much and yet she still hopes might someday change and be in her corner.

"So what? You're giving up? I don't believe that Rumple. You always know something."

He smiles weakly, "I'm afraid not this time dearie."

"Then why did you even let us bring your back here?" Regina asks.

"Your mother has my dagger," he replies, "we need to be here because soon she will be."

"I don't see how that helps you."

"You won't…yet," he says.

"So what's the plan? You drag us all into danger knowing my mother is coming for us? I expected more from you Rumple."

He half-smiles before looking up at her, "Regina go stand and fight with your family. Protect them with all of your heart and whatever may come…I'm sorry…now go."

She frowns wondering what his veiled words mean before slowly exiting the room to see how Emma, Charming and Neal are getting on with their defences. She walks out into the shop to find Charming and Neal picking out swords and Emma trying to draw the line with the magical chalk. Regina nods to the two men before dropping down besides Emma.

"How's it going?" she asks.

Emma shrugs, "I have no idea. Henry has another grandfather, who was our enemy and now we're protecting for Henry's sake and so now we have to fight your mother. I can't help but feeling like no matter what happens there's no winning here."

Regina sighs as she too reaches the realisation that either she or Henry will end this day feeling devastated by loss. She frowns knowing that she doesn't want either to happen. She wants Henry to have his family and be happy. She wants Neal and by extension Gold to step up for Henry. She also still clings to the hope from her childhood that her mother will love her and change for the better.

She knows that at least one of those won't happen. Regina shuffles slightly reaching for the only place where she feels safe, next to Emma. "I suppose this is how your parents must have felt when they suddenly had to protect me for yours and Henry's sake."

Emma nods, "I suppose so. I guess it's just odd to find our enemy is now family."

"My advice would be that just being blood related to Henry doesn't immediately mean we trust him. He's a relation but family is who you choose, who you know you can trust and will have your back. Being Henry's grandfather doesn't mean a free pass."

Emma nods, "He has to prove he's changed just like you."

Regina smiles, "I wish other people could see it the way you do."

"My father does. Henry does. I think my mother is coming around."

"You do?"

"She hasn't said anything about us yet and she's standing with us to fight so that's got to be a good sign, right?" Emma asks hopefully.

Regina smiles softly back at her, "For your sake I hope so."

* * *

Snow creeps into the backroom to see Rumple. "You must know a way to defeat Cora. Someone as powerful as you always knows more than he's letting on."

He smirks, "Clever dearie, can you fetch me another blanket from the shelf first?"

Snow nods moving to the shelf he's directed her to. She runs her hand over it except she doesn't find a blanket. Instead she finds a relic of her own past, a choice that when she was a child she didn't take. Her blood runs cold as she picks up the candle.

"Why do you have this?" Snow asks, her hand shaking slightly as she holds it and tries not to think of her mother and heartache. A tear slips down her cheek regardless as a fresh wave of hate flows over her. Cora offered her that choice. Cora poisoned her mother and now she stands her with a choice again.

"You know why," Rumple replies, "And you know how to use it. It will be the answer to your problems dearie, get rid of Cora and let me live."

"Or I could let Cora kill you then kill her, solve two problems at once."

"But then poor Henry would know you killed his grandfather," Rumple says knowing exactly where to strike to guide her to her choice.

Snow frowns before looking determinedly at the candle, "I thought it had to be held over the person's heart. I doubt Cora's going to stand there and let me wave a candle over her in the middle of a fight."

"Well luckily for us Cora's heart isn't in her chest. It's with the rest of her belongings in her vault."

Snow nods tucking the candle into her jacket and slipping out of the room. As she does Charming walks up to her, "Everything okay?" he asks. She smiles and nods, "Just checking on Gold. Is Cora here yet?"

"Not yet," he replies just as the entire building shakes. He reaches out to steady Snow and sees her face steely with determination in a way that makes him shudder. He frowns before squeezing her hand softly, "We'll stop her," he promises.

"Yes," she says slowly, "We will."

* * *

Cora bursts the door open just as Regina raises a fireball in her hand and the others raise their swords. Snow uses the distraction to slip her hand from Charming's and sneak out of the side door.

"Ah Regina you're back, you know it's very rude to disappear right when someone comes to visit you," Cora says with a disappointed frown in her daughter's direction.

Regina frowns, "I'm sorry mother, what were you hoping for? Tea and manipulation?"

"Still an insolent child," Cora replies with an eye-roll, "Nevermind, now step aside."

"Never," Emma says insistently as she keeps her sword tight in her grasp.

"Fine we'll do this the hard way," Cora says stepping her into the shop and launching a fireball at them all. Regina uses her own magic to form a protective shield against it before turning the fireball back towards her mother. As she does Charming runs forward with his sword. Cora rolls her eyes once more flicking him out of the shop and letting the door slam shut.

"David!" Emma cries out trying to see if he's okay but to no avail.

"Don't worry, he'll come to dear," Cora reassures her with a sick smirk.

"Mother you don't have to do this," Regina pleads, "It doesn't have to be this way. Hand over the dagger and give up this quest for power."

"For what? To suffer in front of these virtuous heroes? To be down on my knees begging for forgiveness? I won't be on my knees for these so-called heroes. Neither should you. You were born to be a queen and now what are you?"

"Happier," Regina replies simply.

"What good is happiness when you can have power? Join me Regina and you won't have to kowtow to these heroes anymore. You can have Henry. You can have power and have whatever you want."

"I don't want to help you," Regina argues, "And I'm not kowtowing. I'm being the person I want to be and I don't want Henry or Emma by force. I choose them and they choose me. I'd rather have love than power any day mother."

"Well more fool you," Cora replies before raising her hand and sending Regina flying into a glass cabinet. As she does so Neal takes advantage of the distraction to run towards Cora, shoving her to the ground.

Emma gasps as Regina goes crashing through the glass and onto the floor with a thud at the same time that the dagger goes clattering to the ground.

Neal looks between Cora and the dagger before quickly helping Regina up and pressing his sword to her throat knowing that Emma can't and won't. Instead Emma merely looks between him and Regina who gives a barely perceptible nod. Emma nods back before giving Neal a look that says simply, _don't you dare hurt the woman I love_.

He moves carefully turning to Cora as he delivers the ultimatum, "The dagger or your daughter, what's it going to be?"

Cora smirks at him before raising her hand and making the dagger fly back into it. As she does so Neal releases his grip on Regina and rushes towards Cora. Emma does too but Cora merely laughs before poofing them both out of the shop.

Regina frowns and stands up glaring at her mother. She can feel bits of glass cutting into her skin and knows she'll have to tend to those and various bruises later. Right now though she is the only person standing between her mother and ultimate power. "What did you do to them?"

Cora scoffs, "They're fine. They'll make it back here sooner or later, preferably later. Now my darling, move out of the way."

"That dagger controls Rumple not me mother," Regina replies determined to stand her ground.

* * *

Charming winces as he raises himself off of the ground. He rubs his sore head before reaching for his cell phone and dialling Emma. "Oh thank god," he says as Emma answers, "Are you guys okay?"

"Cora poofed us out of the shop. We're in the woods somewhere. We're just going to try and make our way back there now but we're not hurt. Are you okay?"

"A sore head but I'll live. Is Mary Margaret with you?"

"No," Emma says and he can hear the worry in her voice as she replies, "I thought she was with you."

Charming pales realisation dawning on his face as he looks towards the shop, "No….no she's not."

* * *

Regina raises her hands ready for her fight as her mother does the same. Cora smiles smugly at her, "You won't hurt me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because as much as you want to, you still love me," Cora taunts, "And somehow you still haven't learned that love _is_ weakness."

Regina shakes her head as she argues, "Love is strength mother."

"Really?" Cora asks as she uses her magic to launch Regina across the room. She chuckles at her daughter's unconscious form as she adds, "From here it still looks like weakness."

With that she walks into the backroom ready to face Rumple. She smiles as she kneels down by his bedside. "Hello Rumple."

He smiles as he replies, "A vision told me about you, told me this day would come, but it didn't tell me everything, it didn't tell me what I really want to know."

"And what's that?"

"Did you ever love me?" he asks.

Cora smiles reaching out to stroke his cheek as she answers, "Why do think I had to rip my own heart out?"

* * *

Regina slowly stands up frowning as she sees the door to the backroom wide open. She walks towards it only to stop as she hears the front door open. Regina frowns again seeing Snow standing there with a box in her hands.

"Snow what are you doing?"

"Offering you a chance," Snow replies.

Regina's frown deepens as she hears a faint sound and realises what exactly is in the box, "Where did you get that?"

"Your vault," Snow says nonchalantly before continuing, "This is why you felt she never loved you Regina. She doesn't have her heart."

"She loves me," Regina says wishing and hoping for those words to be true even though she knows deep down that she's never believed in them.

"With her heart you can have a family Regina. You keep telling me you've changed and that you want to protect your family, our family," Snow says, "Prove it. I'm offering you the choice her. Let your mother kill Rumple and become the new Dark One and be a threat to us all or protect this family by putting that heart back."

Regina nods slowly taking the heart already knowing what choice to make. She can stop her mother's quest for power and maybe, just maybe get a glimpse of a mother who loves her. She smiles half-heartedly at Snow before heading into the backroom just in time to see her raise the dagger.

Regina runs forward shoving her mother's heart into her body. The dagger clatters to the floor once more as Cora gasps.

Regina steps back expectantly as she waits for her mother to catch her breath. She gasps once more before turning to her daughter with a bright beaming smile. Regina smiles back as she sees a look in her mother's eyes she's been waiting to see for her entire life.

"Mother," she says hopefully.

Cora smiles stepping towards her before frowning and clutching her shoulder painfully. "Mother?" Regina asks again running to catch her mother and cradling her in her arms. She frowns looking to Gold, "What's going on?" she asks. She sees him standing and frowns turning to see her mother's shoulder and in that moment she knows exactly what happened.

"Mama," she whispers.

"This would have been enough," Cora says struggling to speak as the poison courses through her body, "You would have been enough."

Then there's no more words.

"No," Regina whimpers, "No…come on…please…"

"Your mother did you no favours," Rumple says from behind her.

_And now she never will_ Regina thinks as she looks down at her mother. One glimpse of love. That's all she got. One moment and now it's gone. "Shut up," she hisses as she lets tears roll down her cheeks, five words echoing in her mind.

_You would have been enough. _

_Thanks for reading :)_


	41. Chapter 41

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Emma collapses to the floor as she feels a searing pain hit her heart. She clutches her hand to her chest as she wonders where the hell this agony is coming from. She's fine. Physically she's fine and her mind races to the only possibility, _Regina_. Terror lances down her spine and grips her heart as she wonders what happened in that shop.

"Are you okay?" Neal asks concerned as he watches Emma struggle to stand.

"We need to get back to the shop," she says urgently.

"I know," Neal says, still confused.

"No we need to get there now," Emma replies, "Something's wrong I can feel it."

"With my Dad?"

"With Regina," she clarifies, "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah…why?"

Emma sighs as she sucks in a deep breath to try and channel her burgeoning magic. She's still unskilled and unused to it and it's moments like this wherein she wishes she could poof with ease. "I need to get there now…I'm gonna try to poof."

"Poof?" Neal asks with a raised brow.

"It sounds better than teleport," Emma argues, "Now come here," she says, "So I can poof us both."

He nods as he walks over to Emma watching how hard she's concentrating. "Do you know what you're doing?" he asks, "Because my father always said magic isn't about thinking, it's about emotion."

Emma nods at his advice as she tries to shut off her mind and it's thoughts. She focuses instead on her panic and the pull in her heart to find Regina and fast. "See," Neal says and she opens her eyes to see white smoke surrounding them and depositing them outside of the pawn shop.

Normally Emma might snap at him not to brag but in this moment all she cares about is making sure Regina is safe…making sure she's not too late. She merely nods at him before running in to the pawn shop only to freeze in horror at the scene before her. Regina on the floor cradling Cora's body and sobbing. Rumple standing over holding onto her dagger and her mother standing in the corner just watching.

"What happened?" Emma asks her mind reeling.

Snow looks to her, "I protected our family," she says numbly.

Emma pales in realisation as she asks, "You killed Cora?"

"Regina made the choice to put her heart back in," Snow replies.

Emma frowns trying and failing to tamp down her anger as she grits her teeth and says, "Don't you dare turn this on Regina. You did something. You are responsible for this. You stand there all self-righteous and heroic and tell me Regina is the threat to our family but you are the one who just tricked someone into murdering their own mother." She pauses before stepping into Snow's personal space and asking, "What the hell does that make you?" Snow flinches and Emma continues as she snaps and bites out, "You're no hero and this…this only hurt my family. Get out."

"Emma I'm your mother!"

"You killed my true love's mother!" Emma replies, "I don't care that she was evil. I know that she needed stopping but you can't tell me you were acting in our best interests. This…god I don't know what this is but I need to help Regina and I need you not to be here so for the first time since the curse broke could you actually listen to me and what I need rather than what you want?!"

Snow flinches once more tears springing into her eyes before she races away from the shop leaving Emma, Regina and Gold who excuses himself without a word.

Emma kneels down on the ground placing her hand on Regina's shoulder. "Regina," she says softly, "What do you need?"

Regina shakes her head, tears filling her eyes as they continue to spill down her cheeks. She looks up at Emma as she looks back at her mother repeating Cora's final words, "I could have been enough."

Emma's heart clenches in her chest as she slips her arm around Regina's shoulders just to let Regina know she's there. She has no idea what to say or do but she does know that the best thing she can do is just be here. She rests her head against Regina's as she whispers, "You are more than enough."

* * *

They poof to the vault not too long after. Emma is the one to do the poofing not knowing really where to go but knowing that they need to get out of the shop. Emma watches as Regina looks around the vault, more tears cascading down her cheeks as her face crumples into another heartwrenching sob as she struggles to magic up a coffin for her mother.

Emma walks over to her placing a comforting hand atop Regina's and together they make one appear before using their magic to gently raise and then lower Cora's body into the coffin. Once it's in there Regina stands above it before turning towards Emma, "I said goodbye to her once before and it turned out to be an illusion."

Emma bites back tears at the slight tint of hope in Regina's voice. Back then the illusion resulted in Cora coming back to try and seek revenge on them all. It was about power and control. This time around Cora died with her heart in her body and Emma knows exactly what Regina is thinking, that despite all the pain and the suffering there's a part of Regina hoping for her mother's death to be a trick so she can have a mother who loves her.

"Regina," Emma says softly walking over to embrace Regina in her arms as she continues, "This is real."

Regina nods slightly as she stares at the coffin before slowly sliding to the floor. Emma slides down with her, holding her from behind to try and keep Regina in her arms and offer any reassurance her presence can bring. Regina shuffles closer to her and the pair sit in silence for a few moments with Regina letting her tears flow down her cheeks in the safety of Emma's embrace.

It's a few minutes later when Regina breaks the eerie silence filling the vault. Her voice is shaky and thick with tears as she admits, "I don't know how to feel."

Emma nods as she rests her head against Regina's, "It's okay to be conflicted, it's human."

Regina turns to, her stricken expression making Emma's heart ache, "She's my mother…I should be upset and I am…but…she's gone…it's over….and," her voice cracks as she struggles to continue, "Does it make me a terrible person to feel a little bit relieved?"

Emma frowns as she kisses the side of Regina's head, "You're not a terrible person. You can miss someone and hate them all at once. You loved your mother and she hurt you in horrible awful ways. I think conflicted is probably the right way to feel. I get the relief because now she can't hurt us but it's okay to be sad about it too."

Regina sighs more tears rolling down her face as she says, "She loved me…I think…in that last moment she smiled at me Emma and she loved me. I thought that she was finally going to be the mother I wanted to be and," she hiccups through a sob as she finishes, "Then she was gone."

Regina's words descend into sobs as she realises that her mother is truly gone. No more pain or abuse or manipulation but also no more hope of redemption or love or having the mother she's always wanted deep down. She can hear screeching and screaming and it's only when she hears Emma shushing and whispering in her ear that she realises it's her.

"Ssh," Emma whispers just rocking back and forth as Regina lets the weight of her grief hit her. She feels helpless and lost but this moment is about Regina and giving her what she needs.

For her part Regina just doesn't know how or what to feel. She thinks of all the times her mother hurt her, of all the times she felt unloved and unwanted. She thinks of trying to run and being captured. She thinks of a marriage she never wanted and shudders. She thinks of saying goodbye to her the first time, of fear and sorrow all at once. She thinks of a bright smile and the words "You would have been enough" and just lets herself feel the agony and the anguish of losing her mother all over again.

Her sobs slowly calm down into whimpers but tears still flow down her cheeks as she turns away from the coffin holding her mother and buries her face into Emma's shoulder desperately seeking out comfort and love in the hopes of finding some solace. Emma wraps her arms tighter around Regina and uses one hand to just comb through Regina's soft silky locks.

Regina clutches onto Emma's jacket feeling the cold of the vault washing through her skin. "Emma?" she whispers.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go home please?" she asks. She needs to be home, she needs to be away from this vault, away from her mother and the sight of her body and her coffin. She doubts it will ease the pain of the loss. Her heart will still ache when she thinks of her mother and she knows that when she closes her eyes she'll see that smile again and feel her heart break as it the smile shatters and fades. Regina's at a loss as to what to do now but the only thing she can think of for certain to do is just go home and be with her family and try to find comfort somewhere, anywhere.

She wants a safe place to grieve and to feel and she knows that there's only one place where she'll find that the most.

Emma nods, "Of course we can," she replies before closing her eyes and trying to summon her magic again. She holds Regina snug against her as she feels her magic washing over them both and she thinks of home until she opens her eyes and they reappear in their home.

* * *

It's hours later when Regina eventually curls into herself on the bed falling asleep exhausted by the stress and emotions of the day that Emma makes her way downstairs just in time for Henry to come barrelling through the door.

"Oh Henry," Emma says running up to him and engulfing him in a hug which he quickly returns as he replies, "I'm glad you're okay…how's Mom?"

Emma frowns as she kneels down to look him in the eye, "Henry have you heard anything about what happened today?"

He shakes his head, "I asked grandma but she just started crying. Grandpa wouldn't tell me anything either so I came here…I need you to tell me the truth...please."

Emma nods as she takes his hands and wonders how on earth she's supposed to tell him that his grandmother murdered his other grandmother. "Do you know much about Cora?"

"Mom's mom," Henry replies, "I know she hurt Mom a lot…and that she was trying to hurt everyone."

"When we got back to Rumple's shop to try and help him Cora came around to…well to stop us, she wanted his power and we were fighting her. Snow…I don't know exactly how or what happened Henry but somehow she got hold of Cora's heart and cursed it so that Rumple would live and Cora would die instead. She went back to the shop and told your Mom that returning Cora's heart was the only way for Cora to love her and for her to have the mother she always wanted…"

Henry pales in realisation, "She tricked my Mom into killing Cora?"

Emma nods, "Yeah."

"Where's Mom?"

"Upstairs."

Henry frowns tears pooling in his young eyes as he asks, "What do we do? How do we help Mom?"

Emma sighs not really knowing the answer herself, "I think Henry, we just have to be there. Let her grieve. Let her be angry and upset. She's not always going to know how to feel but we'll do what we always do. We're a family and we don't let go of each other."

Henry nods before glancing upstairs, "Can we go up there and see her?"

Emma nods, "Yeah I think she'd like that." Together they walk slowly up the stairs and towards the bedroom where Regina is still curled up on the bed. Emma frowns seeing the bruise forming on the side of Regina's head from where she hit the ground earlier. She wonders how many other physical injuries there are, forgotten in the wake of emotional pain.

Emma lays down behind her as Henry clambers up onto the bed on the other side. Regina smiles weakly at him opening her arms for him to scoot into her. She wraps her arms around their son feeling more tears spring into her eyes, "I love you so much Henry, please just promise me that you know that."

"I know Mom," he replies, "I love you too...I'm sorry about Cora."

Regina's breath hitches into another sob as she answers, "I am too," before feeling another wave of sobs hit her. She feels Emma's arms envelop her again and Regina surrenders to her tears in the hold of her family.

Emma runs her fingers through Regina's hair again as she promises, "You will always be enough for us."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	42. Chapter 42

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for the delay in updating, things are hectic! Sorry for any mistakes. I don't own Once or any of its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

_TW in this chapter for references to depression, suicide and evil Cora/ _

Regina's brow furrows as she struggles to sleep. Even with Emma and Henry surrounding her the despair is threatening to bear down on her and she wishes she could make it go away. She won't though. She's been down this road before, refusing to grief and pushing it aside with anger and revenge instead.

This time she will let herself feel. Even if it hurts. Even if it feels like her heart is tearing apart in her chest as she relives every memory…every moment. More tears slide down her face as she closes her eyes and wills the memories to fade.

It doesn't work and she sighs as she gives up on sleep and opens her eyes instead. When she does she sees that she's alone. Panic overtakes her for a few seconds before she remembers that Emma went back to work and Henry went back to school. They wanted to stay with her but she refused telling him that she wanted them to get back to their routine. She wants them to have their lives. She wants Henry to be able to be a child for a while, to go to school and moan about homework and make friends.

She supposes she wants them to have a slice of normality in a world that feels like it's spinning out of control.

Regina sighs as she fumbles for her phone frowning when she sees that it's gone eleven o'clock. She's paid no attention to time lately. It's been a blur of sleeping, memories, waking and tears. Her life has slowed into a mess of sorrow and grief that she can't seem to pull herself out of right now.

_Useless_.

She flinches as she hears her mother's voice in her ears. When Daniel passed she wanted to wallow in her misery. She wanted to grief, to mourn for the loss of someone who loved her. When Cora found her in bed she used her magic to make her rise and force her to go about the motions of the day.

_No-one wants a wallowing mess. Now get up. Pull yourself together and be the queen you're meant to be. _

_I don't want to be queen. _

_It's not about what you want. Stop being so pitiful and disgraceful and get up before I make you! _

More tears course down her face as she sits up robotically. She feels numb and sick all at once. Her body moves on its own accord as she hears Cora's voice ringing in her ears. She barely feels her tears as she forces herself to rise moving mechanically towards the bathroom. Once she does she sees herself in the mirror and gasps.

Her eyes are red and bloodshot. There are bags beneath them bearing the weight of exhaustion and sorrow. Her face is pale and slightly drawn from where she's barely been eating. She looks terrible and once again that voice in the darkness pipes up. _Who will want you looking like that? You're a mess…a burden…a waste of space….as if you could ever be enough. _

Regina curses under her breath as another wave of tears pours over her cheeks. She sobs as she breaks down in front of her own reflection until it becomes unbearable to look at. Regina's body shakes as she lets out a scream and lashes out at her taunting reflection. In her mind it's her mother's voice. It's agony and woe and she just wants that voice to shut up.

She only snaps back to the present when she feels the pain hit her hand. Regina gasps again collapsing onto the floor as she cradles her hand. For a moment she sits there entranced by the red dripping down her palm.

_Her hand trembles as she stares down at what she's just done. Her mother always told her she'd never dare do something like that but Regina guesses she's proved her wrong. The pain had been creeping up at her for a while now. She can feel it trying to invade her mind and her soul. She can sense it in her nightmares and the visions of revenge that tempt and terrify her all at once. _

_A few nights ago she caught her hand by accident and for a moment she felt release. It hurt and it was a pain she could understand. For a second she felt like she could breathe which led her to tonight. It started with just a nick, a small slow cut with a shard of glass from a broken mirror. _

_Then once she started she couldn't stop and now black spots are marring her vision and she can feel a different sort of darkness overtaking her. Fear fills her whole body but another small voice is crying out telling her she's free._

Regina lets out a low shaky sob at the memory. She was saved that day by a maid who helped her cover the wound up as an accident. Luckily for her Leopold brought it, that or he cared too little to bother investigating further.

She can see blood pooling on her palm once more. This time was an accident and she panics seeing the blood and the shard of glass. Just by looking at it she knows she cannot remove it herself. She'll have to go to the hospital. She'll have to leave this house for the first time since her mother died and that alone is daunting enough.

Going out in town means facing people. She already knows what she'll find. On the kinder faces pity. On the others it will be joy and relief that her mother is gone. There'll be sympathy for Snow and concern for her. No-one will care about her loss. No-one will even stop to consider it and right now she doesn't want to face their pity and their accusations.

Regina sighs as she remembers that night in Leopold's castle, never hers, when she almost willed the darkness to win, to take her away and make it so she would never wake up in that nightmare again. Today however the pain has brought her back to reality and the shard of glass is more terrifying than it is a relief.

It's not an escape anymore, not one she wants to use anyway. She doesn't want to cover her pain up with another. She doesn't want a quick fix or to pretend she's okay. She wants to grieve this time and heal and find solace in love and happiness. She wants to live and not be swallowed up by revenge and hatred.

She knows that starts with getting the glass out of her hand.

Regina winces as she slowly pulls the glass out of her palm crying out in pain and shock at the agony that washes over her. She hurriedly reaches for a towel to wrap around it and staunch the blood flow as she hastily washes, changes and brushes her hair and teeth in the hopes of looking vaguely presentable.

She descends the stairs slowly and carefully before reaching for a pair of shoes and her coat. Regina's just about summoned the courage to leave when the doorbell rings. She looks down at her hand with a sigh before realising that if nothing else, if whoever is at the door is someone she doesn't want to see she has an excuse to flee.

Regina pulls open the door to see Charming standing there.

"Hi," he says slowly before frowning as he sees the towel around her hand. He reaches for it carefully before asking, "What happened?"

"I caught it on some glass. I was just going to take care of it..."

"I'll do it," he volunteers, "Where's your first-aid kit?"

She blinks in shock at his offer before directing him to the kitchen. She shucks off her coat and shoes before closing the door and following him into the kitchen. They sit in silence as he unwraps the towel, both of them wincing at the cut before he begins to carefully dab it with antiseptic wipes to cleanse the wound. Once cleaned it doesn't look quite so bad and he applies some steri-strips before wrapping a fresh clean bandage around her hand.

Regina smiles and gives him her thanks before making a pot of coffee and handing him a cup. They sit in silence for a few more minutes before Regina finally speaks, "I'm surprised to see you here."

He sighs before he replies, "I needed to come here."

"How's Snow?" Regina asks.

"I don't know," he answers truthfully. Snow has spent the past two days in bed wallowing in a mixture of grief and anger. She either fears the dark spot on her heart or tells Charming to prepare for an attack. He doesn't know what to do to help. He wishes he knew what to say or do. He's doing his best to be there for her and help pull her out of this spiral but he's struggling. Snow wants him to agree with her but he can't. Part of him wants to but then he remembers his daughter and Regina and Henry and he can't. It's a conflict and he doesn't know how it'll ever be resolved.

"Darkness is a slow spiral," Regina says and Charming wonders if for a moment she must have read his mind, "It's so easy to be consumed by it," she continues, "I was. I was alone and filled with despair and at the time it was easier to cover the cracks with anger and revenge."

"I don't know how to reconcile the woman I know and love with what she did," he admits.

"She's still Snow," Regina tells him, "I know I'm the last person anyone expects to stand up for Snow but I understand it. People aren't solely good or bad Charming. Everyone is capable of good and evil. Darkness is easy to succumb to and Snow did because it was easier than accepting the truth. She saw me as a threat. She saw Cora as a threat and she did something to protect her family."

"Except she didn't do it. She made you do it. She made you suffer. Doesn't that make you angry?"

"It makes me furious. It makes me," she pauses before continuing on, "I don't know how to feel Charming. I just want to grief. I want to feel sorrow and pain and move on. I want to remember that moment when I felt loved. I don't want to lose myself to revenge again Charming. I have a family. I have Emma and Henry and I want to hold onto love."

"Good," Charming says, "I wish that were enough for Snow to see what she's doing to our family."

Regina sighs, "She will…hopefully before it becomes too late. Don't pity her Charming. Understand her. Try to be there when she needs you. Don't coddle. The bloodshed between us needs to end. Both of us were children when this all started. Snow may only have been ten when it happened but I was only eighteen. We were children caught up in a feud of our parents. It started so much loss. I lost Daniel. I wound up tethered to a marriage I found unbearable. Snow lost her father and her mother. I separated her from her true love because her happiness reminded me of what had been ripped away from me. Both of my parents are dead now too. There's been enough loss, enough pain and suffering and I don't want there to be anymore…I know that Snow and I need to talk Charming but please don't make me do it now. Let me grief. Let me heal. Let Snow realise what she's done and what it means for her. Just please don't make me talk to her now."

Charming nods reaching for her hand once more as he promises, "I won't and for what it's worth I believe you. I believe you won't hurt us even if Snow doesn't. I'm sorry for your loss."

Regina smiles sadly feeling tears pinprick the edges of her vision once more, "Me too."

He stands up surprising her before slowly pulling her in for a hug. "I'm sorry," he repeats as she hugs back and lets herself cry into his hold. They stand there for a few moments before Regina breaks the hug. She clears her throat hastily wiping her eyes before saying, "Thank you for coming over."

* * *

Emma smiles at Ruby as she grabs the takeout bags handing one to Henry. This is their dinner for tonight and she hopes that Regina will join them. Emma hasn't pushed her but she can't help but worry. Regina's not been eating or sleeping and Emma understands why, it just doesn't stop her from fretting.

"Come on kid, let's go home," Emma says, "How was school?"

He shrugs, "Weird. People keep whispering. Ava and Nick still want to hang out with me so that's good. Lessons are different. We're studying the Ogre Wars now."

Emma chuckles, "Well I suppose at least you're learning…just don't write about them in any college essays."

He laughs back and the pair walk out the Diner only to bump into Snow. They all freeze before Snow slowly smiles. She hasn't ventured outside before today. She's grown tired of wallowing in misery and regret. She won't let Regina or Cora or anyone else stop her from living her life. She has to find a way to make things better and heal her heart.

At the very least she needs to get out of bed and back to some sense of normalcy. "Emma, Henry," she says frowning as Emma steps in front of Henry, "There's no need for that Emma. I just want to talk."

Emma shakes her head grimly as she looks at her mother, "No Snow. Not now. We can't do this now. I am nowhere near ready to talk to you and we're not doing this when you're ready. We'll do it when I'm ready, on my terms, not yours. This…what you've done…Snow I just…I can't talk to you…we're going home."

"I'm your family."

"So is Regina but that didn't mean anything to you," Emma snaps before reaching for Henry's arm gently and saying to him, "Come on kid, let's go home."

With that they walk away and to the Bug leaving a stunned frowning Snow behind them.

* * *

Emma and Henry walk in the door to find Regina sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee in her hands. Emma smiles upon seeing her up and out of bed before placing the takeout bags on the table as Henry reaches for plates. "Hey," Emma says leaning in to kiss Regina lovingly, smiling when Regina kisses her back.

Emma sits down beside her slipping an arm around Regina's shoulders as Henry dishes out the meals. Regina leans into her hold before picking up a fork and taking a bite of her lasagne. "How are you feeling?" Emma asks.

Regina looks at Henry and Emma before replying, "I don't know. I just want to have dinner, you, me and Henry. Family dinner and a movie night?"

Emma nods, "I think we can do that."

_Thanks for reading :) _


	43. Chapter 43

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for the delay in updating and for any mistakes. I don't own Once or any of its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Regina stops just outside of the door she's about to knock on taking a few steps back as she wonders why on earth she's doing this. Were this a year ago she'd have had no qualms about seeking revenge and no doubt by now would have attempted to go for Snow's head on a platter. Now, though her anger is still fervent, she can see other paths laid out before her.

She's trying not to be the person she was before the curse or the same one she was a year ago. Regina knows she'll never be the same girl she once was before all the heartache and the sorrow. She has seen too much. She has done too much. She has suffered and wrought as much, if not more, suffering in the name of revenge.

In their latest session Archie quoted something to her that made a lot of sense. It went along the lines that children will do unto society what society does to them. Her mother hurt her. She lost her true love and wound up alone, trapped in a loveless marriage, in a world she wanted no part of until she lost herself.

In return she hurt others. Through her anger and pain, she isolated out Snow as one of the causes. With her curse she took from everyone what had been taken from her, love, family, identity without realising that although she was hurting everyone else, she was still hurting herself.

It's a cycle and one that needs to stop. Regina knows what will happen if she seeks revenge against Snow. All it will do is spur on more blood lust. The only result will be more pain and prolonging a war that has already caused far too many people to suffer. Regina feels a pang of guilt as she thinks of how many have been dragged into this fight between herself and Snow.

She wonders where it ends and hopes that it can start to today.

After all, this isn't just about her anymore. She's been learning to love again and part of that is no longer being selfish. With Henry she tried but she didn't always succeed and now she wants to try harder. For Henry and for Emma she will try and she will do this. It's for herself. It's for Snow and for their family.

Emma isn't ready to forgive. Neither is Henry. Neither is she and she doubts Snow is either but they need to start somewhere. She wants with all of her heart for Emma and Henry to be happy, for them to have the family they were both dreaming of as they carried out Operation Cobra. She doesn't want them to have to choose between her and Snow or for them to lose a family they've only just found.

She's under no delusions about how difficult this will be. She knows that repairing her relationship with Snow will take months and years. There's so much to work through and overcome. Trust will take a long time to form if it ever does. The most Regina hopes for now is just civility, for them to see what's important and use that to build upon. She just hopes Snow sees it too.

Regina understands all too well where Snow is now. She's lost in a tempting sea of darkness and she knows how easy it is to give in and drown in it. The problem with darkness over goodness is that the dark path is often so easier, quick results but consequences that stain your heart forever. For Snow, she wanted to protect her family, she saw a threat and removed it. Now, however she has to face the aftermath and it's always the after-effects that hurt the most.

Magic always comes with a price so Rumple says but it's not always magic. Every decision comes with a price of some sort and Regina knows that magic or no magic Snow would have made the same choice and that one way or another they would still have ended up here, painted by loss and pain yet inevitably connected through the thing that matters most to both of them – their family.

Finally, she knocks on the door and waits to see if Snow will even open the door let alone how she may respond to seeing her after that. She counts to one hundred in her head before the door swings open revealing Snow. Regina's first thought when she sees her is that she looks exhausted. Throughout their past no matter what they'd been through whenever she and Snow faced each other, Snow had fight and spirit. She admired it as much as it annoyed her. Snow stepped up to every challenge, every fight and she kept hope.

It angered Regina at the time how Snow could cling to hope and keep her true love and keep her life moving forward when Regina could only find herself mired in darkness taunted by the life Snow was creating for herself.

Today there's none of that fight in Snow's eyes. There's a tiredness lacing them as if the other woman is as sick of walking the same paths as she is. Regina can see the conflicting weight of guilt and darkness painted across Snow's face. Somehow suspicion still works its way to the forefront. "Come for your revenge?" Snow asks before stepping out of the door and pointing to her chest, "Take it."

Regina frowns, "What?"

"Take my heart. You know you want to. Then you can put us both out of this misery."

Regina rolls her eyes, "Typical Snow, this is not about you. What do you want here? For me to kill you? What do you think that will accomplish Snow? You can't put a bandaid on a bullet hole and pretend the problem's fixed. If I kill you I lose everything. You won't be easing my suffering, you'll be giving more to Emma and Henry and Charming and everyone else who gives a damn about you. I'm not here for revenge."

Snow frowns as she grabs Regina's hand and places it atop her chest, "Just do it," she pleads, "For god's sake Regina, just take it!"

Regina sighs before taking a deep breath and pulling Snow's heart out. "Look," she says as she holds the organ up for Snow to see. She holds the heart carefully as she points to the dark spot growing across the red, "This is why I'm here," she says before placing the heart back where it belongs. "Snow you're losing yourself to darkness and if anyone knows what that's like it's me. Now we're both going inside and we're going to talk."

"Or what?"

"Contrary to what you believe Snow I am not here for revenge and you won't goad me into it either. I'm beyond furious at you Snow and I may never forgive you for what you did. Likewise, you will never forgive me for the things I've done. I'm not asking for forgiveness and I'm not expecting you to either. All I want is for this madness to end."

Snow sighs before stepping backwards and allowing Regina entry to her home. She walks over and sits down at her kitchen table before gesturing for Regina to sit. "If you could hurry up so I can get back to what I was doing."

"Let me guess lying in bed wallowing over your guilt and anger?"

Snow frowns. Regina has hit the nail on the head. It's all she's done since she killed Cora, just laid in bed and replayed it over and over. She's thought about her confrontation with Emma and wondered how her grandson and daughter could be so blind. Then she learned that Charming had been to see Regina too and it seemed like Regina had the wool over everyone's eyes. She stewed in anger for a while as a small voice in the back of her mind kept whispering, _"What if you were wrong?" _ It's that whisper that's been taunting her. The anger before Cora's death was tempting enough to give into. Now she can feel the darkness inside of her. She can feel the guilt and the conflict tearing apart her hope and like always as she faces Regina she wonders how they keep winding up like this.

"I loved you once," Snow says to break the silence, "You saved my life and I wanted so badly for you to be my stepmother. I wanted a family and to be happy…then it all fell to pieces and now we sit here – me the evil one and you good."

Regina chuckles, low and bitter, as she replies, "Is it that simple to you Snow? I'm not good and you're not evil. Our story is long and complicated and I'm not going to sit here at your kitchen table and rehash it all in one day. What I will tell you is that we're both human. There's darkness in you and light in me Snow. You can give in to darkness or you can pull away and be the person you want to be. I know you Snow, even though you don't want to admit that's true, this," she gestures to Snow as she continues, "Isn't you. Throughout it all Snow you've always fought. Before the curse you were a pain in the ass."

Snow can't help but chuckle. The phrase is so unlike Regina but all Emma. Her heart pangs at the thought of her daughter and that guilt flares up again as she thinks that happiness suits Regina.

Regina continues on, "You never gave up Snow no matter what I threw at you. It may seem it right now Snow but it's not hopeless. Don't give up Snow or else I'll have to kick your ass because as it stands you're hurting the people I…we both love. This war between us Snow, it's cost too many lives, it's caused too much pain and suffering. I don't care what hurts me Snow...but this is hurting Emma and Henry. I don't want them to feel like they have to constantly choose between you and me. This needs to end Snow, for our family and for you and me."

"What do you expect to happen now? We hug and make up?"

Regina scoffs, "Life isn't all unicorns and rainbow stickers Snow. I'm not expecting hugs and you inviting me around for tea. I'm not expecting anything. All I'm asking is that you try, for Emma, for Henry and for yourself to move forward. I know it's not easy. I know how tempting it is to get tangled up in the past and miss the present. One of these days we'll talk and we'll try to figure out where we stand but for now I will offer you tolerance if you offer me the same."

With that she stands not expecting any response from Snow. She looks down to see Snow clearly thinking. When Snow looks up at her, there's a slight hint of fire burning in her eyes and Regina knows that all hope is not lost yet. "Tell Emma and Henry I miss them," Snow says slowly, "I know they're not ready to talk to me yet but…I…"

Regina nods in understanding. She's been on this side of the fence before herself, with her child looking at her full of hatred. The hatred is heart-breaking but what's worse is knowing that the hatred is not just rootless child rebellion but has been caused by your own choices. As she turns to leave she looks at Snow and promises, "I'll tell them."

* * *

Emma shivers as the cold air whips around her. Henry is over by the benches playing sword-fighting with Neal and whilst she came out with them it's clear to her that all she can do right now is watch. She's glad at least that Neal hasn't left yet and that Henry is getting a chance to bond with him. That, right now isn't what's bothering her. What bothers her is Neal's fiancée who came into town this morning.

Granted Emma has met her before in New York but it was only for a matter of seconds, nowhere near enough time to get a sense of her character. This morning, however, as she sipped cocoa and ate bagels with her son, Neal and Tamara she found strange feeling of dread and suspicion settling over her. On the outside Tamara seems nice enough but to Emma there's just something off. She doesn't know if it's her superpower or what but it's enough to trouble her.

Plus, Greg Mendell is still in town and Emma can't figure out why. His car is fixed and his injuries are healing so why stick around in a town he doesn't know? To Emma it's odd especially in a place like Storybrooke.

She sighs to herself shaking her head at how paranoid she's sounding though here in Storybrooke it's hard not to be when every new person in town seems to herald some great change or disaster. Emma almost jumps when an arm slips through hers before a smile blossoms on her face when she sees Regina. She turns and greets her with a loving kiss. "Hey," she says.

"Hey," Regina replies resting her head against Emma's shoulder, "How are things going here?"

"Okay I guess," Emma says, "Henry and Neal have spent most of the morning catching up. I've mostly stood here and watched. I'm sorry."

Regina blinks surprised by the sudden apology, "What for?"

"For the way I was with Henry when I first came to town. All the sneaking around and taking him for milkshakes and ice-cream. All the Operation Cobra stuff. I never stopped to think about how you must feel. You raised him for ten years and then I swoop in and get to do all the fun stuff. I guess what I'm trying to say is that it sucks having to watch your kid having fun and getting to know another parent whilst you have to stand on the outside and try to be happy for them…this is a really bad apology…"

Regina smiles, "It's okay dear. I'm fluent in Emma-speak and yes it does suck. It hurts but we're all Henry's family and now I know that just because he's got another parent doesn't mean I'm losing him. It just hurts to watch him all over someone else?"

"Yeah," Emma says with a sigh.

"He'll always be ours Emma," Regina reassures her, "What else is wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you Emma. You look troubled and suspicious. Trust me I recognise suspicious."

Emma manages a smile before she sighs again, "There's something going on. I don't know what it is…and there's nothing really to suggest it but something just feels wrong. That Greg Mendel is still hanging around town and there's something about Tamara…and no it's not because she's Neal's fiancée."

"I didn't think it was," Regina replies, "I know you're not hung up on Neal, Emma. I agree with you about the Greg thing. There's something about him that seems familiar."

"Familiar how?"

Regina shrugs, "As if he's been here before which I know sounds ridiculous but…"

"…you just have a feeling?" Emma finishes for her and Regina nods. "What do you think we should do?"

"Personally," Regina replies, "I think we should trust our feelings. I trust your gut instinct and I know you trust yours too."

"I trust yours as well," Emma says, "I don't know…it might be nothing…I just want to be sure you know?"

Regina nods looking over to their son as she replies, "I know."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	44. Chapter 44

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes and for the delay in updating. I don't own Once or any of its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Regina shivers as she stands outside of the vault. The air is growing colder and she knows winter is on its way. Emma shudders beside her, her arms wrapped tight around herself as in spite of the chill she's still only wearing her leather jacket. "Do you want a coat?" Regina asks concern lacing her tone.

"This jacket is very warm," Emma tries to protest though her teeth are chattering.

"Is that why you look like an Emmacicle?"

Emma chuckles and this time she can't mask the way her teeth clash. Regina rolls her eyes before waving her hand and making a thick black coat appear around Emma. The blonde moves to argue but the coat is annoyingly warm. "You so want to say I told you so right now."

Regina smiles, "I do but I won't. Besides I can't have my Sheriff going off onto Operations unprepared for the weather…what are you planning to do?"

"Your Sheriff greatly appreciates the help. My plan at the minute is to get a cocoa from Granny's, then stakeout in the Bug until their room is empty and then try to get any dirt I can from their room."

Regina nods before slipping her hand into Emma's, "Promise me you'll be careful. If Tamara is up to something, then the last thing we want is to tip her off…what if she does turn out to be dangerous?"

"She won't do anything while Neal is around," Emma reassures her, "It would blow her cover. I'll be careful Regina and if I do get caught I'll just say I got a call about suspicious activity or something. Don't worry. I'll be safe. I've got you and Henry to come home to. So, what are you going to do today?"

"After this," Regina says with another shiver as she looks towards the vault, "I'm going to try and find out what Greg Mendel is still doing in town. Otherwise I have a nice mountain of paperwork that your mother left for me during her brief yet disastrous term in office."

Emma chuckles, "She wasn't that bad, was she?"

"No reports have been done. No budgets. No meetings. Nothing. Neither, by the way has your department so I'll be swinging by your office later to let you know what needs doing," Regina warns.

Emma smiles, "I'll look forward to that," she replies before capturing Regina's lips in a soft kiss. She pulls back before looking to the vault, "Do you want me to stay?"

Regina sighs, "I'll be okay," she promises, "Go, get cocoa and stakeout, I'll meet you at Granny's for dinner."

"Hm…I'm thinking a cheeseburger with extra cheesy fries…"

"…and a nice salad?"

Emma pouts before conceding, "Only for you." She smiles kissing Regina once more before slowly walking away. She makes it back to the car before turning and watching Regina sigh and enter the vault. Emma waits a few more minutes just in case before she climbs into her beloved Bug and heads off to her stakeout. Even if she's the only one who believes in the danger she still needs to fight for her family, to keep them safe. It doesn't matter if no-one else sees it, she does and she knows that she needs to trust her instincts.

Normally, when she doesn't she winds up getting hurt. This time around it isn't just her. She has Henry and Regina. She has this town and she doesn't want other people to be let down by her gut or her own doubts.

As Emma drives away Regina descends the stone steps before she reaches her mother's coffin. She hasn't been down here since the day Cora died. She's tried but stopped at the last minute. Regina's been working up her courage to finally say goodbye. She doesn't know if it will help and she's certain the memories will last her a lifetime but she needs to get the words out to her mother even if it is just once…even if Cora won't hear her.

She places her hand on the cool gold coffin placing one red rose on top. "Mother," she says in a shaky voice. This is so different to the last time she said goodbye. Back in the Enchanted Forest she needed to believe her mother was dead and that she was free of weakness. She needed to trick herself into thinking she was invincible, that she was strong enough to cast the curse without getting hurt in the process.

Regina shakes her head at her own naivety. She was blinded by vengeance but as the years in Storybrooke drew on she became aware of the hole in her heart, of the emptiness in her life and it was then that she realised she had cursed herself to suffer alongside everyone else.

This time around when her mother died she didn't want to believe it. She wanted to believe they could try again and find a way to be a family. Regina's not sure it could ever have happened or if she's just dreaming of a chance they'll never get. She sighs again as she looks back down to her mother.

"I don't know what to feel about you," Regina admits, "When I said goodbye last time I said you were my weakness and you were one of them because no matter how much you hurt me, no matter how many times you came back and made my life hell I still loved you and I still wanted to believe that part of you loved me back. I think I'll always be torn when I think of you mother. I have so many memories, none of them good but I also keep seeing that smile you gave me…when I first gave you back your heart…it's that smile that hurts the most because it makes me hope and it makes me dream. It makes me wonder what might have been and that is the most torturous thing of all." She pauses to wipe the tears from her eyes before she continues on, "I know you're probably wondering why I'm not going after Snow's head on a plate, I can almost hear you chastising me for my weakness but I'm not weak mother, not by my standards anyway, and I want, what I have always wanted, and that is to find my happiness in this life. That happiness doesn't start with revenge, at least I hope not. I'll never forget you mother and part of me likes to hope that somewhere you're up there with Daddy and you're both watching over me…if you are, tell him I'm sorry…so sorry for everything I did, that I love him still…both of you. Goodbye mother."

More tears roll down her cheeks and splash onto the stone until she slowly walks away from the raised coffin and back out into the wintry air.

* * *

Emma wraps her scarf around her neck as she sits in her Bug and waits. She's been out here all morning waiting for Neal and Tamara to leave their room. Her butt aches and the old heating in her car does nothing for the cold but she won't give up. She stays crouched down low and so far no-one has seen her or at the very least they haven't come up and greeted her. That in itself is a small blessing. Normally, she can't avoid them and today more than ever she's glad for the silence.

She jumps as someone knocks on her window before seeing Henry. Emma looks around before hurriedly ushering him in. Mercifully he's holding two take-out cups of Granny's cocoa and she smiles at him as she accepts it. "Thanks kid."

"No worries," he replies, "So, what are you doing out here?"

"Just stay low," she says and the pair crouch down slightly. Henry furrows her brow before noting her posture and the way she scans the street, "Is this a new Operation?"

Emma nods, "Yep."

"Why didn't you ask me to join?"

"I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it."

"How come?"

"Because my gut tells me something is up with Tamara. There's just something about her. She doesn't do anything or say anything off but…I don't know…I can just sense it. Something's wrong, I can feel it."

"So this is a recon mission? Wait them out then get into the room and hunt for clues?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"Okay I'm in," Henry clarifies.

"You are?" Emma asks surprised.

He nods, "Hey we're still a team. Do you have a codename?"

"I hadn't got that far," Emma admits, "I just worked out the plan not a name."

"Operation Dragonfly."

"Why a Dragonfly?"

He shrugs, "Why not?"

Emma chuckles, "Kid, how come I have to justify everything yet you can just shrug at me and that passes as an explanation?"

He smiles before shrugging again, "Because I'm your kid and you love me?" he asks putting on the best pout he can manage.

She grins ruffling his hair, "Yeah I do. So are you really okay with spying on your Dad's girlfriend?"

He nods, "I trust you and your gut. If you say something's up, then something's up and I'll help you figure out what it is."

"You're the best, kid."

"Remember that on my next birthday," he replies with a toothy smile before poking Emma in the arm rapidly, "The eagles have flown the nest!"

"What?"

He rolls his eyes, "Neal and Tamara just left. Seriously Ma, work on the Operation language."

"I must have missed that class at bailbondsperson school," Emma quips back. She waits until Neal and Tamara have entered the Diner before nudging Henry. They both exit the car and hurry into the B&amp;B. Luckily the reception is empty so they sneak in easily.

"What do you want me to do?" Henry asks eagerly.

"Be a lookout," Emma advises, "Just send me a signal if your Dad shows up again."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, accidently hit the door or something."

"Why can't I come in with you?"

"Because I don't want you to fall out with your Dad. You're still getting to know him and I don't want to ruin that," Emma replies, "Just stay here please?"

"Okay," he sighs, "But if you find anything, you'll tell me right?"

"Of course I will kid," Emma promises before using one of her old tricks to unlock the door and walk in. She rolls her eyes as she sees the mess noticing that Neal hasn't got any tidier over the years before heading over to the vanity. There's nothing on show but she doubted there would be. Emma hurries over to the drawers and rifles through coming up empty.

Emma sighs as she finds nothing tapping her foot along the floorboards until one finally comes loose. She wants to cheer at the sudden find before shaking her head and dropping to the ground. She plies it up hurriedly. All she finds is a small black bag, a list of fairytale characters and a key. Emma reaches for the bag hastily pocketing it before jumping up as she hears footsteps approaching. She sighs quickly dropping the board down as she hears Neal's voice.

She winces as Henry knocks knowing that Neal knows that trick. She can almost see him roll his eyes as he enters and says, "Still using old tricks Em?"

Emma sighs, "They used to work," she tries, in an attempt to hopefully laugh this off. She fails. Neal turns to Henry, "Hey kid, go grab yourself a cocoa at Granny's, your Ma will be over in a minute, right Em?"

"Right," Emma replies as Henry mouths an apology. She nods before saying, "I'll be over in five minutes. Neal…"

"Save it Emma, why did you break into my room? Do you still not trust me?"

Emma shakes her head, "It's not you I'm worried about…how much do you really know about Tamara?"

"Seriously?" he asks flopping onto his bed and running his hands through his hair, "Emma she's done nothing but support me. She came to town when I asked her to. I explained the fairytale thing to her and she's trying to accept it. She's here for me okay?"

"I just have a bad feeling about her Neal, my gut…"

"Your gut? You're basing this on your gut? Em, Tamara's not up to anything. I trust her and I love her. She loves me. Just leave us be."

"Neal…"

"No Emma, don't break into my room again," he replies, "I'll see you the next time I pick up the kid."

Emma nods with a sigh as she slowly walks away. She reaches into her pocket feeling the black bag in there knowing that even if she's been caught this Operation is far from over.

* * *

Regina pushes the door open to the Diner smiling as she spots Emma and Henry waiting for her in the back booth. She's spent most of the day mired in paperwork and as such she's only been able to do a little digging into Greg Mendel. She's checked with both the doctors and the mechanics and there's no reason there why he's still in town. Something doesn't add up about him and she swears she's seen him before but how?

She sighs pushing it to the back of her mind as she walks over and sits beside Emma greeting her girlfriend with a loving kiss before ruffling Henry's hair and saying hello. "Did you find anything out?" Regina asks in a whisper.

"I'm not sure yet," Emma replies, "I got caught by Neal but I managed to find a little black bag, a list and a key."

"A key? To what?"

Emma shrugs, "I have no idea. All I could grab was the bag and I haven't looked inside yet. I didn't really want to look here in case anyone came over."

Regina nods, "Fair enough, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Emma promises, "Really Regina, I'm okay. Neal wouldn't hurt me, not physically anyway."

"Okay," Regina replies, "I just worry about you."

"I know," Emma says kissing the side of her head, "Anyway let's worry more about food, I'm starving."

"Don't forget your salad," Regina teases, "You too Henry."

Both of them turn and pout at her before making exaggerated disgusted faces as she tries her best not to laugh at them. "Vegetables won't hurt you," Regina points out, "Besides get a salad and it might balance out the extra cheesy chips."

"I'm not sure it works like that Mom."

"Kid!" Emma hisses as Regina replies, "Henry do you want your cheesy chips or not?"

The three of them continue to laugh and smile as Ruby comes to take their orders, all of them oblivious to the man in the corner of the Diner watching them as a glare settles over his features.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	45. Chapter 45

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes and the delay in updating. I don't own Once or any of its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

They wait until Henry is fast asleep in his own room before deciding to open the bag Emma managed to sneak away from Tamara and Neal's room. "He's out like a light, right?" Emma asks as she sits cross-legged on the bed waiting for Regina to join her.

Regina nods, "He's a deep sleeper, and he wouldn't interrupt us anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"I think he's too afraid of what he might see if he walks into our bedroom during the night," Regina points out.

Emma blushes slightly before grinning and replying, "Oh."

"Oh is right," Regina answers as she takes off her terrycloth robe leaving her in a pair of grey silk pyjamas before she climbs onto the bed and sits next to Emma. They both stare at the bag for a few moments both of them praying with all of their might that it turns out to be nothing and that their suspicions are wayward paranoia rather than a real threat.

"Are you ready?" Emma asks and Regina nods watching as Emma tips the bag upside down.

A few things tumble out: the list of fairytale characters she found with it, a small black bag and an old looking walkie talkie. Emma frowns as she picks up the walkie. The thing barely looks like it would work let alone communicate with anyone. Besides which, why on earth would she need a walkie talkie? She moves onto the piece of paper frowning as she reads.

_Evil Queen = Regina Mills. Snow White = Mary Margaret Blanchard. Rumplestiltskin = Mr Gold._

Emma doesn't need to continue to see that it's a list of everyone's identities. Her frown deepens as she wonders what on earth Tamara is up to. She could understand needing the list to wrap her head around things but if that was the case why hide it under a loose floorboard? She looks up to ask Regina what she thinks of it all only to see her girlfriend paling as she looks inside the black bag.

"What is it?" Emma asks worriedly.

Regina tips the small pouch upside down and a single magic bean lands in the palm of her hand. "It's a magic bean," Regina says grimly before looking up to her girlfriend, "She didn't know anything about this town or magic before coming here did she?"

"That's what Neal told us."

"If that's the case why does she have magic beans and what is she planning to use them for?"

Emma shrugs, "I have no idea but I'm guessing it's not good. What do we do with all this?"

Regina sighs as she drops the pouch into her hand, "I don't know. She'll have noticed it's gone by now so we'll have to keep it, perhaps hide it in the station or my office. We're going to have to figure out what she's doing…I don't know how…Rumple probably won't be any help if it's son's girlfriend. We could try your parents? They might at least know how she got hold of a magic bean."

Emma groans at the thought. Things with her father are fine, it's just Snow. Their relationship is still contentious at best and their few interactions have been frosty at best. "I suppose so," she replies, "They were in charge while we were gone after all," she pauses before looking at the walkie talkie, "After that we just need to figure out who she's working with."

* * *

Emma counts to ten in her head before she slowly knocks on the door to her parent's apartment. She's been dreading this all day but it needs to be done. They could have information she needs and so she has to face them. She just hopes her mother doesn't try to push although she expects Snow will.

Her mother always pushes just that little bit further than Emma's ready to give. Emma understands why. She knows Snow wants to make up for lost time and that she's eager to be Emma's mother. The problem is that she doesn't listen to what Emma needs and her excitement to push and push to get what she needs just makes Emma want to retreat.

Thankfully her father answers the door and smiles when he sees her. "Emma, it's good to see you, how are you? And Henry? And Regina? Is she doing any better?"

Emma nods, "I'm okay, trying to investigate something and I thought you guys might be able to help. Henry's alright, he's settling back into school and getting to know Neal and Regina seems to be doing a bit better. She's doing the best she can. I guess we all are. How are you and Snow?"

"I miss you," he admits, "but otherwise I'm okay, I've been keeping busy at the Sheriff's station. Your mother spent most of the past week in bed wallowing until Regina came to see her and now she's just trying to get back into her routine. It's been difficult."

Emma nods in understanding, "Yeah."

"Come on in," he says, "We'll talk over coffee."

She nods with a smile before going to sit at the counter where she used to like to sit back when she first moved in here and Mary Margaret was just her roommate. Emma tries not to notice the way Snow brightens when she sees her walk in. At Emma's cold shoulder Snow deflates slightly sitting back down. "How are you Emma?" she asks.

"I'm fine," Emma replies, "I need to ask you guys something."

"Sure."

"You can't tell anyone," Emma says insistently, "I don't want it getting back to the person I'm investigating especially not yet. At the moment it's just a gut feeling but they're acting suspicious."

"Who is it?" Charming asks choosing to trust in his daughter's instincts.

"Tamara."

Snow smiles condescendingly as she asks, "As in Neal's fiancée?"

Emma frowns, "It's nothing to do with that Snow. I am not hung up over Neal. Our relationship ended in disaster and whilst he will always be my first love, we wouldn't work together at all. I'm happy with Regina, Snow, I love her and that's that. This has nothing to do with Neal. My gut just tells me something's up with her. I went to her room with Neal and I found some stuff hidden underneath a floorboard, an old walkie talkie, a list of everyone's identities and a magic bean."

Charming frowns too, "A magic bean?"

Emma nods, "Yeah, what I want to ask you is where she might have got one? As far as I knew there weren't any around at all."

Snow nods, "There weren't. Whilst you were in New York, Cora let loose a giant who had a vendetta against your father's twin brother. Luckily we convinced him that David wasn't James and after we helped him he offered to help us."

Emma frowns in confusion as she asks, "With what?"

"Well, there are people here Emma who want to go back home. They want to go back to the Enchanted Forest and luckily Anton had some bean seeds and he's started growing magic beans for us. I guess Tamara must have found them and stolen some," Snow explains.

Emma tries to ignore the sting in her heart as she asks, "You want to go back to that land?"

"We're considering it," Charming replies, "I think a lot of people just want to have the option."

"Guys that land isn't safe. I've been there. The curse decimated it. I know you guys might have dreams of rebuilding and going back home but that home you remember…it doesn't exist anymore. I know it's hard but people might be better off trying to build their homes here. This land…it has more opportunities, people can be whoever they want to be and it'll be easier to survive. The Enchanted Forest is…well it's not somewhere I'd want to go back to."

Snow sighs, "You feel that way Emma but a lot of people don't. People are homesick and they want to believe they could go back. We just wanted to find a way to get everyone back home."

"Everyone?" Emma asks.

Snow shrugs, "Well we assumed everyone would go back together."

"Including Regina?"

Snow looks down slightly but Emma can see the guilt written all over her face. Her frown deepens as she asks, "What were you going to do with Regina?"

Charming frowns, "Well since she's with you and she's Henry's mother, surely we'd offer her another chance to live with them?" he asks looking at his wife.

Snow sighs as she replies, "I was thinking more we'd offer her a choice: exile or jail. I wouldn't let her die because it wouldn't be fair to you or Henry but do you really want Regina living with us?"

"Yes," Emma answers and to her relief her father nods as well. "Snow," he says, "This is what I mean. Regina is our family. You can't just exile her. If you want to be part of Emma's life then you need to accept Regina."

Snow sighs as she looks to Emma, "I want to Emma I do. It's just difficult. Our history is…complicated and so it's very hard for me to see her now. Right now she's working towards being the person I always hoped she would be. I know I should be happy about that…I just don't want you or Henry to get hurt."

Emma nods before looking seriously at her mother as she replies, "Then stop hurting us."

Snow flinches before nodding guiltily. "I'll try," she promises, "Just give me time."

"I'll try," Emma answers before rising to stand, "Thanks for your help. At least now I know where she got beans from."

"If you need anything else," Charming offers.

She smiles as she nods, "I'll give you a call."

* * *

Regina sighs as she tries to focus on the report in front of her. She's slowly but surely making her way through the backlog that has developed since the breaking of the curse but it's becoming harder to concentrate. She keeps finding herself distracted by so many things: worry over Emma; hope that things with Snow went well and that for once Snow knew not to push, fear that Emma might take this investigation too far on her own and end up on danger; curiosity on who Tamara is working for and what her agenda is and most unsettling of all, a faint, cold dread that she just can't seem to shake.

Her secretary has just gone to lunch and she's waiting for Emma to call so she can go meet her for her own lunch. She quickly checks her phone before attempting to turn back to the report in front of her.

"So how does someone stay Mayor for so long?"

Her head whips up at the sound of another voice and she frowns seeing Greg Mendel. Her frown deepens as she once again feels that nagging feeling of déjà vu. She decides to bluff for now, "Whatever do you mean dear?"

He scoffs, "I know about the curse. I know who you are, Your Majesty."

Regina stiffens as she studies him, "You've been here before."

"Very good, Regina, I thought you'd have figured out who I was by now."

"You look too young to be your father…Owen," she surmises.

"Greg now but yes once upon a time I was Owen before you let me go back over that line without him. I tried to tell people about this town and what I saw but no-one believed me. Eventually I learned to shut up about it until finally, I found others who believed and who had witnessed magic. Not only do we believe, we're determined to get rid of it. Magic does not belong in this world Regina, none of this town does."

"Who are you working with?"

He shrugs, "That's for me to know. I'm only here to offer you a deal. Tell me what happened to my father and I won't activate that trigger I know you have hidden with your dragon friend and destroy your town including your son and girlfriend. I've seen you about town living your little happy ending with her and the boy. I can destroy it all Regina. All you have to do is tell me the truth about my father." He places his hands on her desk as he leers into her personal space, "I'll leave you to think about that."

* * *

Emma hurries up the stairs having received Regina's SOS message. She bursts through the office door as she asks, "What's wrong?"

"I know who Tamara is working with," Regina replies, "Greg Mendel."

"How do you know?" Emma asks as she down on the sofa.

Regina sits down beside her before shuffling closer to her and explaining, "He came here to confront me. I thought I recognised him. When I first cast the curse it landed on a campsite where a boy and his father was camping."

"Greg and his Dad?"

Regina nods, "Back then his name was Owen Flynn and his father was Kurt. When they came to town I was just beginning to realise the reality of the curse. It was lonely and empty and I just felt trapped. I was desperate for love and anything that made that hole in my heart ache a little less. Owen and Kurt, they were different to everyone else. They weren't cursed. They didn't fear me. I grew attached to them, too quickly I know that now, but I got attached and I wanted them to stay. In hindsight it was ridiculous. They could never have stayed in this town. They would have realised something was wrong sooner or later just like Henry did and like everything else back then I went about it the wrong way. I tried forcing them to stay and it just drove them away. I tried going after them but it didn't work. We caught up to Kurt but Owen got away. He ran away and I watched him go. I kept his father for a few days but…short of keeping him locked up or killing him I had no options."

"What did you do?"

"I wiped his memory," Regina admits, "I only meant to wipe his memory of his time in the town and send him after Owen but…the spell went wrong and it took everything. He lost all of his memories and after he stepped over the town line I don't know what happened to him. His and Owen's were another two lives I ruined. I ruined so many Emma and I'll never stop feeling guilty for all of those lives…" she sighs sadly as she continues, "I don't even know how many I hurt, how many lives I touched irreparably and it was when I realised that, that I knew I had become just like my mother."

Emma shakes her head, "No, you're nothing like your mother. Your mother hurt without guilt and without repentance. You feel remorse for what you did. You're trying to be a better person and it's tough but you're not giving up. You're nothing like Cora, Regina."

"It doesn't change anything I did."

Emma nods, "I know. You can't change the past Regina but you can choose your present and your future. You've made a lot of bad choices but you're learning from them…so I'm guessing Greg is here to find his father."

"That and to destroy the town. He's part of some group who are out to get rid of magic."

"How is he going to destroy the town?" Emma asks.

"When I cast the curse it came with a failsafe, a trigger which would effectively erase the town and everyone in it. Apparently Greg knows about the trigger and where it is. He told me that either I tell him the truth about his father or he activates the trigger but I saw the look in his eyes, even when he knows the truth he'll want to destroy Storybrooke. I need to get to the trigger before he does."

Emma frowns worriedly, "I'll go with you."

"No," Regina says insistently, "It's too dangerous Emma. The trigger is with Maleficent."

"I killed her though, surely it's unguarded?"

"The vault where she was kept is enchanted to keep her alive, you slayed the dragon but she'll resurrect in another form and I don't want to risk her hurting you. I won't risk her hurting you. You can stand guard outside if you're worried and keep an eye out for Greg and Tamara but I go down alone. I promise Emma, at the first sign of any trouble I'll poof out of there."

Emma sucks on her lower lip as she thinks over Regina's plan. It's a hell of a risk and one she's not 100% sure she's willing to take, especially if it means losing Regina. She knows though that neither of them can let this town and everyone in it be destroyed and that if she doesn't go, Regina will go alone.

With a sigh she nods, "Okay let's do this."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	46. Chapter 46

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or any of its characters. TW for torture. Hope you all enjoy :)_

"You know I really hate this library," Emma declares as she and Regina stand outside of it. Henry is at their parents so that they can sneak in here during the early hours of the morning – hopefully unseen. The last thing they need right now is to be followed and for the trigger to fall in the wrong hands.

Regina looks at her, "It's not really that bad."

"Once you take out the dragon slash whatever magical demon Maleficent is?" Emma quips back.

Regina rolls her eyes before conceding, "Fair point. When you're on the ground level however it is a nice library. Belle's done a good job with the place."

"Does she know there's a dragon guarding a trigger that could destroy town lurking beneath it?"

Regina frowns before shaking her head, "I doubt it. Rumple gave her the keys but I can't really see him mentioning it to her."

"Well I imagine it must affect the property value just a little bit," Emma jokes. For a moment they break the tension that is thick in the air and they smile. Emma sighs contently at the blissful moment before they turn back to the library door. "I'll wait right out here."

Regina nods, "I'll be twenty minutes I hope…depending on what kind of mood Maleficent is in this morning that is."

"She won't hurt you right?"

"I hope not," Regina replies, "Emma, no matter what you know I'll always come back home to you."

Emma smiles leaning over to kiss her tenderly. She lingers rubbing her thumb over Regina's cheek, "You better or else I'll have to find you."

Regina rolls her eyes, "Oh Emma."

"I love how you say that."

"What?"

"Oh Emma," she replies. "I just like the way you say my name."

"How do I say your name?"

"I don't know," Emma replies, "I can't explain it. You say my name and I just feel…cherished."

"Because you are," Regina answers simply, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

With that, she ducks into the library leaving a worried Emma standing guard outside the door and watching the street for anything suspicious.

Regina hurries across the library floor towards the elevator doors. The magical mural has been recently re-erected so she raises her hand to take down the glamour. She sucks in a deep breath as she enters the elevator. It used to take two to operate but with magic it just takes a flick of her wrist. She loathes this elevator.

The wind whips around her and there's no escaping the bitter cold that assaults her as the elevator descends. It's disorientating and leaves her feeling dizzy to the point where she stumbles. She curses as it finally stops wishing she had installed an easier way to get down to the bottom of this damn cave.

The chill certainly doesn't help the feeling of dread pooling in her gut.

She walks slowly through the cave keeping an eye out for Maleficent. The magic in the cave is keeping her alive to some degree. The question is just in what form she is being held alive. Regina pauses as she hears a shrill whistle through echoing through the cave. The banshee-like shriek goes right through her and she winces at the harsh sound.

Regina knows she cannot stop. She takes a few more steps forward knowing that Snow's glass coffin is nearby. She wanted it close in case she had to grab this trigger in an emergency. It was her getaway clause twenty-eight years ago. Now, it's a threat and one that she wants desperately to get rid of before it can destroy everything she holds dear.

Another shriek fills the cave and Maleficent's form appears before her. Regina gasps as she looks at her. She is no longer a dragon, instead she is a towering creature made of the rocks from the cave and it is clear she is alive only by the tethers of magic. Maleficent turns to face her and stares down at her through hollow rock eyes. Regina swears she sees a sneer there as Maleficent raises her humongous rock hand to grab for her.

Regina raises her hands to release a magic blast to temporarily stun her. Maleficent reels back but only for a second before she turns to grab her again. Regina poofs out of the way settling instead for transporting herself from rock to rock until she sees the glass coffin. She's not normally one to runaway but today she's rather live than fight.

She can hear Maleficent roaring behind her. She can see the dark depths of the cavern beneath her and she knows that one misstep and she'll tumble to her death. Regina can feel her breathing grower shallower and faster as the realisation and she focuses on that coffin now only a few feet away from her. She doesn't look back instead just poofing over to the coffin. The glass cuts into her palm as she smashes through the coffin and gropes blindly keeping her gaze on Maleficent approaching her as she fumbles for the trigger.

Maleficent is mere steps away when she finally feels the smooth silk of the pouch she hid it in. "Yes," she whispers to herself grabbing it and slipping it into her coat pocket before turning her attention back to Maleficent. She raises both her hands ready to fight back when suddenly Maleficent pauses, lets out an agonising scream before collapsing into dust.

Regina frowns in confusion as Maleficent falls down. She narrows her eyes as she searches the cave trying to work out what just happened. Someone, something must have stopped Maleficent and whatever it was leaves her with an unsettled feeling in her stomach. Her frown only intensifies as an eerie quiet settles over the cave, overwhelmed by Maleficent's absence.

She hops from one rock to another before landing in the clearing that leads to the elevator only to see that the door is slammed shut. Regina pauses frowning sternly at the door. She knows damn well she left it open.

Regina whirls around raising her hand ready to face whoever is down here with her. "Show yourself," she demands.

"Well, of course, your Majesty," the words are spat out with venom and she frowns upon recognising the voice.

"Owen."

"Greg," he corrects before nodding to someone who she doesn't see until a hand wraps around her wrist. She reacts instantly moving to use her magic to send the person flying but nothing comes. Panic floods her as she looks down to her wrist to see a cuff. She frowns in confusion as she tries to use her magic once more only for nothing to happen.

"Magic won't work anymore," Tamara says moving to stand beside Greg, "You may think magic is all-powerful but we have something better – science."

Regina frowns as she looks at the two, "Where's Emma?" she asks immediately worrying for her girlfriend who was standing guard outside.

"Relax your girlfriend is fine. Her guard duty isn't going so well at the minute but she'll be fine," Tamara says with a sick sneer.

Regina feels her blood boil at the words, "If you hurt her…"

"You'll what?" Greg interrupts, "Stand here unable to do anything without your magic."

"You may have taken my magic but I am not defenceless," Regina replies as she steps forward. She's never really been one for hope but right now she needs to. If she times things just right and can get around both of them then she can get out of here. _If_ she thinks as she sucks in a deep breath before moving forward.

Regina turns to sidestep Greg and hit Tamara but the other woman is quicker grabbing Regina's wrist and twisting it with a force that makes her cry out in agony. She kicks out at Tamara fighting to free herself as Tamara says, "For fuck's sake Greg, zap her already."

They're the last words she hears before the buzz of a taser and then nothing.

* * *

"Emma!"

Emma groans as she comes too hearing her name pierce through the fog weighing down on her. Her head aches. Her ears are ringing and she winces as she slowly struggles to sit. It takes several minutes and blinks before her vision focuses enough for her to see her parents staring worriedly at her.

She raises her hand to her head wincing again as she feels where a bruise is sure to form on the side of her temple and a trickle of blood.

Emma frowns trying to remember what the hell happened to her. They had a plan. Her and Regina…Regina…where is Regina. She was guarding the library when they came up to her. Greg struck her before she even had time to open his mouth.

"Regina," she whispers in a haunted, horrified tone. "Regina," she repeats with more urgency as she struggles to stand up. Snow frowns trying to stop her by placing her hand on Emma's shoulder. "Emma you need to get checked out. What happened to you?"

Emma shrugs off her mother's hand as she raises herself to her feet. "I'm fine, it's a bump. I need to get to Regina. I need to find her."

"Find her?" Snow asks in confusion.

"We had a plan but something's gone wrong. Greg and Tamara…they took her….and probably the trigger too…I need to find her…I can't lose her…I can't," Emma trails off as tears cloud her vision.

Snow furrows her brow in confusion, "Emma you're not making any sense…"

"Slow down Emma," Charming says placing a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Take a deep breath," he waits for her to do so before continuing, "Okay tell us what happened…everything and then we can help you…we can help Regina."

"You know how I was investigating Tamara?" They both nod so she carries on, "After I spoke to you guys about the magic beans I went to the Mayor's office and Regina told me that Greg had confronted her. It turns out that he had come to town before with his father. He escaped town but Regina captured his father...she sent him away a few days later but he lost his memory. We think he's out for revenge more specifically a trigger that Regina built into the curse. Basically if they get their hands on it they can destroy the whole town."

"Why would Regina have such a thing?!" Snow asks, accusation creeping into her voice. Her husband frowns shooting her a look that tells her to wait for the whole story before jumping to conclusions.

Emma frowns before replying, "She built into the curse when she first cast it. Obviously she wouldn't use it now. We came here because we wanted to get it and destroy it before they could get a hold of it."

"But now they have Regina…and the trigger too," Charming finishes for her, "We'll save her," he promises Emma, "We will."

"We have to," Emma answers, "I can't lose her Dad."

He blinks surprised by her use of the title, one she hasn't used yet and one he feels honoured to bear. It's a name he wants to honour and not let down so he hugs Emma close to him as he promises again, "We'll find her Emma."

Snow watches them for a moment wishing that she and Emma could be there too but knowing that they aren't and that a lot of it is down to her. "What about the trigger? I don't want to play Devil's Advocate here but are we sure Regina wasn't getting it for her own reasons?"

Emma frowns as she pulls away from her father to face her mother, "Snow we've been over this so many times. You want to be my mother. You want me to love you and to trust you but it works both ways. You need to have faith in me."

"I do…"

"Then prove it," Emma counters, "I know Regina. I trust her. I love her and I will save her."

* * *

When she comes to the first thing she feels is cold. Regina frowns as she remembers the shock of the taser before slowly opening her eyes. She wrinkles her nose as the smell of fish assaults her. _The cannery, I'm in the cannery_ she thinks. At the very least she knows where she is.

She looks around as best as she can to see herself in a small, chilly, black-walled room. No outside windows. No light. All she can see is a quite frankly terrifying looking machine and a big window which leads into another room. Through the glass she can see Greg and Tamara arguing about something. She cannot make out the words but it's clear that whilst their endgame may be the same, their plans to get there are very different.

Regina frowns turning her head back as she tries to see a way out of here. The only door leads into the room where Greg and Tamara are which rules that out right-away. Other than that there seems to be no escape which means her only hope lies in rescue.

_Please find me Emma. Please. I want to keep my promise to come home to you. _She sucks in a deep breath as she resolves to keep holding on and fighting for however long it takes for Emma to find her.

She has no magic at her disposal and when she looks up she can see that she's strapped down to a heavy metal table. There's small plastic circles on the sides of her head and on her hands too. She doesn't know what they're for. She doesn't want to find out.

She just has to hold on.

"Ah you're awake," Greg says as he walks into the room. He wheels the machine over to her and clips some wires onto the plastic circles. He sits down on a stool next to her with a bored expression as he fiddles with the machine until he's satisfied. "I'm going to ask you a question and you're going to give me an answer. Where is my father?"

"I don't know," Regina replies.

"Tell me the truth."

"I am," Regina insists, "I sent him over the town line a few days after you. I intended to wipe his memory of the town so all he would know was to find you but something went wrong and he lost all of his memories. I don't know what happened to him after that."

Greg scoffs, "You expect me to believe that? You need to suffer for what you did to me and countless others. For every wrong answer you give me I'm going to flick this switch, do you want to see what it does?"

Regina stays silent watching with bated breath until he flicks the switch. She can't help the scream that escapes her lips as pure agony shoots through her. Her muscles feel like they're on fire and the shock rockets through her body jolting her upwards before she collapses back onto the table. She groans and whimpers before looking at him, "Hurting me won't help you. I know the lure of vengeance and darkness Greg and trust me all it will give you is a hole in your heart."

He shrugs callously as he replies simply, "What's one more?" before flicking the switch again.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	47. Chapter 47

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for the delay in updating and for any mistakes. I don't own Once or any of its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

_TW for torture_

Emma runs her hands through her hair as she tries to think of where to look. She knows the town. She's patrolled it often enough but this is different. For starters, she's panicked and her mind is driving her mad with images of what could be happening to Regina.

Of getting there too late. Her heart breaks at the very though and she knows she needs to think. Hunting people down is what she did for a living before Henry found her. It was only about a year ago and yet it seems like a lifetime. It was easier back then too since she had no connections to the people she was chasing or the people who employed her.

If she screws up now, however, it's Regina at stake and she can't bear that. She needs to get this right. She needs to be a saviour in a moment when she couldn't feel less like one if she tried.

"How do I find her?" she asks desperately turning to her parents. Emma doesn't turn to them very often. She doesn't like to rely on her parents just in case they turn out to be like all of the others. It's happened too often in her past wherein she's felt safe enough to lean on someone only for them to let her down and send her back.

This time though she needs them to step up. So far her father has been trying and her mother has been a constant battle. It's a test and they all know it.

Snow straightens seeing, finally, how her daughter needs her to step up. This isn't about the past or the pain she's struggling to move on from. This is about being there for Emma and finally being the parent that her daughter needs her to be. "We'll find a way," Snow promises, "Let's go to Gold."

"Why Gold?" Emma asks.

Snow swallows guiltily, "He owes me one."

Silence falls over all three of them since they all know exactly where that debt comes from. The thought makes her stomach churn but she needs to get to Regina before it's too late. She just hopes Rumple keeps his deal.

"Okay."

"Emma are you sure?" Charming asks looking at her worriedly.

She meets his anxious gaze, "David, we have to. I need to get her back and we don't have time to search everywhere. If it gets us to Regina quicker then so be it."

He nods, "Okay," he replies, "Let's go rescue Regina."

The three of them turn as a unit before marching into Gold's pawn shop. The bell chimes above them and Emma opens her mouth to speak only for her mother to beat her to the punch. "Rumple," Snow says calmly, "Regina's been kidnapped."

"I'm innocent," Rumple quips without even looking up.

"We already knew that!" Emma snaps frustrated and her tone is what makes him finally face them all.

"Well if you haven't come to accuse me why are you here?"

Snow steps forward, "I saved your life which means you owe me one. Help us find Regina."

Rumple leans in to look into her eyes, "You'll very rarely find me owing you a favour dearie…do you really want to cash yours in on Regina?"

Snow squares her shoulders summoning her resolve as she nods, "She loves my daughter and my grandson which makes her family. If I stood back and did nothing now they'd never forgive me and I don't think I could forgive myself either."

"So be it," Rumple replies before waving his hand and making a vial appear, "This is one of Regina' tears."

Emma winces slightly finding it oh so creepy that Rumple has one of Regina's tears kept in a vial. She dreads to think what he might have been planning to use it for.

"Why do you have one of Regina's tears?" Charming asks looking as creeped out as Emma.

Rumple dismisses the question, "Does it matter? This is one of Regina's but the spell you need requires two tears. Once we have that person's tear you simply put the contents of this vial into their eye and they will see and feel everything Regina does. So who's our volunteer?"

"Me –" Emma begins only to be cut off by her mother.

"No," Snow interrupts, "I'll do it."

"Snow…"

"No, Emma please. No matter what it was Regina would never want to see you hurt and if she knew that we had let you feel even a fraction of what's happening to her she'd hate it. Let me do this, at the very least I owe her this."

"She's right," Charming chimes in, "Regina wouldn't want it to be you and she needs you to be at your fighting best to save her. If this spell makes you feel what she feels…"

He trails off but Emma understands the message – they need her at her best. All of them are dreading what sort of agony Regina is going from and she can see in her both of her parents' eyes that they would to shield her from the pain. She sighs knowing that they're right, that saving Regina and being able and fit to do so is what matters most. So she nods and waits with bated breath as Rumple holds the vial up to her and Snow's tear slowly slides into it.

There's a flash of blue light to signify that the spell is ready and Snow takes it with a slow gulp before handing it to Charming so he can pour it into her eye.

_"Where's my father?!" Greg practically screams as he places his hands on Regina's wrists, gripping them hard enough to leave bruises. She's barely conscious at this point and every breath is agonising. Every flick of the switch sends an electric current through her body that jolts her up and down with a violent, painful spasm. _

_Each flick makes the darkness blurring her vision spread and the exhaustion weighing her down feels even heavier. Her muscles ache. She's fairly certain that at least one bone has snapped with the exertion. Her head is pounding and her mouth feels dry. Her throat is hoarse from screaming and she knows she can't hold out much longer. _

_"I already told you," she rasps out. _

_It's evidently the wrong answer for he turns the dial up and flicks the lever again sending another blast of electricity through her battered body. Each shock feels like taking in the death curse all over again and she lets her head loll from side to side as she struggles to stay conscious. _

_She concentrates as hard as she can as she thinks of Emma and Henry. I love you so much she thinks, a tear rolling down her cheek, I love you. I love you and I don't want to leave you. I'll love you forever. _

Snow screams as she writhes on the floor feeling the agony flood through her body. It's the worst pain she's ever felt and if this is just a fraction then she dreads to think what Regina must be feeling. She wonders how Regina is still holding on.

"Snow?" Charming asks as he helps his pale and sweaty wife onto a chair.

"It was the worst pain I've ever felt," Snow says slowly and tiredly, "It was agony. I don't think she can take it much longer."

Emma pales fearfully, "Did you see or feel anything to tell you where she was being held?"

Snow frowns as she fights her exhaustion to answer, "It was cold. She's strapped down…and it smelt like fish."

"Fish?" Charming asks as he wracks his brain before snapping his fingers, "She's in the cannery."

"Let's go," Emma replies before looking to her mother. She reaches over and squeezes Snow's hand, "Thank you for doing that, for helping."

Snow nods, "It's okay. Now go find her."

Emma nods as she and Charming run out of the shop only for Emma to freeze as Regina's voice fills her mind. _I love you so much. I love you. I love you and I don't want to leave you. I'll love you forever._

Emma feels her heart hammer in her chest from terror. If Regina could send her that message then she's still alive but those words feel like a goodbye and she can't lose Regina. She just can't so she closes her eyes and does her best to channel her magic. _Don't you dare say goodbye to me Regina. I love you and I'm coming for you. Just hold on a little longer. I will see you soon Regina so hold on._

She opens her eyes again to see Charming staring at her. She doesn't know if her magic worked or if her message got through. She just prays that it does and that Regina knows she's on her way.

Emma sucks in a deep breath before looking at her father, "Let's go."

* * *

They race through the cannery and Emma hates how maze-like it is. Every single turn looks the same and she can't help but feel like they're running in circles. Each passing second feels like an hour and each turn that doesn't lead to Regina only increases her panic and dread that she's going to be too damn late.

It's as they're rounding the final corner that leads to one of the final chambers in the cannery that they hear the scream. Emma's blood runs cold at the agonising sound and she feels anger boil within her at the thought of what Greg is doing. They don't even stop to feel the fear that the sound of the screams brings, instead both of them running faster towards the noise in the hopes of finding Regina and getting her to safety.

They burst into the room with guns raised to see Greg leering over Regina's barely conscious body as his hand lingers dangerously over a switch. Emma can see wires from it and she feels another wave of rage as she realises exactly what he's been doing to Regina. She shoots at the machine first wanting to make sure it can inflict no more harm upon her girlfriend.

"Freeze," Emma says icily.

Greg stops before turning slowly to face Emma and Charming, "Ah the valiant saviour and Prince Charming. Look at that Regina, someone did come for you after all," he taunts, "I wonder how long they'll stick around or will they leave you like everyone else?"

Emma practically growls with anger as she steps forward. Charming steps forward too, "Step away from the table."

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" Greg taunts, "Go ahead." He holds his hands open meeting their gaze before turning and tipping the table with Regina over before bolting out of the room. Emma runs straight towards Regina whilst David moves to follow Greg.

"Dad!" Emma cries out as she puts her gun back into her pocket so she can reach Regina. The trolley is nowhere near as heavy as it looks but what worries her more is the way Regina's head lolls to one side and how pale she looks. Her skin is clammy and her body is shaking slightly.

David comes running back in a few moments later. He had chased after Greg but the other man had seemingly disappeared. Once he rounded the corner and stepped outside of the cannery there was no sign of him. The thought is terrifying and he fears that he and Tamara will come back to attack them again.

It means that another day will come, too soon, where they will have to stop the pair from hurting their family.

"He's gone," he says as he re-enters the room, "I'm guessing Tamara must have been waiting for them. How's Regina?"

Emma frowns as she unstraps her girlfriend before gently holding Regina against her, "She needs help."

"I'll call Blue," Charming replies, "She'll help her. Let's just get her to the apartment. Until we catch Greg and Tamara your home isn't safe. At least if you're with us we can help keep you safe."

Emma nods cradling Regina close to her as she wonders if a day will ever come when their home will be safe.

* * *

The blue fairy arrives shortly after they do waving her wand over Regina to remove the cuff and perform a healing spell. She can only heal the physical aftereffects of the shocks but there is nothing she can do for the psychological effects. "Given time and rest she will heal," Blue tells them, "But it is imperative that she rests and takes it easy otherwise there's no telling what effects what she went through could have on her body."

Emma nods solemnly wondering what chance there is of Regina being able to rest. They've rescued her today but Greg and Tamara are still out there. The trigger is still an issue and if Greg and Tamara have it then they're all in danger. _Just please let Regina have the time she needs before something else comes up _Emma wishes to herself as she moves to sit beside Regina.

Regina is still on the bed though her forehead is creased with worry and fear as she sleeps. Emma frowns slightly before shucking off her boots and her jacket. Snow and Charming have gone to get Henry from school and bring him back here and the blue fairy made sure to place a protection charm over the apartment just in case so for now at least they are safe.

She climbs onto the other side of the bed before carefully wrapping her arms around Regina. "I'm here," she whispers, "I've got you."

They lay in silence for a few moments before Emma feels Regina's hand fumbling for her own. She lets out a relieved smile as she takes Regina's hand in her own and holds on tight. Emma has no idea how long they have before the danger looming over them comes back to haunt them but for now they can have this moment, just to rest.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	48. Chapter 48

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own once or any of its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Regina groans as her eyes slowly start to flicker open. Her movements still feel slow and sluggish yet they're not quite as agonising as they once were. She winces as she cautiously moves her hand to rub her sore head. Her mind flashes with the memories of her recent torture and she shudders. Her body will heal in time but the nightmares, she's certain will last a lifetime.

She frowns as each motion feels like a Herculean effort but she needs to get up. Emma saved her but that doesn't mean all is fine. Greg and Tamara got away but they escaped with the trigger and with that they can still destroy the town.

Regina can't and won't let that happen.

She just needs to get up first. Regina battles through the exhaustion threatening to overwhelm her as she tentatively lifts herself up to sit. She has no idea how long she has laid in this bed but she knows she hasn't been alone. In her brief waking moments, she's felt Emma's arms wrapped around her and the security of that embrace has reminded her that she's safe.

They haven't had much chance to talk. Regina hasn't really been awake much other than to take a slow sip of water before falling back to sleep for the rest her body so sorely needed. She turns her head to see Emma lying beside her, worry and fear painted across her sleepy expression and Regina frowns slightly at that.

She leans over to gently kiss Emma's forehead before struggling to her feet. Regina sways slightly resting her hand against the bedside table as she tries to find her balance. Her legs feel shaky and she wonders now what effects the electricity that coursed through her body will be. Each shock felt like a death curse and she has no idea how she survived.

All she knows is that she did, her family saved her which means she will keep surviving. She will keep fighting to find her way back to them no matter what.

Regina sucks in a deep breath determined to find Henry and tell him how much she loves him. "What are you doing?" She turns around to see Emma sitting up and looking at her with a sleepy and confused expression.

"I want to see Henry," Regina tells her. Her voice is hoarse from screaming still but it's there and for Emma just hearing it again is incredible.

Emma nods slowly clambering out of bed and standing beside Regina. "How are you feeling?"

Regina sighs as Emma cups her cheeks in her hands. She leans into Emma's touch as she admits, "Everything aches. I'm tired and my head aches but I want to get up. I want to tell you that I love you so much and I'm so glad you saved me. I want to hold you and kiss you. I want to hug our son and let him know I haven't left him."

Emma nods in understanding as she tenderly kisses Regina, "I love you so much." She rests her head against Regina's as tears pool in her eyes. She's not even sure how to voice every fear and feeling she went through over the past few days. Emma lets a tear roll down her cheek as she whispers, "I was so scared that I was losing you."

Regina sucks in a deep breath as she wraps her arms around Emma's middle knowing that her girlfriend needs the physical reassurance, "I'm here," she promises.

"I know," Emma replies, "I'm glad you are. Let's go find Henry."

Regina smiles at her as she nervously moves her fingers through her hair. The motion is awkward and clunky and she frowns. Emma smiles sympathetically at her, "Things take time, it'll come back."

Regina nods before looking to Emma, "Be honest with me, how do I look?"

Emma chuckles, "Honestly? I love you but you've got some killer bedhead and as good as it was to kiss you again…" she trails off not wanting to hurt Regina's feelings. Regina raises a brow before asking, "Breath?"

Emma nods, "Yeah."

"Okay then…I need a shower."

"Shower or Henry?"

"Henry," Regina decides straightaway, "Henry, shower…food."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Emma replies as they walk slowly into the main living room with Regina leaning against Emma as her feet move with a slight shuffle. It's frustrating but she's up and she's moving and right now Regina decides it's the small victories like being able to hug her son and brush her teeth that matter most.

As soon as they step into the living room they hear an excited shout of "MOM!" as Henry practically leaps off of the sofa and bounds across the room. He launches himself at Emma and Regina throwing his arms around them as he clings to his mothers. "Easy kid," Emma cautions frowning as she sees tears spring into Regina's eyes worried that in his exuberance he could have hurt her.

Regina looks up at her with a bright and happy smile as she ruffles Henry's hair and kisses the top of his head. "I love you," she tells him, "Oh Henry I love you so much."

"I love you too," he replies grinning back up at her and for the moment Emma lets her fear fall to the wayside as she remembers that not all tears are bad, that even in the darkest of times they can find small parcels of joy with each other.

* * *

After a very long hot shower filled with lots of fumbling Regina makes it back to the main living area where Emma has prepared a simple breakfast, just water and toast. She knows Regina is hungry but she doesn't know if that might change once Regina tries food.

Regina smiles at them as she sits down. She's wearing a plain black t-shirt of Emma's and a pair of slacks, easy clothes to put on and off since she didn't quite want to try and tackle buttons just yet given how hard it was just to brush her teeth and hair. Regina yawns feeling slightly tired already before shivering at the cold.

Emma notices the shudder and hands Regina a red blazer she got from their place in one of her clothes runs which Regina takes gratefully. Emma passes the breakfast over and Regina chews it slowly pushing it aside after just one slice. She woke up starving but even that one slice is making her feel slightly nauseous.

As she slides the plate across the counter they all gasp as the building shakes. It feels almost like an earthquake and all three look around fearfully as they grip onto the counter to stay steady and listen to the rattle of the plates in the cupboards. Several fall off of the countertops smashing to the ground before the shaking slowly stops.

Once they're all satisfied that the ground is steady before them they release the counter. "What the hell was that?!" Emma asks feeling what is now a familiar and terrifying mix of fear and dread pooling in her stomach once again.

Regina sighs sorrowfully as she meets Emma's gaze, "They've activated the trigger…"

She's interrupted by the sound of the door flying open as Snow and Charming run into the apartment. "Is everyone okay here?" he asks before spotting Regina, "You're up? Are you okay?"

"I'm awake and up," Regina tells him.

He nods knowing that right now they all have something more worrying on their minds, "Did you feel the quake?"

"It wasn't a quake," Regina replies, "Greg and Tamara have activated the trigger."

Snow gasps in horror as she asks, "How much time do we have?"

Regina frowns, "Not long…I can maybe hold it off until you all find a way to escape…"

"What happens if we don't?" Snow asks.

Regina's tone is grave when she replies, "Storybrooke will cease to exist. We will all die. Henry…can get away because he was not originally part of our land but the rest of us will cease to be."

"We'll just be erased?!" Emma asks in horror as she slips an arm around Henry's shoulders. He's only eleven. One of the main things she wanted when she gave him up for adoption was that he wouldn't be alone or abandoned…and now he could be and she hates the very idea of it.

"No," Regina says sternly, "We're fighting this. Tamara had magic beans. If we can get those we can open a portal back to the Enchanted Forest and escape there before Storybrooke is destroyed. That way Henry will be safe…we can all be safe."

"But our homes," Emma says mournfully. Storybrooke is the first place she's ever truly felt home. It's the only place that she laid roots and now she'll have to leave it. She feels an ache in her heart at the thought of losing Storybrooke entirely.

Regina nods in understanding as she takes Emma's hand, "I know…I love it here too…but we can make another home over there…I didn't want to and neither did you but I just want you and Henry safe."

Emma nods, "I know…I'm just going to miss this place."

"So what do we do now?" Snow asks interrupting their moment. They're running out of time here and they all know it.

"You and Charming go back to the cannery and see if you can find the magic beans. We'll go find the trigger and I'll try to hold it off for as long as I can."

As they all move to leave the apartment Regina stops Henry. She places both hands gently on his shoulders as she kneels down to look him in the eyes, "Henry, I know I wasn't always the mother you wanted or the one you hoped for but…I've been trying…I wish I could have been enough to stop all of this, to give you the life you deserved…above all else I want you to know that I love you and you gave me a reason to believe again."

Henry nods smiling up at her, "I love you too Mom."

* * *

Regina sucks in a deep breath as she sees the trigger. It's just a plain black stone and in any other circumstance it would be unimposing. Now, though, as it glows ominously Regina feels a shudder of fear run down her spine. She knows exactly what she's doing and what trying to contain this diamond's power will do.

It's a sacrifice she's willing to make if it means her family will be saved.

"Is that…" Emma trails off as she looks at the glowing crystal.

Regina nods, "The trigger. I'm going to contain it for as long as I can. You should go make sure you and Henry are safe."

Emma frowns at her words as she asks, "You're not planning on coming with us? What you said to Henry was a goodbye?"

Regina feels tears prick the corners of her eyes as she looks down at the diamond before back up to Emma, "He knows I love him…make sure he knows."

"He knows Regina," Emma promises, "And he loves you too and he doesn't want to lose you!"

"You'll protect him. You'll keep him safe," Regina replies.

"Regina, I don't want to lose you either," Emma admits as the tears openly roll down her cheeks at the thought of that damn stone tearing her love away from her. She understands Regina's sacrifice but it doesn't stop her from feeling angry, it doesn't stop her fear or her pain.

"You can't do this!" she shouts, "No," she cries, "It's not fair…don't leave me Regina…please…I love you."

"I love you too," Regina replies feeling a tear roll down her cheek as she sucks in a deep breath and raises both of her hands. She gasps as the force of the magic fights against her own, unwilling to be contained.

"Regina…" Emma starts again, "I'm not leaving you."

"Henry needs you."

"He needs you," Emma protests, "He needs us both."

"Emma I created this curse and this trigger. It should be me who pays the price for this, not anybody else. I won't let everyone else suffer and die for the pain I caused. I won't let you and Henry be torn apart, for him to be abandoned and you killed because of a trigger I created. Emma, I love you and I need you to take Henry and be safe."

Emma sobs openly, "I don't want to leave you behind…I promised to never let you go."

"You're not," Regina answers, "My whole life no-one has ever seen me. I've always been a princess or the evil queen or the mayor. You, though, you always see me as Regina and that's the greatest gift anyone has ever given me. Let me die as Regina."

Emma shakes her head, "I don't want to let you die at all."

"I know," Regina replies, "I'm sorry." She trembles slightly as the magical battle rages on beneath her hands.

Emma stays rooted to the spot unable to force herself to run and move. In the end she never does. Instead she and Regina hear footsteps before Henry, Charming and Snow run into the cave.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asks, her eyes opening wide in horror.

Charming shakes his head with a defeated frown, "Hook took the beans. He was at the cannery. We tried to convince him to help us and help himself but instead we fought. He made us think we'd run. He let us leave with a pouch but it was empty. He has the beans and he's taken them to save himself…we failed."

Tears run freely down Regina's cheeks as she realises they're going to die. They've lost and now no matter what she does there's no way to save them.

Emma steps towards her parents knowing she won't have any time but now to tell them how she feels. "Mom…Dad," she says in a shaky tone, "I love you."

They both wrap her up in a hug as Snow says, "We love you too Emma. We're so glad you found us."

"Me too," Emma replies.

As they hug, Henry walks over to Regina who looks at him with wide sorrowful eyes. "I'm so sorry Henry…I tried…I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to stop this…"

He leans against her and she rests her head against his as she lets her tears fall unrestrained jumping up in surprise as Emma walks back over to her, "Maybe not on your own…but maybe we are."

"Emma…"

Emma looks at her, her eyes filled with determination and hope as she says, "Regina, trust me. Trust in us."

Regina nods shuffling back and feeling another wave of determination hit her too. Emma stands on the other side of the diamond and together their powers weave around the trigger fighting against the dark magic threatening to destroy them all. Both women look down at their combined powers in awe as the light purple of Regina's magic loops in with Emma's white magic swirling over the blue of the trigger in what Emma swears is a heart shape.

Both women are breathing heavily as they struggle to carry on fighting the magic of the trigger. They're both exhausted and Emma can feel the toll it's taking on her own body. She can see it mirrored in Regina's eyes too. _Keep going_ Emma tells herself as the words 'maybe we are' ring in both of their ears.

The ground is shaking around them now and the distant sound of screaming is echoing through their ears. Their hands tremble as the magic surges beneath them. Finally, their magic burns brighter and Regina feels the surge of strength before they're both sent flying across the cave.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	49. Chapter 49

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or any of its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Emma groans slightly as she slowly sits up. One moment the trigger was threatening to blow, the next she felt an exhausting, exhilarating rush of magic full of love and hope and then they were being thrown across the ground. She winces rubbing the small of her back as her parents move to help her up.

She smiles at both of them relieved to see that they've survived this. They did it. That one thought courses through her mind in that moment, _we did it, we saved this town, we did it._ Finally, for one moment she feels a sense of pride in being the saviour but she knows no hero works alone and god she wants to feel this joy with the only person who makes her feel like she can be a saviour.

Emma looks across the cave and sees Regina still on the ground. She frowns as she runs over before letting out a sigh of relief as Regina's eyes flicker open. She grins as she takes Regina's hand and helps her up. Regina rubs her sore head with a frown as she asks, "Are we dead?"

Emma shakes her head, letting a few joyful tears roll down her cheek as she tells Regina, "No we're not dead. We did it Regina. We did it."

Regina blinks a few times in disbelief before she sees the disarmed trigger lying on the ground. "We did it," she echoes before throwing her arms around Emma. She doesn't care that Snow and Charming are watching them. All she cares about right now is that they're alive. They're still alive. They're still breathing and holding on and she just wants to feel loved, she just wants to feel Emma's arms around her.

"I love you so much," Regina says as she leans up slightly to kiss Emma, pouring everything she wants to say into the kiss. Emma moves her lips against Regina's before they break for air, "I love you too," she replies, "And you guys," she says turning to her parents, "And Henry." At that she frowns worriedly, "Where's Henry?"

"He's right…" Snow trails off as she and Charming turn to the spot behind them where Henry was standing only to see an empty space, "He was right there."

Those four words send a shiver of fear lancing down Regina and Emma's spines. Regina's blood runs cold as she looks frantically around the cave only to see no sign of Henry. _No_ she thinks,_ no we can't lose Henry…we can't…_she won't let herself consider it anymore. She forgets about the exhaustion and pain wracking her body, her focus entirely on finding her little prince.

Regina runs forward through the cave dropping to her knees as she finds Henry's backpack near the entrance. "Regina!" Emma calls out as she and her parents come racing after her. Regina picks up the backpack knowing her son would never willingly lead this behind. "They must have him," Regina says thinking of Greg and Tamara.

Emma nods, "We better hurry. They can't have taken him long ago. We can still find him."

The four of them waste no time hurrying out of the cave hoping that they are not too late. As long as they can see Henry they have a chance to save him. If they get out of this cave and they can't, then Emma knows they'll be chasing too many loose ends and in a town full of magic that will waste far too much time.

"Do you see him?" Regina asks as she runs to keep up with Emma. Emma shakes her head as she frantically scans the area surrounding them. _Please_ she begs,_ please just send me any kind of sign. _She swallows down the growing lump in her throat as she hurriedly looks around before finally spotting something lying on the ground by the nearby tackle shop.

"Over there," Emma says and as a group they race away from the old mining caves and in the direction of the nearby docks. They come to a standstill when they reach the small shop and find a red and grey scarf that they could all recognise from a mile away. Regina picks it up reverently before looking down the alley knowing exactly where they're headed.

"This way," is all she says running off towards the docks, clutching the scarf tightly in her hand hoping that maybe if she doesn't let go then they can get to their son in time. Regina hates clinging to a maybe but she has to believe…she needs to believe they can reach Henry.

Their footsteps echo along the wooden pier as they all turn the corner and see Henry with Greg and Tamara either side of him. His hands are bound and he's arguing furiously with both of them as he struggles to break free of their hold.

"Henry!" Regina shouts out upon seeing him. His head whips around and he smiles knowingly, certain that his family would come to save him. Unfortunately, Greg and Tamara turn too before nodding at each other.

Emma, Regina, Snow and Charming pick up their speed seeing the trio stop at the edge of the pier and Greg holds up a small shiny bean that makes them all shudder with fear. With a fresh rush of determination, they run closer and closer knowing that that magic bean could lead anywhere and they wouldn't be able to follow.

Greg turns to give Regina one last wicked smirk before throwing the bean. "Moms!" Henry yells as Tamara tugs him forward and into the swirling green portal.

"Henry!" Emma cries out reaching out for him missing the straps of his backpack by a few inches, the portal closing straight after. "No," she gasps out sadly feeling exhausted and distraught tears falling down her cheeks. Her heart feels as if it's been split in two and all she can see is her son tumbling through that portal. "No," she repeats in a devastated whisper.

She hears Regina sob next to her as she hits the railing with a frustrated and sorrowful thump of her fist. "Henry," Regina whispers, "My little prince…we have to get him back Emma…" she trails off feeling the agony of her heart with every beat as she wonders if her family are doomed to suffer for her past evil. She never wanted them to suffer and now…now Henry is gone.

Emma sucks in a deep breath as she fights through her sobs, her sorrow being pushed behind something stronger – her need to get Henry back and soon. She nods as she turns to Regina instantly seeking out the comfort of the brunette's touch. Regina's hand slips into her own as they look out at the choppy waves, "We'll find him Emma."

"How?" Snow asks as she look at the determined pair fuelled by their maternal love and instinct to protect their son.

"I might be able to help with that."

All four swivel round to see Rumple standing there with Belle. Regina frowns, "How can you help us?"

"Did you ever wonder how I knew to look for Neal in New York?"

Regina shakes her head as Emma reaches in her pocket for her phone. She told him a few days ago about Tamara taking Regina and the news shocked him. Neal's still in town hoping to get to know Henry still…but now Emma needs to tell him that Henry's gone. She hurriedly taps out a text, _Get to the pier now! Emergency. _

She'll tell him what's going on when he gets here but right now her priority is finding out Rumple's information and hoping it leads to finding Henry.

"Your mother gave me a globe," Rumple explains, "With it, I can find any of my blood relations. I can find out where Henry's been taken."

"We still need a way to follow him," Charming points out.

Rumple frowns before looking out to the lapping waves, "I think we may have a solution to that." They all frown in confusion before following his gaze to see the Jolly Roger making its way back to the dock. They all watch as it stops before Hook leaps out of the ship. "I had a change of heart," he says to the group glaring at him, "I'd rather go down a hero than the one who left you all to die."

"Well why change the pattern of a lifetime?" Regina snaps remembering all too vividly how he left her with Greg as the machine was wheeled out.

He nods ruefully, "Look I've come to help, do you want it or not?"

"You're a bit late," Emma replies as she stands protectively by Regina, "Charming told us you swiped all of the beans for yourself. We already stopped the trigger and saved the town, no thanks to your sorry ass."

He frowns before trying, "No harm, no foul?"

"Other than the fact that you could have let us all die?" Snow points out.

"Enough," Regina says rubbing her sore temples feeling a headache building from the stress and exhaustion of the day, "None of this is helping us save Henry."

"Save Henry from what?"

Regina turns to see Neal approaching them. He looks worriedly from person to person before turning to Emma and Regina, "Emma, you said there was an emergency. Where's Henry?"

"That's the emergency," Emma explains, "Greg and Tamara took him and jumped through a portal to…well we have no idea where…your father has a way to help us figure that part out…we just need a means of getting wherever where is."

"May I be of assistance?" Hook asks, "The Jolly Roger as well as being the finest vessel in all of the realms can also traverse worlds. Wherever your boy is, I can provide you passage there."

Emma raises a sceptical brow, "And then what? Leave us abandoned there?"

"I swear to you Swan, I will not abandon you this time, I'm here to help."

Emma frowns not feeling even slightly reassured by that. Regina sighs turning to Emma, "We have no other choice Emma, we need to find Henry and he's the only one that can get us there," at Emma's doubtful look she continues, "I don't trust him either. He left me for dead and I have no desire to spend any time with or near the man. What I do want is to find Henry and he can help us do that."

Emma sighs before nodding, "If you leave us or betray us, I will find a way to cross every world to make you pay," she promises.

Hook nods, "Duly noted. So, where is my lovely vessel heading to?"

"I suppose that's my cue," Rumple says waving his hand and making a blank globe appear. They all watch with bated breath as Rumple lets a single drop of blood onto the white globe. It takes a few seconds but then a large shadowy shape appears on the orb. Regina frowns in confusion. The realm looks familiar but she cannot place it.

"Where is that?" Emma asks.

"Neverland," Rumple replies as his face pales and his mask drops to reveal unguarded terror. If they've taken Henry to Neverland then they can only be working for one person and Rumple knows that this is what will make that prophecy he was told of years before come to bear. He has a choice, himself or his grandson and he knows what choice he has to make. He turns to Belle, "I love you," he tells her, "But I must leave you."

"I want to come with you," Belle replies with a frown.

"I know but I need you to be safe. Please Belle, you have no idea what Neverland is like, what it can do to people. Henry…he may be undoing but he's also my grandson and that means I will fight to save him. Stay safe here, look after this town and I promise you I will come back to you."

Belle manages a flicker of a smile as she replies, "You better Rumple. Stay safe."

He nods, "I'll do my best…once we leave you need to give this to Blue. It will replace the spell over the town that keeps outsiders out. It will keep everywhere here safe."

Belle frowns, "Will you all still be able to return?"

Rumple nods, "We should since we belong to this realm. I'll come back to you."

Belle nods with a worried frown leaning up to kiss him before watching him board the ship alongside Emma, Regina, Neal, Snow, Charming and Hook. Rumple looks to his son, "Are you okay going back to Neverland?"

Neal nods trying to downplay his horror at having to return to that dreadful island. He can't imagine his son trapped there too – he doesn't want to. He knows all too well what Pan is like and what he's capable of. Henry is a strong kid but Neal's watched Pan manipulate every child who came to the island to become a lost boy. _Hold on Henry_ Neal pleads_ just hold on long enough for us to find you_.

"I have to be," he tells his father, "For Henry."

"For Henry," Rumple echoes.

"How long until we're ready to set sail?" Charming asks as he watches Hook prepare the ship for travel. The pirate turns back to face them as he replies, "A few minutes Your Majesty," adding in a fake courtesy to boot.

Regina rolls her eyes at his response before joining Emma at the side of the ship. Emma's gripping onto one of the ropes tightly. From her few experiences at portal hopping it's disorientating and she doesn't want to be separated from her family. Regina takes hold of the rope next to Emma's before placing one end of the scarf into Emma's other hand then taking the other end in her own.

As they hold the scarf they give into their sorrow crying over their kidnapped son, letting themselves feel their fear if not just for this moment. Once they get to Neverland there'll be no time for this, they won't let themselves give into their fear, woe and exhaustion when they reach the island, instead focusing on their mission to save Henry, to unite their family hopefully for good this time.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	50. Chapter 50

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes and the delay in updating. I don't own Once or any of its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

The ship lands with a thud as it hurtles through the portal. Emma had hoped that would be the worst part. The choppy seas of Neverland proved her wrong however and she grimaces as her stomach churns. She's never been a fan of boats. Emma sighs knowing it doesn't matter. She doesn't care how rough the sea is so long as she gets her son back.

All she wants most is just to take her family and go home, to have a chance to snatch a few moments of their life before the next disaster to hit town. Emma hates that she can barely remember the last time they got to spend more than a day in their house. Looking back, she thinks it was just after Cora died which now seems like months ago.

In reality it's only been weeks yet since then so much has happened. Regina's kidnapping. The trigger. Henry's kidnapping. Emma sighs again wishing they could have a chance to just be, to have some peace. It's in moments like these that she hates magic and their situation. For as much good as it can cause it's caused them so much pain.

A tear rolls down her cheek as she rests her arms on the railing of the ship and stares out to sea. Most of what she can see is just darkness. An inky black sky dotted with grey clouds looms above them and the rest of the landscape is shrouded in shadow. Emma tries her best to remember the story of Peter Pan. She always found the story slightly creepy as a child and she dreads to think what the reality is like.

She practically jumps out of her skin when Regina's hand rests on the small of her back and the other moves to rub soothing circles on Emma's shoulder. Regina lays her head atop Emma's other shoulder resting their heads together as they stare out at the imposing darkness.

"Have you ever been to Neverland?" Emma asks.

Regina shakes her head, "No but I've heard stories."

"Will you tell me them?"

Regina shakes her head again, tears swimming in her eyes, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to picture what I'm picturing…to imagine Henry…just…you don't need those stories in your head Emma…Neverland is going to be…it's going to be horrible and exhausting and whilst you think you want to know, you don't. There are things you don't want to know Emma…please just trust me."

The plea is what makes Emma nod. The refusal is in its own way terrifying and she can't help but wonder what is so bad that Regina wouldn't want her to know. She knows it's Regina's way of protecting her – of making sure she doesn't imagine the horrors and see Henry trapped within them. Emma sighs again as she asks her second question, the one she's truly petrified to voice, "Do you think we'll get him back?"

Her voice is small and shaky and Regina's heart breaks at the tone. She nods firmly as she moves her hand from the small of Emma's back to wrap her in a one-armed hug. "We have to."

Emma sighs as she looks around the ship at all of them: she and Regina; Snow and Charming; Rumple, Neal and Hook. They've all had their troubles and fights and it's difficult to imagine them all working together. There's so much bad blood aboard this ship and Emma fears that it could overwhelm them all. If it does, then…well she doesn't want to think about what happens then.

What they need most is to band together for Henry and Emma wonders if that's even possible.

* * *

Henry struggles in Greg and Tamara's grasp as they trudge through the dense sand. He looks around at the island he's been dragged to. The portal tossed them out onto the beach. Henry considered running to the water and making an escape that way but even if had freed himself, there were no boats or any other land around miles. He's trapped here and that feeling only grows as he stares up at the dense forest and inky black sky.

Finally, Greg lets go of him, "We have to wait here."

"Who are you guys working for anyway?" Henry asks.

Tamara doesn't answer him instead reaching for the walkie talkie only for it to crackle with empty silence. She frowns throwing it onto the floor, "It's not working."

Henry scoffs, "I bet you two don't even know you're working for. You know my Moms are coming for me – both of them. You don't know who you're up against."

Greg sneers back at him, "Neither do you or your Moms."

"They survived you," Henry points out, a hint of pride filling his voice as he glares at his captors.

Tamara's frown increases as she looks around impatiently, "Where is he? He said he'd be coming to make sure Henry's the right boy."

"He is," Greg assures her, "We've succeeded where everyone else has failed. We'll be rewarded for this."

Henry stays silent as he watches the forest. There's something unsettling in the air and he swears if he listens hard enough the wind is filled with screams. He shivers as they wait and he hopes with all of his might that he isn't trapped here for too long. So long, as he believes he'll be fine. He just needs to keep believing. _They're coming. They'll save me_.

He repeats it over and over in his head until it sets in. With renewed hope and belief, he opens his eyes and watches as Greg and Tamara pace impatiently. He can see the uncertainty on their faces and he wonders, if through their short sighted plans, they even know what they've got themselves into.

A whistling sound fills the air and Henry flinches at the harsh noise as a shadow appears, bigger and more imposing than any he's ever seen. Henry's never given much thought to the power of a shadow but as he looks at this one all he can feel is fear.

"We brought the boy," Greg says in a near pleading tone. The shadow looks past him to Henry studying the boy with an intensity that makes his hairs stand on end and increase his feeling of petrified dread.

Once satisfied the shadow moves to grab Henry. His blood runs cold at the icy grip of the shadow and he fights to free himself but to no avail. Greg frowns as he looks up at them, "What about us? Our payment?"

The shadow laughs cruelly before reaching out and crushing Greg's heart within his chest. Henry gasps horrified as Greg crumbles before them and he hears Tamara's pained scream as she watches on before trying to run. She isn't quick enough and the shadow slashes her down the back sending her crumpling to the ground with an agonised cry.

Henry doesn't see much more. His eyes fill with frightened tears as the shadow nods in satisfaction before making them both disappear in a cloud of ominous black smoke.

* * *

"Look," Emma says as they make it on to the island, "I know this is tough for everyone and that we all have a lot of history but we have to make this work." The journey here was fraught with bickering and tension and Emma couldn't stand it. She knows that if they carry on this way then they have no chance of saving Henry.

"Snow, Charming, Regina, Rumple, Neal, Hook, me, we all have our problems but we all have our strengths and we need to be a team here. We are not losing Henry because of our past shit. Each and every one of us is here to save Henry and that is what we are going to do. Right now I don't care about feuds or about who did what to whom. What I care about is saving Henry and getting off of this damn island alive. I don't care if we don't get along or who's enemies with who, right now none of that matters."

"You want us all to be friends?" Regina asks.

"I'm not saying that," Emma replies, "What I'm saying is we have got to be a team, otherwise there's no hope. The only way we can survive this is to face it together. This is not a hope speech. This is a…it's a get your shit together speech."

"So who's our leader?" Rumple questions, "You?"

Emma nods, "If I have to be. So are we all in?"

One by one they all nod and begin to slowly make their way through the forest. Regina lingers until everyone else has gone before stopping Emma, "We can do this."

Emma nods before looking back at Regina with a worried expression, "What if we can't? What do we do now Regina?"

Regina steps closer to her placing a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder, "Take a deep breath," she says and waits while Emma does so before continuing, "You want to lead, lead."

"What if I let us down?"

Regina smiles encouragingly at her, "You won't. I believe in you."

Emma smiles at her leaning in to kiss her softly, "Thank you…I think you might be the only one."

Regina shakes her head, "That's where you're wrong. I believe in you. So does Henry and those people over there, they all listened to you. You can lead Emma. Henry is the reason we're all here but you're the reason that everyone is sticking together. You can do this. We all can do this."

Emma nods sucking in another deep breath as she lets herself bask in the moment of support. There's something about this island that leaves her feeling lost and insecure. She doesn't want to question why. All she wants is to find Henry and god is she glad that she has Regina by her side, that Regina understands just how to give her what she needs to carry on.

"Thank you," Emma says softly before taking Regina's hand, "Together?"

"Together," Regina replies as they move to catch up with the rest of the group so they can make camp for the night. Nobody really wants to stop so soon into this rescue mission but they're all exhausted and they're no good to Henry or to each other, this tired.

After a half hour trek, they make it to the top of a hill which Hook had assured them gave a great view of the island. As they look out Emma inhales sharply. The island is bigger than it looks and the mess of jungle just seems like an inescapable maze. _How are we going to find Henry in there? _

Regina frowns as she looks out over the forest. "Which way do we go?" she asks Hook. She doesn't want to trust him. She doesn't want to be anywhere near him but right now she needs his expertise to save Henry. She can't rely on just herself out here on this island. It's too big, too easy to get lost and even easier to get hurt or killed in.

Hook looks out, "That jungle is the quickest but it's filled with dreamshade and lost boys. If we go through there we'll be dead in minutes. We'll have to go around the long way."

"The long way?" Charming questions, "How bad could the jungle be?"

Hook frowns at him, "Let's just say if you go in there, you're not coming out, or at least you won't make it out in one piece. Now how about a little trust? Follow me," he declares as he moves towards a trail covered in vines.

By the time they make it to the clearing their muscles ache and their exhaustion has increased tenfold. Emma collapses onto a tree stump and they all begin throwing mats on the ground to sleep on and taking the moment to rehydrate. Charming gets to work on a fire though Emma suspects it won't do much to warm them – the cold seems to be set in the air.

Regina lays out their mats before sitting down next to Emma. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Emma," Regina says taking one of the blonde's hands, "Please don't hide okay? Don't retreat. I know you want to be strong and you want to be Henry's saviour…I understand that. Just please don't feel like you need to shut me out. Talk to me."

Emma sighs as she leans against Regina, "I don't know what it is…there's just something about this island."

"That there is."

They all jump up at the strange voice. Charming and Neal grab swords whilst Snow readies her arrow. Rumple stands straight simply staring at the intruder as does Hook. Emma and Regina stand together as Regina prepares to summon her magic. "What do you want with Henry?" Emma asks cutting straight to the chase.

The teenager standing in the middle of the clearing frowns, "No introductions first? How rude. I'll save you the time. I'm Peter Pan. I already know who all of you are so let's not waste our time. As for Henry I need him."

"For what?"

"That's for me to know," Pan replies, "Don't worry I'll let you have your futile attempts to find him. This island has been longing for some entertainment as of late so you'll do."

"Enough games," Regina snaps, "Where's our son?"

Pan laughs, "Because I'll give it up that easily? No, no, my games don't work like that."

"What games?" Charming asks.

He shakes his head, "Nope, not yet. Consider this an introduction and a promise – leave the island now and I'll let you all live, sounds fair right?"

"Without Henry, not a chance," Emma answers. Everyone else nods in agreement.

Pan tilts his head to the side, "Well that's your choice. Enjoy your night. I'm sure we'll meet again."

"You're a sick bastard," Emma spits, "He's just a kid."

Pan smirks wickedly as he leans in close to Emma before whispering, "Can you hear the screams?"

Emma does her best to hide her flinch but she can tell from the way his grin widens that he saw. She shudders again as he steps away. From the corner of her eye she can see her father running as if to attack Pan who just laughs before waving to them and poofing away.

"Emma are you okay?" Snow asks worriedly.

Emma nods wordlessly as they head to their mats on the floor to attempt to rest. Regina's arm is wrapped loosely around her waist as they lay together and Emma can hear her partner's soft and steady breathing to indicate that she is asleep – most likely from exhaustion and the trauma her body is still recovering from.

Emma though does not sleep. She tries and she tries but as she fights to close her eyes and give into sleep all she can hear is screaming.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	51. Chapter 51

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. I don't own Once or any of its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Emma doesn't sleep. She lies awake most of the night just waiting for something to happen. When it finally does she springs up ready for a fight. Regina stirs slightly but doesn't wake for which Emma is grateful. The brunette needs her rest given that she's still recovering. Emma knows that really she should rest too but she can't, not when the screams of this island haunt her every time she attempts to close her eyes.

Emma moves cautiously across their makeshift camp towards the rustling noise she can hear in the nearby bushes. In the stories she read as a child Neverland was fun. It was a land of escape and joy. Clearly, the book couldn't have got it more wrong if they tried since this island is nothing but a mess of shadows and misery.

"Who's there?" Emma asks as she continues trudging through the thick forestry. Her heart stops when she sees Henry at the top of a hill. She dares to hope and runs towards him crying out, "Henry!"

"Not quite," a smug voice replies as the boy turns around revealing himself to be Pan in Henry's clothes. Emma's heart drops and her hope is quickly replaced by anger at the cruel masquerade.

Emma frowns, "What do you want?"

"Can you hear them?"

"What?"

"Can you hear them Savior?"

Emma winces at the title, "Don't call me that."

"Answer my question."

Emma stays silent for several moments not wanting to give into Pan's devious little games. "Is Henry okay?"

Pan merely looks at her pointedly before smirking and cupping his hand around his ear until Emma snaps, "Yes," she replies through gritted teeth, "I can hear them."

Pan nods, "I knew you would…all the lost children can hear them. Poor little Emma, abandoned and neglected. Nobody to love her. No family."

Emma tries to shut his malicious words out. She knows exactly what he's trying to do and as much as she tries not to let him get to her, her heart aches with every word that reminds her of the child hoping for a home that she used to be. "Shut up. I have my parents. I found my family."

"And how long until they replace you? Just like everybody else."

"Where is my son?" Emma asks refusing to answer him.

"So impatient," Pan replies, "And when I've come to give you a gift."

"Why do I doubt that?"

"It's true," he answers before handing her a blank piece of scroll.

Emma frowns at him as she replies sarcastically, "Some gift."

"Don't be so dismissive. Some things are more than they appear. This map will lead you to Henry but only when you accept who you are." Pan smiles at her look of confusion before waving and adding, "See you soon," then poofing away leaving Emma staring at a map to nowhere.

* * *

Emma hurries back to the campsite so that she can wake everyone and fill them in on the situation. She spends the whole time clinging onto the map wondering how she's going to make it appear. She knows Pan's game here. He clearly knows all too well what she feels about being the saviour and her self-doubts. He told her the map would reveal itself when she accepted who she was…which means facing up to truths she might not rather admit and means that if it all fails…it's all her fault.

Snow frowns as Emma finishes her explanation, "What does he mean when you accept who you are? You know who you are."

"No," Regina interrupts, "You know who you think she is. The map is about Emma realising it for herself."

Rumple frowns, "Well you all may have time for silly guessing games and riddles but I have a mission to accomplish and I plan to do it."

Charming frowns back at him, "So you're just going to call it quits and leave us already?"

"Let's just say our approaches are different."

"Let him go," Regina replies.

"What?" Charming asks, "What if he makes things worse for us all?!"

"If we force him to stay then he could. If he doesn't agree with our methods Charming he won't help anyway. He clearly knows this Island and has his own agendas here. Let him settle them. I want to get Henry back, safe, and go home. We are going to do that but you can't force someone to play the hero if they don't want to, let him go."

"Listen to the Queen," Hook chimes in.

Rumple scowls at the pirate before nodding to Regina, "Her formerly evil Majesty is right, your plan is of little interest me. You can thank me when I save Henry and bring him all back to you," he replies before taking his leave.

"So we're splitting up already?" Snow questions.

Regina sighs, "No…but there's no point forcing Rumple to stay. You know him, so do I, he follows his own methods and intentions, he won't stick to ours. So long as we all stick together we will be fine Snow."

Snow nods and so Regina turns back to Emma, "Right, the map…are we sure it's not a trap?"

Emma shrugs, "I don't know…Pan just said it would lead us to Henry. I can only assume it will take us to Pan's camp."

"Then so should the parchment," Regina replies, an idea forming in her mind.

Emma looks up recognising Regina's expression immediately, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking if we can track the map, it can lead us to the camp without us having to play his games," Regina answers. She knows what the nature of this game is and what Pan is trying to get Emma to admit. Snow may think she knows who Emma is. She wants an admittance of fairytales and heroes but Regina knows that that won't be the kind of truth Emma reveals. It will be rooted in the pain of her past, in the shadows of her childhood that still haunt her in ways that Snow has yet to understand. Pan's plan here is to bring out Emma's anguish, to let this island bring out her worst pain and memories. It might lead them to Henry but it will hurt.

Emma nods wanting to avoid looking into her past and memories to announce who she is, especially in front of parents she's only just accepted. She's only just begun to build any sort of relationship with them and she knows that what she'll wind up admitting is only going to upset them. Emma knows how Snow will react. She thinks that perhaps her father might understand but nonetheless her admission will hurt.

"Let's try it," Emma agrees.

Snow frowns, "Emma I think we should do what Pan asks…what if he's rigged the map to lead elsewhere?"

Emma sighs sadly, "It's worth trying Snow. Even if we play along we don't know if Pan's telling the truth. At least if we track this parchment we might stand a chance of surprising him."

"And if it backfires?"

"Then at least we tried," Emma snaps, "Is that about the fact we don't want to play his game or that you don't want to give Regina a chance? Snow, please even if you don't trust her, at least support me. I want to try this. If you don't then stay here."

Snow sighs before begrudgingly nodding, "Fine. We'll come with but only because we don't want you wandering through these woods alone. We're better off sticking together."

Emma nods before handing the parchment over to Regina who waves her hand and murmurs the spell sighing in relief when it glows, lifts and begins to float away leaving the group with no other choice than to follow.

* * *

They've been walking for at least an hour and they're all exhausted. Emma can feel her mother's doubts about this plan even though she's walking as ahead of her as she can. _She'll never support you. You'll never be the princess she wanted_. Emma tries her best to shake off that little voice in her head, the one that has roared to life since they landed on this island, so that she can trudge on following the glowing map.

Regina sighs tiredly from beside her as they move through bushes and a tangle of tree limbs to try and find a clear path through. She has no idea where this map is leading them to but it feels like they're just becoming trapped in a maze. On an island full of shadows and darkness, every patch of forest feels endless. It's impossible to distinguish one set of trees from the next and Regina can't help but begin to feel like they're being led on a wild goose chase.

"Do you think we're any closer?" Charming asks as he hacks through a thicket of thorns to clear a path.

"To getting lost? No doubts there, mate," Hook replies as he follows behind.

Emma frowns, "Look, this would be a whole lot easier if you stopped being so snarky about it. At least we're on the move and going somewhere. This map has got to lead to something."

"An attack? Death perhaps."

"Can you just shut up for five minutes?" Emma snaps, "I want to believe in this. I want to believe that we're going to find Henry and you're not helping. Just follow the goddamn map."

They fall into a tense silence for the next few minutes as they work their way through the forest before finally spotting a figure at the top of a hill. Regina rushes forwards spotting Henry's trademark scarf but Emma stops her with a wary expression at which Regina turns to her, "What are you doing?! That's Henry!"

"No," Emma says sadly knowing that they've walked right into another trap, "It's not."

"Well done Emma, I see you can't be fooled twice," Pan declares, his voice echoing across the small clearing. He grins maliciously before whistling. The group look around hearing footsteps and rustling and so they form a small circle. Regina raises her hands ready to channel her magic. Snow raises her bow whilst Charming, Emma and Hook all raise swords and god they all hope it's enough for whatever Pan has planned.

The teenaged tyrant makes his way slowly towards the edge of the hill before sitting down with a disappointed look on his face, "I expected better Emma, I really did. No-one cheats on my games." He clicks his fingers and a group of Lost Boys appear from out of the shrubs before rushing towards the group.

The next few minutes are a blur of clashing swords, shot arrows and fireballs. Emma can barely keep track of what's going on apart from the boy rushing to attack her. They duel for several agonising minutes before she knocks him flat on his ass. She has him pinned and he looks up at her, a challenge in his eyes, "Just do it," he says, his tone defeated and worn down in a way Emma knows all too well. She steps away and as soon as she does Pan calls out, "Enough!"

The lost boys step away and Emma takes a moment to look at her family and Hook. They're all panting from the exertion but nobody looks injured to her relief. Pan sneers smugly down at them all before looking directly at Emma, "My island, my games, my rules. Take this as a warning – no more cheating."

He flies up into the air and beckons his lost boys to follow leaving the group behind to deal with their failure and the aftermath. Snow moves to her husband who reassures her with a loving kiss and a promise that he's okay. Hook takes a swig of his rum flask and Regina moves over to Emma. "I'm sorry," she says sadly, "I thought it could work."

Emma shakes her head as she takes Regina's hand, "It was worth a try…we have to play his game."

* * *

They make their way to another makeshift campsite, exhausted and feeling slightly defeated. Emma sits on a tree stump holding the map in her hands. Snow and Charming look expectantly at her whilst Regina watches on worriedly. She offers up an encouraging smile walking over and sitting beside Emma placing a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Emma."

Emma looks up at her tearfully, "It's not okay. It's never okay."

Regina nods sorrowfully, "I know…and I'm so sorry…if it weren't for my curse…"

"We wouldn't have Henry…we wouldn't have us…or our home…it was my past Regina…but here on this island…"

Regina nods in understanding wrapping her arms around Emma in a loose hug as she rubs comforting circles on the blonde's back. She leans her head against her girlfriend's as she replies, "I'm still sorry. No matter what we have now I'm still sorry you went through all that pain and loneliness."

Snow frowns, "What are you talking about? I thought the map was about Emma admitting who she is. That must be her fairytale identity right? I know you have trouble admitting it honey, but it's okay, just say it, you're the saviour."

Emma looks up at her, "It's not that Snow. Me admitting I'm the Saviour won't do anything. Nor will admitting that I hate that I am, that I resent that title so much because I just want to be Emma. I want you to see me as Emma instead of the princess I'm not or the hero you expect. What the map wants to hear…what Pan wants me to admit…is what I am…what I feel on this island."

She pauses to wipe a tear from her eyes before she pulls out the map and focuses on that. "When we were fighting those Lost Boys I had one pinned on the ground. He dared me to kill him, to just do it but I couldn't…I couldn't because I could so easily have been him. That look in his eyes…so hopeless and lost, it was how I felt every day as a kid. No home. No family, just another lost girl who didn't matter."

More tears roll down her cheeks and she sobs choosing to burrow into the safety of Regina's embrace rather than looking at her parents. It's only when Snow gasps and says, "Emma look," that the two women part to see the map glowing and revealing a path.

"I did it," Emma says awestruck. They have a map…they can find Henry. "We can find him."

Regina shakes her head, "No, we will find him."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	52. Chapter 52

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. I don't own Once or any of its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Henry frowns as he sits on his own to the side of the camp. The Lost Boys are having another one of their fights and he does his best to drown out the noise. The shouts and the battle cries only remind him of the bleakness of the island and what Pan has guided them all to. He doesn't want this fate and he needs to make sure he stays strong, no matter how hard they try to break him.

He reaches for a stick idly drawing a picture of his home in the dirt. Henry sighs wondering when they'll ever get to go back there again. When they moved in he was so happy and hopeful yet they've barely had a chance to live there.

A foot scuffs across the drawing with a pitying laugh, "Oh Henry," Pan says as he drops down to sit in front of him, "Why aren't you out there with all of the others?"

Henry sucks in a deep breath as he schools his feature so he doesn't reveal the fear he feels. "I don't want to be. I don't belong here."

"That's where you're wrong Henry," Peter replies, "Come with me. I need to show you something."

"Why?"

"Because you're more important than you realise. Now come on. Trust me, it's worth seeing."

Henry debates his options in his head. Either he stays here with no hope of escape and just the taunts of the Lost Boys and what they want him to become, or he goes with Pan and gets some insight into why on earth he's here. "Fine," Henry huffs following Pan as he stands and begins to walk along the woods.

They carry on through the thicket and the forest until they reach the end of the cliff. Henry frowns in confusion. All he can see is an abyss and the view of the rest of the island. It's chilling to see the darkness and vast expanse of Neverland from above. He scans the trees even though he knows he has no chance of seeing his family. All he can do is hope that they are surviving and that they don't lose their faith in each other.

"So what now? You push me off the cliff because if so, you've wasted a lot of time holding me hostage if you were just going to kill me."

Pan shakes his head, "Henry if I was going to kill you I'd have done it the second you set foot on this island. You're the truest believer Henry and that…that is a very special thing indeed. Have you ever seen pixie dust in action?"

Henry shakes his head wondering where this is going.

Pan waves his wrist and a green glow surrounds him and he flies up into the air as Henry watches from below. "All you have to do Henry is believe; believe in the power of pixie dust and this island. Believe and you can fly. Give it a try. What have you got to lose?"

Henry sighs sucking on his lower lip slightly. If he tries and fails, it could backfire on him badly or prove that Pan has got the wrong person, and maybe let him go. If he tries and it works, then maybe he could attempt an escape while up in the air. Either way he needs to know what Pan has in store for him. He closes his eyes and wonders what it would be like to fly and if this power is even possible. He's the child of the former Evil Queen, the Saviour and the Son of Rumplestiltskin. In light of that heritage he sometimes feels…well…ordinary…nothing special. He has no power. No magic and he wonders what his place might be as he grows up. _Could I fly? _He asks himself before he gasps as he opens his eyes and sees green dust surrounding him. He takes a shaky step and he's up in the air.

Pan grins at him, "I knew you could do it. You feel that power Henry?"

Henry nods, "Yeah…so what has all this got to do with me?"

"This island thrives on the power of belief. It's magic needs faith and at the minute the island is running out of magic and without power it will die."

"Can islands die?"

"Magical islands need magic to flourish Henry. Without magic this island will crumble and all of the boys who found refuge here will probably die. You can help this island survive, if you choose to do so."

"Like I have a choice."

"You do," Pan replies before leading Henry back down onto the ground, "I know you think you're one of them but you're not. You belong with us, another lost boy."

"I'm not a lost boy. I have a family and they're coming to save me."

"See? You're the truest believer, hoping in people who'll let you down. Just remember Henry, Emma gave you up. Regina lied to you. What makes you think you belong with then? Give it a few days Henry, with us at the camp and you'll see."

* * *

Emma sits with her back against a tree after her admission. It made the map glow and from that there was a moment of joy. It soon faded as the gravity of her confession hung in the air. Emma could feel it. The hurt her parents felt. Her own impending fear of further abandonment and rejection.

"Can we talk?" Snow asks tentatively lingering by another tree. She's given Emma a few moments to breathe and have some space to deal with how this island makes her feel. After half an hour had passed she went off in search of Emma. She has things she needs to say and she hopes that Emma will want to hear them.

Emma nods sucking in a deep breath. She knew this talk was coming and she braces herself as another rush of doubts hit her.

"What you said earlier…how you see yourself Emma…I understand. We sent you through that tree and we said it was to protect you but it wasn't just for you. It was to save everyone. In that moment we were selfish in our own ways. We wanted to save our kingdom, to save ourselves and yes to save you. We didn't stop to think about the consequences to you. We didn't think and for that I will forever be sorry. I know you grew up feeling like you didn't matter…like a lost girl…but Emma you do. You matter so much. I love you. Your father loves you. Regina loves you and so does Henry. You are loved and wanted and needed," she pauses moving to wipe away a tear that's rolling down Emma's cheek before continuing, "I know I've not been much of a mother to you yet. I was so wrapped up in my own feelings about missing out on your past and who I had hoped you would be that I didn't see what I was missing – the incredible woman you've become. I want to be better for you Emma, you deserve better and I'm going to do my best to help you never feel like a lost girl again. You have a home Emma and one day I hope to be a part of it."

Emma offers her a small smile as she loops an arm around her in a half-hug as she replies, "You already are. Is Dad okay?"

"He understands," Snow answers, "We just want to support you."

Emma nods hastily wiping her eyes, "I better get back to camp. We all better rest before we try to follow that map…if it's right. Are the others asleep yet?"

"Your father is trying. Regina won't until you come back and I think Hook is acquainting himself with his rum flask. Neal is looking at the map trying to remember his time here."

Emma sighs, "She needs to rest. We all do."

Snow nods before smiling, "You know Regina. She won't give in…especially not if you're upset. She loves with her whole heart Emma and she's not going to want to rest."

"I know but she's exhausted and she's still recovering...I don't want to lose her too."

Snow smiles sadly before squeezing her daughter's shoulder softly, "You haven't lost her or Henry yet. We're going to find Henry and we're all going home, safe and together."

* * *

Emma yawns as she makes her way back to the camp seeing Regina sitting up clearly waiting for her. Snow crosses over to her makeshift bed with David mouthing 'good night' before settling down. Emma can see that Hook is already asleep in his. Neal has given up on the map due to his own exhaustion and hands it back to Emma who nods gratefully as she takes it and moves to lay down beside Regina, tucking the map in her pocket.

Regina lays down as Emma does and frowns when she sees her girlfriend staring worriedly at her. "What?" she asks, "Are you okay? Did Snow talk to you?"

Emma nods, "She did. We had a good talk. She wants to try and I think I'm going to let her. I just hope that she means it."

Regina smiles reassuringly at her, "I think she does. She doesn't want to lose you. We're your home Emma and we're here for you."

Emma nods, "I know. I just hate this island and how it makes me feel. I hate that Henry is being held captive here. I hate that you can't have any chance to rest."

"Emma, I'm okay."

The blonde raises a brow as she moves her finger tentatively to brush across the scar on Regina's temple. As much as the brunette tries to assure her that she's okay, Emma can see the exhaustion and how much using magic takes out of her as compared to before. "Regina, I know you want to be strong to save Henry. I know you want to keep going and fight but please tell me honestly how are you feeling?"

Regina sighs, "I've been better. I'm better than I felt at first…could I do with some more rest? Probably but Henry is more important to me. I'll be okay Emma, I promise. I can handle a few headaches and some tiredness. What matters most, is that we get Henry back."

"I know and I know that if the situations were reversed I'd be saying the exact same thing…it just doesn't stop me from being terrified that I'm going to lose you."

Regina scoots closer to Emma slipping her arms around her girlfriend as she promises, "You won't. I have you and Henry, a home and family to fight for and so long as I have that, nothing will make me stop fighting." She runs her thumb over Emma's cheek tenderly, "Get some rest Em."

"You too," Emma replies kissing Regina softly, "I love you forever…"

"…and always," Regina finishes for her with a small serene smile.

* * *

The map proves to cause more problems than solutions. They're attempting to follow it but the further they walk the more it feels like they're just being tricked.

"Emma, I think we're walking in circles," Neal says after about an hour of endless wandering. He knows this island and he knows Pan. The camp seldom stays in one place and it feels like another one of Pan's misdirects to leave them frustrated and hopeless.

Emma sighs and the group comes to a halt in a clearing that she knows they've been in before. She curses herself for ever believing that this damn map could work. All it's done is make her feel more vulnerable and wasted their time this morning, time they could be using to find Henry. "I should have known, it's Pan's map."

"What other clues do we have?" Snow asks, "All we have is the map."

"Which is just leading us further into a maze we can't get out of," Regina points out before turning to Hook. She's made sure to keep her distance from him since they got here and even standing in this clearing she still does so, "Hook, you've been here before. Is there no way to get to Pan's camp?"

Hook shakes his head as does Neal. "The camp moves all the time," Neal points out, "It's almost impossible to track."

"So this is hopeless?" Emma asks.

"Not necessarily," Hook replies.

"What do you know?" Charming asks.

"There is someone who could help us…so long as they're still here that it is. As far as I know she should be and her hideout isn't far from here."

"Who?" Emma asks. She has no time for vagueness or any more misdirection. She just wants answers and to find the camp before Pan can get into Henry's head.

"Tinkerbell."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	53. Chapter 53

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for the delay in updating and for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you enjoy :) _

_TW for attempted suicide mentions. _

Emma frowns as the group follow Hook towards Tink's treehouse. Ever since he mentioned Tinkerbell, Regina has withdrawn. She's dropped back, her face painted with a pensive frown that worries Emma.

"We'll reach it soon," Hook calls out assuring them.

Emma nods until Regina's hand lands on her shoulder. She spins around at the touch to see Regina. The brunette sucks in a deep breath before announcing, "I think you should see Tink without me."

Emma frowns. They have a much better chance together. Emma believes that with all of her heart and frankly after what happened with Greg, and then Henry's kidnapping, she doesn't really want them to split up and lose track of one another. "Why?"

"Tink and I…we have history," Regina replies as she sits down on a nearby tree stump.

Emma raises a brow as she reads between the lines, "Did you hurt her?"

Regina sighs as she looks up at Emma, "I did what I always do…there was hurt on both sides. She won't want to help me Emma, the rest of your perhaps but I don't want my past with her to get in the way of Operation Henry."

"Operation Henry?"

Regina offers up a small smile, "He loves his operations…he'd probably have a better name."

"If it were up to him, this would probably be Operation Lizard or something," she pauses before nudging Regina slightly so that they both fit on the tree stump. Emma wipes away the stray tear that falls down Regina's cheek as she promises, "We'll get him back…I like Operation Henry."

"Me too," Regina replies before adding, "You guys should go on without me as far as convincing Tink is concerned."

"I don't like the idea of us splitting up," Emma admits, "Last time…Greg took you and," she gulps feeling a sob forming in her throat as she continues, "I thought I was going to lose you."

Regina nods sadly rubbing her thumb in comforting circles on Emma's cheek as she promises, "I won't even move off of this tree stump."

"Will you at least tell me your history? What happened that makes you think she won't help you?"

Regina sighs as she thinks back to that time, full of desperation and loneliness where even the promise of happiness seemed impossible. "I met her when I was first studying magic. I was starting to spiral, even back then. The darkness was tempting me and it was growing harder to resist it. Leopold even ignored me or…" she trails off before shaking her head, "he was away more often than he was there and he often took Snow with him. I spent most of my time alone, neglected and empty. Day by day I just felt worse. I wanted it to end. One night after Rumple came to berate me for missing my lessons and taunt me about how the darkness liked how I tasted. I was trying to push the darkness aside but god it was so difficult. That night I went out onto my balcony and I fell."

Emma's eyes widen incredulously, "Fell?"

"The balcony broke," Regina explains, "I don't know if I did it or not…but I was falling and I wasn't afraid. I wasn't sad. If anything, I was relieved because at least I thought it would be over. I know it's terrible to say Emma but it was an incredibly bleak time in my life. Anyway I didn't hit the floor. Tinkerbell saved me. We formed a sort of friendship and she wanted me to find love, to hope again. She came back one night with some stolen pixie dust telling me she could find my soulmate. We followed the trail and it led to a tavern. She wanted me to go inside but I wouldn't."

"Why not?"

Regina sighs as she recalls that night, "I didn't want to. My life was full of despair and hopelessness. I felt like I had no choices in life and when Tink was pushing me to meet this soulmate I felt like I had no choice again. Even if went in there to meet this person how could we have lived? The king would have had him killed, if not both of us and I wasn't interested in dragging someone else into my suffering. In that moment it just felt like more false hope and I didn't want to feel that again, only to lose it. So I left and went back to the castle. Tink came back and she was furious but I sent her away. I don't know what happened to her after that but since she didn't come over with the curse and wound up here I'm guessing it wasn't pleasant."

Emma frowns as she digests the story, "She wanted you to meet a soulmate?" She sighs, "I can see why you didn't want to meet him…especially not at that point in your life. You were still grieving Daniel so you were hardly ready to move on." Emma pauses. If the pixie dust found someone for Regina, does that mean she still has a soulmate out there somewhere? Will she one day lose Regina to another? "Would you ever want to meet that soulmate?"

Regina shakes her head, "Why would I? Emma, I have a happy ending already. Even if I could, I wouldn't want to meet that person. I don't believe they were my soulmate. Maybe back then they might have been but now? I'm a very different person to who I was. I don't want my fate decided for me Emma. Who I fall in love with, who I want to be with, is my choice. I don't want anyone else Emma, because I love you."

Emma smiles leaning in to kiss her softly, "I love you too," she replies before squeezing Regina's hand gently, "I better catch up to the others…just stay safe okay?"

Regina nods, "I will."

With a half-hearted sigh Emma gets up and leaves shooting another lingering glance at Regina as she goes. Regina watches her go praying with all of her might that Tinkerbelle agrees to help them out. If she does, she hopes Tink doesn't change her mind upon seeing her given their history. Regina sighs as she plants her hands on the tree stump.

"Hello Regina."

Regina whips around only to see a handkerchief pressed against her nose. She has enough time to register that it's Tinkerbelle before whatever she's soaked the handkerchief in kicks in and she falls unconscious.

* * *

Regina groans groggily as she comes to. She blinks a few times to clear the fog of whatever she was drugged with. She can feel that her hands are bound and she groans again as she drags herself up into a seat. "Tink," Regina greets hoarsely.

"Regina," Tinkerbelle replies, "I'm surprised to see you here on this island."

"Likewise."

The former fairy scoffs, "As if I had many other choices after what happened."

"What did happen to you?"

"You happened to me," Tink replies, venom lacing her tone, "All I wanted to do was help you. Blue told me not to. She warned me away from you, saying you were too tainted by darkness and I ignored her thinking you could be helped. I tried to be your friend and I suffered for it. After you sent me away, Blue took my wings as punishment and I wound up here. Meeting you ruined my life."

"I'm sorry," Regina says sincerely. She means it but she doesn't know if Tink will believe her. She has to try. "I didn't know what happened to you back then."

"You didn't care," Tink spits out, "I've been tracking you since you came here, I was wondering when I might be able to get hold of you, to make you pay."

Regina raises a brow, "You want to make me suffer?" she asks, "Fine." She summons up her magic using it to snap the bindings on her wrists. She stands up suddenly and Tink does too, stepping closer to her until they're face to face. "Don't take another step," Tink warns holding up an arrow, "The tip is laced with nightshade."

At Regina's flinch, Tink knows she understands what it means. Regina meets the fairy's gaze. She doesn't believe that Tink can do this. She just needs Tink to realise that too. Regina raises her hand and shoves it roughly into her own chest as she withdraws her own heart. "You want to kill me? Then do it," she challenges pushing the thumping heart into Tink's hands.

Tinkerbelle drops the arrow as she examines the heart before snapping, "Why couldn't you have just gone into that tavern?!"

"Because I was afraid!"

"Of what? Regina, you could have been happy, free of all that hate and anger."

"That anger was all I had," Regina replies, "It was all I had to cling to and I couldn't lose that. I wasn't ready to think about love or hope. I was lost in grief and vengeance and when you offered me that hope I wasn't ready. I know it doesn't help but look at my heart. I was full of anger and darkness but I'm trying not to be that person anymore." She turns her heart in Tink's hands to show her the two bright spots of light shining through, "I have a son."

"I know, he's in Pan's camp."

"Have you seen him?"

Tink shakes her head, "No, I just know he's there."

"I love him with my whole heart. I've done a lot of wrong in my life but Henry…with Henry I finally did something right…and I cannot lose him. If you want to kill me then kill me."

Tink sighs looking at those two spots of light before pushing the heart back into Regina's chest. "I can't kill you. I wanted to yet I can't."

Regina nods at her, "Thank you…I truly am sorry Tink for what happened to you but I'm not sorry about not going into that tavern. I've done a lot of terrible, awful things, but without the curse, I would never have my son. I would never have learned how to love or be happy and I can't regret that. I regret my actions but my son, never. I know it's a lot to ask but can you help us find him?"

"Why should I?"

Regina sighs, "You don't have to and I know it's dangerous to, but if you want to, you can leave this island with us and I promise I will try to help you get your wings back."

"That's a big promise to make."

"One I hope to keep."

Tink looks around debating her options before nodding, "Fine, I'll help you."

* * *

Emma frowns as they climb down from the tree. Neal suggested waiting for Tink to come back but she can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. Her parents eventually agreed or gave in, she's not sure which and frankly she doesn't care, and so they're heading back to where she left Regina. When they get there however there's just an empty tree stump. Her blood runs cold as her worst fears run through her mind.

"No," she whispers racing over to it. There's no trace of Regina whatsoever and Emma whips her head around frantically as she looks for any clue as to where she could be.

"Maybe she went for a walk?" Snow offers up hopefully.

Emma looks at her, "No, she wouldn't have."

"How do you know?"

"Because she promised me."

"Emma…" Snow begins.

"No Snow," Emma interrupts, "She might break promises to other people but never to me or Henry. Something happened and we need to find her."

"Emma's right," Neal replies, "Regina's not stupid. She wouldn't just go for a walk on her own on this island. In Neverland when people just disappear they haven't just gone for a walk."

"But…"

"Snow," Charming chimes in, "We need to stick together and they're right, we need to find Regina. She's one of us."

"I know," Snow replies, "I was just going to say, what if Tink comes back?"

"Then we'll have to come back later, when we're all together," Emma answers, "I know it's a setback but we need to be together. Let's just all be careful okay?"

They set off through the woods slowly, making sure to scan every new clearing for any trace of Regina. At the rustling of leaves and the sound of footsteps coming towards them, they all reach for their swords, poised to fight.

Emma lets out a sigh of relief when she sees Regina before scowling at the mysterious blonde by her side. "Let her go," she demands glaring at the blonde.

"Emma, guys, it's okay, I'm fine. Tink is going to help us."

With a collective relieved sigh, the group lower their weapons putting them away securely. Neal and Hook go up to greet their old alliance whilst Snow and Charming take the moment to have a water break.

Emma and Regina move to one another embracing each other tightly. "I'm okay," Regina promises as she holds Emma close, "I'm okay. I'm sorry if I scared you but I'm okay."

"I thought…" Emma trails off as she hiccups through a fearful sob.

"I know," Regina replies, "But I'm back and I survived. She'll help us Emma and we're a step closer to finding Henry."

"I hope so," Emma answers kissing Regina lovingly, "And we are not splitting up on this island again."

"Agreed," Regina nods.

* * *

It's later when they make camp again that Tink corners Regina. The brunette is resting against a tree and Tink sits down next to her. She follows Regina's gaze to where Emma is studying the map intently once more. "She's the other light isn't she?"

"Huh?"

"Your heart when you showed it to me, there were two lights. One of them is your son but the other one is Emma, right?"

Regina smiles warmly at her girlfriend across the camp, "She is."

Tink smiles at her, "Good."

"Good?"

"You may not have been ready all of those years ago Regina…but you found love. You don't need pixie dust or soulmates because you found what your heart wanted."

Regina smiles at her, "You almost sound proud."

Tink rolls her eyes, "I wouldn't go that far yet…but I will say that I believe you when you say you'll help me."

"I will," Regina replies, "And I believe that you can help us."

"I can try but I haven't exactly been granting wishes for a while now."

Regina turns to look at her once more, "I'm not asking you to grant any wishes. I'm asking you to believe in yourself. I'm asking you to be part of our team. You can still do good Tink. You're still capable of that, I believe that."

"And if I can't help in the end?"

"Then at least you'll have tried."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	54. Chapter 54

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. I don't own Once or any of its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :)_

It's early in the morning when the next twist hits them. Upon going to sleep Emma felt…well not good…but better than she had done. They had Tink aboard and could get some intel about finding Henry. It felt like a step forward, but as always this island had another twist in store for them. When they're all gathered together to discuss a plan for the morning, Neal steps forward.

"Guys, I know none of you will want to join me, but I want to track down my father."

Regina frowns at his announcement, "What about finding Henry?"

Neal sighs, "I want to find Henry," he replies, "But I want to make sure he's not stopping us. I know my father and as much as I might want to trust him…I can't."

"You're worried about what his agenda here is," Regina says nodding her head in agreement. She too has been suspicion since Rumple left as to what he might be up to but she doesn't particularly want to dwell on him. She just wants to find her son. Thinking about it now, however, Rumple's quest is worrying and if whatever he's planning impedes upon their mission to save Henry she'll be furious and devastated.

Neal nods back, "Yeah…I don't want him to stop us finding Henry. I've been here before; I know the island so I'll be able to make my way back to you guys, hopefully with my father. I'm also an escapee. Pan doesn't exactly take kindly to people who managed to escape from here. I don't want to be the reason we don't find him."

Emma and Regina nod in unison knowing exactly how he feels. None of them would be able to live with themselves if they fail here on this island and knowing they were to blame, well that would be even worse.

"Okay," Emma concedes, "But we all meet back at a designated spot twelve hours from now. If you're not there, then we'll go on without you."

Neal nods, "Just tell me the place."

Emma pulls out the nod and after a moment of conferring they settle on a spot that Tink told them was about halfway to Pan's base. "Good luck," Emma says with a small smile.

"Thanks," Neal replies knowing he'll need it if he's going to be able to convince Rumple to join him and help him get Henry back.

Once he departs, Emma turns back to the rest of the group, "Okay, Tink we're relying on your expertise. Which way are we heading?"

* * *

Regina frowns as she holds up a leaf to prevent it from smacking into Emma, who nods gratefully before frowning at her frown, "What's wrong?"

"It just feels like we're wandering in circles," Regina replies with a sigh, "I don't know if it's just this island...but…"

"You feel a bit like a rat trapped in a maze?"

Regina nods, "Exactly. I'm hardly a patient person at the best of times but when my family is in danger? Then I want immediate results. I was hoping we'd have Henry back and be on our way home by now…instead it just feels like we're playing into Pan's games and I worry about Henry, about what Pan has planned and if he's getting into his head."

Emma nods with a sad sigh of her own, "Henry's strong," she says to reassure herself as well as Regina, "He'll hold his own against Pan."

"I know," Regina replies, "I just wish he didn't have to."

"I thought I felt my ears burning."

The group all jump before drawing their weapons as they spin around in a slow circle until they see Pan hovering above them with a smirk across his face as he watches their confusion. He lands slowly before walking over to Emma and Regina, "Don't you know it's rude to talk behind people's backs?"

Regina scowls at him, "This, coming from the boy who had our son dragged across realms to fulfil his own agenda?"

Pan frowns at her, "Is that any way to talk to the person who holds your son's life in his hands? I am no mere boy and you'll make sure to give me the respect I'm due."

"Or what? More petty games?"

He laughs at her, "Aw the queen thinks my games are petty. Don't be so dismissive. Now, if we're done with the disrespect I have something that might interest all of you."

"What's that because unless it's our son…" Emma replies.

"I've captured Neal but don't worry I'll give you a chance to find him."

"And while we do you'll move your camp?" Hook questions, knowing exactly what sort of choice Pan is offering here – find the camp and save Henry at the cost of his father or find Neal and give Pan the chance to move his camp and delay their progress by another day.

"What I do with my time is no concern of yours," Pan counters, "Now, if you choose to save Neal, all you have to do is go to the Echo Caves...make your decision wisely," he taunts before disappearing in another puff of smoke.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Felix asks as Pan returns to the camp. Pan waves his hand dismissively, "Attending to business. Where's Henry?"

Felix shrugs, "Over there sulking, are you sure he's the one you want? He doesn't seem that willing to help."

"He will be," Pan assures him, "Now keep the Lost Boys occupied, I'm going to talk to Henry."

"Are we still readying for an attack?"

"No," Pan states confidently, "Ready yourself for moving. Even if they do attack, they won't all be together so they'll be easy enough to defeat. Take down the tents. Pack up as much as you can and once I give the signal we'll move out."

Felix nods before doing as ordered. Once he's done Pan walks over to Henry who's still drawing pictures of houses in the dirt. Pan sighs as he sits down beside the boy, "Is this really what you want Henry. To sit here awaiting rescue?"

Henry frowns as he states firmly, "I believe in my family."

"You didn't answer my question," Pan points out, "I didn't ask about your family. I asked about you. What do you want Henry?"

"I want to go home."

"To do what? Sit around on the sidelines; never being included, always having the truth hidden from you? You have the heart of the truest believer Henry, don't waste that potential."

"I brought Emma to Storybrooke so she could break the curse."

"But you didn't break the curse. Your mothers did. They saved the town from the trigger and now they're going to save you from me."

"They're heroes."

"And what are you?"

"I want to be a hero too," Henry replies. He can feel himself rising to Pan's taunts but his captor is hitting his frustrations right on the nose.

"And you're doing that how? Heroes don't sit around waiting for to be rescued. They take action. They do what is necessary. Now, answer me this Henry, do you want people to suffer?"

"No!"

"Well, this island is dying Henry and if it dies what do you think happens to the Lost Boys?"

"They…they'll…"

"Die with it. This is their home Henry and a hero would help me save that home for them."

"If I do, would you let me go?"

Pan smiles at him, _what Henry doesn't know won't hurt him_, he thinks hiding the malice from his tone with ease as he nods, "I will let you and your family go."

Henry bites down on his lower lip before finally nodding, "Okay, I'll help."

* * *

Tink frowns and rubs her temples tiredly as she watches them all bickering. Regina and Snow want to go ahead and find Henry before Pan can move on. Emma and Charming are arguing to go find Neal, because otherwise they'll have no other choice but to abandon him. Hook is standing by Tink's side with an irritated frown.

"They're playing right into his hands," Hook says.

"That they are," Tink replies before stepping forward. She whistles before shouting, "Hey!"

They all stop mid argument to turn around and direct their anger at Tink. "What?!" Regina snaps.

"You all need to stop. What you're doing right now is exactly what Pan wants. He wants you divided and weak. He knows that as a team, you'll be able to stop him. If you're separated and at each other's throats you only give him more power. Stop fighting and make a decision. This is a test, don't screw it up."

Regina sighs before turning to Emma and Charming, "I don't want to put Henry at further risk."

"Neither do I," Emma replies, "But I don't think Pan is going to hurt him, not yet. He wants Henry for something and whatever it is, he needs Henry alive. I want to save him Regina but I also know that if we don't save Neal, he would never forgive us."

Charming nods, "Emma's right. If we're going to go up against Pan, we all need to be together on this, Neal included."

"But if we detour to save Neal, Pan will move on and then how will we find Henry?" Snow counters.

Tink takes this moment to interject, "Pan won't go far. Whatever he's planning, they haven't moved camp in weeks. Normally, they relocate every few days. Pan doesn't stay still without a reason. If they move, it will be close by. We'll find them again if you choose to save Neal."

Emma nods before looking back towards her girlfriend and mother, "Okay…look whatever we do I want us all to agree…I think we should save Neal. We have advantage in numbers and Henry would want us all together."

Regina sighs, "Okay…but I think we need to set a time limit. Henry would want us to save his father but I don't want to lose too much time on this island. It's twisty and horrible enough to navigate and let's face it, Pan has an advantage over us. We need to make sure we play this as well as we can."

Charming nods, "That's fair enough, how much time is too much?"

"We told Neal we'd meet him in twelve hours, how long ago did we separate?"

They all turn to Tink waiting for her to plot it out for them. "It's been six hours. It's a two hour trek to the Echo Caves, which gives you four hours to bust him out of them and get back to a good starting point for tomorrow."

Regina nods before looking to Emma, "Six hours?"

Emma nods back hoping with all of her might that they are making the right call as she confirms, "Six hours."

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Emma, Regina, Snow and Charming run into the echo caves hoping to find Neal and get out quickly. When they get there, they see Neal locked in a cage. Upon seeing them, he frowns, "What are you doing here?"

"Getting you out, so we can save Henry together," Emma tells him, "Henry wouldn't want us to leave you behind."

"This is one of Pan's games," Neal warns, "You won't be able to get to me without playing along."

Emma frowns as she looks around the cave. Neal is separated from them by a vast cavern and Emma scans the hollow cave frantically for anyway across. At her searching look, Neal sighs, "There's no way across without doing what he wants. These are the echo caves. If you want to get to me, then you all have to tell your deepest secret."

At that Emma's heart drops. In her experience secrets never end well, whether it's keeping them or confessing them. Keeping them breeds distrust and anger. Revealing them might only cause more hurt and she knows that whatever happens it's going to test their bond as a family a great deal. She sighs, knowing that this must have been Pan's plan all along – no matter what they decided upon he was hoping for division.

She just hopes that their secrets don't destroy them.

Snow sighs before stepping forward. "Emma, I love you so much and nothing could ever replace you in my heart. I love who you've become but I missed so much. I wish I could have your childhood. I wish I could have been there. My secret is that I want to have another baby."

At her words, a chunk of bridge appears with a thundering bang that makes them all jump. "Emma I'm…" Snow begins but Emma shakes her head, letting the tears roll down her cheeks. Right now she wants out of this cave and soon.

Charming frowns as he steps forward, "Snow, I know what your idea for our future is. You want us to have this nice and happy life back in the loft with our future children but I'm not sure if we're ready for that. Emma we only just found you and I still feel more like a stranger than your father. My secret is that, in spite of how much I want to, I don't feel like a father yet…I feel more like a buddy and I don't know how to change that."

A silence settles over the cave as Snow and Charming stare awkwardly at one another.

Regina fidgets nervously watching as another chunk of bridge slots into place. "I'm scared. I'm scared of a lot of things that I don't really want to admit. I'm scared of never finding Henry. I'm scared of never being good enough to be what Emma and Henry deserve…I'm scared of not being around to see it. When Greg tortured me…I think it did more damage than I first realised. That combined with activating the trigger…Emma I didn't want to worry you but I am terrified because I can feel things failing me. My legs won't always move the way I want them to and my hands…there are finer motions that haven't quite come back and the other night I had a seizure. I'm worried that I may never be the same and that one day I'll just be a burden to the people I love."

She falls silent, a tear trailing down her cheek as she watches the final piece of bridge fall into place.

Emma's mind reels from the weight of the confessions that she's heard so far today and it's not until Regina clears her throat that she realises it's her turn. She sighs as she looks at Regina, "I found my happy ending in Storybrooke and when Henry brought me to you, I know he brought me home but…I still feel like running. My secret is that I don't know if I can stay in Storybrooke, I know it's easy and maybe a little cowardly but a lot of the time, I just want to take you and Henry away from all of this. I want to stop feeling like a little Lost Girl. I want to stop feeling like I have to live up to being a saviour and this fairytale daughter. I just want it all to stop for five seconds and just be with you and Henry someplace far away."

Once she finishes they all fall silent and the sound of the cage unlocking is deafening as they all stand there feeling the weight of unveiled secrets.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	55. Chapter 55

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or any of its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Once Neal is freed and out of the cage, Emma practically flees from the cave. The air there was stifling and claustrophobic as their secrets settled over them, secrets that Emma does not want to face, that she does not want to confront. She knows what these types of secrets will mean. Confrontations and conversations that right now she doesn't have time for. She doesn't want to have time for them.

So she flees out of the cave, determined to focus on getting Henry and getting away from this damn island and Pan's bloody games. She's so sick of it all, so sick of his mindgames, of the way he makes her feel. She's exhausted and all she wants right now is to get her family home.

Snow comes running right after her, "Emma stop," she says skidding to a stop in front of her, "Can we talk? Please…what I said in there…"

"Not now," Emma interrupts, "Please just not now. I know we need to talk about it and we will one day. Right now, I want to find Henry and go home."

Snow sighs, "You say 'one day' Emma but I know what that means. It means you'll avoid it forever and we'll never talk about it, so you'll let all the hurt and pain bubble up inside of you until you lash out. We have to deal with the consequences of these secrets Emma."

"Which is exactly what Pan wants," Emma replies, "He wants us distracted and arguing. He wants us stressed and fighting. He needs time to get what he wants from Henry and right now we are giving him that. I want to stop giving Pan what he wants. I promise Mom, we will talk about this when we get home?"

"Will we?" Snow questions, "Or is the home you're talking about completely different to my one?"

Emma runs her hands over her forehead with an exasperated sigh, "What part of 'not now' do you not understand?! You're always pushing…and prodding and it's always on your terms. You want to have another baby? Great, good for you but I need my own time to deal with that. I've only just found you and honestly I am nowhere near over my abandonment issues and the fear that you'll just replace me with a new baby but I will deal with that, on my own terms, when I'm ready."

Snow frowns, "I don't want you to deal with it alone Emma. I'm your mother and I want to be your mother. I want to support you and be what you need. I know you don't want to feel like a lost girl anymore and I'm scared that you're going to push away, just please don't shut everybody out. I know you can carry these burdens alone Emma, but it doesn't mean you have to."

Emma delates slightly, trying to stop the tears springing into eyes. She's not alone but she doesn't want to stop and feel the ramifications. She knows that when she stops, she's going to want to cry and scream and vent, and right now it might be what she needs but it's not what Henry needs. Emma runs her hand through her hair before looking back at her mother, "I'm not alone and when we're free from here I will deal, and I won't be alone, I promise. Just for now, can you let go and let me do what I need to do?"

Snow sighs once more before nodding, "Okay."

Charming and Regina step into the clearing, followed by Neal, Hook and Tink. They made it out of the cave a while ago but let Emma and Snow have their space. Regina knows they'll all need this soon enough. Snow and Charming will need to resolve their conflicts over being parents and what that means. Emma too needs to work out where they stand in her life. As for her and Emma, they have the issue of her health and how that might affect them going ahead as well as Emma's fear that she may still one day run, granted she wants to run together but Regina wants to build roots wherever they may be.

"Everything okay?" Regina asks as she walks over to Emma, squeezing her shoulder softly. Emma smiles leaning into the touch, "I'm okay. I will be. Let's get Henry and get home."

Regina nods knowing that Emma is deflecting and understanding the reasons why. It would be easy to entangle themselves in their secrets and where it leaves them but it would compromise Henry's safety and none of that will let that happen. "Okay, Neal, Tink, you two know this island, you know Pan, what does he want with Henry?"

"What he's always wanted," Tink replies, "Power."

"Surely he already has that, he controls the whole damn island," Charming points out.

Neal shakes his head, "He's the leader but the island needs magic to survive and Pan wants to control that magic. Henry is what he's been searching for, for centuries, the heart of the truest believer. With that kind of power, he can keep this island alive. He can have more power."

Regina frowns as she puts the pieces together, "He wants Henry's heart?"

Tink nods, "Yes, but he can't have it just by taking it. The power of belief will only work if the heart is given by choice."

Emma shakes her head, "Henry would never give his heart over to Pan."

"Emma, you know yourself how manipulative Pan is," Neal replies, "Henry's tough but Pan's sneaky. He'll find a way."

Regina sighs as she prays that they aren't too late, "So where is Pan going to take Henry?"

Tink and Neal share a look and nod before Tink replies, "Skull Island. It's the seat of Neverland's power. It's about an hour's boat ride from the main island. We can't all go though."

"Why not?" Snow asks.

"Because Pan would spot the Jolly Roger in seconds," Hook points out, "And he already knows how to play us all of against one another. I have a little boat on board that will fit three of us."

"We'll go," Emma, Regina and Neal reply in unison.

No-one else argues with the trio of parents knowing that they have the best chance at getting to Pan and Henry, and hopefully stopping Pan's plan.

* * *

The boat ride is eerily quiet as Neal rows and the two mothers sit on the other side watching out for Skull Island. The nerves and fear are palpable in the air and Emma slides her hand to fit with Regina's, to reassure them both. She hates the quiet, especially this kind of silence that looms over them and makes her think the worst. Regina's hand squeezes back as they both stare dead ahead. Regina hates the waiting, the building fear in her heart over their son's fate.

When the island appears in their vision, Regina's breath hitches. It's as imposing as the name would suggest, all black rock and dark clouds and she hates the thought of their son being here. Emma's eyes widen as she looks at the gloomy stone and wonders once again how the stories could get Neverland so damn wrong.

Neal draws the boat to a stop by a small ledge and hops out anchoring it with a rope before offering a hand to help Emma and Regina up and onto the island. All three pause and stare at the small island wondering if this is finally the moment when they find their son and take him home. They share a determined look before walking into the cave only to find Rumple standing guard.

Neal sighs as he sees his father. This is what he was dreading, his father's agenda and how it would stop them from helping Henry. "Papa, why?"

"There are things you don't understand Bae, trust me I know what I'm doing," Rumple assures him.

Neal shakes his head, "No you don't. What I understand is that we came to this island to rescue Henry and right now you're standing in the way of that. Now let us past."

"I couldn't if I wanted to son," Rumple replies, "Only those without a shadow can pass through the barrier and unfortunately for you three," he continues gesturing to their shadows casting across the cool stone floor before smirking and walking through the shield without a second glance.

Neal rubs his hands over his face, "He never learns," he says with a frustrated huff, "I should have known. It's always about the power. He was never here for Henry."

"Well we are," Regina snaps, "Rumple's not on our side, so what? He never was. We are here for Henry so let's find a way up there."

"How do you plan on doing that Regina?" Neal asks, "You heard my father, only people without a shadow can enter."

"A visible shadow," Emma corrects.

"Huh?"

"The moon is the only reason you can see our shadows. I don't know how Rumple got rid of his, quite frankly I don't care. There's more than one way to get rid of a shadow. Get rid of the light, get rid of the shadow."

"Sure, move the moon, easy," Neal scoffs.

Emma ignores him and turns to Regina, "Do you think we can?"

Regina sucks in a deep breath as she looks up at the sky and does her best to summon up her magic. It's there and at it's at its best when combined with Emma's. Her magic is powerful and always has been but it's shifting away from darkness and into the light. She looks back up at the moon before nodding, "If we can defeat the trigger, we can try this."

Emma nods and stands to follow Regina's lead. Regina raises her hands, watching Emma to see if she's doing the same. "Can you feel the magic?" Regina asks. She can. It's her own but she can feel Emma's in there too, a boost of strength and hope that gives her own that much more juice. Emma nods and together they direct their power to the sky.

It's draining and exhausting and Emma sways slightly on her feet but when she looks up at the sky, she can see the moon beginning to shift and it's worth it. In the back of her mind, she hears Regina's confession and prays that this isn't too much. She sidesteps slightly so their hands are brushing together. She can't offer much more in terms of magic since they're both pushing it to the max but she can give emotional support. Regina smiles at her but Emma can see the flash of pain across her features and the sweat beading along her forehead.

"It's working," Neal says astonished from behind them.

Finally, after several long minutes, darkness takes over the cave and both women let their hands drop. They smile relieved when they check the ground behind them and see no sign of any shadows. They keep their hands linked together as they walk towards the barrier, with Neal following close behind. All three race up the stone steps and Regina winces as she trips up one of the stairs. She catches herself but too late for Emma not to notice. She offers her a reassuring smile willing her body not to give out on her now. Henry needs her. They all need to get out of here.

They step out into a clearing and Pan frowns turning to Rumple, "So you failed?"

"I did what you asked for," Rumple replies, "It's not my fault if your plan didn't work."

"Oh it will work," Pan sneers cockily, "With or without you," he adds before waving his hand and conjuring up a box. At Rumple's horrified look of realisation, he continues, "Good you know what this is. It will save me the explanation." With another flick of his wrist he opens the box sucking Rumple right into it. "Right, now that's out of the way, Henry, are you ready?"

"NO!" Regina shouts out as the three of them run forwards and see their son and Pan standing together.

"It's okay Mom," Henry promises, "I want to be a hero. I'm sick of standing on the sidelines."

Tears pool in her eyes as she pleads, "Henry please, don't do this. You are not just standing on the sidelines and being a hero doesn't mean you have to sacrifice yourself. Please, Henry, just come home with us."

"I know what I'm doing Moms," Henry replies, "Once I do this, you can all go home."

"Not without you kid," Emma argues, "Henry please, listen to us. I don't know what Pan told you but you can't do this."

"I can," Henry says, "I'll be fine. Once I do this, you guys will all be safe. This island will be safe."

"At the cost of your life," Neal tells him.

"Henry please," Regina sobs, "We love you and we cannot lose you."

"You won't," he replies, "I love you all too," he adds before slowly turning back to Pan. With a wince he reaches into his chest and yells out in agony as he pulls out his own heart. Pan grins at the sight of the glowing heart before taking it into his hands. Henry's body crumples to the ground and Pan smiles victoriously as pained screams echo through the cavern.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	56. Chapter 56

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or any of its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

"Henry!"

Regina's agonised scream fills the cave as the three of them watch Henry's body collapse to the ground. Pan laughs as he takes the heart and flies up into the air. Emma's own scream echoes through the small cave, hers filled with rage as she runs over to Pan and lunges with her sword. He merely laughs at the scratch before flying away.

"Damnit!" Emma curses as she whirls around to see Regina kneeling down by their son. The brunette has moved her bag so that Henry's head rests upon it and she's clutching his hand like a lifeline.

"Henry," Regina whispers, "Why did you do this?"

"Pan's clever," Neal replies, "He knows how to get into people's heads."

Regina barely registers the words as she looks at her son's still body. "We'll get it back Henry," she continues, "I promise."

"How are you going to do that?" Neal asks, "Pan has his heart."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Regina snaps, "It's not too late…we can still find Pan and take Henry's heart back."

Emma sighs as she looks down at Henry. She knows that the image of him handing his heart over to Pan will be burned into her nightmares for years to come. Sadly, she knows why he did it, because he wants to be a hero, he wants to live up to his own image and expectation of a hero. The problem is that he's still too young to have realised the consequences. He just sees happy endings, not sacrifices.

Neal rubs his palms over his face as he looks at the son that he's barely had the chance to get to know, "We're not going to get close enough to take the heart back."

Regina pauses having spotted something. She reaches for Emma's sword, "You nicked him."

"Huh?"

"Your sword, you nicked Pan. If we can get close enough to make him bleed, we can get close enough to save Henry. We have to Emma…please…he is everything…I…we cannot lose him…just let me try…we can do this…he believed and now we have to."

Emma nods kneeling down opposite Regina as she reaches a hand across to gently wipe away the tears that are falling down her girlfriend's cheeks, "Okay," she replies, "We'll try…but we do it together, you and me…no more secrets. If you need to lean on me, lean."

Regina nods as she brings Henry's hand up to where her heart lies before looking back up at Emma, "I will. Now let's go get our son's heart back."

* * *

Regina tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear as Neal lays Henry down on the comfiest camp bed they could put together. Hopefully, it will just be temporary. Once he's settled, Regina walks over and kneels beside him. She's done this, countless times in the past. When he was a baby she used to check on him all the time, terrified that she'd wake up and he'd be gone. When he was a tot, she'd have to camp out on the floor to scare away monsters. During thunderstorms they'd build blanket forts and tell stories until he eventually fell asleep.

Today though he isn't just sleeping. He's in magical stasis, waiting for his heart to be returned. Regina knows the spell won't last long but she will not let her down. She can't. He taught her how to love again and for ten years he has been her whole world. Losing him…she doesn't even want to imagine a reality where that happens. The thought alone is enough to send a wave of agony ricocheting through her heart.

"Hey Henry," she whispers, "I'm going to pretend you're just sleeping okay? Rest easy Henry and when you wake, we'll have your heart. I promised never to let you down again and I won't. Emma and I will get your heart back and then we'll all go home. I think we're overdue a few movie nights by now." She leans over placing a kiss on his forehead as she chokes back her own tears.

With a final glance over to her son, she walks back over to the group.

"How long do we have?" Snow asks.

"The spell lasts twelve hours, maybe more but I wouldn't count on it," Regina replies with a slight sniff. Emma's hand rests on her lower back and she leans into the comforting touch as she reaches for Emma's free hand giving it a grateful squeeze.

"Pan won't be able to go far," Tink replies, "He's only just taken Henry's heart so his power will be in fits and starts. We still have time to get it back but not much."

"What do we do now?" Charming asks ready for battle.

"Neal, you stay with Henry, keep him safe. Charming, Snow, Hook and Tink, can you get the boat ready to leave? Emma and I will track down Pan and bring back Henry's heart. Once we have that, we leave. We're not staying on this godforsaken island a minute longer than we have to."

Everyone nods before beginning their assigned tasks. Emma turns to Regina with another squeeze to her hand, "Let's do this."

"Together?" Regina asks.

Emma nods, "It's the best way I know."

They both look over to their son and Emma smiles painfully at his stillness before closing her eyes as she wishes, _Hold on Henry, just hold on long enough so that we can all get home_. She opens her eyes before sucking in a deep breath. She'll fall apart later. Right now, she wants to fight. She wants to save their son and nothing will stand in their way.

The two women stick close together as they move through the thick forest in the direction of Pan's camp, neither one wanting to be apart, not when there's so much at stake. Now, more than ever, they need one another. They need each other's strength.

Emma's never needed a hero. She's always been her own but with Regina's she's learned that it's okay to need someone, to find yourself lifted, to have someone who helps you believe in yourself even just a little more. With Regina, she doesn't feel like she has to be some impeccable saviour. She just has to be Emma and somehow when she's with her girlfriend it feels like enough. Together she can believe in herself, she can believe in them and what they can accomplish.

Regina has never believed that she can be a hero. All her life she has never been good enough. According to her mother she was a rotten child, destined to disappoint. As queen she would always pale to Eva. As the Evil Queen she was feared, a villain and it was the only power she could cling to. She was good once. She can remember being that young girl who believed in hope and happiness, who saved Snow and wanted to help. After Daniel died, she never believed that again. She still doesn't. It's still hard to see herself as any kind of hero and she doesn't want to. She sees herself as both. In her past she was a villain filled with darkness. Her present, her future is up to her and with Henry and Emma by her side, she believes in that light in her heart a little more. They are the balm to her doubts and today more than most, she needs that faith, that hope, so she squeezes Emma's hand and clings to her tight.

"Do you think we're close?" Emma whispers.

Regina shrugs, "I don't know. I think we'll get as close as he wants us to get."

"So what do we do?"

"Keep going until we step into whatever he wants us to fall into."

Emma raises a brow in confusion, "You want us to fall into a trap?"

"Emma, if we're in his trap he'll come, that'll be only shot at this," Regina explains.

"So how will we know what trap to look for?"

"No need to look," a voice shouts from above as vines reach out and grab the two women pinning them tight to a tree. Emma hears the way Regina's breath hitches and from the haunted expression in brown eyes, she knows what sort of memories Regina is thinking of. She can't reach out and take Regina's hand right now. "Regina," she whispers softly, "You're not there. You're not with your mother or Greg. You're with me and you can break free of this. Just breathe. Be with me."

Regina sucks in a deep breath as she holds Emma's gaze before nodding her thanks.

"Aw how sweet," Pan sneers as he lands on the ground dumping the box containing Rumple onto a tree stump, "In case you were wondering Saviour, this is what a trap looks like and I doubt either of you will escape, not in time to save dear Henry anyway. How long does he have? Two hours? Maybe less. Such a shame. He has a great heart, so full of belief in you two."

Regina snarls as she fights against the branches, "He was right to believe."

"Was he?" Pan asks, "One mother abandoned him at birth and the other is the Evil Queen. This is the tree of regrets and I'm guessing between the two of you have plenty to weigh you down and keep you from rescuing Henry."

Regina shakes her head. She's tired of letting the past keep her from her future. She has plenty of regrets, too many to list and so many to bear but they're hers. Her heart has darkness and pain and remorse but it also holds happiness and love and hope. She looks to Pan before sucking in a deep breath, "You're wrong," she announces, "I've done terrible, awful things. I've inflicted pain. I've suffered pain. I've made wrong choices and some right ones too. I may have plenty of regrets…but I know enough…I know who I want to be and I'm not going to stand here and let my past destroy the future of someone I love." With a burst of white magic she rips through their bonds before stalking over to a stunned Pan. Without a second thought she reaches into his chest before carefully removing Henry's heart.

Pan stutters and gasps as he tumbles to the floor. "You can't do this," he seethes, frustration etching across his features.

Regina grabs the box containing Rumple as she looks down at Pan and corrects, "I can." She slips the heart reverently into the satchel they brought along with them before taking Emma's hand, "Let's get the hell off of this island."

Emma nods her agreement, "Let's. I want to figure out where home is and I want to do that with you and our son."

Regina smiles as she turns to kiss her sweetly. She rubs the pad of her thumb over Emma's cheek as she replies, "We still need to talk."

Emma nods, "I know. First, let's go save our son," she pauses as they make their way back to the camp before adding, "You used light magic."

Regina nods, "I know…I never thought I could…what do you think it means?"

Emma smiles at her, "I think it means that you're more of a hero than you realised."

"I'm not a hero," Regina replies, "But I'm also not a villain. I'm both. I'm just me."

Emma's smile brightens as she takes hold of Regina's hand as they race through the forest. Once they reach the camp she kisses Regina's cheek before telling her, "For the record, I think that 'just you' is pretty damn incredible and when our son wakes up, because of you, he'll agree."

Regina smiles hopefully as they look towards their still unconscious son. "Let's get him on the ship. I don't want Henry to have to spend another moment here."

Emma nods as she gently picks up her son and carries him onto the Jolly Roger. Her parents, Hook and Tink are already waiting on board as she walks up onto the ship whilst Regina and Neal follow closely behind. She settles him carefully onto the wood of the planks.

Regina pulls out the heart and looks at her little boy. She reaches across to brush his hair away from his forehead before slowly pushing his heart in. She places a hand on his shoulder as she and Emma wait with bated breath. Emma feels her heart thud with fear, "Regina, why isn't it working?"

"Come on Henry, come on honey, wake up," Regina pleads.

Silence settles over the boat as they all wait and hope that they haven't been too late to save Henry.

Finally, Henry's eyes open as he gasps. He smiles realising that his faith was in the right place as he slowly sits up. His chest feels sore and he feels like he's run two marathons around the entire island. He doesn't have to wait long before two sets of arms wrap around him.

"Henry!" Emma and Regina cry out as they hug him both letting out tears of relief as he hugs them back. Regina leans back slightly so she can look at her son. She just needs to see that he's okay, to make sure he is all in one piece and that she's not dreaming.

"Oh Henry," Regina says softly, "I've missed you so much."

"We love you kid," Emma says, "Don't ever scare us like that again."

Henry nods hugging them both tightly, "You did it," he tells them, "You saved me."

Regina smiles softly as she meets Emma's gaze over Henry's head. Both of their eyes shine with happy tears and Emma reaches across Henry as they hug him to take Regina's hand. "What do you say kid? Time to go home?"

_Thanks for reading :)_


	57. Chapter 57

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter and to this fic so far. I don't own Once or any of its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. This is the last chapter but if people want to see it, I might add an epilogue (fluffy I promise!). Hope you enjoy :)_

Once he's been around the boat reuniting with all three of his parents and grandparents, Henry stands in the middle of the Jolly Roger and yawns. He's been in magical stasis for the past few hours but his body is exhausted, his Mom said it was due to magical exertion but to Henry it just feels like he's been run over by a truck.

He yawns sleepily once more as he looks around the boat. His grandparents are deep in conversation, about what he doesn't know, but their expressions are tense as they whisper about secrets and caves leaving Henry to wonder what happened to his family in their quest to save him.

Henry bites his lip uncertainly as he looks over at his mothers who are leaning against the side of the boat. As he waves to them, they look up and their warm, happy smiles, remind him that he is rescued and loved, never a lost boy no matter how hard Pan tried to convince him otherwise.

"Everything okay Henry?" Emma asks as she and Regina kneel down slightly to be at his eye level.

Henry frowns slightly, "What are Grandma and Grandpa arguing about?"

Emma sighs, "Kid, we went through a lot on this island, all of us. Pan has his mindgames, you know, and in one of them he sent us to the Echo Caves wherein we had to spill our deepest secrets. Secrets like that Henry, don't just rest, they have consequences and my parents need to figure out what to do about them."

"They'll be okay right?"

Regina nods, "Henry, if there's one thing I know about your grandparents, it's that no matter what, they always find one another. They'll survive this. It might not always be easy and like anyone else they'll argue but they'll be okay."

"Definitely kid."

"Though we still need to talk Emma, about our own revelations, and you Henry, need your rest. Hook said you can have his quarters for the night since it has the comfiest bed on the ship."

Emma smiles, "Consider yourself lucky Hen, we wound up with hammocks."

Henry chuckles, "That could be fun."

Regina shudders, "Not when you're sharing a cramped cabin with the Charmings."

Henry laughs again, "I'm sure they weren't that bad Mom." He yawns once more before nodding, "I'm going to head downstairs…you guys…your secrets…they're not going to destroy anything right? We're still going to live together in our house?"

Emma nods before turning to meet Regina's warm loving gaze, "Always Henry. Your Mom is my happily ever after and we're a family. We'll work through our secrets but most of all I promised not to let her go, and I won't."

Henry raises a brow in confusion, "When did you promise that?"

"When we were stuck underground in the mine collapse," Regina explains, "She promised never to leave me…and you've kept it ever since."

Emma smiles brightly at her turning to kiss her lovingly as she answers, "One of the best promises I've ever made."

Henry rolls his eyes, "And you moan about Grandma and Grandpa…is it weird that I kind of missed your mushiness?"

Emma laughs, "No, because secretly you're as sappy as we are, go on kid, get some sleep. We'll come down in a bit…your Mom's right, we should talk."

Henry nods, "Okay guys. I'll see you in a while."

Both mothers quickly pull him in for another hug. Since he woke up Henry's been hugged over and over but he doesn't mind it one bit. Each one reminds him that he's back where he belongs – with his family.

* * *

Once Henry's safely asleep in the cabin Regina and Emma make their way to the side of the ship so they can stare up at the stars. As they sailed further away from Neverland and closer to where their portal can be safely opened the sky began to grow clearer and finally they could see the stars again. For Emma, they brought a sense of peace. For Regina, it made her feel her closer to home.

They stand together in silence for a few moments, simply letting each other relax after such a long few weeks. They've done their best to be strong, to focus on the fight to rescue Henry and now it's over, now they're finally on their way home, they're both simply exhausted. Regina can feel the tears pooling in her eyes already and she swears she could sleep for days…she's half-tempted to suggest it to Emma. She likes the idea of her, Emma and Henry holed up in their house for at least the rest of the week. At least then they can have a week where they're all safe. No chaos. No drama. Just family.

Emma sighs softly as she stares up at the sky. Soon, it will be the sky of Storybrooke and she can't wait to be home. All she wants most is to have her family safe and god she's waited for so long to be able to have that. Emma knows their lives will never be drama free but she's looking forward to at least a few days of calm. "It's been a long few weeks," she says in the end, "Are you as tired as I am?"

Regina nods, "Exhausted. I think we're heading for an adrenaline crash."

"Well we can't be anywhere near as bad as Henry on a sugar crash."

Regina laughs softly, "True. About what you said in the Echo Caves. Do you really still feel like running away from Storybrooke? About moving away?"

Emma nods. There's no point in burying it anymore. "I don't know if it's Storybrooke," she admits, "I think it's just the way I've lived my entire life. I've always been alone running from place to the next. Even when I've settled and I've found a home, friends and family, I waited for the other shoe to drop and when I got scared of waiting I ran before it could. It was easy. I think most of all I'm just not used to staying or wanting to stay and sometimes it's terrifying."

Regina nods in understanding as she reaches out and squeezes Emma's hand softly, "The difference is that all of those times you ran you were alone. You're not alone anymore Emma and you never have to be. No matter what you will always have me and our son and your parents. If you ever feel like you need to run, run to me. I'll be your safe shelter in the storm," she promises.

Emma smiles, tears filling her eyes as she kisses Regina tenderly and wraps her arms around her girlfriend, "I've never had one of those before. I can't promise that this fear will ever go away Regina but I promise I'll never leave you behind."

Regina nods resting her forehead against Emma's, "If you tried I'd run after you anyway. Fears don't disappear straightaway Emma and at the end of the day we're a team, you can lean on me, always."

"The same goes to you Regina, I mean it," Emma says seriously, "I don't want you hiding your health anymore. What you went through in the cannery was horrible and it scared the life out of me. If you're hurting or sick or just feeling down, you can come to me."

Regina nods with a sad smile, "My health has never mattered to anyone before. There's always been something more important and to me, Henry was definitely more important. I knew something was wrong when I first woke up, but then there was the trigger and then Neverland and I just tried to ignore what was happening. I didn't want to be a burden Emma. My mother…" she pauses with a sigh before pressing on, "She treated me like a burden. Being ill or hurt was just weak. I know you won't see it that way…but sometimes…I still hear her voice in my head and it's so hard not to listen."

"Then come to me and we'll see if we can get her voice to quiet down," Emma replies.

Regina smiles, "I will, I promise."

"So how bad is it? The after-effects of what Greg did I mean."

Regina sighs, "I don't know exactly. I suppose I should see Dr Whale. I've been getting headaches a lot. I'm getting tired a lot faster than I used to, I don't know if that's just where I haven't given myself time to rest and heal or if that's something to worry about. What scares me the most is the seizure, I've only had one…but I keep thinking what if it isn't the last one? I don't want to leave you and Henry…I'm not ready to die Emma. I've never cared about my own health Emma. Under the curse I didn't have to but before that I didn't really have much sense of self-preservation…but now I have so much to live for and I'm not done living it yet."

Emma nods raising one hand to wipe away the tears rolling down Regina's cheek, "You're not going to die Regina. You're not. We're going to go back home and however much time we have, whether it's three days or three decades, we're going to be together and we're going to make the most of our happy ending. As for the headaches and seizures, it is terrifying, but we'll take a few days to rest and then we'll go to Dr Whale."

"You'll be with me?"

Emma nods, "Every step of the way."

Regina smiles brightly as she kisses Emma tenderly, "I love you so much Emma Swan. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was happening. No more secrets?"

Emma nods, "No more secrets…well…unless I have super awesome operations planned?"

Regina playfully taps Emma's nose, "If you're thinking of surprise birthday parties, you can stop right now."

Emma laughs hugging Regina close once more, "Okay no surprise _birthday_ parties."

Regina raises a brow in warning, "Emma."

"Regina," Emma mimics, "Relax, I'm just teasing. No more 'big important affecting our relationship' style secrets."

"Agreed," Regina replies with a soft sigh, "Can we go check on Henry or do you think he'll start getting annoyed?"

Emma shrugs, "We're his mothers, I think we're allowed to annoy him."

* * *

Emma and Regina creep down the steps into the cabin where Henry is sleeping. They pause as they reach the bottom of the steps. Regina leans her head on Emma's shoulder as she smiles softly at their son, "He looks so peaceful."

Emma nods, "I know. I wish we could keep him safe you know?"

Regina nods, "I know. When he was little, I used to wish I could wrap him in bubblewrap and protect him from everything?"

"How'd that work out?"

Regina chuckles, "A lot of scraped knees, a pretty bad case of chickenpox, a broken arm. He was a very carefree child. I didn't want to restrain that. I hated seeing him hurt but I loved seeing him happy and as much as I wanted to protect him from everything, he wanted to see the world and explore and I couldn't stop that."

Emma smiles, "I bet he got into everything."

"You know I can hear you two, right?" Henry calls out.

"Sorry Henry, I thought you were sleeping," Regina says as she and Emma walk over to him, hand in hand.

"I was until you two started gushing over little baby me."

"Well little baby you was adorable," Regina replies as she perches on the edge of the bed. She leans over ruffling his hair as she asks, "How are you feeling?"

Henry winces, "I've been better."

Regina nods before waving her hand over his chest. He sucks in a deep breath and she frowns sadly at his pain, "Sorry honey, I'm just making sure no-one can ever take your heart again."

Henry smiles, "Thanks Mom," he replies before yawning.

"Sorry we woke you kid, we just wanted to check on you," Emma says as she sits beside Regina.

Henry nods, "S'okay. Are we nearly home?"

"Soon," Regina replies.

"Not soon enough," Emma counters, "I can't wait to be in our home again."

Regina smiles, "Me too," she notices Henry yawn again and gently taps his chin, "I know that look, too much pizza and Space Paranoids."

Emma raises a brow, "Pizza and Space Paranoids?"

Henry nods, "I used to play for hours…and Mom never eats much pizza so I used to get the whole thing."

"Nice," Emma replies, "Maybe when we get home we could have a pizza night?"

"I'll have to dig out my video games."

"Oh god," Regina groans, "I'll sit that one out."

Emma loops an arm around Regina's shoulders, "We'll have you playing by the end of the night."

"I doubt it."

"Well we've got a lifetime to get your video game skills up to scratch," Emma replies before stretching and yawning, "I think we all could do with some sleep. Get some shut-eye kid, when you wake up, we'll be home."

Henry grins at those words as he lays back down to sleep, "I hope so."

Once he starts snoring Regina waves her hand making a bed appear on the other side of the room for them. Emma smiles softly as they lay down together, their arms wrapping around one another as Regina rests her head against Emma's chest. She tilts her head up to kiss Emma softly as she asks, "Don't let go?" with a sleepy smile.

Emma grins back at her, "As if I ever could."

_Thanks for reading :)_


	58. Epilogue

_Thank you for the response to this fic so far and I hope you've enjoyed it. I don't own Once or any of its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like this epilogue :)_

Regina shivers slightly as she stands on the deck of the Jolly Roger for hopefully the last time. Hook had been to all of their chambers to announce that they were only a half hour away from Storybrooke and they wasted no time in running upwards, desperate for a glimpse of the home they'd been away from for far too long.

Emma slips her arm around Regina's shoulder, her other arm wrapped around Henry's, her hand atop Regina's as they both hold onto him. They know that sooner or later he'll grow tired of their clinginess but for now they both just need to know he's there.

"I can't wait to go to Granny's," Henry declares from where he stands between his mothers.

Regina rolls her eyes though she smiles softly as she asks, "Really Henry? That's what you missed most."

"That and your cooking?" Henry tries with a big puppy-dog style grin.

"Nice save kid," Emma replies ruffling his hair, "Though I agree Neverland sucked for food. It was worse than the Enchanted Forest."

"I thought you enjoyed Chimera," Regina teases.

Emma shudders, "Hell no, Give me your lasagne every time."

Regina smiles as she turns to kiss Emma on the cheek, "I think tonight we can go to Granny's, if nothing else we have no food in the house. God, that place is going to need a good clean. How long has it been since we've been there?" It feels like a lifetime ago that they bought the house and they've barely had a chance to live there yet.

Emma sighs as she rests her head against Regina's, "Far too long."

Henry jumps excitedly between them as he points to something in the distance, "I think I see the pier!"

Regina and Emma follow his gaze and they smile as they too see the pier stretching closer towards them. Instinctively they find each other's hands as Henry breaks away from them to get a closer look. "Everything will be okay," Emma promises sensing Regina's nerves.

Regina nods sucking in a deep breath. She can't help but be anxious especially when she sees the cannery come into view. She has no idea how the townspeople will react to seeing her. Before they left for Neverland she and Emma saved the town by diffusing the trigger, but without her there'd be no trigger to start with and she worries that their animosity will rise again. As much as she knows she has a family who will stand by her, part of her still hopes for the acceptance of the town. She doesn't want them to have to live their lives with the fear and hatred of the town directed at them all.

"I don't want you and Henry to suffer because of me."

Emma shakes her head, "We don't suffer because of you," she replies, "We blossom. You make us so happy Regina, so we don't suffer, we heal and we hope and we love. As far as the town goes, we saved them, we diffused that trigger and we saved our son and that's what matters to me. I don't know how they'll see it but I do know I'm tired of living up to everyone else's expectation. I want to live up to my own instead."

"And what are your expectations?" Regina asks.

Emma smiles as she turns Regina and draws her into a loving embrace, "I was thinking, you, me, Henry and some happiness?"

Regina smiles as she leans in and kisses Emma lovingly, with the blonde pulling her even closer, as she replies, "I think we can manage that."

* * *

Emma smiles softly as she stands by the bar at Granny's. After a quick visit to their home to shower and change out of clothes none of them ever want to see let alone wear for a very long time, their stomachs called them to a family dinner in their booth. There's a welcome back party of sorts going on but as far as Emma can see, it's just an excuse for Granny to sell mead and for people to drink.

Honestly, she couldn't care less. The town is safe. People are happy. Nobody is under threat or hurling accusations. It's joyful and it's peaceful and it's all Emma's been waiting to find in Storybrooke since she first came here.

Her parents are huddled together in a booth in the corner. They've talked a lot on the boat and they still have a lot more ground to cover but at least now they all have a chance to work out where they belong and how they see themselves in their family. Emma knows it won't be easy but that's the truth of life. Her parents, in spite of what the legends of the world she grew up in told her, are not fairytales. They're real. Everyone in this town is and seeing them argue, and talk, and grow from their fights reminds Emma that beneath the stories and the titles, her parents are still people, just like her, trying to work out a sense of happiness.

Emma hopes that now they'll all have the time, just to be and become the family she's been longing for her whole life.

"Three strawberry milkshakes," Ruby announces sliding the tray in front of Emma. She, Henry and Regina settled on strawberry. Henry and Emma managed to convince Regina on strawberry on the grounds that 'technically strawberries are fruit'. _Now to think of an argument for the healthiness of chocolate brownies_ Emma thinks with another small smile.

"I bet you're glad to finally be home," Ruby adds as Emma picks up the tray.

Emma nods as her gaze shifts over to the booth where Henry and Regina sit arguing about Space Paranoids strategy before replying, "I'm home," with a bright and easy smile.

* * *

Regina reluctantly detaches herself from Emma so she can head to the bathroom. Henry is almost asleep on top of his book and sooner or later they'll have to head home and get him to bed. She chuckles watching him battle to stay awake.

As she comes out she bumps into Tinkerbell. "Sorry," she says as she tucks a stray hair behind her ear and looks at her former friend. It's awkward to know what to say but it would be nice to have a friend again…if Tink would have her as one. "How are you finding Storybrooke?"

Tink raises a brow at her, "Small talk? Really? I think you and I are beyond that. I know I was furious at our past Regina but I've seen a lot that's made me reconsider things. I'm willing to put the past in the past and attempt to move on. We might not be the best of friends but perhaps we could try."

Regina smiles with a nod, "That would be nice. What made you reconsider?"

"You seem happy," Tink answers truthfully, "I saw your will to save Henry and the way you are with him and Emma and I began to wonder if you made the right choice not to see the man with the lion tattoo. Back then I was so angry. I thought you had betrayed me and all I could see is what I lost. What I see now is what you gained. I was wondering if you wanted me to perform the soulmate test again?"

Regina frowns on confusion, "To what end?"

"To see if maybe your soulmate has changed."

Regina shakes her head, "I don't need to Tink. I don't need a soulmate because I have something so much better. I hope you find happiness too one day."

Tink smiles at her, "I hope so too," she replies before looking seriously at the brunette, "Don't let go of this chance Regina."

"Never," Regina promises before heading back to her family sliding in next to Emma and kissing her softly as she whispers, "I love you."

Emma smiles kissing her back and replying, "I love you too…you and Tink? Is everything okay now?"

Regina nods, "We're getting there. We might one day be friends again. For now, we have a chance. She asked me if I wanted her to perform the soulmate test again."

"And?" Emma asks swallowing back a gulp of fear.

Regina caresses Emma's cheek softly with her thumb staring into the eyes that say so much to her; love, hope, joy, home; as she replies, "And I said no. I don't need pixie dust or soulmates. I have a love I believe in with my whole heart and who makes me feel loved in return. That's all I've ever wanted and needed in my life."

Emma smiles brightly as she leans in to place a tender, loving kiss against Regina's lips. The kiss draws on for a few moments as the two women hold onto one another enjoying the sweet languid nature of the embrace before a loud snore interrupts them. Emma chuckles resting her forehead against Regina's briefly before they turn to see their son sprawled out across his book.

"Do you think it might be time to go home?" Emma asks.

Regina smiles as she leans across to gently shake Henry's shoulder until he jerks awake with a sleepy mumble of "What?"

"It's time to go home my little prince. "

* * *

Once Henry has gone into his room and collapsed asleep, Emma and Regina headed into their room. Regina had shaken her head when she saw his shoes and clothes scattered everywhere but for tonight, she's so glad to be home, that she'll let it slide – he can always tidy up tomorrow. _There'll be a tomorrow_ Regina thinks with a soft smile.

Regina yawns as she looks down at her boots. Emma kneels down in front of her with a soft smile as she unzips the boots and slides them off of Regina's legs. "Thanks," Regina replies sleepily, "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to," Emma says with a shrug as she kicks off her own boots and takes off her jacket, "Urgh…I'm so tired I can't even be bothered to change."

Regina smiles softly at her as she reaches for Emma's hand and gently tugs her onto the bed, "Me neither…do you think we could get away with just sleeping like this?"

"We could always get up early and change into pyjamas before Henry catches us?" Emma suggests.

"There's only one problem with that," Regina replies.

"What?"

"Getting up early," Regina answers.

Emma chuckles rolling onto her side and kissing her tenderly. "I've missed this. I've missed being able to hold you here in our bed. I want this to be our home Regina, I really do and I feel like we missed so much. We barely got a chance to live here before all the drama hit."

Regina nods in understanding, "I know. We'll have to make up for lost time."

Emma smiles at her, "To the future, not the past?"

"Something like that," Regina answers as she scoots further up the bed glad she decided on jeans and a sweater for tonight and not anything too fancy. Emma slides up beside her as she reaches for the covers and pulls it over them. Regina smiles as she rolls over into Emma's outstretched arms loving the way those arms wrap around her as if they never want to let go.

Regina leans in to draw Emma in for a long, loving kiss before whispering, "I love you so much Emma Swan. You know what scares me the most though?"

"What?"

"That I'll wake up tomorrow and we'll be back in Neverland or in my mother's vault. All I want is to wake up in the morning and be here with you. I've never wanted that kind of life since Daniel and god…I just don't want this to be a dream."

"It's not," Emma assures her, "This is our life Regina. It's ours."

Regina smiles, "What do you think it's going to be like?"

Emma shrugs, "I don't know. So long as we're together then that's all I need. I love you."

Regina snuggles closer into Emma's hold resting her head against the blonde's chest with a smile as she asks, "Don't let go?"

Emma grins kissing the top of her head and moving one of her arms so she can find Regina's hand and take it in her own as she replies, "As if I ever could."

_Thank you so much for reading :)_


End file.
